


Questa notte è ancora nostra

by doblondoro



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doblondoro/pseuds/doblondoro
Summary: Sono passati diciotto anni.Qualcosa è rimasto, qualcosa è perduto per sempre, qualcosa tornerà.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non so da dove mi sia venuta in mente questa cosa.  
Chiedo perdono per aver fatto quello che ho fatto a Giovanni.

Erano quasi le sei e Martino ormai dubitava che sarebbe riuscito a fare la spesa, riaccompagnare Bianca a casa e farcela a mettere su una cena decente entro tempi accettabili.

Probabilmente avrebbe ripiegato sulla pizza o un sushi d’asporto per la terza sera consecutiva, ma quel pomeriggio al centro commerciale era passato fin troppo velocemente, e essere stato incaricato a scegliere il vestito che Bianca avrebbe indossato al matrimonio della collega di sua madre si era rivelato estremamente faticoso ma anche estremamente divertente.

Bianca era una bambina assolutamente adorabile e per niente capricciosa, ma aveva le idee molto chiare su ciò che non le piaceva e solo al quarto negozio, dopo aver provato sette abiti diversi e dopo che Martino le aveva bocciato senza possibilità di discussione una specie di tubino nero con delle applicazioni di fiocchi sempre neri e dall’aria troppo gotica per un matrimonio, si erano accordati su un vestitino bianco (a sette anni puoi ancora permetterti di rubare la scena alla sposa) con un’ampia sopragonna di tulle, una fantasia di fiori pervinca e una fascia di raso in vita dello stesso colore.

Delizioso, e le stava benissimo.

Poi avevano deciso di andare a prendere una cioccolata calda, perché sebbene fosse Maggio inoltrato quel giorno faceva freddo e probabilmente fuori aveva anche iniziato a piovere, viste le persone che si aggiravano tra i negozi e gli uffici con gli ombrelli chiusi in mano.

“Questi biscotti sono buoni, però non capisco di cosa sanno” disse Bianca mentre sgranocchiava l’ultimo dei tre pasticcini che Martino le aveva concesso.  
“Mandorle, e una quantità industriale di burro. Tua madre mi ammazza se sa che te li ho fatti prendere a quest’ora”  
“Ma a volte faccio merenda più tardi anche a casa e poi mica glielo dico” rise Bianca “e comunque voglio chiedere a zio Niccolò se proviamo a fare dei biscotti così, l’altro giorno mi ha detto che tu avevi cucinato una parmigiana buonissima e che lui voleva fare qualcosa per ricambiare”  
Martino quasi si strozzò con l’ultimo sorso di cioccolata “Chiariamo una cosa, ranocchietta. Tu zio Niccolò quando parla di cucina non lo devi proprio ascoltare. Anzi, lo devi dissuadere.” “Dis… cosa?”  
“DIS-SU-A-DE-RE. È il contrario di assecondare. Vuol dire che lo devi distrarre, devi spostare il discorso su altri argomenti. Lui ti dice _Cuciniamo qualcosa, dai_ e tu _Perché non disegnamo_ _invece?_. Roba così”  
“Ma dai, devo dirgli una bugia???”  
“Ma mica è una bugia! Semplicemente evitiamo di sprecare una montagna di ingredienti e di dover buttare poi via tutto perché tanto il risultato è immangiabile.”  
Bianca si mise a ridere “Ma zio, sei cattivo!”  
Martino ridendo a sua volta sgranò gli occhi in un’espressione fintamente oltraggiata. “Sono cattivo??? Ti sei già scordata della torta pere e cioccolato?”  
“Ma quello è stato solo perché zio Nico ha deciso di mettere il miele al posto dello zucchero e poi non ha voluto usare il latte e ha fatto bollire il riso moooolto a lungo, perché in quel modo viene fuori una specie di crema che doveva stare dentro alla torta insieme alle pere e fare un ripieno ancora più buono di quello della torta che avevamo preso al ristorante.” disse Bianca senza mai prendere fiato.  
Martino alzò le sopracciglia. “E il ripieno era più buono?”  
“Eh… vabbè, no. Era un po’… molliccio...”  
“Oh, perfetto, qui ti volevo. Il ripieno non era molliccio, comunque, era _schiumoso_. E il sapore faceva assolutamente schifo. E la torta l’abbiamo buttata.”

Bianca aveva un’espressione determinata. “La decorazione con lo sciroppo di cioccolato era bellissima. L’abbiamo fotografata e l’abbiamo mandata a mamma. Ha detto che era un capolavoro.”  
  
Martino era divertito ed esasperato; Bianca non aveva nessuna intenzione di smettere di difendere l’indifendibile. Era sempre così quando si trattava di Niccolò.

“Lo so che era bellissima. Zio Nico è bravissimo a disegnare. E a suonare. È un genio con le sue essenze e i suoi profumi e fa delle cose favolose. Però, tesoro di zio, non sa cucinare. Punto. Non riuscirebbe a rispettare una ricetta neanche se lo minacciassero. Credimi, sono vent’anni che mio malgrado assisto ai suoi esperimenti e mai, mai una volta, ha tirato fuori un piatto decente, te lo dico. Anche zio Luchino, che assaggiava sempre tutto, si è dovuto arrendere. Chiediglielo se non ci credi.”

Bianca strinse gli occhi con aria sospettosa “Ma zio Luca mangia di tutto.”  
“Tranne gli intrugli di Niccolò. Ha smesso quando ha compiuto trent’anni. Gli ha proprio detto _Nico, io ti voglio bene ma non posso più permettermi di sfidare così il mio stomaco_” Bianca sembrò desistere dall’intento di difesa, palesemente inutile, nei confronti di Niccolò e si mise a ridere, probabilmente immaginando la solennità di suo zio Luca nel dichiarare la rinuncia ai suoi piatti.  
“Comunque dobbiamo darci una mossa, altrimenti non faccio in tem...”

  
“Marti”

Martino fu interrotto a metà frase, sentendo pronunciare il suo nome e vedendo con la coda dell'occhio una presenza che si era avvicinata e che adesso era alla sua sinistra. Si girò. Alzò lo sguardo e poi sgranò gli occhi. Una splendida ragazza – sarebbe sempre stata una ragazza - con i capelli raccolti, un abito nero e stivali dello stesso colore, lo stava guardando sorridendo.

Si trovò a fare un salto temporale lunghissimo nel giro di un secondo.

Gli balenarono in testa mille flash, risate, lacrime, canzoni, una sensazione così profonda e intima di affetto, la reminiscenza di un senso di colpa logorante, gli abbracci e le confessioni, capelli rossi lunghi e le immagini dello stesso sorriso luminoso che si trovava davanti adesso.

_Forse per vederti passare la vita davanti come un film non è necessario morire_

“Eva”

Poi, senza nemmeno registrare consapevolmente l’azione di essersi alzato, si ritrovò a stringere la sua migliore amica di tanti anni prima in un abbraccio strettissimo mentre la commozione e un senso di irrealtà si contendevano il primato nel suo cervello.

Quando si staccarono entrambi avevano gli occhi lucidi.

  
“Io… davvero, non so nemmeno che dire. È passata una vita… Come stai?”

  
Eva si passò l’indice cautamente sotto l’occhio destro per portare via una lacrima prima che traboccasse e gli scendesse sulla guancia trascinando con se le tracce del trucco.

  
“ Sto… non lo so, bene? Sono arrivata ieri, non so nemmeno quanto mi fermerò, ho portato solo due cose ed ero venuta a comprare il minimo indispensabile visto che a casa dei miei non c’è più niente della mia roba”

A Martino sembrò di provare un senso di quotidianità spiazzante. Non sentiva nessuna remora o distacco nei confronti di Eva, voleva sapere tutto della sua vita, voleva raccontargli tutto. Tutti quegli anni accumulati tra l’ultima volta in cui si erano visti e poi sentiti sembravano non avere nessun peso e pensò a quanto fosse assurdo eppure logico.

“Ti accomp...” fu interrotto da una piccola mano che si insinuò nella sua.  
Certo.

_Oh_

“Tesoro. Lei è Eva. Eva, lei è Bianca. È...”

“La figlia di Gio. Certo”

_Eva che incontra la figlia di Gio_

Martino si sentì come in uno dei universi paralleli di cui parlavano certi film di fantascienza.

Eva si inginocchiò per guardare meglio la bambina, anche se Bianca non era più così piccola ormai, e le porse la mano.

“Io sono Eva. È un piacere conoscerti.” La voce le tremava. Stavolta non fece in tempo ad asciugarsi gli occhi e due grosse lacrime nere le scivolarono sulle guance.

“Ciao” disse Bianca timidamente mentre Martino porgeva a Eva un fazzolettino di carta e contemporaneamente si tamponava gli occhi.

“Sembriamo proprio due scemi.” disse Martino ridendo “Ranocchietta, non spaventarti, è solo che Eva è una mia amica grande grande. Come zio Luchino, sai? Però lei vive in Scozia e sono passati tanti anni dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti”

Bianca stava guardando Eva con un’espressione attenta. “Io lo so chi sei” disse con una vocina che per un attimo ricordò a Martino la versione cinquenne di quella bambina che adorava.  
“A volte quando zio Marti e zio Niccolò parlano, e anche zio Luca, ho sentito il tuo nome. Anche tu conoscevi papà”

  
Martino si sentì stringere il cuore.

_Quanto mi manchi Gio_

Doveva ricordarsi di comprare una confezione gigante di kleenex.

  
Eva aveva ripreso il controllo e annui con un sorriso dolce. “Si, lo conoscevo. Gli volevo tanto bene.”

  
Bianca sembrava scrutare Eva con un intento che Martino non riusciva a decifrare.  
Poi si voltò verso Martino “Zio Marti, posso andare a prendere un quaderno di quelli che mi piacciono? Ho quasi finito quello di Inglese.”

  
La cartoleria era proprio davanti al bar, non più di dieci passi dal tavolo esterno dove si trovavano.

  
“Oh, okay” Martino fu preso alla sprovvista ma estrasse una banconota dal portafogli. “Non ci mettere tanto, però. Sul serio, è tardi.”  
“Faccio presto” poi si girò verso Eva e fece un sorriso “Eva, tu non vai via, vero?”

  
Di nuovo Martino ebbe l’impressione di vederla più piccola.  
Eva le sorrise a sua volta.  
Martino pensò che fosse ancora bellissima, come lo era stata a sedici anni.

  
“No, Bianca, rimango ancora un po’. Poi mi fai vedere il tuo quaderno, ok? Anche io adoro la cancelleria.”  
Bianca annuì, si voltò e in pochi secondi sparì dentro al negozio.

“Ho davvero l’assurda sensazione che abbia voluto lasciarci da soli” disse Martino mentre lui e Eva si sedevano al tavolo.  
“Non è una sensazione. Mamma mia, Marti, è identica a Gio. Ha quegli occhi azzurri spiccicati ai suoi”  
“Si, è vero. E gli assomiglia in tutto, sai?. Anche nei modi di fare. Pure Gio già a sei anni era… lo sai. Premuroso, attento agli altri. E Bianca è uguale.”  
“Sto avendo dei pensieri assurdi.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Che avervi incontrato oggi è pazzesco, però non chiedermi che voglio dire”  
Martino la guardò sollevando le sopracciglia “No, ma figurati se mi viene in mente di chiederti che vuoi dire” disse in tono ironico.

Eva rise.  
Martino rise con lei.  
Poi però il viso di Eva si contrasse in una smorfia. “È la prima volta che... tocco con mano il fatto che Gio... non ci sia più, sai?”

  
Martino non riuscì a rispondere, aveva un nodo in gola che andava e veniva, era tutto irreale e spietatamente autentico al tempo stesso. Annuì e basta.

  
“L’unica persona con cui ho parlato della sua morte è stata Sana, voglio dire. Ma ero via, non vedevo più nessuno da anni, mi sentivo solo con lei ogni tanto, credevo di avere una vita, non lo so...”  
“Che vuol dire, Eva? Che credevi di avere una vita?”  
“Non lo so Marti. Non lo so davvero. Quando Sana mi ha chiamata, quel giorno, sembrava tutto finto. Ho riattaccato il telefono, ho detto a Matthew che mi era venuta voglia di andare a fare una passeggiata con il cane e sono uscita. Sono andata in un parco vicino casa. Ho cercato di realizzare. Mi ripetevo in testa _Gio è morto_ ma non riuscivo a crederci. Era Gio. Avevo metabolizzato l’idea che forse non ci saremmo più visti, che non l’avrei più sentito, ma NON poteva non esserci più. Forse non ci ho mai davvero creduto. E ora...”

  
Martino allungò la mano verso quella di Eva. “Come stai?”  
“Non lo so Marti" disse Eva con la voce che le tremava. "Credo di dover piangere tutte le mie lacrime”

In quel momento Bianca uscì dalla cartoleria.  
Andò direttamente da Martino e gli consegnò il resto, poi si avvicinò a Eva ed estrasse un quaderno da un sacchetto bianco di carta che teneva in mano.

  
“Ti piace?” Era un quaderno verde con la copertina di carta grezza, aveva stampati dei papaveri e delle coccinelle.  
“È veramente carino”  
“Te lo regalo”  
Eva sbarrò gli occhi “Ma come tesoro? Serve a te.”  
“Ne ho presi due. Anzi, in realtà te lo regala zio Marti visto che i soldi sono i suoi, però avevi detto che ti piace la cancelleria e ho pensato che potesse servirti visto che non hai molte cose con te.”  
“Grazie, davvero grazie mille.” Eva aveva la voce rotta e un sorriso dolcissimo.

  
E, sì, Martino doveva decisamente comprare quei kleenex.

  
“Ehi, roscia, ringrazia me visto che i soldi, come ti ha detto giustamente Bianca, sono i miei” cercò di sdrammatizzare.  
“Grazie Marti” disse Eva con tono canzonatorio.

  
Risero tutti e tre.

  
Poi Bianca si girò verso Martino “Senti, zio, visto che è tardi e se andiamo a fare la spesa facciamo proprio tardissimo, perché non prendiamo la pizza per stasera?”  
“In che senso _prendiamo_? Io dovrei riaccompagnarti a casa.”  
“Ma potremmo chiamare mamma e dirgli se stasera posso restare da voi. E Eva può venire a cena anche lei così facciamo una sorpresa a zio Nico.”

  
Martino rimase interdetto.  
Per un attimo si chiese se Aurora avesse potuto avere problemi per il fatto che Bianca trascorresse del tempo con Eva, poi realizzò quanto fosse assurdo un pensiero del genere.

“Ok, signorina, ora chiamiamo tua madre, però mettiamo prima le cose in chiaro. Se dice no niente storie, ti porto a casa e basta.”  
“Okay”  
“Non ho finito. Se tua madre dice si ma vuole andare da qualche parte domattina, tu domattina ti alzi non appena io ti sveglio, ma proprio immediatamente, ti lavi, ti vesti, fai colazione e ti fai trovare pronta quando dice lei, non sono ammessi ritardi. ”  
Bianca rise “Va bene, ma tanto perché dovremmo svegliarci all’alba di Domenica?”  
“Non si sa mai. Accetti queste condizioni?”

  
Eva aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla di Martino.

  
“Marti, guarda che non sei mica credibile quando fai il poliziotto cattivo.”  
“Non minare la mia autorità. Allora, Bianca, va bene?”  
“Si, va bene. Che vuol dire _minare l'autorità_?”  
“Vuol dire che... ridendo di me fa in modo che tu possa pensare di potermi non dare retta”  
“Ah, okay. Ma io ti do retta. Chiamiamo mamma. Tu Eva mangi la pizza con noi?”  
“Sai, devo chiamare la mia mamma anch’io, però assolutamente sì.”

Mentre Martino chiamava Aurora e le spiegava la situazione, presenza di Eva compresa, quest’ultima si defilò per qualche istante con il cellulare all’orecchio.  
Nel giro di un paio di minuti le conversazioni terminarono.  
Martino guardò Bianca e sorrise “Ok, tua mamma ha detto di sì, e a quanto pare domattina potrai anche dormire fino all’ora di pranzo, se vuoi”  
“Non dormo mai fino a così tardi, lo sai!”  
“Era per dire. E tu, piccola Eva, hai avuto il permesso della mamma?”  
Eva diede uno schiaffetto al braccio di Martino. “Si, scemo. Sul serio Marti, non sei migliorato per niente.”  
“Non risponderò nemmeno, guarda. Okay, ultimo step. Che pizze volete?”

  
Martino tirò fuori il cellulare, aprì l’app e prenotò per le otto e mezzo le pizze che Eva e Bianca gli ordinarono.

  
“Cosa hai preso a zio Nico?”  
“Una margherita, tanto poi ci metterà sopra roba presa a caso dal frigorifero” ghignò Martino. Bianca rise.  
“Ok, allora possiamo andare.”

Si avviarono verso l’uscita del centro commerciale, fortunatamente non stava più piovendo, e Martino pensò che a un occhio esterno potevano sembrare una famiglia. Tradizionale. Gli venne da ridere. Che assurdo momento di lacrime e risate.  
Incrociò lo sguardo di Eva che in qualche modo sembrò aver intercettato i suoi pensieri.

“Comunque, Niccolò, eh? Cioè. Lo sapevo che stavate ancora insieme, Sana mi teneva informata su voi due, ma…”

  
Martino fece una faccia tetra.

“Eh, mi sa che ha saltato un passaggio, però. Io e QUEL Niccolò ci siamo lasciati tanti anni fa. Malissimo. Questo è semplicemente un altro Niccolò”

  
Vide Eva assumere un’espressione inorridita e aprire e chiudere la bocca come a cercare una frase adeguata a esprimere desolazione o scuse.  
E proprio non ce la fece a mantenere l’aria seria e a continuare lo scherzo. Le scoppiò a ridere in faccia.

  
Eva si unì alla risata ma non riuscì a trattenersi “E io che ci casco, lo so che vi siete sposati! E comunque sei un coglione!”  
Si portò immediatamente le mani alla bocca e sgranò gli occhi in una smorfia ridicolmente colpevole “Oddio, scusascusascusa” mentre il suo sguardo passava da Martino, che ormai era piegato in due dalle risate e si stava appoggiando all’auto a cui nel frattempo erano arrivati, e Bianca, che rideva pure lei e ovviamente prese le difese della sua nuova amica.

“Eva, non ti preoccupare, qualche volta lo dice anche mamma. E tu zio oggi sei tremendo. Dirò a zio Nico di cucinare qualcosa anche se abbiamo già ordinato le pizze”

  
Niccolò e Eva strillarono le loro proteste mentre salivano in macchina dopo aver sistemato nel portabagagli le poche buste dello shopping.

  
“Perché Eva, anche tu sai che zio Nico non cucina tanto bene?”  
“Non so tesoro, sono anni che non ho più avuto modo di assaggiare la sua cucina, ma ti assicuro che i miei ricordi di certe cose non sono proprio rassicuranti. Forse però è migliorato” “No, non è migliorato” disse Martino continuando a ridere mentre avviava il motore dell’auto e si apprestava ad uscire dal parcheggio. “Ma per fortuna ci sono io”  
“E la pizza” puntualizzò Bianca in tono beffardo.  
Eva porse la mano alzata a Bianca che le diede il cinque.  
“Questa coalizione non mi piace per niente” si lamentò Martino.

  
In realtà gli piaceva.  
Davvero tanto.

***

La musica che li accolse sul pianerottolo, appena usciti dall’ascensore proveniva decisamente dall’appartamento Fares - Rametta, e Martino controllò l’orologio.  
Mancava un quarto alle otto, probabilmente Nico era riuscito a contenere i tempi rispetto a quello che aveva previsto.

  
Inserì la chiave nella serratura, aprì la porta, fece cenno a Eva e Bianca di aspettare un attimo fuori ed entrò.

  
Fu travolto da un profumo -_chiamalo profumo_, pensò Martino - intensissimo di lavanda.  
“Ma che cazz… Ni! Ma che è ‘st’odore? Porca puttana, lo sai che odio la lavanda!”

Niccolò fece il suo ingresso in sala con un sorriso a trentadue denti e gli si avvicinò.  
“Marti, so' rientrato letteralmente un minuto fa e non ho fatto neanche in tempo a cambiarmi e a apri' le finestre, lo sapevo che m'avresti cazziato” disse ridendo mentre si sporgeva per baciare suo marito.  
“No, scordatelo, tu non mi baci finché non torni ad avere un odore diverso da quello dei cassetti de mi' nonna, te lo dico”, disse Martino mentre si tappava teatralmente il naso e Niccolò tentava inutilmente di usare la tattica degli occhi da cucciolo smarrito.

Martino sorrise “Comunque ora spalanchiamo tutto, ma ero entrato solo per vedere se fossi presentabile, visto che abbiamo ospiti. E presentabile non è esattamente il termine giusto, ma insomma, puoi andare”  
“Cosa???”  
“Intendo pe' 'sto odore, mamma mia.”

Mentre Martino tornava alla porta e con un cenno della testa indicava a Eva e Bianca di entrare Niccolò tentava di difendersi.  
“È lavanda, Marti. Tipo, il più grande classico. Venti per cento dei proventi, hai presente?”

  
Poi Eva entrò nell’appartamento e come era successo a lui solo un paio d’ore prima, Martino vide l’incredulità e lo shock sul viso di Nico.  
“Eva? Eva...Ma… Oddio.”  
E lo stesso copione dell’abbraccio, degli occhi lucidi, delle frasi sconnesse.

Mentre li guardava Martino si sentì di nuovo preda di quell’altalena emotiva che ormai aveva messo il suggello su quella giornata.

Eva e Nico erano diventati molto amici durante l’estate della maturità di Niccolò, quando ancora era tutto così nuovo, spaventoso, pieno di possibilità, e quell’amicizia era andata avanti durante i primi anni dell’Università, finché Eva non aveva iniziato prima a viaggiare sempre più spesso, poi si era trasferita, e i contatti si erano diradati e alla fine interrotti.

Niccolò notò da sopra la spalla di Eva quella figura più piccola che li stava osservando, si stacco delicatamente dalla sua vecchia amica ritrovata e si rivolse a Bianca “Pulce, ci sei anche tu! Allora, l'hai comprato questo vestito?”  
“Si, zio. Te lo faccio vedere!” e Bianca estrasse dalla busta blu che Eva aveva appoggiato sul pavimento il sudato acquisto del pomeriggio.  
“Aspetta, Bianca, prima tuo zio va a lavarsi e a cambiarsi, altrimenti il vestito si impregnerà di questo schifo” disse Martino mentre apriva la porta finestra che collegava la sala con il terrazzo.  
“A me piace questo profumo”  
“Eh, ma tu sei una donna di settant’anni nel corpo di una bambina di sette! Nico, sbrigati che tra mezz’ora arriva la pizza”

Nico fece il saluto militare a Martino, l’occhiolino a Bianca, un sorriso a Eva dicendole “Devi raccontarmi tutto” e imboccò la porta della zona notte dell’appartamento.

“Marti, fammi capi' la storia della lavanda. So che Niccolò ha messo su un’azienda erboristica, ma non credevo che si immergesse nelle essenze!” rise Eva.  
“Eh, magari guarda. Ha frequentato 'sto corso di erboristeria, tipo dodici anni fa, e ha conosciuto questa ragazza che poi è diventata la sua socia. Sono stati invasi del demone delle erbe, e non accetto battute di basso livello, te prego. È che veramente quando parlavano di questa cosa i primi tempi sembravano posseduti, co' tremila idee al secondo. Per farla breve, avevano questa passione e questa visione comune. La nonna di Nico gli ha fatto un piccolo prestito per tenta' 'sto progetto, e nel giro di poco hanno messo in vendita online i primi prodotti che avevano realizzato. Tutta roba naturale, di alta qualità, ecosostenibile, vuoto a rendere, impatto ambientale bassissimo, erano fiscalissimi sulla filiera, tutta 'sta roba qua. E hanno fatto letteralmente il botto. La sua amica aveva anche delle competenze in economia, è riuscita a gestire tutto senza combinare disastri per un po’, poi, quando hanno visto che le cose si stavano allargando hanno cominciato ad assumere personale nei vari settori, dalla realizzazione, alla distribuzione, agli investimenti. Ma Nico non si schioda dal laboratorio. Lui sta lì e crea profumi, creme, sieri, saponi. Tutta una cosa più artigianale che industriale. Ancora non ho capito per quale incomprensibile motivo non riesce ad assemblare due ingredienti per fare qualcosa di commestibile da mangiare e invece è tipo un genio quando si tratta dei profumi. E più spesso che no torna a casa profumando d’arancia o tè bianco, che va bene, e a volte di lavanda o, il cielo mi salvi, gelsomino, che è 'no strazio.”

  
Martino aveva iniziato ad apparecchiare mentre riassumeva ad Eva la carriera lavorativa di Nico.

  
“Ricordo che iniziava mille corsi diversi...”  
“Si, ci sono stati anni un po’... caotici.”

  
Contemporaneamente all’Università Niccolò aveva spesso intrapreso altri corsi e approfondito materie che lo interessavano in quel momento.  
La maggior parte erano durati lo spazio di qualche mese, come lo studio della simbologia, la scuola di rilegatura, la lavorazione del legno.  
Alcune cose erano rimaste, come la terapia musicale e la calligrafia.  
Non aveva mai abbandonato il pianoforte, così come il disegno, e, anche seguendo le indicazioni della sua psicoterapeuta, li aveva a volte usati come valvola di sfogo.  
Non era riuscito ad essere costante negli studi, cosa che gli aveva causato grande frustrazione, scoppi di rabbia e a volte tappe dolorosissime nell’abisso della scarsa autostima.

  
Martino si era un po’ perso nei suoi pensieri, ed Eva lo scosse da quel viaggio nei ricordi, l’ennesimo di quel giorno.

“Marti, ci sei? Scusa, non volevo essere invadente. Ma... insomma, so che tu e Nico avete sempre dovuto affrontare qualcosa di... serio, e sono davvero contenta che ci siate riusciti”

  
Martino si guardò intorno e vide che Bianca non c’era, doveva essere andata nella camera-studio, come la chiamavano: era il suo posto quando restava da loro.

  
“È stata dura in certi momenti, sopratutto nei primi anni. Ma Nico si è impegnato così tanto, Eva. Davvero, non sai quanto. Sapeva di... non poter avere sempre il controllo di tutto, e dopo un paio di episodi che l’hanno, beh, _CI_ hanno spaventato a morte, ha deciso di fare tutto quello che poteva. La terapia, l’ha seguita religiosamente, credimi, tranne quando aveva dei momenti in cui era così… sospettoso e arrabbiato o demotivato a morte. Ha preso i farmaci quando ne ha avuto bisogno. Ha smesso di fumare e anche di bere. È andato ai gruppi. Si è creato una specie di strategia personale per difendersi dalla sua mente. Io ho cercato di fare quello che potevo. Mi sono informato, l’ho sostenuto, so' riuscito a media' con i suoi che a volte reagivano in modo eccessivo anche a delle stronzate innocenti, e non me la sono presa quando capivo che era fuori controllo e magari mi diceva le cose peggiori. E comunque non è successo poi così spesso.”

Eva lo guardava e aveva di nuovo gli occhi lucidi.

  
“Davvero, Eva. Te lo ricordi il dottor Spera?”

  
Eva annuì con un sorriso.

  
“L’anno della maturità credo di averlo ammorbato, e lui mi ha aiutato un sacco. Non faceva terapia ma mi dava un sostegno, si è consultato con dei suoi colleghi e mi ha prestato dei libri, soprattutto sulle testimonianze di soggetti con lo stesso disturbo di Nico. Ha anche azzardato che una diagnosi di quel tipo a neanche diciassette anni potesse essere prematura. E sopratutto, se non è veramente riuscito a tenermi alla larga da Internet, dove leggi le cose più spaventose, mi ha comunque fatto capi' che quelli sono elenchi di sintomi, e che io invece avevo a che fare con una persona. Reale. Che... amavo follemente e non era uguale a nessun altra. Non potevo pretendere di incasellare Niccolò perfettamente in una... casistica, ecco, e di consulta' il manuale delle istruzioni. Dovevo accetta' che lui non fosse sempre padrone di sé, e quando succedeva qualcosa dovevo anda' per tentativi. Istinto, anche. E, boh... concedere tempo, controllare la tentazione di soffocarlo con le mie preoccupazioni. Poi c'è stato quel casino quando ho sclerato male per quella storia di Luai..."

Eva sbuffò una risata.

"Eh, me lo ricordo... Non ci credeva nessuno che non vi sareste rimessi insieme"

Anche Martino rise.

"Ci credevo io. E... lasciamo perde'. Forse te lo ricordi in che condizioni stavo... e comunque ti racconto questo, e salto tutte le parti belle, di quando siamo venuti a vivere insieme qui, del mio diciottesimo, ma anche tutti gli altri compleanni, dei pezzi al pianoforte che mi ha scritto, delle risate fino a sentirsi male, di mia madre che lo adora e dei suoi che adorano me, del matrimonio, dei viaggi e delle serate a casa a non fare un cazzo eppure a sentirmi totalmente… intero. Completamente felice. Mai manipolato, al contrario di quello che potresti leggere su un qualsiasi sito che parla della sua malattia. Quando è successo di Gio – e qui la voce di Martino si spezzò – mi ha letteralmente salvato. Ha raccolto i miei pezzi anche se era distrutto pure lui. Per me noi siamo soprattutto questo, e soprattutto per merito suo, perché il carico più grande l'ha sempre dovuto portare da solo. E con gli anni le cose sono anche migliorate perché i disturbi di quel tipo perdono un po’ d’intensità dopo la giovinezza. Questo però non dirglielo. Che non è più nella fase della giovinezza, intendo.” disse Martino ridendo.

  
Eva rise con lui “È sempre un fico stellare però”  
“È pieno di capelli bianchi.”  
“Non più del venti per cento. E comunque gli stanno da dio e lo sai anche tu.”  
“Vabbè”

In quel momento Niccolò rientrò in salotto. Indossava i pantaloni di una tuta grigi e una maglietta di cotone nero con lo scollo a V.  
Aveva i capelli umidi e, mentre dell’odore di lavanda era rimasta solo una flebile traccia nell’aria, emanava un profumo fresco e vagamente fruttato.

  
“Fingerò di non aver sentito la parte dei capelli bianchi e mi concentrerò su quella in cui sono un fico stellare” disse sorridendo facendo ridere Eva e strabuzzare gli occhi a Martino.  
“Ma che cazzo, ti sei messo a origlia'?”  
“No, Marti. Sono passato dal corridoio per entrare in sala. Vorrà dire che la prossima volta mi calerò dalla finestra di camera e suonerò al citofono”  
“AH AH AH” scandì teatralmente Martino.  
“Marti, per favore. Eva non ci vede da anni. Facciamogli credere di essere cresciuti, almeno un po’”  
“Comincia tu, visto che sei il più...”

Il trillo del citofono interruppe quello scambio che stava deliziando Eva.  
Nico andò ad aprire mentre Martino chiamava Bianca ed Eva chiese dove fosse il bagno per andare a lavarsi le mani.  
Quando tornò Martino stava già mettendo le pizze sui piatti e Niccolò stava rientrando da quella che evidentemente era la cucina con almeno sei vasetti di vetro in equilibrio precario tra le dita.

“Ni, veramente?”

“Finchè continuerai imperterrito a non chiamarmi per chiedermi cosa voglio e a ordinarmi una margherita di testa tua mi sentirò autorizzato ad aggiungere farciture a mio piacimento” disse Niccolò mentre si sedeva.  
Eva prese un vasetto e contorse il viso in una smorfia disgustata “Nico, mi dispiace ma qui mi tocca dar ragione a Marti. Perchè se chiami la pizzeria e gli chiedi una _mostarda al miele_ e … - prese un altro vasetto - _zenzero in agrodolce_ io credo che ti riattacchino il telefono in faccia. Cioè, io ero rimasta a quando ci scandalizzavamo per l’ananas, ma tu sei su un altro livello!”  
Niccolò rise “Disse quella reduce da… quanti anni di cucina scozzese???”  
Anche Eva rise “Per non parlare di quella scandinava, ma io almeno ho sempre fatto l’italiana pallosa che si lamentava di tutto!”  
“Tipo la razza peggiore in assoluto!”  
“Si, assolutamente!”

  
“Che fai in Scozia?” chiese Bianca mentre tagliava la sua pizza.  
“Faccio la traduttrice e ho anche scritto qualcosa. Però di lingue scandinave, non dall’inglese. Lavoro per una casa editrice italiana che traduce opere scandinave e ogni tanto ho tradotto dei libri italiani in norvegese e svedese. Ma più che altro il contrario.”  
“E perché eri in Scozia, allora?”  
“Ho vissuto un po’ anche in Svezia e Norvegia, mentre studiavo e iniziavo i primi lavori. E andavo spesso in Finlandia e Danimarca. Poi ho conosciuto un mio collega inglese e ci siamo fidanzati. A lui il Nord piaceva ma non riusciva a pensare di poterci vivere. Alla fine siamo finiti a Edimburgo, senza motivazioni precise. Era un posto che piaceva a tutti e due, abbastanza comodo per spostarci e poi lavoravamo soprattutto da casa ormai. Abbiamo cercato quasi per gioco e trovato subito una casa perfetta. Alla fine sono rimasta lì per otto anni.”  
“Quante lingue parli?”  
“Diciamo sette, però tesoro è un po’ una risposta così. Una traduttrice non è come un’interprete. Io mi metto al computer e ho tempo e modo di controllare le parole, i modi di dire. Un’interprete deve capire tutto al volo perché lavora nell’immediato, per me le cose sono diverse.”  
“Sette sono tantissime” Bianca era ammirata.  
“Abbastanza, però davvero è una cosa diversa dal parlarle perfettamente.”  
“E il tuo fidanzato quante ne parla?”  
“Lui ne parla cinque. Però non è più il mio fidanzato.”

Martino e Niccolò emisero all’unisono un “Oh”.

“Eva, ma da quanto?”  
“Da cinque mesi, ed è definitiva. Non sono disperata, state tranquilli” disse sorridendo, e si capiva che era vero.  
“Okay, ma… ora come, cioè… Scusa, voglio dire, come ti sei organizzata? Non vivete più insieme, no?”  
“L’abbiamo fatto per circa un mese e mezzo perché quella casa davvero l’adoravamo. Poi abbiamo capito che non era il caso. Ho fatto una bella cernita della mia roba e per ora ho trovato una stanza insieme a due ragazze molto più giovani di me, chiarendo che sarebbe stata una cosa provvisoria. Poi dopo un paio di mesi in cui non avevo nemmeno voglia di mettermi a cercare niente gli ho anticipato tre ulteriori mesi d’affitto e sono partita per farmi un giro. Prima in Scozia e poi ho avuto voglia di tornare a casa. Cioè, a Roma. “  
“Okay. Davvero stai bene?”  
“Beh, si. Lascia perdere oggi. Cioè – si mise a ridere –mi è uscita proprio male, scusa. Voglio dire, oggi ho pianto come una fontana, ma sono arrivata ieri, ho rivisto i miei dopo quasi un anno, sono a Roma, ho rincontrato voi, sono… non lo so. Mi è sembrato di rivivere i tempi con Ele, Silvia, Federica, Sana. E voi, Elia, Luca. E… lo sapete, Gio. Ecco, ora ricomincio a piangere” disse mentre la voce le si spezzava eppure continuava a sorridere.

  
Martino si sporse e diede ad Eva, che sedeva alla sua destra, un bacino sulla guancia e una carezza su quella opposta.  
Vide con la coda dell’occhio Niccolò che si alzava, faceva un cenno a Bianca e andare con lei verso la camera.

  
“Ho frignato in abbondanza anch’io, non ti preoccupare.”

  
Eva ormai aveva il viso devastato dalle lacrime

“Ti voglio bene Marti. Scusami, non so perché a un certo punto ho smesso di chiamare.”  
“Non devi scusarti. L’ho fatto anch’io. Succede e basta. Ma ogni volta che Sana mi diceva che stavi bene ero felice”

  
Eva sentì una mano calda appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla sinistra. Si voltò e vide Niccolò’ con gli occhi visibilmente rossi, e Bianca che le porgeva degli indumenti ripiegati.

  
“Cosa è?” disse prendendo quello che si rivelò essere un pigiama bordeaux di taglio maschile.

“È il tuo pigiama. Cioè, tecnicamente sarebbe uno dei miei – rise Niccolò - ma visto che Marti si è scelto un marito tascabile sicuramente ti starà bene. Stasera facciamo un pigiama party e ci guardiamo un vecchio film Disney, così piangiamo per bene ma ci prendiamo il lieto fine”

  
Eva si alzò e abbraccio Nico e Bianca.  
“Devo di nuovo chiamare la mamma però”

Risero tutti.

***

Avevano aperto il divano letto, e Bianca e Eva si erano accomodate lì.  
Martino era sceso a buttare i cartoni della pizza (“_Marti, possiamo buttarli domattina” “No, mi_ _danno fastidio_”), aveva messo i piatti nella lavastoviglie (“_Marti, dai!” “Mi ci vogliono_ _letteralmente trenta secondi_”) e poi, finalmente, si era accoccolato nella poltrona con Niccolò (“_Ragazzi, ma davvero ci state bene? Qui ci entriamo in tre e anche quattro se ci stringiamo” “Non ti preoccupare Eva, abbiamo una posizione collaudata” “Okay, mi fido, non voglio sapere altro” “Che splendida e originalissima battuta!!!”)._ Avevano votato per il film e con gran disappunto di Martino aveva vinto “La bella e la bestia” (“_Sei una traditrice Bianca!” “Ma abbiamo visto “Il re_ _Leone” due settimane fa_!”) e si erano goduti la serata.

  
Era tutto così intimo e familiare.

  
Alla fine del film per qualche secondo nessuno parlò, come a non voler abbandonare la penombra e il tepore.

  
Poi Martino chiese “Siete svegli, sì?”  
Un coro di “Sì” gli rispose e cautamente si districò dal corpo di Nico, che era palesemente riluttante dal lasciarlo andare.  
Andò verso l’interruttore, e quando accese la luce arrivarono, prevedibilmente, le lamentele degli altri tre.  
Tornò alla poltrona e si mise di nuovo in braccio a Nico.

  
“Era una vita che non vedevo questo film. O un film della Disney in generale, in realtà” disse Eva.  
“Eva, tu non hai bambini?” chiese Bianca.

Martino si sentì subito a disagio e sentì che anche Niccolò si era irrigidito.  
Sapeva che non si trattava esattamente di una cosa appropriata da domandare, ma di certo non poteva saperlo Bianca.  
Non aveva idea se Eva volesse o no avere figli, se ci avesse mai provato, se una domanda fatta innocentemente da una bambina potesse scatenare un qualche dolore in una donna di quasi trentasei anni reduce da una rottura recente.  
Stava cercando qualcosa da dire per alleggerire l’atmosfera dopo che Eva avesse pronunciato il “No”.

  
Ma Eva stava guardando Bianca con un sorriso tenero.

“_Cos’è ‘sta storia? Non possiamo esserci persi il passaggio in cui Eva ha un figlio_.” Martino guardava Niccolò “_No è impossibile. Vive con due ragazze, non ha menzionato nessun_ _bambino e poi è qui da sola, no?_” Niccolò guardava Martino.

Eva prese dolcemente la mano di Bianca e se la portò sul ventre, appena sotto l'ombelico.

“Bianca, sei la prima, primissima persona a cui lo dico” mormorò Eva.

COSA. CAZZO. STA. SUCCEDENDO. 

Niccolò afferrò la mano di Martino.

  
“Ce n’è uno piccolissimo qui dentro. Piccolo piccolo. L’ho scoperto proprio stamattina. Non so ancora se sarà un bambino o una bambina”

  
Bianca sgranò gli occhi.  
Martino e Niccolò fecero lo stesso.

  
“Lo potrò conoscere?” chiese Bianca continuando a tenere la mano aperta sulla pancia di Eva. “Ne sarei felice. Sì, assolutamente lo potrai conoscere”

  
Bianca abbracciò Eva, poi si staccò e entrambe si voltarono verso Martino e Niccolò.  
Eva sorrideva.

  
“Hanno sentito anche loro, sai?” disse Bianca.  
“Si, lo so. Va bene così.”

Martino si alzò e si mise cautamente sul divano letto, seguito da Niccolò. “Volevo saltarti addosso ma non mi sembra il caso” disse ad Eva con le lacrime agli occhi.  
“No, infatti. Dovete salvaguardare vostro o vostra nipote”  
“Nico, hai sentito? Saremo di nuovo zii”

  
Niccolò stava piangendo senza ritegno e abbracciò Eva.

  
“Faremo del nostro meglio. A distanza sarà un po’ più complicato, però…”  
“No, niente distanza.”  
“Eva, che...”  
“Torno a Roma.”


	2. 2

Era l’una passata quando Martino e Niccolò lasciarono Eva e Bianca sul divano letto.

Bianca aveva deciso di restare lì invece di dormire nel lettino che era nella camera-studio e che in genere era il suo posto designato.

Mentre Martino chiudeva la porta di camera Niccolò accese la piccola lampada da tavolo del suo comodino e spense la luce principale, lasciando che la stanza fosse avvolta soltanto da una fievole e morbida luce calda.  
Poi si avvicinò a Martino e lo abbracciò stretto.

  
Martino fu preso per un attimo alla sprovvista ma poi si abbandonò all’abbraccio e si accorse di averne veramente bisogno, nonostante avesse già passato gran parte delle tre ore precedenti tra le braccia di Nico.  
Si sentiva esausto. Era stata una giornata pazzesca, emotivamente sfiancante.  
Dopo qualche istante sentì Niccolò staccarsi delicatamente e mugulò una flebile protesta. Voleva restare ancora così.

  
“Vieni, scemo”, disse Nico dolcemente mentre percorreva il metro che li separava dal letto tenendolo per mano. Entrarono sotto le coperte e si adagiarono sul fianco, guardandosi in viso.  
Niccolò porto subito la mano al volto di Martino, accarezzandogli con il pollice lo zigomo sinistro e giocando con i capelli dietro all’orecchio.

  
“Come stai?”  
“E tu?”  
“No, Marti, come stai tu.”

  
Martino portò la mano al polso di Nico abbandonandosi completamente alla sua carezza.

  
“Sono sfinito. E… boh. Frastornato, forse? Credo di aver attraversato ogni tipo di emozione possibile nell’arco delle ultime sei ore.”  
“Hai davanti a te un esperto in materia, se hai bisogno di parlarne.”  
“Oddio Ni, se davvero queste sono le tue giornate tipo sei ufficialmente un supereroe”

  
Nico sorrise e si sporse per baciare delicatamente Martino sulle labbra.  
Martino si sentì di nuovo sull’orlo delle lacrime.

  
“Non è stato solo rivedere Eva, ma vederla insieme a Bianca… Come hanno legato subito... è stato come… Non lo so. “  
“Vedere quello che poteva essere e che non è stato?”

  
Sentir uscire dalla bocca di Niccolò quelle parole così semplici, che riuscivano a dare una forma ai pensieri vaghi e inafferrabili che lo avevano accompagnato tutto il giorno fu ciò che fece scoppiare definitivamente Martino.  
Azzerò quei pochi centimetri che lo separavano da Niccolò e gli si incollò addosso, seppellendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e cedendo finalmente a quel nodo in gola che lo stava tormentando da ore e che le lacrime sporadiche e le parole spezzate non erano state sufficienti a sciogliere.  
Sentì subito l’abbraccio stretto, solido e confortante di Nico che lo stringeva, mentre dei singhiozzi violenti che non riuscì a controllare cominciarono a scuoterlo.

  
“Devo smetterla, Bianca mi sentirà...” provò ad articolare tra i singulti, riuscendoci a stento.  
“Non ti sente, Marti. Sta dormendo e ci sono due porte chiuse. Sfogati, amore” gli sussurrò Nico all’orecchio e Martino cedette del tutto.

  
Fu un pianto convulso, liberatorio e devastante, che lo lasciò svuotato da ogni forza.  
Quando riprese il controllo Nico si staccò da lui il minimo indispensabile per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

  
“Stai meglio?”  
Martino pensò che la dolcezza di Niccolò avrebbe potuto farlo ricominciare a piangere, se solo avesse avuto le forze, ma non le aveva più.  
“Si. Scusami, ti ho sbavato addosso”, mormorò.  
“E qual è la novità?”  
Martino non riuscì a non ridere, se pur debolmente. “Madonna Ni, ma quanto sei scemo?”  
Nico rise con lui “Vuoi parlare? O sei troppo stanco?”  
“Ho un disperato bisogno di dormire”

  
Nico si allungò per spegnere la luce della lampada e poi tornò subito ad abbracciare Martino, facendolo accoccolare sulla sua spalla.  
“Notte Marti”  
“Notte Ni”

  
_Stanotte non mi si scollerà di dosso_ pensò Martino mentre si abbandonava al sonno.

Ed era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

***

Martino aprì gli occhi ed allungò la mano verso il cellulare che teneva sul comodino per guardare l’ora.  
Erano quasi le otto e mezzo e decise di alzarsi per controllare Bianca, nonostante Eva fosse con lei.

  
Niccolò aprì gli occhi e si sollevò a sedere.

  
“Ti alzi?”  
“Si, ho bisogno di una flebo di caffè e vado a vedere se Eva e Bianca sono a posto”  
“Chiudi la porta di cucina se fai il caffè, però. A Eva potrebbe dare fastidio.”  
“Ah, giusto. Vuoi che te lo porti?”  
“No grazie, tra dieci minuti mi alzo anch’io” disse Niccolò mettendosi nuovamente giù.  
“Dieci minuti. Certo.”  
“Miscredente”  
“Cazzaro”

***

Bianca stava ancora dormendo. Era a pancia in giù e i suoi riccioli castani sembravano essere raddoppiati di volume.  
Eva non c’era e Martino aprì la porta della cucina ma non la trovò nemmeno lì.  
Uscì di nuovo e in quel momento la vide affacciarsi dalla porta finestra che collegava la sala al terrazzo tenendo una tazza in mano.

  
“Ohi, credevo te ne fossi andata”  
“No, mi sono svegliata da poco e sono andata a farmi una tisana”  
“Una tisana? Eh, io volevo farmi il caffè, c’è il rischio di farti vomitare? E ringrazia Nico per 'sta premura, a me non sarebbe venuto mai in mente.”  
“Non avevo dubbi. Comunque credo di essere a posto però magari torno a sedermi al tavolo in terrazzo.”  
“Ok, ti raggiungo”

  
Martino bevve il suo caffè in solitaria sigillato in cucina, aprì la finestra per arieggiare la stanza sentendosi stupidamente colpevole, preparò al volo due toast prosciutto e formaggio (_questi_ _possono far vomitare una donna incinta? Devo fare delle ricerche_), li mise su un piatto che lasciò sul tavolo e chiuse immediatamente la porta dietro di se uscendo.  
Andò in terrazza e trovò Eva seduta.

  
“Ho fatto un toast prosciutto e formaggio. È roba che puoi mangiare?”  
Eva rise  
“Si, Marti, cioè mica sono malata! Se poi qualcosa dovesse farmi venire la nausea non muore nessuno!”  
“Ok, vado a prenderli”

  
Tornò in terrazza con il piatto, due succhi d'arancia e si mise seduto davanti a Eva, che si avventò subito su uno dei toast.

  
“Mhh, grazie Marti, ho una fame!”  
“Ma… li vuoi tutti e due? Posso farti qualcosa. Ti va il salato o il dolce?”  
“Mi va che ti rilassi” rise Eva “Sul serio, mica avrai intenzione di fa' l’impanicato tutto il tempo?”  
“Sai cosa? Il secondo toast lo mangio io!”  
“Ecco, bravo” disse Eva continuando a masticare.  
Martino cominciò a mangiare il toast senza staccare gli occhi da Eva, che dopo qualche secondo intercettò il suo sguardo.  
“Cosa?”  
“In che senso cosa?”  
“Mi stai fissando”  
“Siamo solo io e te, chi dovrei guardare?”  
“Okay”

Martino pensò che fosse un talento riuscire a concentrare tanto sarcasmo in due sole sillabe, e pensare che lui stesso si considerava un fuoriclasse.

“Effettivamente...”  
Eva alzò le sopracciglia come a invitare Martino a continuare.  
“...pensavo che la tua pancia è superpiatta per essere di cinque mesi”  
“Sei serio, Marti?” Eva stava chiaramente cercando di evitare di ridere.  
“Hai detto che...”  
“È ovvio che non sono di cinque mesi. Mamma mia. Sul serio, mi... spezza il cuore rovinare il tuo mondo fatato in cui si incontra l’amore della vita a diciassette anni e non ci si lascia più e non si ha occhi per nessun altro, ma ti do una notizia: ci sono persone che scop… cioè, non voglio turbare le tue tenere orecchie, che fanno sesso anche al di fuori di relazioni stabili, ecco.”  
“Ma quanto sei cretina, c’ero arrivato, grazie. Solo che non volevo fa' supposizioni.”  
“Ah si?”  
“Eva, eddai. Okay, posso essere invadente e farmi i cazzi tuoi?”  
“Penso di sì. Se poi dovessi farmi innervosire ti fermerò, va bene? Tanto posso giocarmi la carta degli ormoni.”  
“Va bene. Di chi è questo bambino?”  
“Tecnicamente non lo so, cioè...”  
“Oh oh, vuoi veramente distruggerlo, il mio _"mondo fatato"_ , eh?” la interruppe Martino ghignando mentre disegnava stupidamente nell’aria il gesto delle virgolette.

“...non mi interrompere! Lo vedi che sei uno scemo?” rise Eva tirando in faccia a Martino il tovagliolino di carta appallottolato con cui si era pulita la bocca.

In quel momento Niccolò entro in terrazzo tenendo in mano un grande bicchiere di vetro riempito fin quasi all’orlo di una non meglio specificata sostanza di un verde acceso.

“Bianca non aprirà occhio almeno fino alle dieci secondo me” disse, poi si chinò per dare un bacino sulla guancia a Eva.

“Hai dormito bene, splendore?”  
“Benissimo, grazie”

Niccolò si sedette accanto a Martino iniziando a sorseggiare il suo beverone.  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio assunse un’espressione dubbiosa.

  
“Ma vi ho interrotti? Volete che torni in cucina?”  
“No, assolutamente! Stavo raccontando a Marti la storia di questo… concepimento , ecco, ma si sta comportando come il peggiore dei quattordicenni!”  
“Dai, ma vi lascio soli!”  
“Nico, no! Davvero! Magari riesci a contenere gli sprazzi di simpatia di questo scemo.”

Martino rise e fece segno a Eva di continuare a parlare.

“Ok, è il racconto più breve e più banale del mondo. Nemmeno due mesi fa, dopo tutta la storia della rottura, dell’alloggio precario e tutto, me ne sono andata a fare un giro in un paio di città della Scozia che volevo vedere da tanto e per una serie di motivi non ero mai riuscita a visitare. Una sera vado a cena in un pub. C’era un gruppo di ragazzi italiani, avranno avuto poco più di vent’anni, a un tavolo accanto e mi sono messa ad ascoltarli, così. Viene abbastanza spontaneo quando sei fuori da tanto. Uno ha visto che li guardavo, è venuto al mio tavolo, e, sul serio, vi risparmio i dettagli. Mi sono comportata da adolescente irresponsabile ma non ero... molto presente a me stessa in quel periodo. Non stavo male, ve l’ho detto, ma di fatto mi trovavo a dover... rivalutare tutto della mia vita e a ricominciare da capo. Forse mi sono voluta lasciar andare per quello, come a dire _posso di nuovo fare queste cose, se voglio._ È durata lo spazio di una sera e la mattina dopo sono ripartita per la tappa successiva del mio viaggio senza rimorsi o paranoie particolari. Ma ieri mentre stavo sistemando dei vestiti nel mio vecchio armadio mi sono detta "Ma questo mese il ciclo mi è saltato e, cazzo, ho anche fatto sesso non protetto." Sono scesa a comprare un test in farmacia. Il test è risultato positivo. Fine della storia.”  
“Cazzo, Eva, dopo due mesi?”  
“Te l’ho detto, Marti, non sono molto in me. E forse va pure bene così”

Niccolò sembrava titubante.

“Eva, scusami, ma ne sei sicura al cento per cento? Hai fatto solo un test, intendo, forse...”  
“Sono sicura”  
“Okay”  
“E la storia del torna' a vivere qui? Non fraintendermi, ne sono più che felice...”  
“Marti, la verità è che fino a ieri pomeriggio io non avevo ancora deciso cosa fare. Di questo bambino, intendo. E se devo essere del tutto onesta probabilmente propendevo per l’altra scelta. Poi nel giro di qualche ora è successo di tutto. E ora sono sicura di volerlo. Davvero. Lo so che può sembrare folle, e so anche che non avrei dovuto parlarne perché due mesi sono veramente troppo pochi, ma...”  
“Non sembra folle” disse Martino.  
“Nemmeno secondo me lo è” disse Niccolò.

“Ho rivissuto un sacco di cose. Lo so che i viaggi nel passato possono...lo sapete, essere falsati dalle emozioni, ma ho pensato a tutto quello che ho avuto. E vorrei che lo avesse anche questo bambino. Non lo so… un gruppo di amici che per farti capire quanto ti vuol bene ti chiama cretino o deficiente. Il calcetto in ogni cazzo di parco. Il tuo ragazzo che ti porta alla casa al lago. La preparazione alla maturità mentre canti "Notte prima degli esami". Una nonna che ti sfonda di lasagne. E Roma. Questa roba qui”.

  
Eva sembrava di nuovo commossa.

“C’è stata anche tanta merda, Eva.” disse Martino pacatamente.  
“Lo so. Però ne sono uscita e ora non me la ricordo nemmeno più. Qualcosa vorrà dire, no?”

Martino la guardava, a tratti sembrava socchiudere la bocca come per volerle chiedere qualcosa ma fu interrotto dalla domanda di Eva che lo guardava con aria divertita.

  
“Ma te lo ricordi di quando ci siamo baciati?”  
“Cosa?” Martino e Niccolò parlarono all’unisono, e Eva scoppiò a ridere.  
“Ma si, dai, te lo devi ricordare per forza!”  
“Eva ma che cazzo… Ma poi che c’entra??? Oddio, non mi di' che faccio parte dei ricordi memorabili, eh.”  
Niccolò sembrava sotto shock e guardava Martino

“Ma quando?”

Eva stava ormai ridendo senza controllo e Martino non riuscì a non farsi contagiare.

“E comunque chiariamo una cosa: noi non ci _SIAMO_ baciati, _TU_ hai baciato me e io mi sono staccato come se avessi preso la scossa, e non in senso positivo!”  
“Si, è vero! Pensa in che condizioni dovevo essere quella sera!”  
“Okay, mi spiegate?” Niccolò sembrava vagamente divertito ma non così certo di poter ridere.  
“Ma niente, Ni. Era la festa di Federica, a un certo punto ero andato a prendere le birre per tutti e davanti al frigorifero arriva questa matta...” indicò Eva “… che mi si butta addosso, mi dice che mi vuole bene e mi infila la lingua in bocca, così, dal niente!”

  
Eva tirò un calcio a Martino da sotto al tavolo

“Oh, ma sei un cazzaro, come un etero qualunque! NON ti ho infilato la lingua in bocca, ti ho dato un bacio a stampo!”  
Martino continuò a ridere “Può darsi, non me lo ricordo. Quella sera non sei stata l’unica ad assaltarmi, chissà che cazzo di ferormoni emanavo! Volevo morire, guarda!”  
“Oddio, è vero, poi ti vidi uscire dal bagno con quella gattamorta e pensai che eri uno stronzo, perché con lei si e con me no!”  
“OKAY. QUALE GATTAMORTA? QUANDO?” Niccolò cercò di sovrastare le risate.

  
“Eddai Ni, la Covitti - disse Martino continuando a ridere -Era l’inizio del quarto. Appena prima di conoscere te”  
“Ah, okay” Niccolò sembrava sollevato.

  
Martino gli lanciò uno sguardo di sottecchi. Aveva un sorriso divertito e sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma si limitò a dargli un colpetto con la spalla. Niccolò sorrise a sua volta e ricambiò la spallata.

“Poi mi spiegherai da dove vai a tirare fuori queste perle, eh” disse Martino rivolgendosi a Eva.  
“Ma che ne so, Marti” e adesso non rideva più ma aveva un sorriso tenero “È.. è così difficile tradurre in parole certi pensieri, ecco. Pensi mai alla tua vita come a un film? A tutti i momenti che potrebbero merita' una scena? Perché a me sembra di averne avuti così pochi negli ultimi anni, nonostante sia stata appagata da tanti punti di vista. Professionalmente, di sicuro. E ho avuto una storia importante. Ma poi finisce tutto, ti trovi a ricominciare e... la tua testa torna sempre più indietro, a cose che credevi finite. E lo sono, eh. Però torni lì comunque. Le scene degne di un film restano lì. Forse solo perché eravamo così giovani? Boh. Non lo so nemmeno io cosa sto dicendo.”

Martino non sorrideva più. Gli si era stretta la gola.

  
“C’entra Bianca? O… lo sai. Gio.”

Niccolò si alzò dal tavolo, prese il piatto dei toast, le bottigliette dei succhi e il suo bicchiere.  
Martino sollevò lo sguardo per guardarlo e aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma Niccolò gli posò per un istante l’indice sulle labbra, sorrise e scosse lievemente la testa.  
Poi si voltò verso Eva e sorrise anche a lei. Senza dire nulla uscì dal terrazzo accostando l’anta della porta finestra.

  
“Nico è meraviglioso, Marti, davvero.”  
“Lo so, ma ti prego di non provare a baciarlo, perché lui, a differenza mia, potrebbe apprezzare”  
“Scemo”  
“Ti ho chiesto una cosa”  
“Si. C’entra Bianca. C’entra Gio. Io non ci credo nel destino eh, sia chiaro, ma aver incontrato una bambina così speciale proprio ieri, sua figlia poi, ha cambiato tutta la prospettiva su tutto. Credo che sia normale”  
“Penso di sì. Eva… invece è normale che stiamo parlando di cose così… intime e private dopo… quanto? dieci anni che nemmeno ci sentivamo?”  
“A me sembra di sì, Marti:”  
“Ok” disse Martino “Anche a me. E te lo dico senza girarci intorno. Io non mi sono mai perdonato per quella vigliaccata che ti… che vi ho fatto. Mi sono sempre sentito una merda. Stavo male, avevo dei motivi, ma non ho giustificazioni. Quando penso che...” Martino stava di nuovo piangendo ma la sua voce era ferma.  
“No, Marti”  
“Si, invece. Ci pensi mai che se non l’avessi fatto tu e Gio...”  
“Marti, no. Io e Gio ci siamo mentiti a vicenda. Tu sei stato uno stronzo, non ho intenzione di dire il contrario, ma non è a causa tua che è finita. Io decisi di chiuderla perché ero convinta che fosse la cosa giusta.”  
“È a causa mia se è finita in quel momento. Magari se quella cosa fosse venuta fuori in un altr...”  
“Martino. No. Io e Giovanni siamo stati in classe insieme per due anni dopo quella storia. Frequentavamo le stesse persone. Non abbiamo mai smesso di parlarci. Dopo la maturità è diventato tutto più dispersivo, ma ci siamo visti comunque per anni, prima che io partissi. Abbiamo avuto tutto il tempo di risolverla, ma non l’abbiamo fatto. Un sacco di volte mi ritrovavo a pensare a lui, ma non ho mai fatto quel passo. Quindi non darti colpe che non hai.”  
“Ieri vederti con Bianca mi ha fatto pensare che in un altro universo, uno in cui io fossi stato un po’ meno geloso e testa di cazzo, lei avrebbe potuto essere tua figlia.” Martino si asciugò le lacrime passando la manica del pigiama sul viso.  
“Sei fuori di testa. Non sarebbe successo. E comunque non sarebbe stata Bianca. E io ora sarei lo stesso sola. Devi smetterla di fare questi pensieri. Sono assurdi. Non ho passato la vita a disperarmi per il mio ragazzo del liceo, anzi, uno dei miei ragazzi del liceo.”  
“Hai detto che i pensieri ti portano sempre là, che...”  
“Marti. Ho amato Gio. Tantissimo. È stato il primo ragazzo di cui io mi sia innamorata e forse, sì, anche se siamo stati insieme solo poco più di un anno, non ho mai più amato nessuno allo stesso modo. Ma tu non hai idea di quanto io, _io_, abbia sbagliato. E di quanto poi la vita vada lo stesso avanti e quello che vivi giorno per giorno sia comunque... autentico, reale. Sono stata insieme a Federico per quasi tutto il quinto, mentre lui faceva il primo anno di Università e chissà quanto mi cornificava, ma a suo modo quella storia ha avuto un senso. Giò è stato quasi un anno con Sofi e suppongo che le abbia voluto bene. Avevamo diciott’anni. Non lo so se è stato... orgoglio, tempistica, le persone che abbiamo incrociato. Quello che veramente provasse lui. Ripeto: non sono mai andata sotto casa sua col cuore in mano a dirgli che volevo tornarci insieme. Non l’ha fatto nemmeno lui. È passata una vita. Gio non c’è più. Io sono qui, e, se tutto va bene, sto per diventare mamma. E...non parlavo così a cuore aperto con nessuno da una vita. Sei… lo so che è assurdo, dopo tutto questo tempo, ma sei il mio migliore amico. Ho bisogno di te. Non puoi torturarti per una stronzata che hai fatto a diciassette anni perché non sapevi gestire i tuoi sentimenti e che oltretutto io ho anche scoperto. Potevo dirlo a Gio, ma non l’ho fatto, quindi...”  
“Gliel’ho detto io.”  
Eva guardò Martino sbalordita. “Davvero?”  
“Si.”

  
Eva sorrise

  
“Sono contenta che tu l’abbia fatto”

***

** _Diciassette anni prima_ **

Mancavano poco più di sei mesi agli esami e Martino aveva già bisogno di rilassarsi.  
Aveva deciso di non mollare mai il colpo per tutto l’anno, stava studiando, evitava di fare il cazzone, si stava dando una regolata.  
Elia non faceva che prenderlo in giro e cantargli “Fra Martino” ogni volta che decideva di piantare le feste a un orario decente o di saltare un incontro di calcetto per mettersi sui libri e una volta era anche riuscito a far fare a Gio e Luca un controcanto perfetto.  
E Martino ci rideva.  
Stava bene.  
Sua mamma non si era ripresa del tutto ma stava molto meglio.   
I voti erano di nuovo saliti come al tempo precedente al casino di suo padre.  
Aveva smesso di raccontare cazzate e di sentirsi soffocare.  
Aveva un ragazzo incredibile. Con cui conviveva da tre mesi. Che doveva lottare giornalmente con la sua salute mentale, ma che si stava impegnando, per quello che poteva. E dove non poteva, Martino aveva imparato ad accettare i momenti no o a cercare di contenere i rischi.

Quella era stata una giornata no.  
Non di quelle gravi, ma comunque no.  
Quando era tornato a casa dopo scuola aveva trovato Niccolò nervoso, scostante.  
Rispondeva a monosillabi, si era rifiutato di mangiare e quando Martino aveva provato a portargli un gelato in camera mentre stava scegliendo un quaderno per gli appunti dell’esame che avrebbe dovuto sostenere a breve – scelta che stava richiedendo un po’ troppo tempo, secondo Martino – gli aveva risposto sferzante. “Se avessi voluto stare con qualcuno che sa quando ho fame meglio di me sarei potuto restare con Maddalena.”  
Okay.  
Martino aveva capito subito che la fatica e l’ansia per l’esame l'avevano messo in crisi.  
Ormai aveva vissuto la sua discreta parte di episodi del genere per capire che quella di Niccolò non era né maleducazione né cattiveria gratuita ma solo incapacità di filtrare anche il minimo fastidio.  
“Scusami” aveva detto Niccolò subito dopo con le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Non importa, figurati. Rimetto il gelato in freezer.”  
“Sono uno stronzo, Marti. Scusami, mi odio quand...”  
“Ehi, smettila. Va tutto bene. Non sono un tenero fiorellino che si spezza per una risposta a cazzo.”  
“È che devo decidere come organizzarmi per...”  
“Ascolta, è meglio che ti metti a fare le tue cose in pace senza me che ti giro intorno e ti faccio perdere tempo. Vado da mia mamma, lo sai che devo aiutarla con quella cosa, mi metto a studiare un po' lì così le faccio compagnia e stasera mi sa che vado alla festa del Peccio. È da un po’ che non stacco e mi sta andando in fumo il cervello.”  
“Sei arrabbiato?”  
“Cosa? Nico, no! Non sono arrabbiato. Penso solo che oggi è meglio se ti lascio in pace perché sei agitato, hai bisogno dei tuoi spazi e devo andare davvero da mia madre”

  
Niccolò aveva annuito, ma non sembrava convinto al cento per cento.  
Martino lo aveva abbracciato stretto.

  
“Mi chiami dopo?” aveva sussurrato Niccolò.  
“Certo che ti chiamo. E se ti va puoi venire alla festa anche tu"   
Aveva continuato a tenere Nico tra le braccia finché non l’aveva sentito rilassarsi.  
L’aveva salutato con un bacio e era uscito.

Era arrivato alla festa più tardi del previsto perché aveva dovuto aiutare sua madre a piegare sedici, sì, sedici paia di lenzuola che aveva lasciato inutilizzati nell’armadio per decenni, dono di zie varie nel corso degli anni precedenti al matrimonio, e che aveva deciso di lavare e donare a qualche ente benefico per forza quella sera.  
Quando si era riappropriato del telefono aveva trovato ventisei messaggi nella chat dei Contrabbandieri che lo stavano insultando pesantemente per l’assenza. Aveva risposto laconicamente “Doveri filiali. Arrivo”

La porta l’aveva aperta Chicco Rodi, che pur essendosi diplomato l’anno precedente doveva soffrire disperatamente la nostalgia del Kennedy, visto che erano più le feste a cui era presente che quelle a cui mancava e non faceva che lamentarsi dei festini universitari.

  
“Rametta! Dov’è Fares?”  
“A casa a preparare un esame” urlò Martino per sovrastare il frastuono.  
“Che palle questi universitari ligi al dovere! Goditi il quinto Rametta, perché poi la vita farà schifo!”  
“Ok, Rodi. Ciao” rise Martino mentre andava in cerca degli altri.

Avvistò subito Silvia e Luca avvinghiati a ridosso di una porta e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Aveva imparato a voler bene a Silvia nel corso dell’ultimo anno ma era decisamente eccessiva quando si trattava di manifestazioni d’affetto in pubblico e Luchino non se ne lamentava per niente, salvo poi lamentarsi in continuazione perchè Silvia non voleva mettersi ufficialmente con lui che invece stava sotto un treno.  
Passò loro accanto dando una pacca sulla spalla di Luca che si staccò un attimo da Silvia, disse “Ohi, Marti!” e tornò immediatamente a dedicarsi a quella che avrebbe tanto voluto essere la sua ragazza.  
Federica e Sana stavano ridendo sedute sul divano mentre una ragazza di quarto stava gesticolando davanti a loro, probabilmente cercando di imitare una scena cui aveva assistito.  
Martino le salutò con un cenno.  
Il Peccio e altri tre suoi compagni erano seduti a terra intorno al tavolo da caffè, che era ricoperto di bicchierini e bottiglie; sicuramente stavano facendo un qualche gioco alcolico da cui Martino aveva l’assoluta intenzione di tenersi alla larga.  
Si accaparrò una birra (in bottiglia e sigillata, mai più porcherie artigianali, grazie) che stava sul tavolo dentro una ghiacciaia portatile e andò al terrazzo.

Gio e Elia erano lì e stavano fumando e bevendo.  
“Marti, maledetto infame, mi hai appena fatto perdere cinque euro!” disse Elia mentre Gio metteva il braccio intorno alle spalle di Martino “Zi’, sei arrivato!”  
“Non so neanche come ho fatto ma la cosa mi riempie di orgoglio.”  
“Ha scommesso che ci avresti dato buca per restare con Nico a fare le zozzerie, ma io avevo fiducia in voi ragazzi. Ma Nico non c’è?  
“No, è rimasto a casa a studiare, o almeno quelli erano i piani. Forse ci raggiunge dopo”  
“Tutto bene?” chiese Gio.  
“Si, tranquillo. Cioè, aveva una giornata un po’ del cazzo, ma tutto sotto controllo.”  
“In che senso una giornata del cazzo?” Gio sembrava preoccupato.  
“Niente di che, Gio, davvero”  
“Okay.”  
“Oh, mamma Garau, preoccupati della tua, di vita sentimentale, visto che t’hanno accannato un’altra volta!”  
“Vaffanculo Elì, almeno io ce l’ho una vita sentimentale” disse Gio, ma senza la minima acidità.  
“Ancora niente?” domandò Martino.

Sofi aveva lasciato Giovanni circa una settimana prima perché non era sicura, perché si sentiva trascurata, perché voleva passare più tempo con le sue amiche e una serie di motivazioni che a Martino sinceramente erano sembrate in contraddizione l’una con l’altra, almeno dal riassunto che ne aveva fatto Gio.  
Però era evidente che lui non avesse una gran voglia di parlarne e Martino si era imposto di rispettare i suoi tempi e i suoi modi.

“No, zi’, le ho chiesto di parlare ma stasera non è nemmeno venuta, boh.”

  
Gio c’era rimasto male, era evidente, ma non sembrava distrutto o ferito. Piuttosto perplesso, più che altro, come se non avesse capito i motivi di quella scelta e dovesse trovarsi a fare i conti con degli errori che non aveva nemmeno compreso di aver fatto, o almeno non del tutto.

  
“Però c’è la sua amica, quella moretta che ci sorride sempre, magari vado a parlarci, così, per tastare il terreno” disse Elia.  
“E io che pensavo che tu volessi tastare altro, vedi a volte la malizia” rispose Martino.  
Elia lo schiaffeggiò sul collo “Oh, ma sempre a quello pensi? Io volevo intraprendere un’azione diplomatica per ragioni puramente altruistiche!”  
_“_Se, vabbè” rispose Marti.  
“Zi’, se ce voi andà a provà evita di mettermi in mezzo però, eh, non voglio passare per il patetico della situazione.” disse Giovanni.

  
Elia buttò giù l’ultimo sorso della birra che teneva in mano e mise la bottiglia in mano a Giovanni, che non ebbe la prontezza di evitare di afferrarla.

“Che cazzo… Stronzo”  
“Allora vado, sentitevi liberi di osservare e apprendere”  
“Disse l'unico che non scopa. Sto a posto così, ma grazie comunque” replicò Martino.

  
Elia gli mostrò il medio e rientrò in sala.

Giovanni si guardò intorno per cercare un posto dove appoggiare la bottiglia di birra vuota che gli aveva lasciato Elia, ma non trovandolo, la mise sul pavimento, accostata al muro, poi fece spallucce e si lasciò scivolare, sedendosi a terra, con le gambe incrociate.  
Martino ispezionò per un attimo lo stato delle piastrelle, poi gli si mise seduto accanto.

  
“Allora, dicevi di Nico. Tutto bene davvero?”  
“Si, Gio, sul serio. È un po’ in ansia per questo esame e scatta facilmente, ma niente che non sia in grado di sopportare.”  
“Okay.”  
“E tu, invece?”  
“Boh, zi’. Cerco di capire se ho fatto qualche cazzata senza accorgermene e mi sembra di no, però vai a sapere. Magari le è solo passata e non vuole più stare con me. Cioè... è evidente che non voglia stare più con me visto che mi ha lasciato, però non potrebbe dirmelo chiaramente invece di tirarmi fuori dieci motivazioni diverse? Perché io magari penso di poterci lavorare sopra, e invece forse sono solo scuse. Non lo so. E onestamente sono pure stufo di pensarci. Non mi ha neanche mandato un messaggio per dirmi che non veniva. A ‘sto punto sticazzi”

  
Martino guardò Giovanni.

  
_“_Posso dirti una cosa?”  
“Ovvio”  
“Non mi sembra che tu ci stia così male. Mi sembri più… non lo so. Stanco? Scazzato, forse. Ma non mi sembra che tu sia distrutto, ecco.”  
Giovanni lo guardò di sottecchi e, suo malgrado, sorrise. “Che dovrei fare? Strapparmi i capelli?”  
“Lo sai che intendo. Ti… ti ho visto peggio, ecco.”

“Martiiiii”

Martino alzò lo sguardo verso l'ingresso della terrazza e vide Eva che veniva nella loro direzione visibilmente barcollando.

  
_“_Che fai, roscia, sei, arrivata ora?”  
“Si, roscio, ero a una festa di un compagno di corso di un amico di Fede ma era una noiaaa. Ciao, Gio”  
“Ciao”  
“Madonna, Eva, già così sfasciata stai?”  
“Oh, ma quanto sei rompipalle Marti! Che state a fa’ qui da soli? Dov’è Nico? E... Sofia?”  
“Nico è a casa”  
“Sofia… boh, nun lo so dove sta Sofia.” rispose Giò.

Eva e Giovanni si guardarono.

E Martino si sentì di troppo.  
Era una sensazione che conosceva bene, ma che nel corso dell’ultimo anno aveva completamente cambiato di significato.  
Non avvertiva più quel senso di fastidio che lo rendeva rancoroso e cattivo.  
Era completamente scomparsa quella gelosia strisciante che gli si insinuava nello stomaco e lo lasciava a dover combattere tra nausea, rabbia verso gli altri e se stesso, e un dolore così profondo da togliergli il fiato.

  
Proprio tutto il contrario.

  
Avrebbe voluto alzarsi.  
Avrebbe voluto lasciarli da soli.  
Avrebbe voluto tornare e vederli che si baciavano.  
Avrebbe voluto liberarsi una volta per tutte anche di quel senso di colpa che lo riportava a tempi che voleva solo dimenticare.

Ma Eva stava a già a pezzi quella sera, e Martino non aveva nemmeno capito se Canegallo fosse anche lui alla festa.  
Rimase seduto.

“Ok, ci vediamo dopo se alzate il culo da questa terrazza. Ciao.” E Eva tornò dentro.

“Dicevi per lei?” domandò Giovanni dopo un minuto di silenzio.  
“Cosa?”  
“Hai detto che mi hai visto peggio. Intendevi per lei? Per Eva?”  
“Beh… Si, Gio”  
Giovanni sorrise “Decisamente stavo peggio”

Martino cercò di interpretare le sfumature di quel sorriso, che gli sembrò triste e nostalgico, e sentì nuovamente il rimorso di quella carognata mai confessata al suo migliore amico.

“E ora?”  
“Ora cosa?”  
“Ti è passata?”

  
Giovanni si voltò verso Martino sgranando gli occhi.

  
“Che stai dicendo, Marti? Hai idea di quanto tempo è passato?”   
“Si. Ma a te, A TE, è passata, invece?”

Martino buttò giù un sorso di birra, poi un altro.  
Giovanni sembrava interdetto, aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa ma la richiuse.  
Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.

"Beh, è Eva. Voglio dire, non sarà mai una persona qualsiasi per me"  
“Sei ancora innamorato di lei? Perché dovresti fare qualcosa se è così...”  
“Marti! Ma che ti prende? Ti sei perso il passaggio in cui io sto con, beh, okay, forse stavo, con Sofi? E Eva sta con Canegallo? Che ci siamo lasciati due anni fa? E per dei motivi che...”  
“Gio”  
“Cosa?”  
“Lascia perdere tutto, okay? Sei innamorato di lei? O no?”

  
Gio tacque. Poi sospirò. 

"Io… boh. Forse”

Martino buttò giù quello restava della sua birra.  
Avrebbe voluto che fosse grappa. Aveva pensato un sacco di volte di dire la verità a Giovanni, ma non ce l’aveva mai fatta. Ne aveva parlato anche con Niccolò. “Starai meglio se lo farai, e se lo conosco un po’ ti perdonerà subito”. Non l’aveva mai fatto. Si era raccontato che era passato troppo tempo, che c’erano altre persone di mezzo, che Eva stessa avrebbe potuto dirlo a Gio. La verità è che aveva sempre avuto paura.

  
Decise d’impulso che non voleva averne più.  
Gio forse era ancora innamorato di Eva, e Martino provò a immaginarsi di dover stare senza Niccolò per i motivi sbagliati.

“Ti devo dire una cosa”  
“Cosa?”  
“È probabile che dopo mi odierai. E ti capirei. C’entra Eva e il motivo per cui vi siete lasciati. Sono...”  
“Che stai dicendo?”  
“Fammi parlare, Gio. Non c’è un modo delicato per dirlo. Quando lei baciò Canegallo a quella festa venne a dirmelo. Disse che non aveva significato niente. Io le consigliai di tenerselo per sé. Poi feci in modo che tu venissi a saperlo per vie traverse. Il resto lo sai”

Silenzio.  
Silenzio.  
Silenzio.

Martino sentiva il cuore martellargli nella gabbia toracica.  
Si voltò con cautela a guardare Giò, che stava fissando un punto indefinito davanti a se senza dire niente.

“Okay. Perché?”

E Martino, assurdamente, a questa parte non aveva pensato.  
Quel coraggio che era venuto da chissà dove, quell’impulso, si era esaurito nella confessione di ciò che aveva fatto, senza considerare che non era quella la cosa più terrificante da svelare.

“Io… “  
“Marti”  
“...”  
“Non puoi dirmi una cosa del genere e pretendere di non spiegarmi il motivo”

Martino non riusciva a decifrare il tono di Gio.  
Era sicuramente calmo. Sperò che non lo fosse troppo.  
E Martino pensò di nuovo a Niccolò.

_comunque vada ho lui_

Forse Giovanni non l’avrebbe perdonato, ma meritava di sapere la verità.  
Era solo così difficile riaprire quella ferita.  
Almeno sapeva che sarebbe stata l’ultima volta.

“Ero geloso” mormorò, e sentì quella vergogna che aveva abbandonato da tanto tempo scorrergli di nuovo dentro e bruciare.  
“Geloso? Che stai dicendo?”  
“Ero geloso… del fatto che tu stessi con Eva, che non avessi più tanto tempo per me, di...”

_di te, dillo Marti, è solo una sillaba_

  
_“_Marti...”  
“… ”  
“Marti… “  
“Io...”  
“...provavi qualcosa per me?”

Ed eccolo, Giovanni, che per l’ennesima volta gli veniva in aiuto, che pronunciava quelle parole incastrate nella gola di Martino in mezzo a un nodo di lacrime al posto suo.

“Sì”

Ora era finita davvero. Qualunque fosse stata la reazione di Giovanni, Martino sentì il sollievo della verità.  
Si accorse in quel momento di stare piangendo.  
Si asciugò il viso furiosamente.

"Perché non me l’hai detto?” domandò pacatamente Giovanni.  
“Perché... come avrei dovuto fare, Gio? Davvero, come? Tu non hai idea… Avevo paura. Mi vergogn...”  
“Avevi paura di che?” e per la prima volta a Martino sembrò di sentire una punta di irritazione in Giovanni  
“Gio...”  
“Non sono uno stronzo che...”  
“NO. Non lo sei. Lo so meglio di chiunque altro. Ma Gio, io… mi sentivo così… sbagliato, meschino. Falso. Quelle cose… che provavo… mi avvelenavano. Ci stavo male. Ero...”  
“Cristo, Marti, eppure penso che fosse abbastanza naturale, eh”

  
Martino si voltò verso Giovanni e per la prima volta da quando era iniziata quella conversazione lo guardò.

  
Ed era sempre il solito Gio.

"Che vuoi dire?”  
“Che quando hai capito che ti piacevano i ragazzi era abbastanza scontato che avresti potuto sentire certe cose per me, no? Voglio dire, stavamo...”

_Okay, questa cosa è surreale  
_pensò Martino, e non riuscì a credere di ritrovarsi, nonostante tutto, a ridere.

“Cosa cazzo ridi? Ma stronzo, non lo dicevo per tirarmela!” disse Gio, e cominciò a ridere anche lui.  
“No? Perché sembrava”  
“Quanto sei deficiente! Intendevo che stiamo sempre insieme, che sono il tuo migliore amico, che… voglio dire, per chi dovevi prendertela una cotta, per Elia? Siamo seri!”  
“Menomale che non te la tiravi!”

Martino e Giovanni cominciarono a ridere a crepapelle e Martino si sentì travolgere dall’affetto che provava per il suo migliore amico.

Quando si calmarono Martino si sentì completamente felice.

“Siano chiare due cose, Marti: è stata una mossa del cazzo”  
“Lo so. Scusami. Non ho giustificazioni. Se tornassi indietro non lo farei mai più”  
“Okay. La seconda: io e Eva ci saremmo lasciati comunque. Se rifletti su tutto quello che è successo anche dopo...”  
“Non lo so, Gio. Esiste l’effetto farfalla, quindi non lo so”  
“Comunque lei ora sta con Canegallo e lui non è nemmeno una completa testa di cazzo come credevamo, quindi...”

"Ma tu sei ancora innamorato di lei”  
“Ho detto forse. E non romperò le palle alla ragazza di un altro. E Nico ti ha reso troppo romantico, seriamente.”

Martino sorrise. Nico. Non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa e di raccontargli tutto.

“A proposito...” Giovanni stava sorridendo con un’aria beffarda.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Quanto ci hai messo a dimenticarmi quando l’hai conosciuto? Perché è cristallino che non si è trattato di un ripiego."

Martino sorrideva così tanto che gli faceva male il viso.

“La prima volta che l’ho visto non riuscivo a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. La prima volta che c’ho parlato sono finito sotto un treno, e sono lì da allora. C’ho messo un secondo, Giò.”  
“Wow. Che colpo alla mia autostima.”

Martino pensò che non avrebbe più smesso di sorridere

  
“Sei un cretino”  
“Senti chi parla”

Che tradotti erano  
“_Ti voglio bene” _  
_“Ti voglio bene anch’io” _


	3. 3

Eva sorrise.  
“Non me l’ha mai detto. Che gliel’avevi raccontato, intendo”  
“Lo so. E suppongo che non l’abbia fatto perché...”  
“Perchè alla fine non c’è mai stato il momento giusto. O sensato, più che altro. E comunque, deo gratias, Marti. C’hai messo praticamente vent’anni ma alla fine ce l’hai fatta a dirmi che eri innamorato di lui, eh. Non che non l’avessi capito” disse Eva, e sembrava divertita e nostalgica al tempo stesso.

  
“Non ero...”  
“Dai, lo sai che intendo”

  
Martino stava per dire qualcosa, ma in quel momento sentì la porta finestra che si apriva.

Bianca entrò in terrazzo tenendo tra le mani una tazza colorata.  
Subito dietro di lei Niccolò, con un piattino con qualche fetta biscottata.

“Buongiorno” disse Bianca, e prima di sedersi andò a salutare con un bacino sulla guancia Eva e poi Martino.  
“Buongiorno tesoro” sorrise Eva.  
“Qualcuno qui ha bisogno di darsi una bella pettinata, fai concorrenza a zio Nico nei giorni peggiori!” rise Martino mentre passava affettuosamente la mano tra i capelli di Bianca.  
“Prima però mangio. E comunque zio Nico ha dei riccioli bellissimi” rispose Bianca mentre cominciava a inzuppare la prima fetta biscottata nel tè.  
“Ah, hai sentito?” Niccolò alzò le sopracciglia con aria vittoriosa guardando Martino, che si sentì istigato a continuare.

“Però, Bianca, che tristezza eh. Ma tuo zio Nico, con tutto il suo estro creativo e i suoi riccioli bellissimi, proprio non ce l’ha fatta a rimediarti una colazione un po’ meglio di questa?”

  
Niccolò si era seduto di nuovo di fianco a Martino, e ridendo gli diede un pizzicotto sul fianco.

  
“Ohi, ricordamelo di nuovo: chi è che ieri sera non ha fatto la spesa? Ah, si: tu!”  
“Ahia! E comunque non è stata nemmeno colpa mia ma di Bianca e Eva!”

Bianca aveva un’espressione serissima. “Guarda che zio voleva farmi un toast ma io… l’ho… dissu… dissuaduto? Come mi hai detto tu”

Martino non si aspettava che Bianca ricordasse il termine del giorno prima e scoppiò a ridere mentre Niccolò sgranava gli occhi con aria tradita girandosi verso di lui.  
“Che è ‘sta storia???”  
“Diss… DISSUASO, Bianca. Si dice dissuaso”   
Martino stava ridendo a crepapelle insieme a Bianca, e anche Eva si era unita a loro.

“Marti. Hai veramente tramato alle mie spalle in questo modo? Con Bianca oltretutto??? E sempre con questa storia della cucina, che per tua informazione ha smesso di far ridere nel 2020???”

  
Niccolò aveva un’espressione teatralmente insultata e incredula che fece aumentare ulteriormente le risate.

  
“Perfetto. Ridi pure. Per fortuna l’ho scoperto. Adesso puoi scordarti la sacher che avevo in serbo per te oggi. E non con la marmellata di albicocca, eh. Il ripieno...”  
“Sono devastato dal dolore ma cercherò di farmi forza”  
“Fai bene a devastarti. Doveva farla tua madre e io sarei passato a prenderla più tardi, ma ora la chiamo e le dico che ho cambiato idea”  
“CHE? Nico, no!”  
“Oh, si, invece. Ha trovato una ricetta rivisitata - perché sai, Marti, le ricette si possono pure variare - in cui la marmellata è diversa, e oggi voleva provarla. Le avevo detto di mettercene da parte un po’ e che poi sarei passato a prenderla per farti una sorpresa, ma ora le dirò di finirla tutta con le sue amiche che oggi vanno da lei per un tè!”  
“La chiamo pure io per dirle che voglio assaggiarla, invece!”  
Niccolò guardò Martino con un’espressione fintamente intenerita “Certo tesoro, perché lei darà ascolto a te, dopo che le avrò raccontato di come mi hai trattato.”

Martino aprì e chiuse la bocca senza emettere alcun suono.  
Evidentemente stava fallendo nell’intento di trovare una risposta sagace.

Sapeva perfettamente che sua madre sarebbe stata dalla parte di Niccolò.

Eva si stava divertendo, nuovamente, come non le capitava da tempo.

“Ma fanno sempre così?” chiese a Bianca, che stava continuando a mangiare.  
“Quasi sempre. A volte invece sono sdolcinati. Altre volte litigano sul serio”  
Poi si rivolse a Niccolò “Comunque zio, scherzavo. Non ho voluto il toast perché non mi andava il salato, non perché non mi fido.”  
Niccolò sorrise “Lo so, pulce, non ce l’ho con te”

“Viene mamma a prendermi, o mi accompagnate voi?” domandò Bianca dopo aver dato il morso finale all’ultima fetta biscottata.  
Martino guardò il cellulare per controllare l’ora.  
“Non lo so, la chiamo. Vuoi andare a casa adesso?”  
“Si, volevo farle vedere il vestito e poi oggi pomeriggio vorrei giocare un po’ con Jasmin e Michela.”  
“Ok, sai cosa? Magari ti portiamo noi, così poi ci fermiamo al supermercato e facciamo davvero questa benedetta spesa, alla fine, ché in casa non ci sta davvero più niente. Eh, Ni?”  
“Va bene. Però io mi metto la tuta e dal supermercato torno correndo, Marti, perché stamattina ho saltato e non voglio rimandare a oggi pomeriggio”  
“Mi sembra la scusa perfetta per farmi portare le buste in casa da solo!” si lamentò Martino.  
“Le puoi lasciare in macchina. Porti su solo i surgelati e poi ci penso io quando torno, non voglio assolutamente esse' responsabile di sforzi fisici che potrebbero traumatizzarti, guarda. Ho promesso di proteggerti sempre” Niccolò stava sorridendo mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo per guardare poi con aria complice Eva e Bianca.  
“Fai poco lo splendido, guarda che lo faccio davvero!”  
“Ti ricordo che esiste l’ascensore, Marti. Sul serio, per me non è un problema”

  
Poi per un attimo tornò serio

“Davvero, sento che è meglio se vado...”  
“Vai ora” lo interruppe Martino.  
“Cosa? No, passiamo a...”  
“Ni, davvero. Stavo scherzando. Bianca l’accompagno io, e poi passo a fa' ‘sta spesa. Tu vai a correre. E tu Eva resti qui? Pranziamo insieme?”

Eva si era un attimo persa nell’osservare quello scambio tra Martino e Niccolò, tra i sottintesi che credeva di aver colto.

“No Marti. Grazie davvero, ma oggi sto con i miei. Sono tornata da due giorni e già so' sparita per la notte, nemmeno avessi sedici anni. Anzi, se puoi dai uno strappo anche a me? Ché se penso a dover prendere i mezzi a Roma la domenica mi viene male! ”  
“Certo.” rispose Martino.

  
Poi batté le mani e cominciò a dare le istruzioni.

  
“Allora, Bianca e Eva preparatevi. Io chiamo Aurora. Tra quattro minuti vi voglio pronte. E tu Nico vatti a mette' ‘sta tuta e va’ a produrre endorfine, dai”  
Niccolò si alzò, non senza aver prima sorriso a Martino, e stavolta in modo tutt’altro che sarcastico.

  
“Ma in quattro minuti non ce la faccio, però. Mi devo lavare i denti e cambiarmi!” disse Bianca mentre Niccolò usciva dal terrazzo “E poi, zio, ti devi preparare anche tu!”  
“Chi arriva ultimo al bagno perde!” urlò Martino alzandosi di scatto e correndo verso la porta finestra.  
Bianca si alzò a sua volta ridendo e strillando “Ma non è giusto, eri più vicino alla porta” ma tentò comunque di raggiungere Martino, ovviamente fallendo.

Eva rimase seduta, sorridendo mentre dall’interno della casa le arrivavano ovattati gli schiamazzi vittoriosi di Martino e le recriminazioni di Bianca.

Si sentiva leggera, quasi felice.  
Piena di possibilità, ecco.  
_Credo che ci si debba sentire così quando si decide di portare una nuova vita al mondo_ pensò mentre si alzava e raggiungeva quella banda di matti nell’appartamento.

Non ci vollero quattro minuti.

Niccolò ce ne mise undici, tra lavarsi velocemente, mettersi una tuta verde e blu dall’inconfondibile stile anni ottanta (‘sta roba ce la farà mai a sparire definitivamente? pensò Eva che aveva visto quel look nelle foto da ragazzina di sua madre, l’aveva vissuto lei stessa solo vagamente modificato da adolescente, e se lo ritrovava adesso a quasi altri vent’anni di distanza), prendere, chiavi, auricolari, salutare Bianca e Eva (organizziamo un altro pigiama party prestissimo, magari infrasettimanale, eh) e Martino.

  
“Forse sto fuori un po’ più del solito, ok?”  
“Va bene. Se c’è qualcosa chiama o scrivi, però.”  
“Non c’è niente, Marti, davvero” sorrise Niccolò prima di baciarlo a fior di labbra mentre gli accarezzava la guancia.  
“Ecco” disse Bianca rivolgendosi a Eva “Questo è quando sono sdolcinati”

  
Niccolò su staccò da Martino ridendo.

  
“OOOOOKAY, me ne vado. Ciao, belle signore, passate una buona domenica e ci vediamo presto”  
Sorrise un’ultima volta a tutti e uscì.

“Okay, Bianca, invece di farti gli affari miei e di zio Nico togliti quella macchia di dentifricio dalla guancia e finisci di prepararti” intimò Martino sarcasticamente alzando le sopracciglia con un’aria che avrebbe voluto essere minacciosa.  
“Vado” disse Bianca sogghignando mentre prendeva di nuovo la direzione del bagno,

Eva e Martino si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e divertito.  
“Speriamo che il tuo o la tua sia meno impertinente, eh” disse Martino.  
“Ah, no. Io spero con tutto il cuore che sia così e che ti faccia dannare” rispose Eva.  
“Vai a finire di prepararti anche tu, Eva”  
“Vado” rispose Eva imitando Bianca.  
Martino rise.

Alla fine di minuti ce ne misero ventisei.

Martino accompagnò prima Bianca.  
La portò su in casa mentre Eva aspettava in macchina, parlò cinque minuti con Aurora che fu entusiasta del vestito scelto.

  
“È bellissimo Marti, grazie!”  
“Dovevi vedere che porcheria voleva prendere. Menomale che lo zio Marti ha buon gusto”  
“Zio! Guarda che lo abbiamo scelto insieme! E anche l’altro era carino”  
“Si, per Halloween, magari, se prendi pure una maschera da teschio e un cestino di zucche!”

  
Bianca si mise a ridere.

  
“Quanto hai speso? Vado a ...”  
“Auri, no. Davvero”  
“No, Marti, stavolta...”  
“Sul serio. No. Io ci tengo a viziare questa ranocchietta. Devo pure scalarla in qualche modo questa classifica per essere lo zio preferito, no?” disse Martino mentre strizzava l’occhio a Bianca.  
Aurora rise “Guarda, io penso tu sia già a livelli altissimi”  
Bianca abbracciò Martino “Grazie, zio”  
“Sono più fico io di zio Nico, vero?”  
“Oh, no!” disse Bianca ridendo.  
“COSA COSA COSA?”  
“No!”  
“Sono profondamente offeso! Ti meriti fette biscottate e tè per colazione per sempre!”  
“Non è vero che sei offeso! Tu sei contento quando le persone vogliono bene a zio Nico”

  
Martino rimase spiazzato e deliziato.

  
“Vero, mi hai beccato” disse semplicemente, perché non gli vennero battute da fare.  
“Lo so”

  
Martino arruffò di nuovo i capelli di Bianca sorridendo.

  
“Io vado. E Auri, stamattina ha davvero fatto una colazione imbarazzante ma non c’era rimasto un granché in casa. Dai, vado ad accompagnare Eva. Poi magari una di queste sere vieni a cena anche tu, così la conosci. Torna a Roma, sai?”  
Aurora sgranò gli occhi “Davvero? Allora sicuramente, organizziamo presto.”  
“Zio, posso dirti una cosa da soli prima che vai via?”  
“Oh, okay” rispose Martino, guardando Aurora che sorrise divertita; non era una novità che Bianca avesse i suoi piccoli segreti con Martino.  
“Vado in cucina. Ciao Marti, e grazie ancora”  
“Di niente, davvero”

Bianca e Martino rimasero soli in sala.  
“Senti zio” disse Bianca sottovoce “Ma posso dire a mamma che Eva aspetta un bambino?”

  
_Oh!_ pensò Martino

  
E “Oh!” fu quello che disse.  
“Emh, mi prendi alla sprovvista, non ne abbiamo parlato… ed effettivamente è un po’ presto… Senti tesoro, non lo so, ma sono sicuro che Eva non vorrebbe mai che tu non dicessi le cose a tua mamma. Quindi fai pure. Ma dille che lo sappiamo solo noi e quindi non lo deve raccontare a nessuno, ok? Luca, Sana, tutti gli altri. Nessuno. Se lo dici solo a mamma a Eva sicuramente va bene.”  
“Okay, allora facciamo così”

A Martino sembrò di far parte di una cospirazione. Una di quelle belle.

“Sei stata davvero brava ad averlo chiesto, sai?”  
“Brava come una Garau?”

  
Martino capì che anche quel giorno gli sarebbe toccato piangere.

  
_Gio, cosa ti stai perdendo._

  
“Esattamente. Brava come una Garau” disse mentre cominciava a lottare con quel nodo in gola che nelle ultime diciotto ore era diventato praticamente una costante.

  
“Ciao zio Marti” lo salutò Bianca abbracciandolo di nuovo.  
“Ciao pulce. Ci vediamo prestissimo” disse Martino staccandosi da Bianca e uscendo dall’appartamento.

Quando Martino raggiunse Eva in macchina era convinto di essersi ripreso.  
“Cristo, Marti, hai pianto di nuovo?”  
Okay. Evidentemente non si era ripreso.

“Oddio, Eva. Che palle. Non ne posso più. Sopprimimi. Sul serio. È da ieri che frigno e non faccio che confermare tutti gli stereotipi più triti e ritriti sui gay.”  
Eva rise “Beh, io sto confermando quelli sulle donne incinte. Ma a parte gli scherzi, è successo qualcosa?”  
Martino fece un sorriso che seppe equilibrare perfettamente divertimento e tristezza.  
“È successa Bianca. Ogni tanto dice delle cose e io non riesco a non pensare a quanto Gio sarebbe stato fiero di lei, a quanto avrebbe riso, a… boh”  
Eva gli prese la mano “Lo so. Cioè, lo immagino”

Martino controllò l’ora sul cruscotto.

“Senti roscia, ma quel toast scrauso di prima ti ha saziata? Perché io ho fame. Anzi, ho un bisogno smodato di zuccheri, la sacher di mia madre è pisciata e qua all’angolo ci sta un bar che fa dei pezzi dolci da trauma proprio. Che dici?”  
“Dico che mi stai tentando”  
“Ho due parole per te: maritozzo. alla. panna.”  
“’nnamo. Ma subito proprio. E, Marti?”  
“Che?”  
“Comunque sono tre parole” disse Eva ridendo.

Il bar aveva una veranda ampia e tutt’altro che elegante.  
Aveva un sacco di tavoli tutti diversi tra loro per forma e materiale, disseminati a distanza irregolare.  
Era pieno di gente, ma riuscirono a trovare un posto all’angolo più lontano.  
Eva si sedette e Martino si diresse al bancone con aria bellicosa “Giuro che tornerò vincitore”

Ci vollero circa dieci minuti ma, dopo aver fulminato con lo sguardo un’arzilla vecchietta che lo ostacolava nella parte finale del tragitto – cosa che fece ridere tantissimo Eva - Martino tornò al tavolo, tenendo in equilibrio tra le mani un vassoio contenente due cappuccini, due maritozzi e un enorme bignè.

“Questo se lo smezzamo.” disse ad Eva mettendosi seduto.  
“Cristo Marti, ma sono giganteschi”  
“Ma se c’hai pure la scusante! Ah, a proposito, prendi questa” e si estrasse dalla tasca una busta per la spesa riutilizzabile che porse ad Eva.  
“E che ci devo fare???”  
“Come che ci devi fare? Se dovessi sbratta' lo fai li dentro!”  
“Oh, ma ti sei fissato che devo vomità per forza?”  
“Ma figurati, io non c’avevo nemmeno pensato, solo che Nico...”

  
Eva scoppiò a ridere.

  
“Che ti ridi?” disse Martino mentre dava il primo morso al maritozzo.  
“Rido perché Nico sicuramente si preoccupava del fatto che io potessi stare male, tu invece ti preoccupi che non ti vomiti in macchina o sulla colazione”  
“Ma che ne sai??? Perché tutti c'hanno ‘sta convinzione che Nico sia una specie di creatura angelica e io uno stronzo epocale??? Poi hai idea di quanto ci metta la puzza di vomito ad andarsene dall’auto? ?? Quando presi la mia prima macchina, usata ovviamente, la pulii in modo perfetto, ci sputai sangue. Elia mi ci sboccò dentro dopo tipo una settimana. L’avrei squartato se non m'avessero fermato Nico e Gio!”  
Eva continuò a ridere “Direi che questo convalida la mia tesi”

Martino fece un’espressione pensierosa, poi cominciò a ridere anche lui “Mi sa che hai ragione!”

“Senti, ma Elia, a proposito?”

  
Martino fece un sorriso triste “Eh, è un po’ che non lo sento. Anni fa si mise con una tizia che non mi piaceva per niente. In realtà non piaceva a nessuno, a parte lui. Ma era stronza davvero, Eva, non era colpa mia. Omofoba, ma nemmeno di quelle che ti dicono le cose in faccia. Tutte battutine del cazzo. Passiva aggressiva da manuale, hai presente? _Oh, ma cosa ti ho detto?_ _Perchè ti arrabbi?_ Trattava di merda Silvia senza mai avere il coraggio di essere diretta, però. A Sana non diceva mai niente, invece, non era mica scema. Abbozzavamo tutti perché Elia ci stava sotto, anche se io ero sicuramente quello che abbozzava peggio, non lo nego. Non capivo che cazzo ci trovasse, e Gio stava ore a spiegarmi che non si possono fare le pulci ai sentimenti degli altri. Anche se poi mi diceva _Tanto presto la sfancula, zi’, portiamo pazienza_. Poi una sera eravamo in pizzeria, e Nico era un po’ su di giri. Schizzava come una molla e parlava a macchinetta in inglese. Luca, Gio e Silvia ormai avevano più o meno imparato a capire, e gli davano corda senza esagerare. Io l’avevo convinto ad andare a casa, e mentre stavamo uscendo l’ho sentita che diceva _MI sa che la cura la devono rivedere, eh._”  
“Cazzo”  
“Ho sbroccato male Eva. Andai da Gio e gli dissi _Vai fuori con Nico per favore_ e lui _Marti, no_ e io _Gio cazzo per favore vai fuori con Nico_ ma Gio non non voleva mollarmi e a quel punto si alzò Silvia e ci andò lei _Nicholas, honey, can you walk me out i need a cigarette_ e uscirono. Nico non si era accorto di niente, era perso nel suo mondo. Gio mi teneva il braccio _Zì, dai andiamo, non fa’ cazzate, dopo parlo co’ Elia, ma ora per_ _favore andiamo._ Ma io non mi sono tenuto. Mentre Giò mi portava fuori le urlai di tutto, che Niccolò sarà anche stato malato ma non era un pezzo di merda a differenza sua, che era marcia dentro e che a farsi curare avrebbe fatto bene a pensarci anche lei, perché magari le mancava solo una diagnosi. Appena Gio mi fece oltrepassare la porta mi zittii perché non volevo assolutamente che Nico mi sentisse, ed effettivamente Silvia l’aveva portato abbastanza lontano, però dovevo avere una faccia stravolta perché appena si girò verso di me sbarrò gli occhi e venne a chiedermi che fosse successo. Gli inventai che mi ero sentito male all’improvviso e che volevo andare a casa subito e alla fine non era nemmeno una cazzata perché c'avevo l’acido nello stomaco, te lo giuro, ero nauseato.”  
“Cristo, che storia. E Elia?”  
“Elia al momento io nemmeno lo registrai, perché vedevo solo lei. Credo che mi abbia detto un paio di volte di non esagerare, e che dicesse a lei di smetterla perché ovviamente aveva cominciato con la tiritera dei _Stavo scherzando, non capisco questa reazione._ La notte non ci dormii, per fortuna Nico, anche se era preoccupato per me perché pensava che stessi male, crollò quasi subito perché spesso dopo le fasi up cede di colpo. E io sono stato a rimuginare fino a mattina, e mi sentivo uno schifo, soprattutto per quello che avevo detto. Avevo usato i disturbi mentali come un insulto pure io. Che vuol dire urlare a una persona _potresti aver_ _bisogno di una diagnosi_ quando il tuo ragazzo è borderline e soffre costantemente per questo?”  
“Marti, eri incazzato, e questa aveva fatto la stronza davvero”  
“Lo so. Comunque il giorno dopo Elia mi chiamò ed abbiamo avuto un mezzo scazzo. Disse che capiva che mi fosse partita la brocca ma come io schizzavo per difendere Niccolò a lui aveva urtato che fossi arrivato a dire quelle cose sulla sua ragazza. Io gli dissi che dei modi mi dispiaceva, ma non per lei. In pratica gli dissi che avevo usato gli insulti sbagliati ma che gli insulti se li meritava tutti.”  
“Ah” Eva ridacchiò “Ho sentito scuse migliori, te lo dico”  
“Eh, ma io mica mi volevo scusare. Non con lei. Poi dissi a Elia che ci tenevo a lui ma era inutile fa' finta di niente, la sua ragazza non mi piaceva e dopo quello che aveva detto su Nico non volevo più frequentarla. Che capivo poco come a una persona come lui, che magari era impulsivo e brusco però aveva sempre avuto un cuore enorme, potesse piacere una tizia come lei e che però non volevo mettermi a discutere di quello perché le loro dinamiche non potevo conoscerle. Però per me lei era una presenza tossica e io non la volevo intorno. Gli dissi che speravo potessimo riuscire a trovare un equilibrio. Lui mi rispose di non mettermi sul piedistallo perché le stronzate le facciamo tutti, e comunque capiva sul serio che fossi incazzato e che le aveva detto che era stata un’uscita del cazzo.”  
“Beh, tutto sommato non è andata malissimo, no?” disse Eva.  
“No. Però la storia con questa era seria, ed è continuata. E i rapporti si sono freddati, a volte sentivo che era una forzatura quando passavano dei momenti in cui dovevamo girarci intorno e stare attenti agli argomenti di cui parlare, ed era assurdo, perché Elia per me era una roccia, una certezza. Gli volevo… gli voglio un sacco di bene. Un paio d’anni dopo quella storia si trasferì con lei vicino a Parma, perché lei aveva dei parenti che avevano aperto un’azienda di non so cosa e potevano dare lavoro a tutti e due. Da allora ci siamo sentiti poco… finché non è successo di Gio”  
“Cioè, poi che è successo?”

  
Martino aveva di nuovo gli occhi lucidi.

“Luca lo chiamò, e Elia partì immediatamente per venire a Roma. Quando lo vidi… all’obitorio...”

  
Martino sussurrò quell’ultima parola ed Eva capì quanto certe parole, associate a Giovanni, gli suonassero ancora ingiuste e innaturali.   
Era la stessa cosa anche per lei. Allungò la mano per stringere quella di Martino, che ricambio immediatamente la stretta.  
“… mi ci buttai letteralmente addosso e abbiamo pianto abbracciati per non so quanto”  
“Marti...”  
“Mi ha raccontato di averla lasciata dopo due anni che stavano là. Che le aveva voluto davvero bene e aveva giustificato un sacco di cose perché lei aveva alle spalle una storia familiare davvero brutta, ma che poi si era reso conto che certi rancori che hai dentro devi affrontarli in modo diverso, se non vuoi distruggere tutto quello che hai intorno, e che alla fine aveva preferito chiuderla, perché lei non aveva intenzione di mettersi in discussione. E che dopo pochissimo ha incontrato un’altra ragazza, e che si è innamorato come un cretino _Lei ti_ _piacerà Marti, te lo garantisco._ Lì per lì abbiamo preso a risentirci, ma poi finivamo sempre per parlare del Kennedy e… alla fine ci siamo chiamati sempre meno spesso. Ora è qualche mese che non lo sento. Però mi manca sempre”  
“Dovresti chiamarlo. Lo so che è un consiglio scontato, però...”  
“Lo farò. Davvero. Forse dobbiamo prima metabolizzare certe cose, non lo so...”  
“Non so se certe cose si possano metabolizzare, Marti”

Martino aveva un’espressione vagamente triste. Aveva finito il maritozzo e il cappuccino.

“Io ho intenzione di metabolizzare ‘sto bignè, con il tuo aiuto, però” disse, mentre cominciava a dividere il dolce con un coltello.  
“Madonna, mi verrà un picco glicemico”  
“Figurati, me lo ricordo quanto eri in grado di mangiare!”  
“Si, ma all’epoca avevo la metà degli anni che ho adesso. un apparato digerente funzionante e nessun ospite nella pancia”  
“Dai, sbrigati, che non voglio fare troppo tardi a tornare a casa”  
“Oh, ora mica vorrai farmi ingozzare!” disse Eva mentre affondava i denti nel dolce e si sporcava il naso con la crema alla nocciola.  
“Una soave signorina come te??? Sia mai!” rise Martino mentre assisteva alla scena.  
“Cretino!”

  
Martino cominciò a ridere.

  
“Sei preoccupato per Niccolò?”  
“Come?”  
“Stamattina ho notato qualcosa. Cioè, mi sembrava che lui stesse bene, però...”  
“Ah, no, non esattamente...”  
“Scusa, forse sono...”  
“Eva, tranquilla. Lui ha un rapporto un po’ maniacale con l’attività fisica. È una delle cose che l’aiutano a gestire la malattia, una delle tante. Va a correre tutte le mattine, salta solo quando non si sente bene. Ha una routine che a quanto pare gli fa bene, e a volte ha bisogno di spingere anche un po’ più del solito. Dice che stancarsi lo aiuta. Che lo scarica, che lo ancora alla realtà. Mi sa che oggi era lui ad essere preoccupato per me, poi.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché ieri notte ho avuto un mezzo tracollo emotivo” disse Martino sorridendo.  
“Oh, e immagino che sia colpa mia”  
“No, Eva, è… Cristo, pulisciti quel naso, dai, sei alla soglia dei quarant’anni!” rise Martino  
“Oh, ma come ti permetti??? Nemmeno trentasei, e tu hai sette mesi più di me!!!”  
“Infatti io i bignè ho imparato a mangiarli con la bocca, non tento di inalarli!”  
“Non tentare di cambiare argomento con me, Rametta”  
“...era solo nostalgia. Di quella forte davvero. Di quella che vedi intorno a te tutta la tua vecchia vita, tutte le persone e le situazioni che ne hanno fatto parte, poi allunghi la mano per toccarle, ma loro non ci sono più”  
“Capisco assolutamente”  
“Lo so. E ora almeno se allungo la mano, a te posso toccarti davvero”

  
Eva sentì le lacrime agli occhi.

  
“È sempre stato un mistero per me come tu possa essere così stronzo e così dolce al tempo stesso, Marti”  
Martino sorrise.  
Eva ricambiò.

“Accompagnami a casa, dai.”

Arrivati sotto casa di Eva, Martino scese per aiutarla a togliere le buste dello shopping del giorno precedente dal portabagagli.  
“Ti devo aiutare a portarle su?”  
Eva rise “È meraviglioso che tu stia tentando di fare il cavaliere con tre buste che peseranno tipo seicento grammi mentre vuoi far portare a tuo marito chili e chili di spesa”  
“Tu sei una donna incinta e Nico è un uomo con un’incontestabile preparazione atletica”  
“Rigirala come vuoi” disse Eva mentre infilava le buste più piccole in quelle più grandi.  
Si ritrovò tra le mani il quaderno verde che le aveva regalato Bianca.  
“Credo che questo mi sarà utile veramente”  
“Si?”  
“Si, Marti. Da domani dovrò veramente mettermi in moto. Hai idea??? Devo trovare un dottore, una casa, devo organizzarmi per il lavoro, anche se quello è il meno perché mi bastano una connessione e una scrivania, fondamentalmente, e devo aprire un conto, e chiamare le mie coinquiline, cioè ex, poi capire cosa devo recuperare da Edimburgo, devo parlare con i miei, però insomma per quello preferisco aspettare, chiamare la casa editrice, oddio, devo prendere la residenza per un dottore? Perché vorrei cercare una casa mia senza appoggiarmi dai miei, almeno non per...”  
“Oh, Eva, calmati!”  
“Calmati??? Marti, io non ho idea...”  
“Piccolo particolare: non ho il tuo numero, dammelo subito”  
Eva sospirò sorridendo mentre prendeva il cellulare che Martino le stava porgendo e ci digitava il suo numero, facendolo poi squillare per salvare a sua volta il contatto.  
“Un passo alla volta, okay?”  
“Okay”  
“Se non vuoi stare dai tuoi in qualche modo ci organizziamo. Per il dottore mi informo. Se devi recuperare roba in Scozia possiamo sentire qualche ditta. Il conto se vuoi ti accompagno ad aprirlo nella mia banca o dove vuoi domani o dopodomani. Per il ginecologo non posso darti consigli di prima mano ovviamente, però...”  
“Oggi mi riposo, e domani chiamo Sana. E poi te, Marti”

Martino fece un lento sorriso che andava letteralmente da orecchio a orecchio.  
Eva riconobbe inequivocabilmente la sua espressione più paracula, praticamente il marchio di fabbrica di Martino.

“Oddio, che c’è ora?”  
“Sana”  
“Si, Sana, certo. Perché?”  
“Chiama prima me, e POI Sana”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché io ci voglio essere quando le racconterai di essere incinta perché ti sei scopata un ventenne per una botta e via dimenticandoti l’esistenza dei preservativi” disse Martino scoppiando a ridere.  
“Oh, vaffanculo! Sana non è una bigotta!”  
“Oh, lo stai davvero dicendo a me??? Io so perfettamente che Sana non è una bigotta! Ma ti cazzierà, Eva, oh come ti cazzierà! Sarà la strigliata del secolo! I menestrelli comporranno dei sonetti sulla ramanzina che ti beccherai! Mi sembra già di sentire la parola IRRESPONSABILE che riecheggia sui sette colli, e anche IMMATURA, e INCOSCIENTE, poi...”  
“Oddio Marti” Eva stava ridendo mentre si passava una mano sulla testa.  
“Non puoi privarmi di una scena del genere”  
“Non lo so...”  
“Vabbè, pensaci. Chiamami domani, quando vuoi, tanto anche a lavoro non ho problemi”  
“Okay, ci penso”

  
Martino abbracciò Eva e rientrò in macchina.

Dopo tre secondi la vide bussare al vetro del finestrino.  
Lo abbassò ridendo.

“Dimmi”  
“Tu però mi difenderai, vero?”

***


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quattromila parole e non succede niente, vi avverto. Però forse si cariano un po' i denti.

Quando Martino rincasò, trascinando eroicamente con se quattro buste straripanti vettovaglie di ogni genere, era da poco passato mezzogiorno, e Niccolò non era ancora rientrato.  
Fece partire dall’arcaico giradischi ereditato da uno zio di Anna, e amorevolmente restaurato, un vinile di James Spiteri e cominciò a riporre nel frigo e nella dispensa la spesa, decidendo che avrebbe aspettato almeno l’una prima di chiamare Nico.

Non ce ne fu bisogno.

Sentì il rumore della chiave che armeggiava nella serratura (_dobbiamo rifarla, almeno quella_) pochi istanti dopo e vide Niccolò entrare in cucina, dove si buttò a peso morto su una delle sedie intorno al tavolo.

“Ehi”

Aveva una faccia stravolta che sul momento impaurì Martino, prima di riconoscerla per quella che era, cioè pura e sostanzialmente innocua fatica fisica.

“Cazzo, Ni, ma che hai fatto?”  
“Eh, mi sa che ho esagerato” rispose Niccolò con un sorriso tirato ma tranquillizzante.  
“Ma porca puttana, possibile che non ti sai regola’???”  
“Non mi urlare – si lamentò teatralmente Niccolò mentre si lasciava cadere con testa e braccia sul tavolo – sono taaanto stanco”

  
Martino gli si avvicinò e sorridendo gli passò una mano tra i capelli leggermente umidi “Fai meno scene, te li meriteresti davvero gli urli”  
Niccolò rimase un attimo ad occhi chiusi abbandonandosi alla carezza di Martino, poi si alzò di scatto “Devo fare la doccia”

  
Le gambe gli cedettero letteralmente.  
Martino fu preso alla sprovvista ma riusci comunque a sorreggerlo prontamente e a metterlo di nuovo seduto.

  
“Ma che cazzo, stai a trema’!” disse strabuzzando gli occhi.  
“Te l’ho detto, ho esagerato”  
“Ma a ‘sti livelli???”  
“A quanto pare”

Martino scrutò di nuovo in viso Niccolò, ma, anche questa volta, non gli sembrò di vedere nulla che facesse suonare alcun campanello di allarme.

“Sto bene, Marti, davvero”  
“Allora perché sei arrivato a ‘sto punto?”  
“Una specie di test, diciamo, e quando ho capito di essermi spinto un po’ troppo oltre ero ancora lontano da casa. Gli ultimi chilometri mi hanno dato il colpo di grazia, anche se li ho fatti camminando”  
“Non potevi prendere il tram, un taxi, qualcosa?”  
“Non avevo soldi dietro”  
Martino sospirò. Niccolò aveva uno smartphone, ormai, (il valoroso Nokia 3310 non si era mai arreso ma le nuove tecnologie lo avevano di fatto reso inutilizzabile) ma si era sempre rifiutato di associarci qualunque strumento di pagamento.

  
“Io non ho parole. Potevi far aspettare il taxi qui sotto, eh. Non fare il biglietto del bus. O chiamare, magari”  
“Vabbè, è andata.”  
“Sicuro di star bene?”  
“Marti, si. Davvero. Smettila”  
“Vabbè dai, ti porto a letto, se ti appoggi a me ce la fai?”  
“Si, ma voglio fare prima la doccia”  
“Ma se non ti reggi in piedi!”  
“La farò seduto, allora”  
“Guarda Nico che i tuoi fantastici deodoranti resistono un casino e profumi pure ora, eh. Non mi sembra il caso di...”  
“Marti, mi voglio lava', piantala”  
“Vabbè, fa’ come cazzo ti pare, ma se cadi per me puoi pure ri...”  
“Non cadrò, e non tirare minacce a vuoto, chè se lo facessi davvero ti fionderesti a salvarmi, tanto”  
Martino non seppe replicare se non alzando gli occhi al cielo con aria esasperata.  
“Dai, andiamo” disse sorridendo Niccolò mentre si alzava, stavolta cautamente, e gli si appoggiava addosso.

Mentre Niccolò era sotto la doccia Martino si mise i pantaloni di una tuta e una maglietta.  
Il perfetto look di una domenica pomeriggio casalinga, ed esattamente la stessa combinazione di indumenti che avrebbe indossato Niccolò, a giudicare da ciò che aveva appoggiato sul cassettone.  
Colori compresi.  
_Mamma mia se facciamo schifo_ pensò Martino ridendo tra sé e sé mentre, seduto sul letto, continuava a tenere l’orecchio teso verso il bagno per cogliere eventuali rumori che potessero annunciare catastrofi.

Ma Niccolò riemerse incolume e avvolto da un asciugamano solo pochi minuti dopo, si vestì in fretta e si buttò finalmente sul materasso, con un’espressione esausta ma soddisfatta.

“Visto? Sono tornato illeso”  
“Eccellente. Magari la prossima volta evitiamo proprio di arrivà a ‘sto punto, che dici?”  
“Dico che mi porto dietro i soldi per l’autobus o quel che è, fidati”

Martino era seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla testata del letto, e Niccolò rotolò lentamente verso di lui, appoggiandogli la testa sulla pancia e la mano sul fianco.

“Fammi indovinare: salterai il pranzo, vero?”  
“Si”  
“Però farai merenda e cena, non transigo. Hai preso solo quella brodaglia verde stamattina e...”  
“Vitamine, sali minerali, pro…”  
“Ni, che palle. Dopo mangi, punto”  
“Agli ordini”  
Martino sorrise e si lasciò delicatamente scivolare sul letto fino a trovarsi con il viso all’altezza di quello di Niccolò.  
“Comunque mi sa che non mangio nemmeno io”  
“E perchè?”  
“Diciamo che ho fatto una seconda colazione”  
“Ah, si?”  
“Presente quel bar all’angolo sotto casa di Gio?”  
Niccolò aprì gli occhi e alzò le sopracciglia.  
“Maritozzo?”  
“E bignè alla nocciola”  
Niccolò sbuffò una risata “Ah, quelli con un diametro di mezzo metro?”  
“L’ho smezzato co’ Eva”  
“Stai scherzando? Allora devi assolutamente integrare per recuperare il fabbisogno calorico...”  
“Oh, falla finita. Dovevo pur farle mangiare un po’ di sana pasticceria romana”  
“Per quella bastava il maritozzo, Marti”  
“Che c’è, hai paura che ingrassi? Guarda che...”  
“Hai preso mezzo chilo in diciott’anni, e comunque ti avevo portato una cosa” disse Niccolò con una vocina giocosamente lamentosa.  
“Ma che?”  
“L’ho lasciata fuori dalla porta per farti una sorpresa”  
“Ma cosa lasci le cose fuori dalla porta, che ti prende??? che poi magari le vede la Bauer e se le piglia lei!”

  
Niccolò guardò Martino con un’espressione incredula e divertita.  
La Bauer era la loro unica dirimpettaia, una vispa novantenne italo-tedesca che stravedeva per Niccolò, che conosceva fin da piccolo, e sopportava tiepidamente Martino.

  
“Sei serio?”  
“Ma che ne so, quella non mi può vedere”  
“Ma non è vero!”  
“Altroché se è vero! Sono diciasette anni che ogni volta che la incrociamo ti deve presentare sua _nipoten di Amburgen_” disse Martino acidamente imitando un accento tedesco che la vicina in questione nemmeno aveva.  
Niccolò rise “Ma se la mattina che ci siamo sposati ha pure decorato la ringhiera del pianerottolo con le gerbere bianche! È stata così carina!”  
“Ma io quella mattina non ero qui, eh! Ero da mia mamma, e te lo dico, secondo me non l’ha proprio capito che ci siamo sposati _tra di noi_”  
Niccolò cominciò a ridere “Marti, smettila, ti prego, guarda che qui il caso clinico dovrei essere io! Poi sto a pezzi, non farmi ridere perché non ce la faccio!”  
“Comunque io vado a recupera’ quello che hai portato, sperando di trovarlo sempre” disse Martino alzandosi.

Fuori dalla porta di casa Martino trovò una busta di carta bianca.  
La prese e la portò direttamente in camera, dove Niccolò lo guardò con aria impaziente.  
“Non l’hai aperta?”  
“No, ma riconosco inequivocabilmente uno dei canovacci di mia mamma” disse Martino estraendo dalla busta un piccolo involto “Oserei fare una previsione, visto che stavamo parlando di dolci”  
“Eh, beh...”  
“È la sacher che non dovevi portarmi?”  
“Aprila, no?”

Martino aprì il fagottino e ci trovò all’interno una tortiera mignon di carta che conteneva, effettivamente, una piccola sacher.

“Quindi oggi andrò in overdose da zuccheri. A meno che… Che cos’ha di diverso da quella tradizionale?”  
“La marmellata. Non è di albicocche ma di mele verdi”  
“Madonna, la morte!” disse Martino con un’espressione disgustata.  
“E ti pareva! Ma quanto sei noioso Marti! È ‘na bomba invece, te lo dico! Quando distribuivano la fantasia mi sa che te facevi la fila coi cagacazzi!”

Martino lasciò la sacher sul cassettone e tornò sul letto.

“Grazie, comunque” disse, dando un bacino sul naso a Niccolò.  
“Di niente” rispose lui sorridendo “Vedrai che ti piace”  
“Ma che ne sai, che manco l’hai assaggiata!”  
“Si invece. Questa è una piccolina per noi, ma Simona ne ha fatta un’altra per le sue amiche. È ‘na mina”  
“Okay, vedremo”  
“Che entusiasmo, oh. Fila dei cagacazzi, decisamente”

Martino sbuffò una risatina e poi abbracciò Niccolò.  
“Senti, fammi capì, quindi oggi hai fatto il tuo solito giro e in più sei andato da mia mamma? Non ti voglio rompere le palle, Ni, e lo vedo che stai bene, però...”  
“Volevo stancarmi per bene, Marti, e mi sa che ci so’ riuscito pure troppo” disse Niccolò pacatamente “Non ti preoccupare, davvero, lo sai che a volte ho...”  
“Se sei preoccupato per me per stanotte non devi. Non è stato un crollo”  
“Lo so. E ci stava tutto. E sono così contento che Eva torni qui, e ho visto felice anche te. Ma immagino che dovrai raccontare delle cose, che dovrai tornare ad affrontare… cioè, lo so che è così sempre, però…”  
“Nico...”  
“Ecco, se ci riesco voglio evitare di partire per la tangente, okay? E questa è una delle cose che mi aiutano. Però ho esagerato e lo so, e da oggi in poi programmerò quel cazzo di smartwatch e non andrò...”  
“Tu che programmi uno smartwatch. Molto realistico”  
“Il contapassi. Chilometri. Oh, quel cazzo che è, hai capito”  
“Ni, ma tu ci credi davvero a quello a dici? Perchè è stupefacente che sembri così convinto...”  
“Marti, vaffanculo. Ho sonno, fammi dormire” disse Niccolò chiudendo gli occhi.  
Martino rise “Quindi immagino che per oggi posso scordarmi il sesso estremo che avevo in mente, eh?”  
Niccolò aprì un occhio. “La sacher”  
“La sacher cosa?”  
“È tutto il porno che avrai per le prossime ventiquattro ore. Fattela bastare”  
Martino scoppiò a ridere di nuovo “Cristo che degrado. Ma la colpa è mia, eh. Che cazzo avevo in mente quando mi sono messo con uno del novecento?”  
“Marti...”  
“No, sul serio. Non dipende da te. È per quello che vai così d’accordo con mia madre. E con la Bauer. Avete… cioè, questa specie di… connessione, no? Deve essere una cosa che lega le persone che sono nate nello stesso secolo”  
“Millennio. Anche millennio”  
“Già, è vero. Millennio. E mia madre quando ti ha visto arrivare a prendere la torta per suo figlio degenere e crudele che si prende sempre così gioco del suo perfetto e dolcissimo maritino, che ti ha detto?”  
“Che non te la meritavi, ovviamente” Niccolò si era spostato accoccolandosi quasi completamente su Martino, che sentì il suo sorriso sul collo.  
“Chissà perché non ho difficoltà a crederci”  
“Perchè è vero. E dopo chiamala per ringraziarla”  
“Ma ti senti? Teoricamente tu...”  
“Marti, la pianti? Sul serio, voglio dormire e tu non la finisci di blaterare”  
“Okay, okay. Riposa le tue stanche membra novecentesche. Dopo chiamiamo mia mamma insieme”  
“Va bene. E comunque Simona ha tratto il meglio dei due secoli che ha attraversato, è anche per questo che l’adoro”  
“In che senso?”  
“Nel senso che nel novecento c’è nata e cresciuta, ma la cosa più bella che potesse mai fare e per cui le sarò per sempre grato l’ha fatta nel duemila”

Martino non riuscì a rispondere. Non ci riusciva quasi mai quando Niccolò diceva cose del genere, nemmeno dopo tutto questo tempo.

Si sentì di nuovo il sorriso di Niccolò addosso.

“Credo di aver trovato il modo di farti stare zitto.”  
“Riposati, scemo. Aspetto che ti svegli per chiamarla. Tanto è chiaro che sei il suo preferito”  
“È da un po’ che lo sono”  
“Oh, ma non volevi dormi’???”

** _Diciotto anni prima_ **

Era l’inizio di Febbraio, e le cose stavano andando decisamente meglio.  
Martino e Niccolò cominciavano ad aver accumulato una quantità di minuti tutto sommato considerevole, anche se era ancora tutto nuovo e in via di definizione.

Alcuni di quei minuti erano stati buoni, belli, splendidi, rendevano tutto sensato, erano quelli per cui ti facevi una ragione di tutto, come aveva raccontato Martino a Eva alla festa di Natale a casa sua poco più di un mese prima.

Poi ce n’erano stati alcuni duri, anche se niente di comparabile a quello che era successo a Milano.  
Qualche scatto di rabbia di Niccolò che Martino aveva trovato inspiegabile, una crisi di pianto incontrollato in cui lui gli aveva detto che tanto lo avrebbe lasciato, sarebbe successo per forza, e forse già adesso stava con lui soltanto per pietà.

Non era stato semplice trovare le cose da dire e capire come comportarsi, ma, incredibilmente, non era stato nemmeno così difficile.  
Cioè, un po’ meno di come Martino avrebbe creduto.

Quello che lo devastava di più era assistere al dolore di Niccolò, constatare con i propri occhi quanto quel ragazzo incredibile che lo aveva ridotto a un sottone imbarazzante in certi momenti avesse una considerazione di sé pari a zero.

Ma Martino non aveva la minima intenzione di arrendersi.  
Aveva poche armi per contrastare quel tarlo nella testa di Niccolò, ma le aveva usate tutte, andando per tentativi, seguendo l’istinto, il cuore e il cervello.  
Le parole rassicuranti, le coccole, i baci, i silenzi, addirittura le strigliate, o le battute per cercare di alleggerire l’atmosfera.  
E alla fine stavano funzionando, erano ancora lì, e, per quanto la loro storia fosse così nuova e quelli fossero a tutti gli effetti solo i primi passi, Martino sapeva perfettamente che lì voleva rimanere, e che il conto dei minuti voleva perderlo.

Erano fortunati, tutto sommato.

I suoi amici lo sostenevano in tutti i modi e avevano praticamente adottato Niccolò (_Martino non avrebbe mai dimenticato Gio che gli chiedeva “Perché non aggiungi Nico alla chat dei Contrabbandieri, zi’?” “Perchè, tralasciando il fatto che ha un telefono dell’anteguerra, a volte ho bisogno di voi per parlare di lui. Comunque grazie, Gio, lo apprezzo” “Ma di che? Mica lo_ _dicevo per farti un piacere”_), e i pomeriggi passati al barretto a ridere, scherzare e parlare gli stavano facendo un gran bene.

La sua famiglia, dopo il casino con Maddalena, che conoscevano da anni e a cui erano alla fine legati, aveva capito che quella storia era finita e che quella con Martino non era uno dei suoi colpi di testa.

Quando alla festa di Natale Niccolò gli aveva chiesto di andare il giorno dopo a prendere un tè a casa sua con sua madre Martino aveva simulato una tranquillità che in realtà non sentiva per niente, e il giorno successivo si era recato a casa Fares con una confezione di pasticcini sentendosi ridicolo e impaurito.

Ma quando Niccolò aveva aperto la porta con un sorriso radioso Martino si era sciolto immediatamente.  
Subito dietro a lui c'era Anna.  
“Martino, ciao”  
“Salve”  
“Vieni, vieni”  
“Ho portato...” disse Martino allungando la confezione di pasticcini ad Anna.  
“Oh, non dovevi, ma grazie davvero”  
“Si che dovevi, invece – si era intromesso Niccolò – se sono come quelli che c’erano ieri da te hai fatto proprio bene a portarli”  
Martino rise “Si, sono uguali” mentre Anna guardava Niccolò “Non fare lo sfacciato,”

Si erano accomodati sul divano, _quel divano_, e Anna aveva cominciato a versare il tè.

“Senti, Martino, voglio dirtelo subito: scusami per l’altra volta. Mi dispiace moltissimo essermi comportata in quel modo e spero che avremo...”  
“No, non c’è bisogno, sul serio”  
“Si, invece. Non è mia abitudine essere così maleducata, posso assicurartelo”  
“Mamma, lascialo respirare...”  
“Niccolò, non sto parlando con te, okay?”

  
Niccolò alzò le sopracciglia e le mani in gesto di resa e si girò verso Martino, sorridendogli con complicità.

  
“Dicevo. Scusami, davvero.”  
“Giuro che per me non è successo niente. Davvero. Ho capito la situazione e so che non era una cosa diretta a me. Per quanto mi riguarda possiamo lasciarcelo alle spalle”

Martino intercettò il sorriso e lo sguardo di Niccolò.  
E anche Anna stava sorridendo.

“Perfetto. Allora… latte o limone?”

Niccolò alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo sbuffando “Madonna, mamma. Non siamo a Buckingham Palace, eh. Chi ca… spita vuoi che se lo prenda il tè col latte, a parte te???”  
“Io” disse Martino con un sorrisetto furbetto “Io lo prendo con il latte, grazie”  
Niccolò sgranò gli occhi e Anna sorrise divertita, porgendo il brick a Martino.  
“Da quando, scusa???”  
“Da sempre. Non lo sai solo perché in genere a merenda andiamo di pizza o panini”  
Niccolò aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, poi alzò le spalle “E hai anche avuto il coraggio di fare storie per la carbonara”  
“Niccolò! Non gli avrai fatto mangiare quella porcheria!”  
“Oh, mamma, mollami, eh!”

Martino portò alle labbra la tazza ridendo.  
_Ops_.  
Inzuppò un pasticcino nel tè. Okay, già meglio.

_Prendi nota, Martino,_ pensò.  
_Il tè col latte fa schifo, ma ne è valsa la pena_.

Era passato quasi un mese e mezzo, e Martino era stato a cena dai Fares cinque volte, aveva conosciuto il padre di Nico (che si era rivelato un uomo coltissimo, aperto, assolutamente bonario e un po’ sopra le righe), si era fermato il pomeriggio a fare i compiti, era passato a prendere Niccolò per uscire la sera.

Ma Niccolò ancora non aveva conosciuto sua madre, e a Martino cominciava a pesare un po’ dover sempre sistematicamente escludere casa sua per passare il tempo insieme, qualsiasi declinazione volesse dare a questa espressione.

E sua madre iniziava a chiedergli sempre più spesso quando le avrebbe fatto conoscere questo ragazzo misterioso che gli faceva passare le serate al telefono e venire l’espressione da deficiente.

Non voleva forzare Niccolò, sapeva che i fantasmi di quella notte a Milano lo tormentavano ancora, ma avrebbe voluto tanto aggiungere uno spazio sicuro per loro. Per Nico.

Glielo chiese di nuovo un giorno, all’uscita da scuola, mentre andavano a fare pranzo insieme in un american bar che aveva aperto lì vicino di recente e che Niccolò era curioso di provare.

“Ti va di venire da me uno di questi giorni a conoscere mia mamma?”  
“Si, certo” rispose, ma Martino lo sentì irrigidirsi sebbene in quel momento non si stessero nemmeno toccando.  
“Ci prendiamo una pizza, una cosa tranquilla, giuro che mia madre non ti metterà in soggezione”  
“Okay...”  
“Non voglio costringerti ma...”  
“Sa di me?”

  
Martino rimase interdetto.

“Nico, ma che… Ovvio che sa di te, ti sto chiedendo...”  
“No, Marti. Intendo dire se sa quello che ho. Della… mia malattia, ecco”

  
Martino si girò verso Niccolò. Aveva un’espressione spaurita . Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo.  
E lo fece.

  
_Sticazzi di tutto_

  
“Si, lo sa”  
Niccolò si strinse a lui ancora di più.  
“E che sa?” mormorò talmente piano che se la sua bocca non fosse stata proprio all’orecchio di Martino lui non avrebbe sentito.  
“Vieni, andiamo” Martino lo prese per mano e lo guidò a una panchina in un minuscolo parco all’altro lato della strada.

Si sedettero e Martino non lasciò la mano di Niccolò.

“Non sa di Milano, Non gliel’ho detto, e non sa nemmeno che ci siamo andati, in realtà. Quei giorni stavo un po’… sclerato, ecco, l’ho pure trattata male perché credevo...”  
“Per colpa mia” Niccolò aveva cominciato a piangere silenziosamente.  
“No. Un insieme di cose, lo sai. Tu avresti dovuto avvertirmi, questo lo abbiamo chiarito, ma io poi avrei dovuto darti modo di spiegare, non ascoltare Maddalena e non bloccarti.”  
“Invece io capisco...”  
“Comunque, Ni, quando siamo tornati insieme gliel’ho detto. Mi ha risposto che si vedeva”  
“Davvero?”  
“Si, davvero. E abbiamo ricominciato a parlare, a ridere insieme. Lei non è stata bene nell’ultimo anno, lo sai, o forse anche da prima, quando la storia con mio padre… Comunque, le ho parlato. Le ho detto che vi avrei fatto conoscere e… del tuo disturbo” La voce di Martino era ferma.  
“E lei?”  
“Le ho detto di stare lontana da Internet e...”  
“Lo sai che non può averlo fatto, vero? Cioè, nessuno lo...”  
“Probabilmente no, ma io le ho spiegato tutto quello che potevo, e...”  
“Lei sarà preoccupata, Marti, ed è naturale che lo sia, nessuno sarebbe felice di sapere che...”  
“Nico. Nico, mi ascolti?”  
Niccolò annuì mentre si asciugava le lacrime.  
“Mia madre è una donna con un sacco di problemi, ma se togli tutte le stronzate che ti ho detto su di lei quando ero troppo cieco per vedere certe cose, posso dirti questo. È dolce, comprensiva, non giudica le persone. E mi ha detto di non avermi mai visto così felice come da quando sto con te”

  
Niccolò fece un sorriso che sciolse il cuore di Martino e si sporse ad abbracciarlo.  
Martino lo stritolò.

  
“Ti butto là una cosa”  
“Cosa?”  
“Lei oggi è a pranzo a casa. Ti va se invece di andare a ‘sto bar andiamo da me? Ci facciamo un piatto di pasta, LO FACCIO IO, e te la presento? Senza preparativi o niente, così ci leviamo ‘sto dente e capisci di esserti agitato senza motivo. Solo se te la senti, ovviamente”  
Niccolò sorrise “Okay, facciamolo”  
“Davvero? La chiamo?”  
“Si, va bene”

Martino si alzò continuando a tenere Niccolò per mano ed estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca mentre chiamava sua madre e si dirigeva verso la fermata dell’autobus.

***

Arrivarono in venti minuti.  
Martino non aveva mai lasciato la mano di Niccolò per tutto il tragitto senza preoccuparsi di nient'altro e sentiva che in qualche modo lui si era tranquillizzato.

Appena aperta la porta di casa urlò “Mamma! Siamo arrivati!”

  
Simona fece il suo ingresso in sala letteralmente correndo e si precipitò verso Niccolò.

  
“Niccolò, ciao. Sono così contenta di conoscerti! Io sono Simona” disse con un sorriso raggiante.  
“Piacere mio” rispose Niccolò e ricambiò il sorriso.  
“Martino avrebbe potuto anche avvertirmi prima, è tutto un disastro, sono rientrata da mezz’ora e non ho fatto in tempo...”  
“Oh, ma non è un problema, siamo noi che abbiamo deciso all’improvviso...”  
“Oh, ci sono anch’io, eh”  
“Si tesoro, ciao” rise Simona dando un buffetto sulla guancia a Martino che si ritrasse con un’aria infastidita che fece ridere Niccolò.  
“Comunque, avrete fame, possiamo fare...”  
“Ma’, cucino io. Faccio la pasta col pesto e poi ci arrangiamo in qualche modo, okay? Abbiamo deciso all’ultimo secondo e non dobbiamo fare un banchetto”  
“Okay, allora ci trasferiamo in cucina e vediamo di inventarci qualcosa, che dite?”  
Niccolò sorrise “Non so se Marti mi farà entrare in cucina. Sono stato… bandito, più o meno”

  
Simona si voltò verso Martino con espressione scandalizzata “Cosa significa???”  
Martino diede un’occhiata minacciosa a Niccolò per poi rispondere a sua madre “Diciamo che può entrarci, ma non deve cucinare. Ho i miei buoni motivi, credimi, e sei fortunata a non conoscerli”  
“Sai cosa? Io e Niccolò apparecchiamo e tu, dall’alto del tuo piedistallo da grande chef, prepari il pranzo. Vediamo cosa combini”  
“L’avevo già detto che avrei cucinato io, eh!”  
“Allora siamo d’accordo”

  
Simona si diresse verso la cucina seguita dai due ragazzi.

  
“Niccolò, puoi prendere la tovaglia dal primo cassetto, per favore?”  
“Si, certo”  
“Mangiamo in sala, che dite? Stiamo più comodi”  
“Si, si, ma’. Fatemi lavorare” disse Martino, solo dopo aver ricevuto un sorriso tranquillizzante da Niccolò.

  
“Tutte queste scene per un piatto di penne al pesto. Del vasetto, poi” disse Simona sorridendo a Niccolò mentre tornavano in sala “Posso chiederti cosa gli hai cucinato per averlo traumatizzato così?”  
“Beh, era una carbonara un po’… rivisitata, ecco. Cerco sempre di difendermi ma in effetti non è stato uno dei miei momenti migliori” rispose Niccolò sorridendo.  
“Vuoi dirmi che mio figlio ha mangiato una carbonara con la pancetta al posto del guanciale? Perchè è talmente pignolo da essere pedante, generalmente”  
Niccolò rise “In realtà non c’era nemmeno la pancetta. Neanche le uova. Era con funghi, panna, salame vegano, e un sacco di tabasco. E altra roba che nemmeno mi ricordo.”  
Simona spalancò gli occhi “Questa è artiglieria pesante. Non sai quanto lo prenderò in giro per questo!”  
“No, no, la prego, comunque non è andato oltre le due forchettate, e continua a rinfacciarmela!”  
Simona rise di nuovo “Okay, per adesso me lo terrò per me. Però vorrei chiederti un favore. Magari ti verrà difficile ma vorrei che ci provassi”  
“Certo, cosa?”  
“Vorrei che mi dessi del tu. Se non ti mette troppo a disagio”  
“Non mi mette a disagio per niente” rispose Niccolò sorridendo.

Il pranzo andò benissimo.  
Nonostante le velate prese in giro di Simona e Niccolò sul pesto del vasetto la pasta era effettivamente buonissima e cotta alla perfezione.

Martino gongolò dandosi delle arie ma soprattutto felice da morire nel vedere sua madre e il suo ragazzo così in sintonia mentre parlavano di una serie tv che entrambi adoravano e che Martino aveva abbandonato al pilot (- _glielo dico sempre che deve guardarla, magari a te darà ascolto - No, non c’è verso, c’ho provato a fargliela vedere di nuovo ma a metà episodio ha_ _minacciato di buttarmi il pc dalla finestra_), delle meraviglie del 3310 che Simona aveva sostituito da anni ma rimpiangeva sempre (-_ma la batteria dura sempre così a lungo? Ricordo che stavo una settimana senza doverlo ricaricare! -A me dura più o meno tre giorni da quand_o _sto con Marti, perché la sera stiamo un sacco al telefono. -Oh, ne so qualcosa!_), della maturità di Niccolò che si avvicinava (_sto cercando di tenere il passo ma ho un po’ paura, perché l’anno scorso ho… avuto dei problemi e ho perso l’anno – Tesoro, ci possono essere dei momenti duri, per tutti. Chi li minimizza non sa di cosa parla)._

Alle tre e mezzo Simona dovette andarsene per un rientro di due ore a lavoro.

“Martino, pulirai tutto, vero?”  
“LO. FACCIO. SEMPRE. Non si capisce perché tu debba precisare l’ovvio”  
“Non so, ti vedo un po’ distratto oggi” rispose sua madre sorridendo in modo complice a Niccolò, che ricambiò il sorriso.  
“Vai, mamma, o farai tardi” rispose Martino sarcasticamente.  
“Nico, è stato un piacere - disse Simona dando due bacini sulle guance e una carezza a Niccolò - allora Martedì ti aspetto a cena, ci conto”  
“Ci sarò sicuramente, e grazie di tutto”  
“Ma di cosa, ha fatto tutto il tuo ragazzo”  
“No, di… tutto, intendo”  
“Ciao ragazzi” Simona sorrise a entrambi per un’ultima volta e uscì.

Martino si girò verso Niccolò con un’aria deliziosamente strafottente.  
“Tesoro, Nico, baci e abbracci. Non è andata così male, no?”  
“L’adoro. Avevi ragione.”  
“Come sempre?”  
“No, non sempre, ma stavolta sì. Sono così... sollevato” disse Niccolò abbracciando Martino.  
“Ti adora anche lei, posso assicurartelo. Stasera dovrò sopportarla mentre tesserà le tue lodi”  
“Grazie Marti” disse Niccolò con voce rotta.  
“Ehi, che c’è?”  
“Niente. Cioè, non lo so, però… è una cosa bella. Grazie”

  
Martino si staccò delicatamente da Niccolò e appoggiò la fronte alla sua.

  
“Andiamo in camera mia? Te la ricordi almeno?” disse sorridendo.  
“Si, si me la ricordo. Cos’è, tipo il mio rifugio ufficiale per frignare?”  
“Ma, ad essere proprio del tutto onesti io pensavo anche di sfruttarla in altri modi, magari in futuro, se non oggi”  
“Okay” disse Niccolò alzandosi e sorridendo.  
“E comunque è vero che sei un frignone”  
“Ah, si? Stai attento a come mi tratti, Marti, perché potrei lamentarmi con tua madre, eh”  
“Mi sa che ho fatto ‘na cazzata a insiste per questo incontro, eh?”  
“Diventerò il suo preferito, sappilo”

Martino rise mentre si caricava Niccolò in braccio e lo portava in camera sua.

“Dovrai combattere per aggiudicarti questo primato” disse,

_Non chiedo di meglio,_ pensò.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato faticoso e frustrante perché a causa della mia deficienza ho perso gran parte di quello che avevo scritto e il risultato finale mi piace davvero poco, ma ho capito che se avessi rimandato ulteriormente mi sarei arenata quindi teniamocelo così.  
Nel frattempo siamo stat* blessat* dal rinnovo <3 quindi speriamo che questa ff diventi canon divergent a breve perchè sia chiaro che io i Gioeva li voglio endgame

Lunedì pomeriggio Martino era in ufficio, dove stava consultando il sito della Biblioteca Angelica per una ricerca, quando ricevette un messaggio da Eva.

\- **Mi incontro con Sana per un caffè alle cinque. Vieni?**

_Ovviamente_, pensò sogghignando.

\- **Ma non ci vuoi parlare da sola?**

Il cellulare lampeggiò quasi all’istante.

\- **Non fare lo stronzo. Se puoi vieni, per favore.**

Martino rise di nuovo.

“Martì famme ride pure a me, che me sto a rompe li cojoni su ‘sta cazzo de famija. Sto al 1870 e...”  
“Donato, tra venti minuti me ne devo anda’ - rispose Martino a quello che sulla carta era il suo capo - La ricerca dei Contu è finita, poi t’ho mandato quel collegamento che ti dicevo e domattina vado all’Angelica. Ora leggo le mail e poi stasera vado un po’ avanti a casa, va bene?”  
“Vai, vai, tanto stamo in pari e se devi stà qui a giocà cor telefonino te poi pure levà dar...”  
“Se, vabbè, ho capito” rispose Martino ridacchiando e prendendo il cellulare per rispondere a Eva.

\- **Arrivo in tuo soccorso. Fammi sapere dove. <3**

Di nuovo Eva rispose immediatamente.

\- **Ti mando la posizione <3**

Finì di leggere le mail e prese qualche appunto sull’agenda.

Dopo circa un quarto d’ora riordinò le sue cose, controllò di nuovo il cellulare, salutò Donato e uscì.

Martino conosceva il bar dove dovevano trovarsi.  
Era abbastanza vicino a dove lavorava e subito dietro alla scuola dove Sana insegnava, quindi capitava spesso che a volte si dessero appuntamento li per fare colazione o si trovassero per un caffè se Sana aveva un’ora libera tra una lezione e l’altra.

Quando arrivò Eva era già seduta a un tavolo esterno con un bicchiere di succo di frutta davanti e un’espressione assorta e vagamente tetra.

Martino le si mise seduto accanto facendola quasi sussultare.

“Allora? Sana non è ancora arrivata?”  
“Viene alle cinque e un quarto”  
“Le hai dato appuntamento più tardi per assicurarti che arrivassi prima io???” Martino si mise a ridere “Eva, stai messa peggio di come pensassi”  
“Ma finiscila. Ha avuto un contrattempo. E comunque sono un po’ nervosa perché ho un sacco di paranoie e...”  
Martino tornò serio “Dai, scherzavo. Devi stare tranquilla...”  
“Ma lo so, non è per lei, figurati. È che… stanotte non ho dormito tanto e… non lo so. Davvero, non è troppo presto per parlarne? Mi sembra di...”  
“Eva. Eva, okay, è presto. So della storia dei tre mesi e tutto il resto, ma questa è una situazione un po’ particolare, no? Magari Sana ti può aiutare in modo un po’ più immediato rispetto a me e Nico. Però, davvero, se non te la senti di dirglielo adesso, troviamo un altro modo. Chiedo al mio medico o a qualcuno e...”  
“No, dai, penso di dirglielo. Ora vediamo. Ho bisogno di qualcuno con un po’ di senso pratico che sappia prendere in mano la situazione e...”  
“SCUSA???” disse Martino fingendosi insultato “Va benissimo che tu glielo voglia di', eh, ma non t'azzarda' a mettere in dubbio il mio, di senso pratico!”  
Eva rise “Figurati, _roscio del mio cuore_”

Martino rise con lei.

“Senti, e coi tuoi c’hai parlato?”  
“No, non ho veramente voglia di subire gli interrogatori di mia madre. Mio padre, tanto tanto… ma lei mi manderebbe ai matti, e per ora voglio proprio evita’”  
“Mh, però non è che puoi rimanda' chissà quanto...”  
“Sì, sì, lo so. Ancora nemmeno gli ho detto che ho deciso di tornare. Però ho buttato là che sarei rimasta per un po’ e già è partito il terzo grado. Devo veramente trovare un posto dove stare.”  
“Dai che facciamo un piano d’azione. Un passo alla volta. E se non vuoi stare da loro ti puoi arrangiare da noi per ora. A Nico va bene sicuramente.”  
Eva sorrise “Ne sono certa, ma preferirei non...”

“EVAAAA!!!”

Furono interrotti da un urlo, e Martino vide Sana, a pochi metri da loro, correre verso Eva e lanciarglisi addosso.  
Sorrise mentre assisteva di nuovo al protocollo degli abbracci, dei baci e delle lacrime.

“Oh, Eva – disse interrompendo le frasi affettuose delle sue amiche - grazie a te scopro che Sana ha un cuore, ci sono voluti solo un paio di decenni.”

Sana si staccò da Eva e fulminò Martino con lo sguardo, anche se in realtà stava sorridendo.

“Vaffanculo, Rametta. Anzi – e si voltò di nuovo verso Eva sventolandole l’indice a pochi centimetri dal viso – questa devi spiegarmela. Non ti perdono di aver chiamato questo stronzo prima di me. Ero rimasta che nemmeno vi sentivate più e invece...”  
“Parla per bene, Sana! Sei un’insegnante, _un’educatrice_, che ne sarà dei bambini???” disse Martino ridendo.  
“Non l’ho chiamato, infatti. E non ci sentivamo da una vita davvero. L’ho incontrato per caso, e...”  
“Ed è scoppiato di nuovo l’amore? Quindi non basta nemmeno una fuga all’estero per liberarsi di questo impiastro!”  
“Questo impiastro va a prendervi qualcosa, okay? Chè mi sembra che i camerieri non ci si calcolino proprio. Che volete?” disse Martino alzandosi.  
“Stupiscici. Ma per me...”  
“Niente lattosio, lo so” disse Martino interrompendo Sana “Eva invece credo mangi anche i bulloni impanati e fritti, sbaglio? O… mh, a parte scherzi, c’è qualcosa che… preferisci?”

Eva e Martino incrociarono lo sguardo in una conversazione silenziosa.

“Ho già preso un succo, e non mi… non ho tanta fame. Magari qualcosa di caldo. Facciamo un tè, Marti, grazie. Magari aspro”

Sana li osservò per un istante, prima che Martino fuggisse letteralmente dal suo sguardo entrando nel locale a prendere qualcosa.

Dopo qualche minuto tornò al tavolo.

“Fatto, il cameriere s’è svegliato, sembra. Ci porta qui le...”

“Ma tu sai la novità?” lo interruppe Sana con un sorriso radioso.

Martino guardò Eva, che sgranò gli occhi e - forse – fece un lieve segno di diniego con la testa.

“Mh, la… novità? Che novità?”  
“Che Eva torna in Italia! Torna qui a Roma!”  
“Ah, _quella_ novità. Sì. Non è fantastico? Anzi, Sa', la dobbiamo aiutare a trovare una...”  
“Perchè, che altro c’è?”  
“Cosa?” Eva e Martino parlarono all’unisono.  
“Quale altra novità c’è? Non che questa non sia… enorme, eh. Però mi sembra che ci sia altro.”

Martino si mise a ispezionare con improvviso interesse la piccola ciotola rossa di plastica al centro del tavolo che conteneva qualche arachide che doveva aver visto tempi migliori.

“Boh, no, niente. Ti dicevo, la dobbiamo aiutare a trovare un posto. Io e Nico la possiamo ospitare per un po’ sicuramente, ma tra poco avrà bisogno di più spazio, insomma se senti qualcosa...”

In quel momento gli arrivò un calcio alla caviglia. Soffocò stoicamente il gemito di dolore in gola ma si voltò a guardare Eva sollevando le sopracciglia e sputando fuoco con lo sguardo.

Eva sibilò “Cristo Marti!” mentre il cameriere arrivava provvidenzialmente con il vassoio delle ordinazioni

“Oh, grazie! Allora” disse Martino entusiasticamente “Ginseng per Sana, tè al limone per Eva, e questo è per me! Tutto perfetto, grazie ancora!”

Il cameriere si allontanò, perplesso da tanto trasporto per tre bevande calde.

Martino si portò alle labbra la piccola tazza bianca piena di liquido scuro, poi guardò Eva.

“È orzo, eh. Per via dell’od...”

Sentì Eva emetter un suono a cui non avrebbe saputo dare un nome, una specie di via di mezzo tra un gemito e una risata.  
“...dell’odissea che sarebbe addormentarsi se prendessi il caffè a quest’ora, no?” disse rivolgendosi a Sana.

E Martino lo riconobbe.  
L’istante preciso in cui Sana strinse quasi impercettibilmente gli occhi, guardano prima lui e poi Eva.  
Si sentì come tanti anni prima, quando per la prima volta aveva avuto la sensazione che quella ragazza apparentemente così distante da lui potesse leggergli dentro, sensazione che si era poi ripetuta un sacco di volte nel corso degli anni, quando ormai Sana era diventata una delle sue migliori amiche, una di quelle che era rimasta, sempre, anche nel senso più convenzionale e confortante del termine, attraverso tutti i cambiamenti, i momenti di felicità e quelli di dolore di entrambi.

“Sei incinta”

Non era una domanda.

“Sì” rispose Eva, semplicemente.

Sana sembrò per un attimo restare senza parole, ma si riprese subito.

“E mi pare evidente che non sia di Matthew. E non credo nemmeno che tu abbia avuto un’… epifania sulla maternità, o mi sono persa qualcosa?”

Sana aveva un tono fermo ma non accusatorio, però a Martino venne il dubbio di essere di troppo.

“Se volete vi lascio...”

Sana si voltò verso di lui, cambiando completamente espressione.  
“E tu??? Mi devi dire qualcosa???” chiese.

Martino per poco non si strozzò con l’orzo.

  
_Che morte ridicola sarebbe_

“Emh, si!? Che non sono stato io, te lo garantisco!” disse alzando le mani.

Eva scoppiò a ridere ma Sana rimase seria.

“Non fare il cretino! Tu lo sapevi?”  
“No, no, che sapevo?”  
“Martino!”  
“Siokaylosapevomelhadettosabatoserascusa. “  
Eva rise ancora di più.

“Però, onestamente. Perchè mi sto scusando??? Non stava a me dirtelo, eh!”  
“No, hai ragione.” disse Sana, finalmente sorridendo “Però è sempre una soddisfazione blastarti”  
“Wow, quindi oggi non solo scopro che hai un cuore, ma mi dai pure ragione su qualcosa! C’è qualche allineamento dei pianeti di cui non so niente? E comunque non dovresti striglia' me, eh!”  
“A lei ci penserò dopo. E non ti darò la soddisfazione di assistere!”  
“E se invece quella parte la saltassimo proprio?” suggerì Eva speranzosamente.  
“Vedremo. Comunque, no, non credo.”

Martino rise “Okay, visto che la bomba è scoppiata. Ci servono un dottore, una casa, un… tutor burocratico? E poi, per il lavoro forse...”  
“No, su quello sono a posto – disse Eva - Stamattina sono passata dalla casa editrice, a loro fondamentalmente non cambia nulla, facevamo già tutto online. Anzi mi hanno buttato là di qualche festival letterario che si tiene qui, ma quelle sono cose da vedere, niente che mi preoccupi.”  
“Perfetto. Per il medico ci penso io. È la cosa più urgente. La sorella di una mia collega è ginecologa ed è bravissima, la contatto subito, stai tranquilla” disse Sana “E devi tornare a Edimburgo? Tra due settimane io ho tre giorni liberi consecutivi, se hai bisogno ci organizziamo”  
Eva sorrise, e Martino notò che aveva di nuovo gli occhi lucidi.

“Grazie. In realtà se chiamo le mie coinquiline credo di potermi far spedire le poche cose che voglio davvero riavere. Per il resto penso di risolvere da qui”  
“Per la casa davvero da me non ci entriamo, sai come sono messa. Cioè, ci potremmo stringere per un po’, ma quando ci sarà il bambino...”

Sana viveva in un bilocale ridottissimo e ricolmo di libri al quinto piano senza ascensore.

“No Sana, ma ci mancherebbe. Magari se sentite qualcosa. Poi probabilmente restare coi miei durante la gravidanza sarebbe davvero la cosa più sensata, ma… boh”

“No, ascolta. Tu non ci vuoi stare e non ci starai” intervenne Martino “Però non mi piace tanto l’idea che tu stia sola in questi mesi, comunque. Quindi la cosa migliore è che vieni da me finchè...”

“Marti, guarda che Eva sa badare a se stessa!” disse Sana in tono bellicoso.  
“Sana, non ci prova’ proprio!” replicò Martino.  
“Cosa???”  
“Stai parlando con un femminista, e non fare finta di non saperlo! L’ho frequentata anch’io la scuola di Eleonora Sava, eh! Eva sa gestirsi e nessuno lo mette in dubbio, però se per qualche motivo dovesse sentirsi male o roba del genere non sarebbe meglio che ci fosse qualcuno a poterle dare una mano subito? Che poi sia io che Nico stiamo comunque buona parte del giorno fuori casa, però sarebbe...”  
“Marti, grazie” intervenne Eva “Davvero. Per adesso mi do un po’ di tempo per pensarci, però grazie.”  
“Si, okay. Quello che dici ha senso. Eva farà quello che vuole, però in effetti la penso come te” concesse Sana.  
“Allineamento dei pianeti, quindi.”  
“Cretino”  
“Ah, ecco, forse Plutone s’è disallineato”

  
Sana rise.

In quel momento a Martino vibrò il cellulare.  
Lesse il messaggio e sorrise “È Aurora. Dice che Bianca la sta ammorbando perché vuol fare di nuovo un pigiama party”  
“Ah, ma lo facciamo prestissimo, no? E magari stavolta le facciamo vedere un film che abbia meno di cinquant’anni!” rispose Eva.  
“Hai conosciuto Bianca?” chiese Sana.  
“Si, era con Marti quando l’ho incontrato. È… fantastica.”  
“Si. Lo è. Comunque Eva, non te la cavi così. Stasera girls night da me, così chiamiamo la dottoressa e poi, se ti va, mi racconti.”  
“Bene. Girls night. Che modo sottile per farmi notare che sarebbe meglio se mi levassi di torno” disse sarcasticamente Martino.  
“Allora sei sveglio!” disse Sana.  
“S’è disallineato pure Marte, vedo. Va bene, me ne vado” disse alzandosi e abbracciando brevemente Eva “Però mi tenete aggiornato, okay?”  
“Sai cosa?” disse Sana “Faccio una chat dedicata, _Il ritorno di Eva_, che dici?”  
“Dico che sembra un horror” disse Martino ridendo “Comunque va bene”  
Poi, dopo aver dato un’occhiata a Eva che stava sistemando delle cose in borsa, guardò Sana “E tu come stai?”  
Sana fece un sorriso che a Martino sembrò un po’ triste “Tutto bene, Marti”  
“Okay. Però ci vieni anche tu al pigiama party, sappilo. Tanto quelli infrasettimanali finiscono rigorosamente alle nove e quarantacinque, quindi non hai scuse”  
Sana sorrise di nuovo “Va bene, allora vengo”

“Ciao allora, e godetevi la _girls night_.” disse Martino facendo il segno delle virgolette mentre si allontanava verso casa e sentiva gli ultimi insulti giocosi di Sana e Eva che lo salutavano.

°°°

Martino era al computer a organizzare il lavoro per il giorno successivo quando vide il cellulare illuminarsi.

Era Niccolò.

-** Ma se stasera ti invitassi a cena al taiwanese che ha aperto qui vicino al laboratorio e di cui tutti dicono meraviglie?**

Martino sorrise.

\- **Ma i taiwanesi non se la prendono se vai a impestargli il locale di lavanda?**

**\- Ah, la tua simpatia <3 Comunque no, oggi arancia amara e fiori di ciliegio. Meglio?**

**\- Non vedo l’ora di sentirli. Però a casa, okay? Ti devo parlare.**

Il cellulare gli squillò due secondi dopo.

\- Pronto  
\- Che c’è?  
\- Cosa? Niente, perché...?  
\- Che mi devi dire?

Niccolò aveva un tono vagamente impanicato.

\- Ni, ma niente, stai tranquillo.  
\- Marti, hai veramente scritto “ti devo parlare” e mi stai chiedendo...

Martino rise.

\- Cosa??? Ma non c’ho nemmeno fatto caso! Sul serio. È una cazzata. Cioè, non è una cazzata, però non…  
\- Cazzo Marti, ma non me lo puoi dire e basta???  
\- Si, si, hai ragione. Vabbè, per farla breve ho più o meno detto a Eva che può sistemarsi da noi, per ora. Ho dato per scontato che ti andasse bene ma non abbiamo ancora definito niente, è che...  
\- Marti. Marti. Vaffanculo. Di cuore, eh. Mi hai fatto… vabbè. Certo che mi va bene. Poi ne parliamo. Comunque se non ti va di uscire…  
\- Hai veramente detto “Poi ne parliamo”? chiese Martino nel suo tono più paraculo.  
\- Okay, sto per riattaccarti il telefono in faccia, sappilo.  
\- Va bene.  
\- Dicevo, io stacco ora, se non ti va di uscire passo a prendere io qualcosa al taiwanese. Che vuoi provare?  
\- Ni, ma che cazzo vuoi che ne sappia io di cucina taiwanese? Prendi qualcosa a caso, tanto è tutto uguale.  
\- Quanto sei provinciale!  
\- Ma non mi dovevi riattaccare il telefono in faccia?  
\- Lo sto facendo. Ciao.

Niccolò riagganciò e Martino si ritrovò a sorridere al cellulare.  
Aprì la conversazione e si mise a rileggere gli ultimi messaggi che si erano scambiati.

\- **Ti devo parlare.**

“Madonna, bisogna essere stronzi forte per scrivere una cosa del genere, in effetti. Complimenti Martino” si disse.

Buttò il telefono in un angolo della scrivania e si rimise al lavoro.

°°°

Un’ora dopo Martino e Niccolò avevano il tavolo disseminato di confezioni take away.

“Tu e il senso della misura non vi incontrerete mai, vero?”  
“Ero curioso e non sapevo che scegliere”  
“Ho capito, ma OTTO piatti diversi? Guarda che io ‘sta sbobba non me la mangio pure domani”  
“SBOBBA? Ma se ti sei divorato i noodle!”  
“Solo quelli! Comunque, sul serio, basta, giuro che ho voglia di minestrone!”

Niccolò rise.

“Allora domani mangeremo quello”  
“E non mi va di sprecare tutta sta roba, comunque. Domani portala a Luchino, chè lo fai felice.”  
“Okay, okay, mi arrendo”  
“Ma magari ti arrendessi, Nì. Magari. So’ diciott'anni che...”  
“QUANTO. SEI. NOIOSO” disse Niccolò con un’espressione divertita che denotava tutt’altro che noia. “Cambiamo discorso, ti prego … Eva, allora?”  
“Si, hai ragione. Scusa, lo so che dovevamo parlarne prima...”  
“Marti, no, sapevi che per me non ci sarebbero stati problemi, hai fatto bene. Volevo dire se avete già deciso quando...”  
“No, no, è solo un’idea. È abbastanza chiaro che stare dai suoi le peserebbe, e sinceramente la capisco. Immaginati tornare a casa dopo anni, oltretutto incinta, Quelli che ti sfiniscono di domande e che sanno per certo cosa dovresti fare e come dovresti farlo. Non è una situazione proprio ideale.”  
“No, per niente. Dovessi farlo io mi sparerei”  
“Starò attento a non metterti incinto, allora”  
Niccolò rise “Ecco, bravo. Io farò altrettanto”  
“Quindi... siamo d’accordo? Se dovesse davvero decidere di venire dovremmo sistemare un po’ la camera studio, e magari fare un po’ di spazio pure in sala...” disse Martino cautamente.

  
Niccolò lo guardò di sotto in su con un’espressione un po’ colpevole.

“Eh...”  
“Nico, non...”  
“Tanto è qui che dovevamo arrivare, no?”

  
Martino sospirò.

“Beh, si. ‘sta casa è un casino, Ni, ma questo lo sappiamo...”  
“Questa casa è un casino per colpa mia, diciamo le cose come stanno” disse Niccolò mentre fissava con aria affranta l’anta allentata di uno dei pensili della vecchia cucina di sua nonna.  
“No, non è colpa tua... Cioè… colpa non è la parola...”  
“Ho sempre tergiversato quando c’era da fare qualcosa di concreto e non ho mai voluto mettere mano alla sua roba. È… boh”  
“Avevi i tuoi motivi, e poi non è stato mai un vero problema. Comunque è pulita e in ordine, e ci siamo sempre stati bene”  
“Si, ma lo so che… è praticamente un deposito. C’è roba che non viene usata da anni. E i mobili sono decrepiti.”

Niccolò aveva un’aria smarrita che, come sempre, fece venire a Martino voglia di abbracciarlo.

“Ascolta. Non lo dobbiamo fare per forza. Davvero. Eva c’entra lo stesso, basta ottimizzare gli spazi, e io sono un genio organizzativo, lo sai”

Niccolò sorrise.

“Marti...”  
“Sul serio, non c’è bisogno di fare chissà cosa. La camera studio è enorme e...”  
“È enorme e piena di roba. Che non usiamo e che magari può servire a qualcuno… Forse...”  
“Bianca adora starci. Ogni volta scova qualcosa che la fa impazzire”  
“Lo so. Ma probabilmente è davvero l’ora di metterci le mani. A tutto, intendo.”  
“A tutta la casa, vuoi dire? Perchè, Ni, sarebbe una cosa...”  
“Mastodontica, lo so. Anzi, se Eva viene qui proprio non è il caso di pensarci adesso… Però… lo dobbiamo fare, mi sa”

Martino si sporse sul tavolo per accarezzargli i capelli.  
“Beh, sarebbe meglio, sì”

Niccolò sorrise di nuovo, prese il polso di Martino e si portò la sua mano alle labbra, baciandogli lentamente le nocche, una a una.

“L’avevo detto che prima o poi ci sarei arrivato, no?”

Anche Martino sorrise.

_**Diciassette anni prima** _

Martino e Gio si chiusero la porta alle spalle dopo aver appoggiato a terra l’ultimo scatolone di libri.

“Tu stai fuori di testa, zì. Non potevi fa’ delle scatole meno pesanti? Se si rompe l’ascensore...”  
“Se si rompe l’ascensore chiamiamo il padre di Luchino. Comunque era l’ultima scatola. L’ultima, Gio”

Martino aveva un sorriso che sembrava spaccargli la faccia.  
Giovanni sorrise con lui.

  
“Non capisco che cazzo ridi. Stai qui un giorno sì e l’altro pure da quando c'è venuto Nico e sembra che...”  
“Si, ma ora… è ufficiale. Ora c’è tutta la mia roba. Ora non chiamerò più mia madre per dirle _Ma’, stasera dormo da Nico_. Ora...”  
“Cioè tutte le sere, vuoi dire”  
“Oh, Gio, che palle. Vi siete messi d’accordo? Prima Elia, poi...”

“Qualcuno ha pronunciato il mio nome invano?”disse Elia uscendo dalla cucina, seguito da Luca e Niccolò.  
“Invano è la parola giusta” ribattè Martino inacidito “visto che tu e quegli altri avete fatto fare gli ultimi tre viaggi a noi. E dico pure a te, eh!” disse a Niccolò.

“Eddai, Marti. Luca aveva fame e...” disse Niccolò con un sorriso innocente.  
“Luca ha sempre fame, se è per quello...”  
“Oh, che cazzo c’entro io?” rispose Luca mentre finiva di masticare l’ultimo pezzo di pizza bianca e mortazza che aveva in mano.  
“Lasciamo perde', guarda. Tanto abbiamo finito”

  
Niccolò sgranò gli occhi.

“Ma come finito? Ma dai, ma mi potevi chiamare, sarei sceso!”

  
Martino guardò il suo ragazzo con un’espressione sbigottita mentre sentiva Elia ridere e guardare prima l’uno e poi l’altro con l’aria di quello a cui mancava solo una ciotola di pop corn.

  
“Ni, ma mi prendi per il culo? Se ti ho detto ora che...”  
“Credevo che ci fossero ancora diversi scatoloni e mi sono solo fermato per...”

Martino vide Giovanni appoggiare la mano sulla spalla di Niccolò.

“Zì, non insiste' e dagli ragione, o questo il primo giorno di convivenza ufficiale ti sbatte sicuro a dormi' sul divano”

Niccolò sorrise a Giovanni e poi si lanciò su Martino, abbracciandolo.

  
“SCUSASCUSASCUSA, davvero, non l’ho fatto apposta, credevo mancasse più roba e volevo offrire...”  
“LASCIAMI! SMETTILA!”

Martino stava cercando di divincolarsi dall’abbraccio di Niccolò fingendo di essere arrabbiato e, soprattutto, di mantenere un minimo di contegno davanti ai suoi amici, ma non riuscì in nessun modo a trattenere le risate.

“E te pareva. Io volevo vede’ il sangue, ma co’ sti due non c’è verso” disse Elia sospirando e alzando teatralmente gli occhi al cielo.

Giovanni stava ridendo. Passò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Luca e poi si rivolse a Martino e Niccolò.

  
“Vabbè, stasera vi lasciamo fa’ gli sposini. Però, anche se l’unico che non si era accorto di vivere già qui era il Marti, dobbiamo fa' una festa al più presto”  
“Okay” rispose Niccolò.  
“No, ma che festa? Tanto c’è poco da mettere a posto, facciamo pure altro casino! Ci prendiamo una pizza o facciamo una spaghettata. Solo noi. Una cosa tranquilla” rispose Martino.

“Con te ci si diverte sempre, eh Marti?” lo stuzzicò Elia.  
“Fottiti, Elì”  
“Dai andiamo” disse Gio, avviandosi alla porta. “Ci sentiamo domani regà. E se avete bisogno...”  
“Ma che, andiamo subito?” chiese Luca contrariato “Nico ha comprato un sacco di pizza bianca e ...”  
Gio schiaffeggiò Luca sulla nuca “La pizza bianca te la magni a casa, fogna”  
“Nun rompe er cazzo zi’” si accodò Elia, mentre metteva a sua volta il braccio sull’altra spalla di Luca.

“Raga, ma potete restare, eh. Sul serio...” disse Niccolò, ma i Contrabbandieri erano già sul pianerottolo.

“No zì, tranquillo. Tanto ci sentiamo domani” disse Giovanni.  
“Grazie davvero” disse Niccolò sorridendo.  
“Grazie Gio, vuoi dire” disse Martino sarcasticamente mentre le porte dell’ascensore si aprivano e i tre entravano nel vano.

  
Non appena si chiusero Martino e Niccolò sentirono un urlo a tre voci “ AH ZOZZONI”

Scoppiarono a ridere e rientrarono in casa.

Niccolò chiuse la porta, guardò di sottecchi Martino sorridendo e lo trascinò letteralmente verso il divano, gettandocelo sopra e buttandoglisi addosso.  
Martino non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca in autonomia perché ci pensò la lingua di Niccolò a farglielo fare.  
Si abbandonò ai suoi baci dimenticandosi tutte le battute pungenti che aveva in mente.

  
_È così che potrò passare le mie serate da oggi in poi. Non è vero che non è cambiato niente._

  
Cercò di stringersi a Niccolò, ma il suo braccio sinistro era bloccato tra il suo stesso corpo e lo schienale del divano.  
Provò a liberarlo con uno strattone ma non ci riuscì.  
Niccolò sentendo la mossa gli si era staccato di dosso con uno sguardo interrogativo e poi si era girato verso il braccio di Martino.  
Sorrise e lo sfilò delicatamente dall’incastro.  
Poi si accomodò di nuovo su Martino e gli appoggiò la fronte sulla sua.

  
“Ciao fidanzato convivente”

  
_E ora so di avere l’espressione più idiota della storia dell’umanità_

  
“Ciao fidanzato convivente” rispose.  
“Giuro che non stavo facendo il paraculo prima. Non mi ero accorto davvero che eravate quasi alla fine”  
Martino arricciò il naso “Mh, non so se ti credo”.  
“Beh Marti, dobbiamo lavorare sulla fiducia, allora. Non ti direi mai...”  
“Okay, okay. Troverai il modo di farti perdonare”  
“Mh… domattina ti porto la colazione a letto, che dici?”  
“Che le tue colazioni fanno schifo e che a letto non ci si mangia, scordatelo”  
Niccolò scoppiò a ridere “Mi sembra di sentire Elia che dice che con te ci si diverte sempre”  
“Sticazzi d’Elia. Per farti perdonare mi aiuti a sistemare tutto. Sul serio, Nico”  
“Va bene”  
“E a togliere un po’ di casino. Tutta la roba vecchia, voglio dire. E magari piano piano vediamo di cambiare i mobili più decrepiti, che qui non siamo andati oltre alla scrivania del padre di Eva, e so' passati già sei mesi, e...”

  
Niccolò sembrò improvvisamente a disagio e Martino gli portò subito la mano sulla guancia.

  
“Ehi, che c’è?”  
“Questa roba… è quasi tutta di mia nonna e...”  
“Si, ma… non ti ha detto lei che puoi liberartene, se vuoi?”  
“Si...”  
“Nico...”  
“È… che non è tanto facile per me metterci mano. A volte ci ho provato ma...”

Martino si sollevò a sedere e Niccolò si spostò sul divano finché si trovarono seduti di fianco.  
Martino sentì che c’era la possibilità di avventurarsi in un campo minato e cercò di fare passi piccoli e leggeri, mentre prendeva la mano di Niccolò.

“Dicevo per dire, non c’è fretta...”  
“Non mi assecondare come si fa con i matti, Marti” disse Niccolò con una punta di rabbia nella voce.  
“Non lo sto facendo. Dico solo che se è un problema...”  
“Lo so di non essere il perfetto tipo pragmatico. Ci sono delle cose che… “  
“Non lo sei. Come un sacco di altre persone. Quello non dipende dalla tua condizione”

Martino aveva imparato con il tempo che era meglio non girare intorno all’argomento, quando si trattava della malattia di Niccolò, perché usare panegirici o eufemismi sì che lo faceva infuriare.

“È che non ti voglio stare col fiato sul collo. Stai in questa casa da un po' e non mi hai mai detto di non riuscire a liberarti delle cose che ci sono...”  
“Non te l’ho mai detto perché non lo so nemmeno io il perché, forse” Niccolò sembrava stanco.  
Martino cercò di riflettere.  
“Sei… legato a questi oggetti, magari?”

  
Niccolò fissava un punto indefinito davanti a sé

“Forse. Ma non è nemmeno quello...”

  
Martino strinse un po’ di più la mano di Niccolò.

“Lo so quanto vuoi bene a tua nonna, però credevo che...”  
“Marti, io … a volte ho pensato che lei sia come me”  
Martino sgranò gli occhi. “Vuoi dire...”  
“È un’idea mia. Non ne ho mai parlato con nessuno, mai. Nemmeno con i miei. Non c’è mai stata nessuna diagnosi, sia chiaro. E non è nemmeno dimostrato che essere borderline sia ereditario o se ad esserlo sia solo una certa… vulnerabilità emotiva, ecco”  
“Okay...”  
“Lei mi ha sempre adorato. Sempre. Mia mamma… lo sai. Mi vuole bene, ma è sempre stata severa… o forse solo... controllata, non lo so. Le cose sono cambiate tanto da quando sto con te. Sono migliorate, voglio dire.”

Martino passò il braccio intorno alle spalle di Niccolò e gli fece appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Niccolò chiuse gli occhi e sembrò rilassarsi un po’.

“Invece mia nonna si divertiva sempre con me. Quando le raccontavo le mie storie non mi ha mai detto di smetterla, anzi, magari guardavamo insieme questi pavimenti di graniglia e ci inventavamo delle favole sulle figure che ci vedevamo. Mi misurava l’altezza sull’armadio in camera, quello pieno di tacche. Leggeva un sacco e le interessavano tantissime cose. Io guardavo tutti i suoi libri e lei mi diceva sempre _Niccolino, magari un giorno qui ci troverai_ _quello che vorrai fare da grande_. E io mi ci perdevo, nei suoi libri di cucito, di piante, di francobolli, di pietre preziose. Mi cuciva i vestiti da supereroe... Quando... ho cominciato...”

Martino baciò Niccolò sui capelli “Ni, solo se vuoi, okay?”

Niccolò fece segno di sì con la testa.

“Quando ho avuto i primi sintomi… è difficile da spiegare, Marti. Per me non erano sintomi. Erano reazioni… alle cose che sentivo. Mi rendevo solo conto che per gli altri erano esagerate, inspiegabili. Vedevo mia mamma sconvolta, ed ero così arrabbiato con lei. Arrabbiato e terrorizzato che volesse abbandonarmi, e... allora scappavo io… Avevo tredici, quattordici anni e a volte stavo così male che… Alla fine venivo sempre qui da lei. E in qualche modo quei pensieri passavano.”

Martino si sentiva sull’orlo delle lacrime ma non voleva assolutamente piangere.  
Tredici, quattordici anni.   
Non erano passati nemmeno dieci anni da quella parte della sua vita che Niccolò gli stava raccontando.   
A quell’epoca lui era poco più di un bambino, coccolato da una madre dolcissima, trattato con affetto e interesse da un padre che non si era ancora dimostrato una completa testa di cazzo, protetto già da un migliore amico divertente ma bellicoso se qualche bulletto a scuola faceva battute sui suoi capelli rossi e le sue lentiggini. Avrebbe voluto attraversare il tempo e trovare quel Niccolò piccolo e già spezzato e dirgli quella frase così stupida e clichè che gli faceva cadere le braccia ogni volta che la sentiva in un film americano.

_Ti prometto che andrà tutto bene_

  
Non lo poteva fare, e allora strinse forte il Niccolò del presente.

“Sai Marti… non c’avevo mai pensato prima...”  
“A cosa?” disse Martino cercando di mantenere ferma la voce.  
“Se mia nonna è veramente come me… mia mamma c’è cresciuta. Forse lei… quando era così dura con me e...”

No. Non gli avrebbe permesso di torturarsi così.

“Nico. Ni”  
“Mh...” Niccolò tremava leggermente e Martino si accoccolò più in fondo al divano stringendolo forte.  
“Non sappiamo se tua nonna sia borderline. Sappiamo che è una vecchietta eccentrica che ti vuole un bene dell’anima, che se ne è andata a stare coi tuoi zii in Umbria quando ha cominciato a non stare più tanto bene e che ti ha lasciato questa casa. E che tua mamma va a trovarla regolarmente, quindi non credo che… abbia vissuto un inferno, no? Tua mamma è diversa da te, non riesce tanto ad aprirsi e parlare, quindi forse uno può immaginare le cose anche diversamente da quelle che sono. Dico così perché anche io… voglio dire, forse ci assomigliamo un po’, io e lei. Quindi...”

Niccolò fece una risatina che a Martino sembrò il suono più bello del mondo.

“Che c’è?”  
“Non mi mettere in mezzo il complesso edipico, Marti, chè me lo fai ammosciare. Eppure dieci minuti fa eravamo partiti così bene...”

  
Come succedeva spesso, le cose avevano preso una piega completamente diversa nel giro di pochi secondi.

  
“Ma quanto sei scemo!”  
Niccolò rise più forte e poi guardò Martino negli occhi “Sono esausto. Ma grazie”  
“Ni...”  
“Quando parlo con te le cose diventano sempre… un po’ più sensate. Tu… lo sai. Mi ancori a terra, Marti, diventa tutto...”  
Stavolta fu Martino a ridere.  
“Non è la prima volta che mi dici questa cosa”  
“Si, è che...”  
“Lo sai che è tipo la cosa meno romantica del mondo?”  
Niccolò sbarrò gli occhi “Ma cosa...?”  
Martino continuò a ridere “Si, cioè. La gente dice quella roba sui tre metri sopra il cielo. To the moon and back, il settimo cielo, le stelle. Invece io ti ancoro a terra. Tipo palla al piede, insomma.”

Niccolò sembrò interdetto per un attimo, ma l’espressione felice di Martino non lasciava spazio a dubbi.  
Gli prese la mano “Ma io voglio che tu sia la mia palla al piede per s... questo minuto. E quello dopo ancora”

Martino sentì qualcosa all’altezza dello sterno. E dello stomaco. E del cuore.

“Comunque… questa casa… ci metteremo le mani solo quando e se vorrai. Insistevo solo perché sono un rompicoglioni perfezionista, lo sai...”  
Niccolò sorrise  
“...ma sticazzi. È perfetta com’è. Quando ci sei tu dentro è perfetta com’è”

Niccolò sembrò rimanere per un secondo senza parole.  
Martino, assurdamente, si sentì un po’ in imbarazzo e sorrise “Non… ho solo deciso di stracciarti sul piano del romanticismo, signor Palla al Piede. E per farti perdonare di non aver portato su la roba con me vuol dire che domattina mi offrirai la colazione al bar.”  
“Okay. E… Marti?”  
“Si?”  
“Non mi sfidare sul romanticismo. Perchè posso arrivare a livelli di zuccherosità imbarazzanti, e lo sai”  
“Mhh… okay”  
“Okay?”  
“Okay”  
“Okay. E grazie. Ancora. Davvero. Probabilmente mi ci vorrà un po’. Ma ci arriverò”  
“Posso aspettare. Questo minuto. E quello dopo ancora” disse Martino.

_Posso aspettare tutti i minuti che mi restano,_ pensò.


	6. 6

6

“Ma non era meglio vedersi il solito film?” disse Martino con voce lamentosa alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre Eva e Bianca stavano ridendo guardando le foto del sito di uno hair stylist londinese e Niccolò stava spazzolando i capelli di Bianca delineandole una perfetta riga in mezzo alla testa.

“Dai, zio, io voglio una pettinatura carina per il matrimonio di Vanessa!”  
“Ah beh, se quelle escrescenze che hanno in testa le modelle ti sembrano carine allora alzo le mani”

Niccolò aveva scovato nella camera studio quello che sembrava a tutti gli effetti un set per parrucchieri vecchio di almeno quarant’anni, comprensivo di una collezione di orribili fermacapelli marroni e nastri colorati altrettanto raccapriccianti.

“Bianca, non ascoltarlo. Zio Marti è solo geloso perché non può collaborare alla realizzazione dell’acconciatura del secolo. Sai, ha una manualità che fa pena”

Eva ridacchiò e lei e Martino parlarono in contemporanea.  
“Nico, attento, ti stai autosabotando”  
“Sono contento di aver scoperto che la mia manualità ti fa così schifo; da ora in poi magari te la risparmio!”

Niccolò rise “Con alcune fortunate eccezioni, ovvio”

Martino aprì la bocca per rispondere a tono ma la richiuse immediatamente quando incrociò lo sguardo di Bianca, che lo stava guardando con un’espressione scaltra e divertita che gli ricordò tantissimo Giovanni.

“Tranquillo zio, non ti chiederò niente”

Eva, Niccolò e Martino scoppiarono a ridere.

“Okay, basta, prima che i servizi sociali vengano a prelevarti. Mentre questi due ti devastano la chioma io vado a mettere su una cioccolata, vi va?”

Ricevuti tre sì entusiasti si diresse verso la cucina.

Aveva appena messo il latte a bollire e appoggiato quattro tazze sul ripiano quando sentì qualcuno raggiungerlo e accostare la porta dietro di sé.

_Nemmeno un minuto, ovviamente_

“Ni, è tutto a posto, non ti preoccupare”

Niccolò lo abbracciò da dietro.

“Sicuro?”  
“Si… Doveva succedere, no? E poi lo sai che me l’aspettavo già da un po’.. Avevamo notato qualcosa… e… va bene, è giusto così”  
“Lo so che è giusto così. Però… può essere lo stesso...”  
“Ne parliamo dopo, okay? Ora davvero non è il caso”  
“Si, hai ragione” rispose Niccolò baciandogli la tempia “Vado a finire il mio capolavoro”  
“Si, mi immagino. Mi affido al buon senso di Aurora, chè Bianca da te si farebbe pure fare una cresta verde fosforescente o rasare a zero e sarebbe convinta che niente potrebbe essere più bello”

Niccolò rise, lo baciò di nuovo sulla guancia e uscì dalla cucina.

_Mi affido al buon senso di Aurora_, disse nuovamente a se stesso, mentre prendeva il cacao e lo zucchero dal ripiano e sentiva una morsa di dolore e nostalgia che gli serrava lo stomaco.

_**Due ore prima** _

Il citofono squillò e Niccolò andò ad aprire.  
“Ma questo campanello ha sempre gracchiato così’?” chiese.

Martino rise “Si, Nico, non ha cominciato ora solo perché abbiamo deciso di fare i lavori, eh”.  
“Ma che ne so, mi sembra pure peggio” disse Niccolò mentre apriva la porta e aspettava sulla soglia.  
“Ma chi è?”  
“Bianca e Aurora sicuramente, ma non lo so, mi è sembrato di sentire pure Eva”

Un minuto dopo le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e ne uscirono effettivamente tutte e tre .

“Ciao a tutte, bellissime fanciulle! Ma allora vi siete già conosciute!” disse Niccolò a Eva e Aurora mentre baciava tutte e scompigliava i capelli di Bianca.

“Si, siamo arrivate esattamente nello stesso momento e Bianca ci ha presentate” disse Eva.

Martino si avvicinò per salutare tutte a sua volta, mentre sentiva uno strano senso di irrealtà.  
Eva e Aurora che si incontravano era come veder collidere e sovrapporsi due epoche della sua vita.  
Così distanti, così assolutamente vicine.

Si chiese se fossero davvero tranquille come sembravano o se magari ci fosse un po’ di imbarazzo che erano bravissime a mascherare.

_Ma poi perché dovrebbero essere in imbarazzo, Martino, la gente cresce e va oltre._   
_Eva ha ragione e sei tu che vivi nel tuo mondo fatato e ti fai i film mentali._

“Allora, Sana ci ha dato buca” disse.  
“Si, lo so” rispose Eva “Mi ha mandato un messaggio prima. Non riusciva perché...”  
“Troppo senso di responsabilità, come sempre. Doveva preparare delle schede per non so cosa...”  
“Credimi che da quando ci siamo visti tre giorni fa le ho fatto perdere io un bel po’ di tempo”  
“Ah, beh, sì. Lo so. E mi arrendo alla sua evidente superiorità, comunque. Gliel’ho pure detto” disse Martino ridendo.

Dalla chat _Il ritorno di Eva_ e dalle telefonate di quei tre giorni aveva appreso che, sotto la supervisione di Sana, Eva aveva fatto la prima, e fortunatamente rassicurante, visita medica, aveva trovato una ginecologa che l’avrebbe seguita durante la gravidanza, aveva aperto un conto, aveva fatto una cernita riducendo all’osso le cose che voleva recuperare da Edimburgo, e aveva contattato il suo ex e le sue coinquiline dando disposizioni per farsele spedire.  
Aveva addirittura parlato con i suoi, ma di questo Martino non sapeva ancora i dettagli, perché alla domanda **Allora, come è andata?** Eva si era limitata a rispondere con un **Bene Marti, come** **doveva andare? Non siamo nel Medioevo e non ho sedici anni!** A cui lui aveva replicato **Ah,** **mo’ fai pure la splendida?**  
Si era beccato l’emoji di un dito medio alzato ed era finita lì.

Eva stava riassumendo i progressi fatti in quei tre giorni anche a Bianca e ad Aurora, e fu chiaro che l’argomento gravidanza poteva essere tranquillamente trattato.

“Allora, come sta questo nuovo nipote?” chiese Niccolò.  
“Beh, sembra bene. Cioè, per ora bene. Poi la strada da fare è ancora lunga e ogni tanto mi viene un po’ paura...”  
“È normalissimo, credimi. Io ogni tanto avevo pure gli incubi...” disse Aurora “Cerca di stare tranquilla il più possibile, so che è facile da dire, ma...”  
“Ma ce l’hai una foto del bambino?” le interruppe Bianca sgranando gli occhi.  
“In realtà ho un video, lo vuoi vedere? Però non ci si capisce molto”  
“Siiii, ti prego!”  
Eva sorrise e si diresse verso il divano seguita da Bianca.

“Poi se posso vorrei vederlo anche io, ma ora dovrei mettere questi in congelatore” disse Aurora sollevando la busta di carta che teneva in mano.  
“No, ma che hai portato?” domandò Martino.  
“I miei famosi cannelloni” disse lei sorridendo “Avete spazio nel freezer?”  
“Se non c’è lo facciamo, puoi giurarci!” disse Niccolò ridendo prendendo la busta e dirigendosi verso la cucina seguito da Aurora.

Martino stava per avvicinarsi al divano e guardare di nuovo il video, effettivamente per lui incomprensibile, che gli aveva mandato Eva due giorni prima, ma sentì Aurora chiamarlo.

“Marti, puoi venire anche tu?”  
“Si, arrivo”

Quando entrò in cucina, Aurora gli fece segno di chiudere la porta.

“Allora… dovrei dirvi una cosa” disse, mentre Niccolò faceva spazio ai cannelloni nello scomparto del congelatore.

“Che c’è?” “Cosa?” chiesero Martino e Niccolò contemporaneamente,

“So che davvero ho scelto il momento meno adatto, probabilmente, e non vi voglio mettere in difficoltà, ma oggi ho dovuto parlarne con Bianca e... sul serio, non volevo nascondere niente, ma è difficile capire quando...”  
“Auri, che c’è?” chiese Martino agitato “È successo qualcosa a Bianca?”  
“No, no, assolutamente no, stai tranquillo!”  
“Allora diccelo e basta, ti prego, perché quello bravo a gestire la tensione è lui, quindi ti ho già detto tutto” disse Niccolò sorridendo.  
“Si, okay, io… sto frequentando una persona”

Martino restò per un attimo senza parole, nonostante avesse pensato a quella possibilità più di una volta negli ultimi mesi, per via di certi sorrisi, certe telefonate, la sensazione che Aurora volesse parlargli e poi, per qualche motivo, si tirasse indietro.

Non gli venne niente da dire.  
Sentì Niccolò che gli prendeva la mano e guardò Aurora.  
Gli sembrò piccola e smarrita, addirittura con un’espressione colpevole che gli spezzò il cuore.

Fece per andarle incontro ma fu preceduto da Niccolò, che la abbracciò.

“E tu avevi paura di dirci questo?”  
“No, non avevo paura...” Aurora aveva la voce rotta “È che volevo farlo da un po’, ma come si fa a capire quale è il momento in cui le cose prendono… insomma, _quella direzione?_ Era soprattutto per Bianca...”  
“Si, certo” disse Martino e andò anche lui ad abbracciarla “Lo capisco, non credo che sia...”

  
Aurora lo guardò “Marti…”

  
“Non è una testa di cazzo, vero? È passata una vita dall'ultima volta che ho provato a spaccare la faccia a qualcuno e non vorrei dover ricominciare adesso”  
Aurora rise mentre si asciugava quelle lacrime che non era riuscita a tenere a bada “No, non lo è. Ho chiuso con le teste di cazzo tanto tempo fa”

_Oh, lo so bene._

Martino annuì “Bene” e non riuscì a dire altro.

“È… veramente buono. E comprensivo. Ha capito la mia situazione, non mi ha mai forzata a fare nulla, ha avuto una pazienza e una dolcezza infinite...”

Martino si chiese come fosse possibile che ogni parola di Aurora fosse una rassicurazione e una coltellata allo stesso tempo.

Sentì la mano di Niccolò sulla schiena e a quel lieve contatto provò un sollievo così profondo da poter ricominciare a respirare senza dover pensare a farlo.

  
_Tienimi tu, Ni, perché lo so che è giusto, ma allora perchè fa tutto così male?_

“Sono contento per te, Auri, davvero. Te lo meriti sul serio” disse con la voce spezzata.  
“Marti, lo so che per te Giovanni...”  
“No, Auri. Non ho davvero mai pensato che…”  
“Lo so, credimi. Siete… Oddio, non so nemmeno che dire. Scusate se ve l’ho detto stasera...”

  
Niccolò rise.

“Più che altro ci sarà da giustificare queste facce quando rientreremo in sala...”

  
Anche Aurora sorrise.

“No, Bianca lo sa. Stavo pensando di parlarvene da un po’, aspettavo il momento giusto. Poi oggi lei ha preso il mio cellulare proprio nel momento in cui lui mi ha mandato un messaggio. Era solo un **A dopo** con un cuoricino ...”

  
A Martino venne da ridere, nonostante tutto, e Niccolò e Aurora risero con lui.

  
“...si, okay, lo so!” disse Aurora.  
“Figurati, ieri Eva mi ha mandato un dito medio e una cacca fumante” disse.  
Aurora sorrise “Potevo inventarmi qualcosa, per un attimo c’ho pensato. Ma mi è sembrato ingiusto, soprattutto per lei. Volevo dirglielo. E ho sentito che era arrivato il momento”  
“Come l’ha presa?” chiese Niccolò.  
“Non si è scomposta tanto. Non che io sia scesa in chissà che dettagli. Le ho detto che avevo conosciuto questa persona, che ci sono uscita per un po’ ma volevo aspettare di conoscerlo meglio, ma che ora che lo conoscevo avevo iniziato a volergli molto bene. Lei ha solo detto che andava bene.”

Martino si sentì orgoglioso della sua ranocchietta.

“E spero che sia così davvero” continuò Aurora “Se so una cosa di mia figlia è che è così...protettiva nei confronti delle persone a cui vuole bene, me per prima, che potrebbe nascondermi qualsiasi dubbio o disagio per paura di farmi soffrire”  
“Lo so, lei è… unica, davvero” disse Martino.  
“E per questo conto su voi. Lei è la cosa che conta più di tutto...”  
“Auri, non c’è davvero bisogno che tu lo dica, non mi passerebbe mai per la testa che...”  
“… ma se doveste capire che sta male me ne dovete parlare. Vi prego. Siete un punto di riferimento così importante per lei, e...”  
“Aurora, stai tranquilla. Tu farai le cose con la testa, e questa persona sembra… in gamba, no?” disse Niccolò “Farete un passo alla volta, e le cose andranno bene sicuramente, Bianca è una bambina forte e… tu lo sai che puoi contare su di noi per qualsiasi cosa”

Aurora aveva gli occhi lucidi “Avevo mille dubbi. Pensavo Come si fa a parlare di una cosa che non si sa se durerà, magari sarà un trauma per niente ma poi sono passati… sono sette mesi che stiamo insieme,,,”  
“Ti sei tenuta questa cosa per sette mesi?” chiese Martino e l’abbracciò di nuovo.  
“Ne ho parlato solo con mia sorella. Poi ho capito che non era più giusto. Per Bianca, per lui… e nemmeno per me. Ho una paura fottuta di sbagliare tutto ma...”  
“Sai, una persona molto speciale tanti anni fa mi ha fatto capire che le situazioni che fanno paura si affrontano un minuto alla volta” disse Niccolò.

Martino sorrise.

“Grazie. Davvero.” disse Aurora.

“Okay, ricomponiamoci allora… Resti a cena, sì?”  
“No, Marti, torno a casa...”  
“Dai, solo a cena. Sana c’ha dato buca e ho fatto le crepes che ti piacciono!”  
“No, Marti, non...”

Martino sentì Niccolò che gli prendeva la mano e gli dava un colpetto con la spalla.  
“Marti, dai”

_Oh._

“Oh, certo. Scusa, non… Ovvio.”  
“Vabbè, dai, torniamo di là che qui ci danno per dispersi” disse Niccolò con un sorriso.  
“Si, hai ragione. La prossima volta, okay?”  
“Si… e appena te la senti ce lo presenti.” disse Martino.  
“Credo che succederà davvero presto. E… potete parlarne con Bianca, ovviamente. Cioè, senza forzare niente, vorrei solo… regolatevi voi, mi fido ciecamente, lo sapete”  
“Ci ha visto stare qui dentro in tre per mettere una teglia di cannelloni in freezer per… quanto, dieci minuti? Se lo immagina che abbiamo parlato di questo… e sinceramente, le vorrei chiederle come sta. Posso?”  
“Marti, si, puoi. Certo che puoi”  
“Okay, allora. Siete presentabili, possiamo andare. E spero che… beh, che valga la pena perderti le mie crepes” disse Martino sorridendo

“Credo di sì. E sai che le adoro”

Martino abbracciò brevemente Aurora un’ultima volta e aprì la porta per rientrare in sala.

° ° °

Quando Martino rientrò in sala con le cioccolate la situazione era degenerata in modo decisamente drastico.

Bianca aveva sulla testa quelle che erano a tutti gli effetti due sfere fatte di capelli avvolti su loro stessi che la facevano assomigliare a un personaggio di un manga, e stava legando dei nastri verdi ai capelli di Eva.

Stavano ridendo tutti e tre a crepapelle mentre Niccolò, evidentemente fiero del suo abominio, stava fotografando Eva e Bianca dando suggerimenti sulle pose e le espressioni.

“Ma che hai fatto???”  
“Marti, non sono fighissimi? È bastato avvolgere le trecce...”  
“Ma le hai veramente cotonato i capelli??? Guarda che domattina ha scuola, non c’è tempo di...”  
“Zio, ma non ti piacciono? Secondo me sono troppo belli!” disse Bianca con un sorriso che non lasciava spazio a dubbi.  
Niccolò provò a difendersi “Non sono cotonati, ma ti pare??? Sono...”  
“Dai, vieni in bagno con me, ti aiuto a scioglierli con un goccio di districante” disse Martino afferrando una spazzola dal set di Niccolò.  
“Devo proprio?” chiese Bianca sgranando gli occhi.  
Sembrava un orsetto, e a Martino venne da ridere.  
“Se domattina non vuoi sembrare una matassa di lana, sì. Se vuoi fatti fare l’ultima foto e poi andiamo”  
“E ANCHE STASERA IL PREMIO COME MIGLIOR UCCISORE DI DIVERTIMENTO VA A MARTINO RAMETTA!” urlò Eva procurando l’ennesimo scoppio di ilarità tra i tre.  
Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Bianca, io e te siamo gli unici in questa stanza ad avere un quoziente intellettivo a tre cifre, lo capisci il mio dramma? Vuoi darmi retta, per favore?”  
“Okay” rispose Bianca ridendo. Poi si rivolse a Niccolò “Zio, i capelli mi piacciono un sacco, però forse mi tirano un pochino”.  
“Oddio pulce, scusa! Solo un attimo, sorridi e alza la gamba. Così, come faccio io. Perfetto!” disse scattando un’ultima foto. “Vai a scioglierli, sennò ti viene mal di testa”  
“Se vuoi puoi continuare a fare esperimenti con Eva!” suggerì Martino mentre si dirigeva in bagno seguito da Bianca.

Sentì Eva e Niccolò continuare a ridere mentre accostava la porta del bagno e faceva mettere Bianca davanti al lavandino.

Cominciò cautamente a toglierle le forcine dai capelli.  
“Cristo, ma quante te ne ha messe?”  
“Un po’, perché i riccioli continuavano a spuntare fuori dappertutto”  
“Vediamo se riesco a non strapparti metà della testa” disse Martino sorridendo all’immagine di Bianca riflessa nello specchio.

Bianca sorrise a sua volta.

Martino stava estraendo la sesta forcina quando Bianca parlò.

“Zio, mamma ti ha detto del suo… fidanzato?”

_Okay Martino, sei un adulto responsabile, ce la puoi fare_

“Sì, tesoro. Non l’ha chiamato così, però sì, ce l’ha detto?”  
“Cioè… tu pensi che non sia il suo fidanzato?”  
“Si, penso che lo sia. Intendevo che lei non ha usato quella parola, però… sì, lo è”

Bianca lo guardò sempre attraverso lo specchio.

“Zio, tu lo sapevi?”  
“No, pulce. L’ho saputo stasera. Prima, quando eravamo in cucina. Ce l’ha detto lì”  
“Okay”  
“… forse un po’ me lo ero immaginato, però.”  
“Perchè?”  
“Perchè… a volte mi sembrava più… non lo so. Come sono le persone quando incontrano qualcuno che per loro è speciale”  
“Più… felici?”  
“… non vuol dire che non lo siano di già. Solo che è una cosa un po’ diversa. Più felici, sì”

Martino stava continuando a togliere le forcine dai capelli di Bianca e ad osservare il suo riflesso.  
Bianca sembrava pensierosa e Martino si sentì terrorizzato al pensiero di poter dire qualcosa di sbagliato.

“Bianca”  
“Sì?”  
“Come stai tesoro? Questa cosa, come ti fa stare?”

Le forcine erano finite e Martino aveva cominciato a sciogliere le trecce che Niccolò le aveva avvolto sulla testa, spruzzando qualche goccia di districante solo sulla lunghezza dei capelli e spazzolando delicatamente.

“Io… penso bene.”  
“Pensi bene?”  
“Cioè, non lo so. Non lo conosco”

_Eccola, la saggezza. Come si fa a sapere se una cosa è buona o cattiva senza conoscerla?_

“E… ti fa voglia di conoscerlo?”

  
Bianca non rispose subito.

  
“Io… penso che ora stiamo bene. Però se lui è buono forse sarà pure meglio, no? Anche una settimana fa stavo bene e non conoscevo Eva. E ora sono contenta che ci sia anche lei.”

Martino sorrise di nuovo.  
Era meraviglioso guardare il mondo con gli occhi di Bianca.  
Era lacerante che i suoi fossero così diversi.

“Mi sa che devo imparare un sacco di cose da te, pulce. Hai proprio ragione”

Finì di aggiustargli i capelli, che fortunatamente ripresero una forma più che accettabile.

“Dai, andiamo. La cioccolata si sarà raffreddata, la mettiamo...”  
“Mi piace lo stesso. E… tu, zio… come stai?”

_Azzardati a piangere ora Martino e giuro che ti faccio tagliare i dotti lacrimali_

“Bene, ranocchietta. Sto bene”  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì. Però spero di avere settimane più noiose di questa”  
Bianca rise “Perchè?”  
“Perchè sono davvero un pochino stanco”  
“Ma tra poco andiamo a dormire. Così ti riposi”  
“Si, ne ho bisogno. Ora torniamo di là e TI PREGO non assecondare le idee assurde che si saranno fatti venire Eva e zio Nico, okay?”  
“Vediamo”  
“Guarda che lo so che in bianchese _Vediamo_ vuol dire _Faccio come mi pare_, eh!”

Bianca si mise a ridere e lei e Martino rientrarono in sala.

° ° °

Un’ora dopo, con un ritardo di soli dodici minuti sulla ferrea tabella di marcia di Martino, Bianca era a letto.  
Eva era andata a dormire insieme a lei nonostante non fossero nemmeno le dieci, perché tutte le cose fatte negli ultimi giorni l’avevano stremata.

Martino e Niccolò avevano sistemato in silenzio la cucina, poi erano usciti nel terrazzo e si erano seduti sul vecchio dondolo cigolante dove potevano vedere il loro personale piccolo pezzo di cielo, quello che sfuggiva ai tetti circostanti e che di notte era sempre nero lattiginoso e senza stelle, perché le luci della città erano tanto più deboli ma anche tanto più vicine.

_Non importa quanto le cose siano forti se non le puoi raggiungere_ pensò Martino.

Niccolò gli prese la mano.

  
“Marti… mi dici come stai? Come stai davvero”

  
Martino sentì il viso che gli si contorceva.

  
“Non lo so”  
“Marti...”  
“Cioè, credo... di avere uno scontro tra razionalità e istinto che mi fa sentire uno stronzo, però lo so che è davvero una cosa giusta e che va bene così. Solo che parto per la tangente se mi metto a pensare...”  
“Nessuno prenderà il posto di Gio, lo sai, è proprio una cosa fuori questione...”  
“Si...”

  
Martino cercò le parole.

  
“… sono sicuro che questo tizio sarà una persona fantastica e tutto, perché Aurora non si metterebbe mai con un cretino. Questa storia sarà una cosa giusta. E io voglio che lo sia, sono davvero felice per lei, se lo merita e le voglio bene. Ma poi penso che...” e lì si interruppe per stringersi a Niccolò.

_Dieci centimetri e dieci chili di differenza, ma quando ho bisogno di sentirmi piccolo ci riesco sempre_

Niccolò lo strinse forte.  
“Pensi a Bianca” disse, e gli baciò la testa.  
Martino annuì.  
“Pensi che se questa storia va bene lei e… questo tipo divideranno tanti momenti. Probabilmente a un certo punto vivranno insieme. Avranno una quotidianità che… doveva essere di Gio”.  
“Mi fa un male cane, Ni, non posso farci niente” disse piangendo.  
“Lo so, amore. Fa male anche a me”  
“… non mi faccio mai domande che non hanno senso. Lo sai. Non l’ho mai fatto. Ma ora non riesco a smettere di chiedermi perché. Perchè?”  
“Marti...”  
“ … sarebbe stato un padre meraviglioso”  
“Marti, È STATO un padre meraviglioso”  
“Per quattro anni, Nì. Come faranno quattro anni a...”  
“Marti. Primo, è davvero troppo presto per pensare a questa cosa, lo sai vero?”  
“Sì”  
“Secondo: se anche dovesse andare così… lo sai. Minuto per minuto. Se vedremo Bianca felice saremo felici. Nonostante tutto. Nonostante quanto cazzo sia tutto insensato e ingiusto. A volte piangeremo perché è uno schifo. Poi rideremo perché lei ci farà ridere. Poi piangeremo e rideremo perché ci verrà in mente Gio. Poi...”  
“Anche tu mi ancori a terra” lo interruppe Martino, usando quell’espressione che che Niccolò aveva ripetuto tante volte nel corso degli anni.  
Niccolò tacque per un secondo.  
Martino non poteva vederlo perché si era accoccolato con il viso sul suo petto, ma sentì un altro bacio sulla testa.  
“Sono anch’io la tua palla al piede?”  
“Sì. E non hai idea di quanto cazzo ne ho bisogno”

Si sentì addosso il sorriso di Niccolò.

“Gio era tanto speciale. Ci pensi che delle quattro persone che sono adesso in questa casa una è sua figlia e due sono state innamorate di lui? E se contiamo pure Aurora...”  
“E del fatto che la quarta persona l’avesse messo in cima alla lista degli scopabili tra i miei amici ne vogliamo parlare?” chiese Martino e si ritrovò a ridere.

  
Anche Niccolò rise.

  
“In realtà la mia classifica è cambiata quasi subito”  
“Lasciamo perde'. Se penso che ti faresti Luchino mi sale il cringe”  
“Non mi farei Luchino, scemo” disse Niccolò ridendo più forte.  
“E io non ero innamorato di Gio. Quello... proprio non era amore”  
“Lo so, era per… sintetizzare”

“Gli ho voluto bene da subito ma sono stato geloso di lui per un sacco di tempo” disse Niccolò quietamente dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.  
“Lo so. E davvero non ne avevi motivo”  
“Eh, Marti... lo sai che con la razionalità non ci sono mai andato tanto d'accordo... ma non ce l’ho mai avuta con lui. Anche quando mi è successo di partire in quarta con i miei deliri non ce l’ho mai avuta con lui”

Martino si staccò dal petto di Niccolò, spingendolo all’angolo mentre gli appoggiava la testa alle gambe e piegava le sue sdraiandosi a pancia in sù sul dondolo, che cigolò pericolosamente.

“Marti, piano! Questo coso mica ci regge!”

Martino portò la mano al viso di Niccolò e lo spinse verso il suo.  
Lo baciò lentamente e a lungo mentre gli sembrò di sentire i suoi pezzi che tornavano a posto.

Quando si staccarono gli tenne la mano sulla nuca, e gli sussurrò sulle labbra.

“Avrei voluto conoscerti prima”  
“Avrei voluto conoscerti prima anch’io” rispose Niccolò.

° ° °

** _Diciassette anni prima_ **

“Ricordami per quale cazzo di motivo ci siamo iscritti al classico, zì” disse Gio mentre si passava la mano tra i capelli e attaccava un post-it al dizionario di latino.  
“Tu per gli incantesimi di Harry Potter e io per venire dietro a te, probabilmente” rispose Martino spostando il quaderno da un lato e mettendosi a bere la lattina di tè freddo che Niccolò gli aveva portato.

Mancavano quattro mesi alla maturità e i Contrabbandieri si erano ritrovati a casa di Martino e Niccolò per studiare.

“Ma che cazzo dici Harry Potter, chè ho letto solo il primo?”  
“Eri andato in fissa con quelle stregonerie in latino”

Gio guardò Martino con aria dubbiosa e fece spallucce.  
“Può darsi. E tu davvero l’hai fatto per venirmi dietro?” chiese con un sorrisetto divertito.

Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“No, Gio. Madonna quanto cazzo te la tiri. L’ho fatto perché la prof di italiano delle medie leggeva i miei temi in classe, se te lo ricordi. E perché mia madre c’ha ‘sta fissa del _classico_ _che apre la mente._ E poi che dovevo fa’, scusa?”

“Non lo so, per esempio...”

“Vi porto qualcosa?”  
Niccolò si era alzato all’improvviso dal divano dove si era messo ad ascoltare Luca che ripeteva Letteratura e si era avvicinato al tavolo dove erano Gio e Martino.

“No, Nico, grazie” rispose Gio.  
“Pure io sto a posto” disse Martino.  
“Non avevo dubbi” disse Niccolò e tornò al divano.

Martino si irrigidì immediatamente.  
Niccolò non era stato esattamente sferzante, ma di sicuro anni luce distante dal suo solito tono dolce e canzonatorio.

Lo osservò e anche quello che vide gli fece suonare un campanello d’allarme.

In genere quando Niccolò era con Luca rideva in continuazione, (gli aveva pure confessato che Luca era passato al primo posto nella sua classifica e Martino aveva riso per dieci minuti consecutivi pur sentendo una punta di gelosia che sapeva essere assurda) e anche se adesso erano in un contesto di studio non particolarmente esilarante di certo niente giustificava quella mascella serrata e quell’espressione tetra.

Stava per alzarsi e andare da lui con una scusa qualsiasi quando Elia, che era uscito in terrazza per fumare, rientrò in sala.

“È ufficilmente iniziata, regà.”  
“Che?” chiese Gio.  
“Shhh, ascoltate”

Tutti fecero silenzio per un momento e sentirono distintamente le note di _Notte prima degli_ _esami_ che provenivano dalla porta finestra, molto probabilmente da uno degli appartamenti al piano di sotto.

“Oh, se so' anticipati? Da qui a Giugno sai quante volte ci toccherà sentirla?” disse Gio sorridendo  
“Io l'ho sentita pure stamattina” disse Elia “Ma non è che ‘sta canzone tanto tanto porta merda?”  
“Se portasse merda in questa nazione nessuno dovrebbe più aver superato la maturità da almeno trent’anni” rispose Giovanni.  
“Si, mi sa che c’hai ragione” rispose Elia “Comunque preciso Antonello, eh. Nonne alla finestra, pizze fredde, coppe dei Campioni e tanti amici intorno che viene voglia di cantà. Peccato che ha saltato la parte dove ti fai un mazzo tanto pe’...”  
“Almeno a noi c’hanno levato le buste” disse Luca “Pensate a Nico l’anno scorso”  
“Si, zì, hai ragione. Comunque se va...”

“Zitto zitto, Sto pezzo mi piace troppo… SE L’AMORE È AMORE SE L’AMORE È AMOREEEEEEE” Elia cominciò a cantare a squarciagola passando il braccio intorno alle spalle di Luca che si unì a lui ridendo.

Giovanni cominciò a ridere “ Nun ve se po’ sentì” ma si unì ai due trascinando con se anche Martino.  
“Madonna se fate pena, menomale che è finita” disse mentre l’ultimo SE L’AMORE È AMOREEEEEEEEEEEEE toccava vette di stecche inesplorate, ma si trovò a ridere mentre si univa al coro.

Si voltò per sorridere complice a Niccolò, come a dirgli _Hai visto ‘sta banda di matti? _ma fece solo in tempo a vederlo alzarsi dal divano con un’espressione stravolta e andare verso il portone di ingresso, sbatterlo e uscire senza dire una parola o guardare nessuno.

“Oh, che cazzo è, zì?”  
Giovanni si era accorto della scena e guardò Martino con aria preoccupata.  
“Lo sapevo che era strano” rispose Martino staccandosi da Giovanni e andando a sua volta verso la porta.  
“Marti, hai bisogno...” Martino non si preoccupò nemmeno di vedere chi avesse parlato “Tranquilli, vado a vedere” e uscì di corsa.  
L’ascensore non era al piano e Martino prese subito le scale correndo.  
Arrivò al piano terra, uscì dal palazzo e nel parcheggio vide Niccolò entrare nella macchina che aveva preso in prestito da Anna quella mattina.

Corse per raggiungerlo, ma quando arrivò Niccolò si era chiuso dentro.

“Ni, che c’è?” gli chiese attraverso il finestrino chiuso.

  
Niccolò stava guardando davanti a se e non si voltò.

  
“Nì, mi apri per favore?”  
“Torna su Marti”  
“No. Apri”  
“Vai dai tuoi amici e mollami”

_I tuoi amici_

  
Niccolò aveva smesso di chiamare i Contrabbandieri così praticamente immediatamente dopo Bracciano, e Martino capì che qualcosa di quello che aveva appena visto doveva averlo mandato in crisi.

“Nico, smettila. Tanto non me ne vado. Quindi...”  
“Lasciami in pace”  
“APRI QUESTA CAZZO DI MACCHINA”

Lo vide sussultare e finalmente voltarsi.  
Aveva gli occhi spalancati e lucidi e Martino si sentì sopraffare dalla paura e dalla voglia di abbracciarlo.

  
“Per favore. Apri” disse piano.

E Niccolò aprì.

Martino si precipitò all’altro sportello con l’assurda paranoia che in quei due secondi Niccolò avrebbe potuto avviare il motore e andarsene.

Entrò nell’abitacolo e afferrò immediatamente le chiavi dell’auto dalla mano di Niccolò.

“Cos’è, credi che sia così fuori di testa da partire e schiantarmi da qualche parte con te dentro?” chiese Niccolò con un tono che sembrava sia arrabbiato che triste.

“No. Mi dici che c’è?”  
“C’è che capisco quando sono di troppo”

Martino si sentì così in colpa da provare un vero e proprio dolore fisico.  
Ma razionalizzò subito e cercò di capire cosa fare.

“Visto che non sei di troppo, no, non lo capisci”  
“Ah no?”  
“No. Per niente. È solo un gruppo di studio cercare di studiare e tu la maturità l’hai data l’anno scorso, e credimi, darei un organo non vitale per fare a cambio con te”  
“Ti è davvero passata per Gio?”

E questa uscita spiazzò completamente Martino.

“Che… che stai dicendo?”  
“Mi sembra una domanda chiara”  
“Sei… si, è una domanda chiara ma è… “  
“Da malati? Da pazzi?”

_Non farti prendere dal panico Martino_

“Nico. Si, mi è passata per Gio. Da quando ho conosciuto te, lo sai. Del tutto. Se è per quelle cazzo di battute di prima...”  
“Beh, lui non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiarti ma credimi che capisco...”  
“Io non volevo essere ricambiato”

Niccolò si voltò a guardarlo e Martino gli lesse in faccia un dolore così profondo che trapassò anche lui.

“Nì, ti prego, ti posso toccare?” sussurrò.

Niccolò annuì appena con la testa e aprì la mano destra, con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto.  
Martino intrecciò immediatamente le sue dita a quelle di Niccolò e strinse forte.

“Non ho mai voluto essere ricambiato, davvero. Non mi sono mai messo a pensare a come sarebbe stato stare con lui. Volevo solo essere un buon amico e invece sono stato un amico di merda. Forse quando te ne ho parlato non ho reso abbastanza chiaro che sentirmi in quel modo per lui faceva schifo, e non solo perché era per forza di cose a senso unico, ma perché… non lo so spiegare. Non dico che... non possano esserci amici d’infanzia che a un certo punto si innamorano e sia giusto così, ma io non volevo quello. Volevo solo che finisse, e volevo non avere più paura di stare col mio migliore amico”

“Io li ho persi i miei amici, e non ho mai cantato _Notte prima degli esami_ con loro”

Martino abbandonò ogni senso di cautela e si sporse verso Niccolò abbracciandolo forte.

“La canterai con me. Con noi. Con i tuoi amici di adesso. Perchè loro...”  
“Non ti ho mai raccontato perché ho lasciato il Virgilio...”

  
Niccolò aveva un tono stanco, ed era poco più di un sussurro.

  
“Lo farai solo quando e se vorrai. Se me lo vuoi dire...”  
“Ho fatto una mossa del cazzo con quello che era il mio migliore amico, non ho pensato alle conseguenze e...”

Niccolò si fermò, scuotendo la testa.  
Aveva gli occhi lucidi ed era palese che non riuscisse a continuare a parlare.  
Martino appoggiò la fronte alla sua.

“Ni… sto per dire una cosa davvero tanto tanto egoista”  
“Cosa?”  
“Che mi dispiace da morire per quanto hai sofferto ma che sono contento che tu abbia lasciato il Virgilio. Perchè altrimenti non ti avrei conosciuto e sarei...”  
“Marti...”  
“Io… lo sai quello che provo per te, vero?”  
“Si. Scusami. Mi dispiace tanto” Niccolò stava piangendo.  
“Di cosa? A me...”  
“Di avere questi scatti. Di farti paura, di pensare certe cose...”  
“Non mi fai paura. A volte non capisco, ma...”  
“Nemmeno io… però so che… con te è tutto più facile, nonostante io sia così”

Martino si staccò da Niccolò e gli accarezzò lentamente lo zigomo con il pollice, asciugandogli le lacrime.

“Come stai?”

Niccolò fece un sorriso stanco.

“Meglio del minuto precedente”

Martino lo abbracciò di nuovo, dandogli tanti piccoli baci sulla testa.

Quando si staccarono Niccolò sembrava tanto stanco ma molto più tranquillo.

“Torniamo su? Voglio chiedere scusa agli altri...”  
“Lo sai che davvero non ce n’è bisogno, vero?”  
“Lo voglio fare. Sono i miei amici e so che capiscono, ma lo voglio fare“

Martino si sentì così orgoglioso del suo ragazzo, così addolorato da quel fardello che doveva portare costantemente, ma anche così pieno di fiducia.

Si sporse a baciarlo.

  
“Avrei voluto conoscerti prima” sussurrò sulle sue labbra “Mi avresti salvato da tutto lo schifo che è stato… Io sono la miglior versione di me stesso con te.”  
Niccolò sorrise “E se non ti fossi piaciuto?”  
“Io non me lo immagino uno spazio temporale in cui ti conosco e non mi innamoro di te”  
“Marti… avrei voluto conoscerti prima anch’io” e lo strinse forte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho veramente avuto una battaglia interiore nello scrivere il flashback, perchè non so se l'episodio di Niccolò possa essere plausibile alla luce del suo disturbo.  
Ho tentato di rispettare la sua natura, o meglio, come lo recepisco io, e di mostrarlo arrabbiato e accecato dalle insicurezze e dal dolore senza però riuscire a togliergli la sua tenerezza; proprio non posso vederlo in altro modo.  
Chiedo davvero scusa se dovessi averlo banalizzato ma è davvero difficile far soffrire il mio bambino, capitemi.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi mi segue: mi dispiace averci messo così tanto, ma il Natale e, soprattutto un'influenza infernale che mi devasta da due settimane (e ancora perdura) sono stati deleteri.  
Mi dispiace anche che questi capitoli mi escano sempre così lunghi, prima o poi lavorerò sulla sintesi ma non è questo il giorno <3

7

“Senti, mi devo fermare un attimo da mia mamma perché ha detto che deve darmi roba”  
“Non sapevo che tua madre spacciasse”  
“No Eva, così no, eh. ‘sto fine umorismo no. Cioè, non ci si fa proprio” disse Martino guardandola con aria ridicolmente allibita mentre scuoteva la testa.

Eva si mise a ridere.  
Finalmente le spedizioni che aspettava dalla Scozia erano arrivate e Martino l’aveva accompagnata al deposito per il ritiro.  
Erano solo tre pacchi, nemmeno particolarmente grandi, ma quando Martino aveva tentato di sollevare il secondo, senza prestare attenzione agli avvertimenti di Eva - _Marti, attento, guarda_ _che questo pesa!_ \- si era trovato prima a strabuzzare e poi strizzare gli occhi bofonchiando un molto poco affettuoso pensiero rivolto agli antenati della sua amica, mentre un dolore lancinante gli si irradiava dalla zona lombare destra fino a metà schiena.

“Signore, c’è qui il sollevatore automatico! La signora gliel’aveva detto che pesava, eh. Non ci assumiamo responsabilità per...” disse il magazziniere, un ragazzo più o meno sui vent’anni per cui Martino provò subito un astio profondo, apparentemente condiviso anche da Eva, se l’espressione stizzita che le si leggeva in faccia era indicativa di qualcosa.

“Grazie SIGNORE” lo interruppe Martino con voce flautata “Credo di essermi fatto male, in effetti, ma non denuncerò nessuno, non si preoccupi. LE spiacerebbe portarlo LEI alla mia macchina, SIGNORE? È quella blu proprio davanti all’ingresso, ha già il portabagagli aperto”

Il ragazzo lo guardò un po’ perplesso (_brucia, vero???_ pensò con soddisfazione Martino), poi fece spallucce.

“Certo” rispose e caricò il pacco incriminato sul carrellino automatizzato e si diresse all’uscita, mentre Martino tentava di massaggiarsi la schiena.

_“Signore?_” disse Martino con aria disgustata alzando le sopracciglia.  
“_Signora?_ Hai fatto proprio bene a ripagarlo con la stessa moneta!- replicò subito Eva - C’avrà sei anni meno di noi e...”

“No Eva, vabbè, forse è un po’ più piccolo, comunque...”

“Ma capirai! Tra cinque minuti compirà trentacinque anni pure lui e lo voglio vedere come...”

Martino si mise a ridere ma la risata si trasformò in un gemito quando sentì di nuovo la fitta alla schiena.

“Porca puttana” disse premendosi la mano nel retro del fianco “Ma che cazzo c’hai in quello scatolone?”  
“Ti sei fatto male davvero?”  
“Un po’, ma niente di grave, credo”  
“Eh, ci sono i dizionari, e qualche libro di...”  
“DIZIONARI?”  
“Ehm, si Marti, faccio la traduttrice, hai presente?”  
“Ma chi cazzo usa i dizionari cartacei al giorno d’oggi??? Ma seriamente...”  
“Sono pieni di appunti! Li uso da decenni! Quando iniziai col norvegese...”  
“Non ho parole! Mi fai stirare la schiena perché ti rifiuti di...”  
“Oh, piantala! Ti avevo detto di stare attento ma tu hai voluto fare il gradasso e...”  
“Il _gradasso_? Ma come parli? Lo vedi che i dizionari di inizio secolo ti fanno male?”

Eva stava per ribattere, ma sentirono il ragazzo che li chiamava.

“Signori, qui è tutto caricato!”

“No, vabbè, insiste pure” mormorò Martino mentre lui e Eva tornavano verso la macchina.

°°°

Martino era tornato a casa da quasi un’ora quando sentì Niccolò che rientrava.

“Ni, sto in camera” gli urlò.

Niccolò si affacciò qualche secondo dopo sorridendo, per poi adombrarsi subito nel vederlo sdraiato sul letto in posizione supina e con quella che immaginò essere un’espressione ben poco rilassata.

“Che c’è, perché stai così?” gli domandò allarmato.  
“Eh, mi sa che mi so’ fatto un po’ male, però niente di... ”  
“Male come? Che è successo?” chiese Niccolò preoccupato.  
“Una cazzata, ho fatto uno sforzo per alza’ un pacco e…”  
“Uno… sforzo?” Niccolò sembrava confuso.  
“Si, Nico. Ero co’ Eva al magazzino per quei pacchi che so’ arrivati dalla Scozia, te l’avevo detto.”  
“Si, lo so, ma… che hai fatto?”  
“Niente, ho alzato un… ma che ridi?”  
“Non rido!… però... scusa Marti eh, ma sforzarti fino al punto di… insomma, voglio dire… non è proprio tanto una mossa da te, ecco” disse Niccolò.  
“In che senso, scusa?” chiese Martino strizzando leggermente le palpebre  
“Nel senso che in genere sei più… prudente che cavaliere, diciamo” disse Niccolò tentando di tenere a bada un sorrisetto appena accennato “Intendevo questo. Dove ti sei...”  
“_Cavaliere???_” Martino sembrava scandalizzato “Non sono un etero pompato di testosterone che non capisce più un cazzo se c’ha una donna intorno, vuoi dire!?! Sai che novità! E menomale, aggiungerei!”

  
Niccolò non ce la fece più a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere.

“E allora che è successo? Come hai fatto a...”  
“Niente, avevo alzato CON PRUDENZA POCO CAVALLERESCA il primo pacco e non pesava tanto. Sono andato a prendere il secondo, che era grosso uguale, per appoggiarlo a terra e…”  
“Ti sei dimenticato della storia del peso specifico” disse Niccolò con un sorrisetto decisamente sfottente.  
“Vaffanculo Ni” disse Martino, ma non riusci a non ridere “Eva poi mi ha detto che aveva fatto appiccicare un adesivo rosso sul pacco più pesante, ma dimmelo prima, no??? No, me l’ha detto quando l’avevo già preso e poi s’è pure incazzata perché non l’ascolto! Poi se ti dico che c’era dentro...”  
Niccolò si sedette sul bordo del letto. “Dove ti fa male?”  
Martino si portò la mano sulla parte bassa del fianco destro.  
“Qui, ma dietro. Comunque è davvero già passato...”  
“Ce la fai a girarti?”  
“Si, si, ce la faccio, c’ho anche messo quel gel che...”  
“E hai guidato tu per tornare? Non ti faceva male?”  
“Un po’, però non da impedirmi i movimenti”

Niccolò sorrise e passò la mano tra i capelli di Martino.

“Allora magari stai davvero solo facendo un po’ di sceneggiate. E questa in effetti potrebbe essere una mossa da te”  
“Stronzo, sceneggiate de che? Se ti ho detto subito che mi è quasi passato!”  
“Dai, girati, gli do un’occhiata, poi chiamo Alessio e sento che dice”

Alessio era il medico sportivo di riferimento della palestra che frequentava Niccolò.

“Ma non serve” disse Martino girandosi sulla pancia.

Niccolò gli sollevò la maglietta e gli passò delicatamente le dita nel punto che gli aveva indicato Martino.

“Qui?”  
“Si, ma anche un po’ più su. Sì, lì” disse Martino mentre Niccolò risaliva con la mano sulla sua schiena.  
“Così sembrerebbe tutto a posto. Nel senso che non ci sono sporgenze o lividi, non sembra uno strappo, poi alla schiena è...”  
“Ma te l’ho detto, sarà una cretinata”  
“Comunque lo chiamo un attimo...”  
“No, Ni, non serve. Non voglio fa’ la figura del coglione”  
Niccolò rise “E perché dovresti, scusa? Mica gli racconto l’antefatto, eh. È per stare più tranquilli, che poi magari domattina ti svegli con...”  
“No, davvero. Resto sdraiato e basta. Magari dopo mi ci rimetti il gel”

Niccolò riabbassò la maglietta di Martino e si chinò in avanti per baciarlo sulla nuca. “Non è che hai solo voglia di coccole extra?” gli sussurrò all’orecchio,  
“Eh, che devo fa’, m’hai beccato. C’ho il marito anaffettivo che non me le fa mai e mi devo inventa’ sti siparietti”

Poi Martino batté due volte la mano sullo spazio vuoto del letto accanto a lui “Vieni qui?” Niccolò gli si sdraiò accanto e cominciò ad accarezzargli i capelli.

Martino aveva gli occhi socchiusi e un sorriso beato, nonostante i millantati dolori.

“Allora, a parte questa sfortunata parentesi nel mondo deil’atletica che...”

Martino sbarrò gli occhi all’improvviso.

  
“Oddio, Ni, ma mi stavo a scorda’ la cosa più assurda della giornata!”  
“Cosa???”  
“Non ci crederai!” e cominciò a ridere.  
“Più assurda di te che ti metti ad alzare...”  
“Oh, falla finita! Si, comunque, di più!”  
“E che è?”  
“Diciamo che non c’è più fretta di sgombrare la camera studio”

  
Niccolò alzò le sopracciglia.

“Cioè… Eva non viene qui, alla fine?”  
“No, non viene più”  
“Okay… quindi resta dai suoi?”  
“No”  
“E... non hai intenzione di dirmi dove va?”  
“Indovina”  
“Oddio Marti, ma che hai, cinque anni?” disse Niccolò ridendo.  
“No, ma questo potrebbe essere un indizio in effetti”

Niccolò guardò Martino con un’espressione divertita e confusa. “Ma che vuol dire che è un indizio???”  
“Nel senso che la persona dove va mi conosceva molto bene anche quando avevo cinque anni”  
Niccolò aggrottò la fronte con un’aria perplessa.

“Ma...”  
“Ce la puoi fare”  
“Ma… tua mamma?” tentò Niccolò.  
“Siii!” disse Martino mettendosi nuovamente a ridere “Ti rendi conto?”  
“E questa cosa da dove è uscita?” chiese Niccolò sorridendo incredulo.  
“Eh, dopo l’increscioso episodio dei pacchi sono passato da lei perché mi aveva chiamato per darmi roba. A proposito, stasera mangiamo il peposo. Comunque, Eva è salita con me per salutarla e dopo tutte le smancerie non so come è finita con mia mamma che le raccontava tutte le storie della sua gravidanza. Eva ascoltava rapita e le ha detto che forse sarebbe venuta qui da noi, perché i suoi lavorano, sua madre è un po’ una pressa e la sua camera è praticamente mezza smantellata e c’è tutta la roba del padre. E mia mamma _si, fai bene, se_ _non starai dai tuoi è sempre meglio avere qualcuno sai, io quando aspettavo Martino stavo_ _sempre male e mi spaventavo in continuazione_”  
“Ah, beh, incoraggiante!”rise Niccolò.  
“Ma infatti! Io cercavo pure di fargli le facce per farla smettere con certi discorsi, ma figurati se mi guardava! E poi deve farmi passare da stronzo pure da feto!”

  
Niccolò rise di nuovo.

“Vabbè, su questo potrei pure...”  
“Finiscila. E insomma, poi è uscito fuori che Eva domattina ha un’altra visita ma nessuno poteva accompagnarla, e lei _tesoro, se per te non è un problema ci posso venire io, ovviamente_ _non entro, è solo per accompagnarti_ e Eva ha accettato subito, si vedeva proprio che era sollevata, e poi è continuato tutto così, parlando del più e del meno ogni tanto usciva roba tipo _sai io da sei mesi sono in pensione, ho un sacco di tempo libero, la stanza di Martino è vuota,_ _cosa vuoi che ne sappiano due gay di una donna incinta_...”  
“Ma non ci credo nemmeno un secondo!” rise Niccolò tirando un calcio alla caviglia di Martino.  
“Vabbè, dai, l’ultima in effetti me la sono inventata -rispose Martino ridendo - Ma alla fine lei le ha buttato là che se voleva poteva stare da lei e Eva ha detto che l’avrebbe presa in considerazione. Poi si sono messe d’accordo per domattina, per la visita, e che ne so, parleranno per bene. Però poi in macchina Eva mi ha chiesto se per me poteva essere un problema e io le ho detto che non lo è per niente. Non credi?”  
“Beh, in effetti... ha senso” disse Niccolò.  
“Vero?” rispose Martino “Anche secondo me. Cioè, quando le ho sentite che parlavano di vene varicose o emorroidi volevo scappare, però...”  
“Vene varicose e emorroidi???” Niccolò si stava scompisciando.  
“Madonna Ni, la morte, guarda! Comunque, cazzate a parte, Eva mi è sembrata parecchio tentata, non le ha risposto subito perché voleva sapere se stesse bene a me e perché poi ha detto che vuole assolutamente pagare l’affitto, ma figurati se mia madre… comunque se la vedranno loro pe’ sta roba. Però penso che davvero sia una soluzione, per lei. Poi se mia mamma ha un po’ di compagnia sono contento, anche se sarà solo per un periodo...”  
“Secondo me Eva non se ne andrà più, e tu passerai al terzo gradino del podio delle persone preferite di Simona Antinori” disse Niccolò con un sorrisetto.  
“Ah si?” disse Martino alzando le sopracciglia.  
“Eh, non so quanto potrai competere con una ragazza incinta che le girella per casa”  
Martino sorrise e iniziò a tracciare con un dito il profilo di Niccolò. “Mi sa che hai ragione. Mi accontenterò di essere sul gradino più alto del tuo” disse sorridendo.  
Niccolò si sporse per dare un bacino sul naso a Martino, e poi lo abbracciò con prudenza. “Ti faccio male?”  
“No”

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, Martino si stava quasi addormentando, quando Niccolò parlò di nuovo.  
“Oggi sono stato da Mariagrazia” disse quietamente.

Martino tornò immediatamente vigile, perché se accadeva abbastanza spesso che parlando Niccolò tirasse fuori delle cose che erano uscite fuori dalle sue sedute di psicoterapia, al contrario, accadeva di rado che parlasse con intenzione specifica di un incontro.

“Lo so. È successo qualcosa?”  
“No, in realtà… cioè, la seduta è stata tranquilla, niente di particolare. Alla fine però mi ha chiesto una cosa”  
“È una cosa che mi vuoi dire? O sei...”  
“Si. Ha in mente... di fare una specie di gruppo per ragazzi che hanno disturbi di personalità, come il mio, o anche altri...” Niccolò aveva distolto lo sguardo da quello Martino e sembrava fissare un punto indefinito. “...ma io non credo di...”

Stava sussurrando qualcosa così piano che Martino non riuscì a decifrare le ultime parole.  
Gli sembrò per un attimo disconnesso, come se non stesse più parlando con lui.  
Gli portò una mano al viso.

  
“Ni”

Niccolò tornò a guardarlo.

“Vuol fare un gruppo… di terapia, intendi?”  
“Si. È una cosa che in parte segue le terapie classiche, in parte è sperimentale”  
“E cosa ti ha chiesto?”  
“Se me la sento di fare… il moderatore, tipo. Insomma, ovviamente ci sarebbe lei, però dovrei chiedere ai ragazzi di presentarsi, come stanno… raccontare la mia esperienza quando credo che sia il caso. Roba così”

Martino cercò di interpretare l’espressione e il tono di Niccolò.

“E tu… vorresti farlo? O non te la senti?”

Niccolò fece un sorriso dolce e triste.

“Ci sto pensando. Credo che vorrei. Cioè, so che vorrei. Ma ho paura di non essere all’altezza”

Stavolta fu Martino a sporgersi per dare un bacino sul naso a Niccolò, e a sorridergli.

“Ni. È una cosa che tendi a pensare tipo sempre. E che non è mai vera”  
“Marti, stiamo parlando...”  
“...della psicoterapeuta che ti segue da un sacco di anni e che crede che tu sia adatto a una cosa del genere. Se tu non volessi farlo perché hai paura che possa farti stare peggio, ti direi subito di chiarirti con lei e di lasciar perdere. Ma se invece vuoi farla...”  
“Sono perlopiù adolescenti o poco più. E con questo tipo di malattie… ci vuole niente a incasinarli ancora peggio di come sono”

La voce di Niccolò tremava leggermente.

“Pensi che raccontargli come tu hai gestito certe cose o come ti sei sentito in certi momenti possa incasinarli?”  
“Non lo so,,, credo di no”  
“Mariagrazia ti ha messo pressione?” chiese Martino pur sapendo già la risposta  
“No, no, ovviamente no. Ha detto che pensava che potessi essere adatto perché…”  
“Perchè...” Martino lasciò volutamente in sospeso la parola.  
“Perchè posso capire le loro emozioni, o almeno la sensazione di non esserne sempre padrone. Perchè ho passato dei momenti difficili, ma… in qualche modo ho imparato a… cioè, è un processo che non si interrompe mai veramente, però...”

Martino sollevò il mento di Niccolò e lo guardò negli occhi sorridendo.

“Io credo che tu saresti perfettamente in grado di farlo. E se è una cosa che vuoi, falla.”  
Niccolò sbuffò una risatina scuotendo la testa. “E come la mettiamo con la sindrome dell’impostore?”  
“La mettiamo nell’elenco delle cose su cui devi lavorare. Insieme ai tuoi pessimi gusti cinematografici e all’amore per la lavanda”  
Niccolò rise. “E le abilità culinarie dove le lasci?”  
“Su quelle c’ho messo direttamente una pietra sopra e lì devono restare”

Risero di nuovo.

“Marti?”  
“Mh?”  
“Smetterai mai di farmi credere di poter riuscire a fare tutto?”  
Martino arricciò il naso. “Come abbiamo appena chiarito tu NON sei in grado di fare tutto. E comunque, no, non ho intenzione di smettere”  
"Comunque..."   
"Cosa?"  
"I miei gusti cinematografici sono eccelsi, sono i tuoi che fanno pena" disse Niccolò sorridendo.  
"Se, vabbè, credici" rispose sogghignando Martino.

_ **Dodici anni prima** _

L’ascensore era ancora rotto.  
Ovvio.  
Martino stava così male ed era così stanco che non si arrabbiò nemmeno.  
Aveva sperato con tutto se stesso almeno in quel piccolo colpo di fortuna, ma si apprestò a fare le dodici rampe di scale che lo avrebbero portato a casa sentendosi un martire dell’abnegazione, delle contraddizioni dei tempi moderni e della cattiva sorte.  
Il problema è che a quasi ogni scalino una morsa di dolore martellante e atroce gli serrava la testa, facendogliela pulsare.  
Nell’ultimo periodo stava capitando abbastanza di frequente, ma Martino non era preoccupato.  
Immaginava che si trattasse solo dei feroci ritmi di studio a cui si stava sottoponendo, e comunque l’unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era arrivare a casa, buttarsi sul divano al buio e al silenzio e sperare che tutto finisse presto.

_Speriamo che Nico sia già rientrato._

Si. Buio, silenzio, e il suo ragazzo che lo coccolasse un po’.

_E fa’ che non incontri nessuno per le scale_

Era arrivato al quarto piano sostenendosi alla ringhiera e maledicendo lo zaino che sembrava rimbalzargli sulla schiena a ogni gradino quando sentì un vocio squillante al piano superiore.

_ No, ti prego, non ce la faccio_

Fu quasi tentato di fermarsi ma decise che non si sarebbe fatto ostacolare da una bambina di sei anni e continuò stoicamente.  
Arrivato al pianerottolo del quinto piano trovò la sua piccola vicina che strillava qualcosa, probabilmente a sua madre, che si trovava evidentemente all’interno dell’appartamento, il cui portone era aperto.

_Perchè ‘sta ragazzina urla sempre? E perché sta fuori?_

“Ciao Martino!” lo salutò la bambina non appena lo vide sbucare dalle scale.  
“Ciao Giada”  
“Sei stato a studiare anche oggi?”  
“Si, ero in biblioteca” rispose Martino senza fermarsi.

  
La bambina gli si accodò salendo insieme a lui.

  
“Perchè cammini così piano?”  
“Mi fa male la testa. Ma… non devi rientrare in casa? Hai lasciato il portone aperto”  
“No, devo uscire con mamma ma lei ancora non è pronta. E Niccolò non era a studiare con te?”

  
_Che ho fatto di male nella vita?_

“No, non c’era. Però torna giù Giada, sennò tua mamma si spaventa”  
Erano arrivati al portone e Martino si sfilò lo zaino per cercare le chiavi.  
Un’altra fitta di dolore lo fece quasi sussultare.

“E è a casa?”  
“Eh, no sai, stasera doveva lavorare fino a tardi” mentì Martino senza il minimo scrupolo.  
“Ah”  
“Torni giù? Non ti devo accompagnare vero?”  
“No, vado da sola. Ciao”  
“Ciao”

Giada prese le scale saltellando e Martino, con l’ultimo brandello di assennatezza rimastogli, si avvicinò alla balaustra per controllarla.  
Per fortuna sentì subito la voce della madre che la rimproverava per non averla aspettata.

  
_Okay. Posso ufficialmente declinare ogni responsabilità._

Tornò al portone e lo aprì.  
Niccolò era sul divano, ed era piegato in avanti verso il tavolino da caffè, che era ricoperto di libri.  
Aveva gli auricolari alle orecchie, ma non appena vide Martino sulla soglia se li tolse e sorrise nel suo solito modo radioso.  
Ma si rabbuiò subito.

“Che c’è Marti?”  
“Ciao. Perchè?”  
“Perchè hai una faccia che fa paura. Hai di nuovo mal di testa, vero?”  
“Si, un po’”

Niccolò gli andò incontro e lo guidò lentamente al divano, dove si sedettero entrambi.

“Ce la faccio a fare due passi, eh. Ho anche fatto sei piani di scale...”  
“’sto cazzo d’ascensore! Mi potevi chiamare”  
“Per fare che? Mi avresti portato in spalla?” tentò di scherzare Martino mentre Niccolò gli sfilava lo zaino e il giaccone per poi buttarli a terra.  
“Si, t’avrei portato in spalla. Lo so che fare le scale...”  
“Sarebbe stato uguale Ni. Nel senso che i contraccolpi li avrei sentiti lo stesso. Poi mica vogliamo rischia' di traumatizzare il tuo fan club, eh” disse Martino mentre si sdraiava e si sistemava un cuscino dietro la testa.  
“Il mio che?”  
“Si, oggi le ho beccate tutte. Quella di ottant’anni mentre uscivo stamattina. La Bauer, lì. E ora quella di sei. Le ho dovuto inventare che stavi ancora a lavoro, sennò sicuro che entrava in casa”  
“Ma chi, Giadina?” chiese Niccolò ridendo.  
“Ce ne stanno altre? Perchè io non ce la faccio, eh, te lo dico”  
“No, dovrebbero essere finite. Cretino” rispose Niccolò ridendo mentre si allungava sul divano per dare un bacio sul naso a Martino.

Martino allungò un braccio per appoggiare la mano alla nuca di Niccolò, ma sentì, di nuovo, una stilettata alla testa.  
Strizzò gli occhi aspettando che passasse.

“Ti fa così tanto male?” chiese piano Niccolò.  
“A momenti”  
“...Marti, provi un attimo a tirarti su?”  
Martino aprì gli occhi. “Perchè?”  
“Voglio provare una cosa”  
“Cosa?”  
“Una cosa che forse ti aiuta, poi se non funziona...”  
“Pensavo di prendere un antinfiammatorio” disse Martino mentre si sollevava con cautela.

Niccolò gli appoggiò delicatamente le mani alla base del collo e cominciò a tastare.

“Sei un pezzo di legno”  
“Almeno fosse il punto giusto”  
“Smettila, scemo. Come due giorni fa. Fammi indovinare, ti metti seduto su quelle cazzo di panche in biblioteca senza muovere un muscolo per ore e...”

Martino sentì un moto di irritazione che non riuscì a contrastare.

“Sto preparando una tesi, Nico, non vado in palestra. È così che funziona”

Si pentì subito del suo tono tagliente; l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento era discutere con Niccolò, ma era stanco, sofferente e quella giornata ci aveva messo troppo a concedergli una tregua.

“Scusa, non...”  
“No, scusa tu. Davvero. Se hai in mente qualcosa per far smettere questo martello pneumatico che ho in testa, proviamo. Ma t'avverto che c'ho una soglia di sopportazione pari a zero stasera”

Niccolò sorrise, si alzò dal divano e allungò una mano per prendere quella di Martino e aiutarlo a tirarsi su.  
“Doccia calda” disse. Martino alzò le sopracciglia.

  
“È questa la tua idea geniale?”  
“Solo in parte. La facciamo insieme e, no, non sarà una cosa erotica, non sperarci”  
Martino si trovò a sorridere nonostante tutto. “Okay, vediamo”  
“Inizia a spogliarti, io vado ad accendere la stufetta nel bagno”

Martino andò in camera e cominciò a togliersi i vestiti, poi, rabbrividendo, raggiunse Niccolò in bagno.  
Lo trovò già all’interno del box doccia, dove aveva iniziato a far scorrere l’acqua per farla arrivare alla temperatura ideale.  
“Vieni” lo chiamò.  
Martino entrò, Niccolò lo fece mettere di schiena davanti a sè e regolò il getto in modo che si infrangesse sulle sue spalle.  
“Cazzo, Ni”  
“Cosa? Non...”  
“Mi fa male pure la pressione dell’acqua, mi sa che...”  
“Hai le spalle e il collo completamente contratti, è normale. Provo a farti un massaggio per vedere se ti si sciolgono un po’, l’acqua calda dovrebbe aiutare”

Niccolò prese qualcosa dalla piccola nicchia dove erano riposti shampoo e bagnoschiuma e un delizioso profumo fruttato che Martino non si ricordava di aver mai sentito si diffuse tra l’aria e i vapori intorno.  
Poi appoggiò le mani alla base del collo di Martino e cominciò delicatamente a massaggiarlo.  
Aveva dita e palmi scivolosi, non c’era nessun attrito tra la sua pelle e quella di Martino, che, suo malgrado, si trovò per una frazione di secondo con il cervello deragliato su binari che poco avevano a che fare con il malessere fisico.  
Ma poi Niccolò cominciò ad esercitare un po' più di pressione sui muscoli che andavano dalle spalle al collo, e Martino sentì di nuovo un dolore acuto.

“Porca puttana!”  
“Ti fa male?”  
“Si, si, mi...”  
“Male del tipo ‘smettila immediatamente o ti prendo a calci’ o male tipo ‘soffro le pene dell’inferno ma per favore continua’?” chiese Niccolò non interrompendo il suo massaggio.

Martino avvertì una specie di scossa alla base del collo mentre Niccolò premeva con i pollici sui tendini. Gli sembrò di sentire qualcosa che si decontraeva.  
Faceva male, ma era come se in qualche modo la tensione accumulata cominciasse a liquefarsi e scivolasse con l’acqua giù per lo scarico della doccia.

“Male del tipo ‘soffro le pene dell’inferno ma se ti fermi ti prendo a calci’” rispose.

Sentì Niccolò ridere e dargli un lungo bacio umido appena dietro l’orecchio.

“Ah, ma vuoi dire che mi hai tenuto nascosto il tuo lato masochista per tutti questi anni?”  
“Smettila. Cioè, continua ma smettila di parlare”

Niccolò rise di nuovo ma lo ascoltò.  
Continuò a massaggiare Martino, che passava dai dei momenti sempre più prolungati di sollievo a delle fitte di dolore un po’ meno intense a delle scariche dove sentiva effettivamente i muscoli perdere rigidità.  
Provò a muovere con circospezione il collo, e poi a ruotarlo.  
Era indolenzito, ma non sentiva più la morsa che sembrava serrargli il cranio ad ogni movimento.

“Meglio?” gli domandò Niccolò.  
“Si, decisamente”  
“Okay, ora la testa allora” Niccolò prese lo shampoo e cominciò a passare le dita tra i capelli di Martino massaggiandogli lo scalpo.  
Continuò a farlo per diversi minuti.  
Martino si sentiva in paradiso, compatibilmente al fatto che la testa iniziava un po’ a girargli e l’acqua a raffreddarsi.

“Cazzo, via, veloci, l’acqua calda sta finendo!”

Niccolò gli risciacquò rapidamente i capelli mentre Martino si passava al volo un po’ di bagnoschiuma addosso.

Quando uscirono Niccolò gli allungò immediatamente l’accappatoio che aveva lasciato sul termosifone prima di mettersi il suo, poi iniziò a tamponargli i capelli con una delicatezza ridicola che fece sorridere Martino.

“Lascia, faccio io” disse lui sfilandogli l’asciugamano caldo dalle mani e iniziando a strofinarsi la testa con più decisione.  
“Fai piano, però!”  
“Tranquillo, non...”  
“Okay, siediti, te li asciugo” disse Niccolò prendendo il phon dall’armadietto sotto il lavandino e spostando la decrepita sedia che per motivi non ben precisati era da sempre parte integrante dell’arredamento del bagno.  
“Cosa??? No, non...”  
“Marti, non esiste che stai con i capelli bagnati se ti da fastidio la cervicale! Ci mettiamo tre minuti e...”  
“Cristo, non ho sessant’anni!”  
“… il getto di aria calda ti fa bene! Non fare storie, sei tu quello di buon senso, no?”  
“Però faccio io, allora! Non voglio trovarmi la testa come un cesto di banane!”  
“Piantala, so come si gestiscono i ricci!” disse Niccolò ridendo.

Martino si ritrovo a guardare allo specchio la propria espressione imbronciata mentre Niccolò gli asciugava i capelli facendo la linguaccia e altre smorfie al suo riflesso.  
Effettivamente il getto d’aria calda era, di nuovo, un sollievo.  
E Niccolò gli stava sistemando i capelli in modo accettabile. Anzi, davvero carino. Si ritrovò a sorridere.

“Okay, potrei abituarmici”  
“Eh, proprio quando abbiamo finito” lo prese in giro Niccolò staccando l’asciugacapelli dalla spina.  
Si chinò in avanti per dargli un bacino sulla testa.

“Fatto!”

Martino si alzò, tornò davanti al termosifone per togliersi l’accappatoio e vestirsi con la biancheria e la tuta che Niccolò aveva lasciato impilati sul mobiletto accanto.  
Fece di nuovo dei lenti movimenti con la testa, ma a parte un vago indolenzimento alle spalle che niente aveva a che fare con quelle pulsazioni violente che aveva sentito fino a poco prima, non sentiva più nulla.

“Mi sa che sto bene” disse sorridendo a Niccolò.  
“Davvero?” Niccolò sembrava raggiante.  
“Si. E ora voglio stendermi un po’ sul letto” disse Martino uscendo dal bagno seguito da Niccolò.

Arrivati in camera si sdraiarono e Martino si concentrò su quella sensazione di benessere e di leggera sonnolenza che lo stava pervadendo.

“Grazie” disse piano.  
“Non ti addormentare, Marti. Guarda che devi mangiare e...”  
“Sto bene così” disse Martino di nuovo con tono capriccioso mentre si stringeva a Niccolò, che soffiò una risata.

“Scommetto che non hai mangiato niente in tutto il giorno”  
“Ho fatto colazione stamattina. Poi Sana mi ha dato metà del suo tramezzino. Condito di insulti perché non mi ero portato niente, però me l’ha dato”  
“Menomale che ci pensa lei a...”

Niccolò fu interrotto dal bacio di Martino, che appoggiò le labbra alle sue e gli portò una mano alla nuca.

“Tu però non te li sei asciugati i capelli” mormorò appena si staccò.  
“Lo sai che a me mal di testa non viene mai. Magari è per compensare tutti gli altri problemi che ha” Niccolò aveva tentato di usare un tono leggero, ma a Martino non sfuggì l’amarezza che c’era dietro quella frase.

  
“Ni...”  
“Scherzavo, non...”  
“Che c’è?”  
“Niente”

Martino non insistette, ma portò la mano al viso di Niccolò, che si girò appena per baciargli il polso.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto.  
Poi Niccolò parlò.

“Sono tanto orgoglioso di te” disse con la voce appena spezzata.  
“Ni...”  
“… ti impegni così tanto, hai dei ritmi di studio che...”  
“Ni...”  
“...no, sul serio, non ti fai distrarre da niente e...”

Martino capì al volo dove Niccolò stesse andando a parare e lo zittì con un bacio.

“...io non riesco a fare niente e...”  
“Nico, smettila. Non è vero, lo sai che non è vero”  
“...ho tutte queste idee del cazzo che mi vengono in mente e non do un esame da quasi un anno, non so nemmeno perché mi ostino...”  
“Non hai delle idee del cazzo. Hai un sacco di interessi, alcuni li porti avanti e altri no, e devo farti notare che sei l’unico qui dentro a lavorare mentre io...”  
“Non sono nemmeno dei lavori veri e propri, io...”  
“Si, invece. Lo capisco che tu ogni tanto ti senta così ma...”  
“...è che fino a oggi ero convinto di voler fare una cosa, ma mi sono imposto di non parlarne e non partire in quarta come faccio sempre, e poi penso che forse non sarò mai in grado di… non lo so… di portare in fondo veramente qualcosa...”

Martino accarezzò di nuovo la guancia di Niccolò. Poi sorrise.

“Lo vuoi sapere un segreto?”

Niccolò ricambiò il sorriso, anche se debolmente.

“Okay”  
“Io riesco a concentrarmi sullo studio e a non distrarmi perché sono noioso”

Niccolò fece una risatina che scaldò il cuore di Martino.

“Marti...”  
“Sul serio. Sono noioso. Non riesco a vedere tanta meraviglia intorno, a parte il mio ragazzo. Mi basta lui, i miei amici, mia mamma, aver scelto un corso di laurea con la materia che preferivo a scuola, e che, per inciso, tanti considerano una facoltà del cazzo e che mi renderà un disoccupato con la gastrite da qui a pochi mesi, e… non lo so, la Roma? E la pizza, sì, mettiamoci pure quella. Non vedo qualcosa e mi viene voglia di disegnarla, o di scriverci un racconto, o...”  
“Marti...”  
“… e quando vedo come tu riesci a... non lo so… scorgere altro in cose che io non noto nemmeno...”

Stavolta fu Niccolò a interrompere Martino con un bacio.

“Sei così scemo” disse.

Martino pensò che poche dichiarazioni d’amore potessero essere altrettanto potenti.

“… non riesco a evitare di pensare di essere un fallito, Marti”  
"Ci sono minuti peggiori di altri, Ni, lo sai”

Niccolò gli si strinse addosso.

  
“Ni” sussurrò Martino.  
“Mh...”  
“Se non vuoi non ne parliamo, però mi sono accorto di quei libri incartapecoriti sulle piante che hai tirato fuori dalla camera studio e che lasci sempre in giro”

Martino sentì il sorriso di Niccolò nell’incavo del collo.

“Sono proprio sottile, eh?”  
“Più che altro tu e l’ordine vivete su pianeti diversi”  
“… mi è venuto in mente che mi piacerebbe studiarle, ma forse è un’idea stupida, magari mi passerà tra...”  
“Non è stupida. Ti va di dirmi come ti è venuta?”  
“È un po’ un po’ uno dei miei trip mentali, Marti, non...”  
“No, va bene, non...”  
“No, no, te lo voglio dire, ma magari non avrà tanto senso, anche perché con quei libri non c’entra tanto. Niente, praticamente. L’altra mattina mentre stavo andando a fare lezione a quel bambino che ti ho detto… a un certo punto ho sentito un odore fortissimo di mosto, ma è durato tipo due secondi e non ho capito nemmeno da dove venisse… o magari me lo sono sognato… boh...”  
“Mosto?”  
“Si, quando si fa il vino, hai presente?”

Martino si mise a ridere.

“No, Ni, non ho idea di che parli”  
“Cittadino del cazzo!”  
“Ma senti chi parla! Ma se...”  
“Vabbè, mio zio in Umbria aveva la vigna! E quando ero piccolo a volte andavamo là durante la vendemmia e sentivo questo odore. Insomma, l’altra mattina l’ho risentito, dopo un sacco di anni, e… non so spiegarlo, è come se fossi tornato lì, hai presente?”  
“...mh, forse sì”  
“Mi sono rivenute in mente le giornate con mio cugino, i viaggi in macchina che all’andata mi sembravano eterni e al ritorno veloci… ho pensato che gli odori non lasciano traccia. Però hanno questo potere… evocativo, no? E alla fine sono eterni. Un po’ come... la musica, forse. Ti riportano nei luoghi dove sei stato quando li hai sentiti”

Martino sorrise.

“E ho pensato che mi sarebbe piaciuto crearne alcuni. Fermare dei momenti. Sono andato a guardare quei libri perché le piante sono un po’ la base di...”  
“Lo devi fare”  
“Cosa?”  
“Qualsiasi cosa ti sia venuta in mente di fare. Se poi non sarà come credi, sticazzi”

Niccolò fece un sorriso un po’ incerto.

“Non sei tanto obiettivo, lo sai?”  
“Può darsi. Ma penso che dove io avrei sentito solo puzza di ubriaco tu...”  
“Ma non è puzza di ubriaco, Marti!” disse Niccolò ridendo.  
“Vabbè. Hai capito. E in quei libri c’hai trovato qualcosa di interessante?”  
“Si! Anche se sono più sui poteri curativi, però sono affascinanti, mi sono messo anche a pasticciare, quell’olio che ho usato per il massaggio di prima l’ho fatto io, è bastato...”  
“Cosa? L’hai fatto tu?”  
“Quando ho visto che ti viene spesso questa rigidità al collo sono andato a cercare qualcosa e ho trovato solo questa ricetta per le contratture muscolari, è una cosa un po’ diversa, e poi in realtà è rimasto a macerare pure meno di quanto avrebbe dovuto, quindi...”  
“Sei un genio”  
“Smettila! Non era certo per fare un massaggio sotto la doccia, l’ho usato solo per far scivolare le mani...”  
“Io so che mi è passato il mal di testa e questo ti assicura la mia devozione eterna” disse Martino sorridendo.

Anche Niccolò sorrise.

“Quindi... pensi che cercare un corso su queste cose non sarebbe una scemenza?”  
“No”  
“E… non lo dici solo perché… stai male quando mi vedi in crisi?”

Martino sorrise di nuovo.

“Guardami. Non ho la faccia triste”


	8. 8

Cinque giorni dopo l_'affaire_ dei dizionari Eva si trasferì dalla madre di Martino.

I suoi genitori avevano preso bene la sua decisione, visto che sarebbero entrambi andati in pensione l’anno successivo ma erano ancora piuttosto impegnati nelle rispettive aziende - soprattutto sua madre - e la prospettiva di dover riorganizzare totalmente la casa e la vita non era certo una passeggiata per due sessantacinquenni che, per quanto in forma, sarebbero stati scombussolati da tutti quei cambiamenti.

Oltretutto l’idea che in un momento così delicato la figlia sarebbe stata da una “mamma” con molto tempo a disposizione e una situazione logistica praticamente ottimale li tranquillizzava senza farli sentire in colpa.

Quindi Eva aveva fatto le valigie per la seconda volta in due mesi (anche se in realtà si trattava di una sola grande valigia, un trolley e qualche borsone) e un pomeriggio era scesa dall’appartamento dei suoi per salire sull’auto di Niccolò, dove ad aspettarla c’erano lui e Luchino.

Era la prima volta da quando era tornata che vedeva Luca.

Il tempo in effetti non era stato particolarmente benevolo con lui a livello di stempiatura e girovita, però aveva sempre quel sorriso dolce e quello sguardo buono che sembravano riflettere in tutto e per tutto il suo modo di essere e per cui Eva lo aveva sempre trovato adorabile e, una volta iniziata, aveva sempre sperato che la storia tra lui e Silvia andasse bene.

“Roscia, come stai?” chiese Luca mentre l’abbracciava.  
“Oddio Lu… bene” rispose lei ricambiando la stretta.  
“Sei sempre bella uguale”  
“Eh, magari, comunque grazie, faccio finta di crederci. Anche...”  
“No, nun ce prova’ nemmeno a dimme che so’ bello pur’io” rise Luca.  
“Invece stai bene. E...”  
“Almeno non andassi in giro co’ ‘sto bronzo de Riace qui, invece niente, nun so’ mai stato furbo” la interruppe Luca indicando con il mento verso Niccolò, che stava incastrando le borse di Eva nel portabagagli dell’auto.

Eva si mise a ridere mentre Niccolò scuoteva la testa divertito borbottando qualcosa.

“Ma Silvia, allora? C’ho parlato l’altro giorno quando ero con Sana, l’abbiamo chiamata. Non vedo l’ora di...”  
“Si, pure lei” disse Luca con un sorriso felice che gli illuminò gli occhi “Ora è un periodo un po’ incasinato perché su’ madre nun sta tanto bene e non riusciamo quasi mai a fa’ niente, però...”  
“Si, me l’ha detto. Ma in qualche modo ci organizziamo e...”  
“T’hanno raccontato tutto, vero?” chiese Luca ancora sorridendo “Che c’avemo avuto...”  
“… alti e bassi, tipo?”  
“Eh, tipo...” Luca sorrise, e Eva fu felice di vedere che sembrava veramente sereno nonostante definire con “alti e bassi” la storia tra lui e Silvia fosse a tutti gli effetti un eufemismo.

Quando Eva se ne era andata Silvia e Luca sembravano ancora essere una delle coppie inossidabili del vecchio liceo.  
Martino le aveva raccontato che erano stati insieme dieci anni, ma che poi Silvia aveva cominciato un po’ a cambiare.  
Luca se ne era accorto e aveva cercato di chiederle cosa non andasse, di capire se ci fossero dei problemi, ma lei aveva sempre negato tutto.  
Ma dopo qualche mese l’aveva lasciato.  
Si era innamorata di un altro, un nuovo collega, e glielo disse così, semplicemente, dieci minuti prima di prendere la porta del bilocale che condividevano da cinque anni portandosi dietro tutte le sue cose.

Luca si era ritrovato con il cuore spezzato, e Silvia era sparita dai radar di tutti, tranne da quelli di Sana, che Eva capì essere l’unica che, con i suoi modi schietti ma sinceri, non aveva mai fatto sentire sbagliato nessuno, e negli anni era stata la sola ad aver mantenuto i contatti con tutti.

Avevano saputo proprio da Sana che quella storia era durata poco più di un anno, che non era stata poi così idilliaca e che probabilmente Silvia si era pentita amaramente della sua avventatezza ma che non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di tentare un riavvicinamento con Luca.

Martino era incazzato nero con lei, e Giovanni non era da meno.  
Anche Elia, nelle sue sempre più rare telefonate, aveva spronato Luca a lasciarsi alle spalle “quella stronza”.  
L’avevano visto non riuscire a reagire e sprofondare nell’autocommiserazione e nella bassa autostima per troppo tempo, mentre Silvia gli aveva sistematicamente negato ogni possibilità di chiarimento per oltre un anno.  
Niccolò e Sana erano molto più morbidi nei confronti della loro amica, ma la situazione era rimasta quella di incomunicabilità, orgoglio ferito e macerie, quelle che restano sempre dopo il terremoto di una relazione importante che si sgretola.

  
Luca era rimasto solo per anni, provando un paio di volte ad uscire con delle ragazze, ma le cose non erano mai andate bene, e anche se nelle serate con i suoi amici era pian piano tornato ad essere il Luchino di sempre - divertente, ingenuo fino a essere surreale, con delle improvvise punte di acume inaspettate che lasciavano sempre tutti un po’ sbalorditi - quando le conversazioni notturne si facevano più intime e a cuore aperto, confessava sempre senza nemmeno tentare di darsi un tono che Silvia gli mancava ancora, che non l’aveva mai dimenticata e che forse che non l’avrebbe fatto mai.

“Perchè non la chiami, allora? Ora non sta più con...” aveva provato a chiedergli una volta Niccolò, con Martino che si inacidì subito  
“Che cazzo dici, Ni, dovrebbe essere lei a chiamare lui!”  
“Eddai Marti, non è mica una gara!”  
“No, è vero. Senti, Lu, anche io non sono tra i fan di Silvia in questo momento, però se senti...” si intromise Giovanni.  
“Lasciamo perde, regà, dai” lo interruppe Luca “Grazie, davvero. Non è orgoglio, è che penso che le cose nun se fanno per forza. Lei è andata oltre, e prima o poi mi passerà. C’è gente che ce la fa subito, ma io non so’ fatto in quel modo”

C’era stato un attimo di silenzio, e poi avevano cambiato discorso.

Ma l’anno dopo quella conversazione Giovanni morì.

Nei giorni successivi, fatti di un dolore impossibile, incredulità, negazione, rabbia e certi momenti di disconnessione dalla realtà che sembravano delle boccate di ossigeno, Luca ricevette un messaggio da parte di Silvia.  
Gli spiegava di aver saputo di Giovanni solo qualche giorno dopo, perché era in viaggio con una collega quando era successo e Sana non era riuscita a contattarla subito.  
Gli scriveva quanto le facesse male, nonostante negli ultimi anni non si fossero frequentati, e quanto fosse vicina a Luca, perché aveva perso uno dei suoi migliori amici di una vita e poteva immaginare quanto fosse devastato.  
Gli scriveva che sapeva di essersi comportata da stronza e da codarda, ma che ci sarebbe stata sempre per lui, anche se tutte le prove degli ultimi anni sembravano giocare a suo sfavore.  
Luca decise di incontrarla immediatamente, e, dopo una notte di lacrime, urla, passione e promesse, tornarono subito insieme.

Da allora non si erano più lasciati, e il resto era storia.

“C’è altro che devo salire a prendere? Hai solo queste cose?” Eva fu distolta dai suoi pensieri dalla voce di Niccolò, che aveva finito di sistemare i bagagli.  
“Si, tutto qui”  
“Viaggi leggera, allora” disse lui sorridendo mentre entrava in auto.  
“A sentire la tua _dolce_ metà non si direbbe!” rispose Eva calcando ironicamente la parola ‘dolce’ mentre gli si sistemava accanto “Tu non hai fatto tutte le sue sceneggiate!”

  
Niccolò rise con lei.

  
“Perchè, che ha fatto Marti? C’aveva da ridì pure su quello che ti sei portata dietro?” chiese Luca, che si era seduto nel sedile posteriore.  
“No Lu, è per quella storia dello scatolone, te l’ha raccontato l’altra sera a cena” rispose Niccolò.  
“Ah, sì, pora stella! Che poi non c’aveva niente, no?”  
“No, però poi c’è andato dal dottore. Non gli ha visto niente nemmeno lui, ma gli ha detto di continuare a mettere il gel e di non fare sforzi” disse Niccolò, che alla fine della frase cominciò a mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore.  
Eva lo guardò di sottecchi mentre si passava una mano sulla bocca.  
“Meno di quelli che fa? Quindi nun se deve manco alzà dal letto la mattina? Gli hai montato una carrucola per aiutarlo?” chiese Luca cominciando a ridere .  
“Dai, che stronzo che sei!” disse Niccolò.

Eva gli riconobbe l’onorevole sforzo di tentare di difendere Martino.

Purtroppo il fatto che dopo due secondi stesse ridendo a crepapelle insieme a lei e a Luca non depose esattamente a suo favore.

° ° °

La scelta - estemporanea, un po’ folle, del tutto in linea con le svolte drastiche ma stranamente naturali che avevano caratterizzato gli ultimi mesi della sua vita - di andare a vivere dalla madre di Martino si era rivelata da subito azzeccatissima.

Simona era una donna molto dolce, presente e disponibile senza però essere invadente, materna in un modo tradizionale a cui Eva non era mai stata abituata e di cui, in quel momento, forse aveva proprio bisogno, pur essendo completamente autonoma da anni.

E anche la casa era perfetta.

Si era insediata subito nella vecchia camera di Martino e aveva iniziato a lavorare la sera stessa, cercando di recuperare un po’ di arretrati accumulati nelle ultime settimane, visti i ritmi intermittenti che erano stati inevitabili.

Stava sistemando i famigerati dizionari nelle mensole sopra la scrivania, che aveva trovato già completamente sgombre, quando aveva notato che quella che da lontano sembrava essere una specie di greca indefinita nel bordo esterno della mensola più bassa consisteva in realtà in una serie di M e N maiuscole intervallate da qualche cuoricino e apparentemente incise nel legno con la punta di una biro nera.

Mentre passava l’indice sui lievi solchi si immaginò il Martino diciassettenne, con la faccia da schiaffi e l’espressione stupidamente innamorata, che si distraeva dallo studio per l’urgenza di dover in qualche modo esternare “artisticamente” i suoi sentimenti, e si ritrovò a sorridere.  
O forse era stato Niccolò.  
Comunque, chiunque fosse stato, provò una sensazione di calore confortante al solo pensiero che dopo tutti quegli anni quelle lettere resistessero sul legno senza che nessuno avesse mai avuto il bisogno di cancellarle per stare meglio o per dover dimenticare un pezzo di vita sbagliato.

Si commosse, ma forse erano gli ormoni.

E comunque questo non le avrebbe impedito di ridere in faccia a Martino la prossima volta che l’avesse visto.

° ° °

Erano dovuti passare ancora quasi due mesi prima che Eva si decidesse a voler conoscere il sesso del bambino.

Non capiva nemmeno perché, ma quando la ginecologa le aveva chiesto per la prima volta se volesse saperlo aveva risposto no, e così era stato per le due visite successive, guadagnandosi gli insulti divertiti di Sana, Martino e Niccolò, che già avevano iniziato a suggerire nomi e a calarsi fin troppo nella parte di futuri zii.

Ma quella mattina era andata, per la prima volta sola e tranquillissima, alla visita di controllo, e aveva risposto sì.

Mentre tornava a casa aveva sentito la voglia, l’urgenza forse, di andare al suo vecchio posto preferito, sulla scala dell’Arce capitolina.

Si era seduta lì, in silenzio, a guardare quello scorcio di Roma sempre bellissimo e reale.

Aveva provato una sensazione così vivida e straniante che mai avrebbe saputo descrivere a qualcun altro.

Le sembrò che la ragazza di sedici anni che era stata e la donna che era adesso si sovrapponessero senza margini di imperfezione, come se tutto fosse rimasto intero e niente fosse andato perso.

Pensò a tutta la storia che su quelle scale e in quella città era passata, dagli eventi di portata mondiale alle vicende private delle persone comuni che sotto quel cielo avevano calpestato i millenni.

Pensò a quanto la prima storia d’amore di quell’adolescente con i capelli rossi e il cuore pieno di speranze, dubbi, eccitazione nel fare la cosa sbagliata e un sentimento fortissimo che nonostante tutto aveva reso tutto giusto, avesse avuto un senso, a quanto non fosse andata sprecata.

_Abbiamo avuto un senso, Gio_

Le vennero i brividi, mentre si passava la mano sulla pancia.

_Non ti dimenticherò. Mai._

Aveva raccontato a Martino tutta la verità su quella notte in Scozia, quando si era lasciata andare con un ragazzo appena conosciuto.  
L’unica cosa che aveva tralasciato di dirgli, e che non gli avrebbe detto mai, era che quel ragazzo assomigliava a Giovanni in un modo quasi impressionante, e che se così non fosse stato probabilmente la serata avrebbe preso una piega diversa.

_Mia figlia e la tua chiameranno zii le stesse persone. _   
_Che intrecci assurdi e meravigliosi fa la vita. _

Era una giornata splendida.  
Il cielo era incredibilmente azzurro.  
Lo stesso azzurro.  
Eva pensò che volesse dire qualcosa.  
Si alzò dalle scale asciugandosi le lacrime.

Si lasciò l’Eva sedicenne alle spalle mentre tornava a casa, con il conforto di sapere dove avrebbe potuto trovarla ogni volta che ne avesse avuto bisogno.

° ° °

Niccolò si sentì coprire gli occhi mentre era seduto ad uno dei tavoli del laboratorio.  
Sussultò, portando istintivamente le mani al viso per tastare quelle che gli si erano appoggiate addosso.

“Marti?”  
“Non c’è proprio soddisfazione, oh!” rispose Martino mentre toglieva le mani.  
“Potrei dire che riconoscerei le tue mani tra mille, ma diciamo che la fede a destra un po’ aiuta” disse Niccolò sorridendo radioso “Che ci fai qua?”  
“Sono arrivati dei libri che aveva ordinato Donato in una libreria qui vicino e sono andato a prenderglieli” rispose Martino sollevando una busta di carta verde “E volevo portarti… questi” disse togliendosi dalla tasca due piccoli fiocchi di raso, uno rosa e uno azzurro.  
“Okay. Non... abbiamo sovvertito le regole dell’anatomia umana, vero?” disse Niccolò sorridendo mentre prendeva i due fiocchetti.  
“No” rispose Martino ridendo.  
“Eva”  
“Ovvio”  
“Oddio, gemelli?”  
“No”  
“Non… Marti, sono d’accordo sul fatto che la teoria del gender sia una cagata, ma non capisco”  
“È femmina”

Niccolò sorrise “Oddio, nipote numero due in arrivo”  
“Si, mi ha chiamato un quarto d’ora fa e l’ho sentita così felice, ero in...”  
“E questo, allora?” lo interruppe Niccolò prendendo il fiocchetto azzurro tra il pollice e l’indice.  
“La chiamerà Azzurra”

Niccolò sgranò gli occhi.

“Oh. Wow” Lo disse senza enfasi, come se stesse pensando qualcosa tra sé e sé.  
“Cosa?” domandò Martino.  
“Niente. Ho… boh. Fatto un’associazione di pensieri, diciamo”  
Martino annuì. “Eh, forse è quella che ho fatto anch’io? Ma mi ha detto che quando è uscita dallo studio della ginecologa è andata a sedersi da una parte, ha guardato il cielo, e il cielo era azzurro...”

Niccolò sorrise “Beh… è Luglio… comunque menomale che è una bella giornata, allora. Adoro la pioggia ma Grigia sarebbe stato un nome un po’ di merda, in effetti.”  
Martino sorrise “Almeno non la chiamerà Celeste. Che con Bianca sarebbe venuta fuori tipo la Lazio, ‘na tragedia”  
Niccolò rise, e poi guardò l’orologio. “Hai finito i tuoi giri?”  
“Sì”  
“Allora stacco e andiamo a mangiare qualcosa, che dici?”  
“Ma non è presto?”  
“Sono in buoni rapporti con il capo” disse Niccolò ridendo.  
“Scemo, dicevo per mangiare. Comunque va bene, dai. Un pezzo di pizza ci sta”  
“Sì? Andiamo in quella pizzeria in fondo alla via, allora, la pizza è ‘na mina” disse Niccolò.  
Sistemò i due fiocchetti l’uno accanto all’altro sul tavolo, sotto una piccola ampolla, cosa che fece sorridere Martino, e poi andò a recuperare la sua roba nella stanzetta adiacente.

Presero l’uscita dopo essersi affacciati a salutare Luca e gli altri due collaboratori di Niccolò nel laboratorio accanto.

La sera si stava lentamente avvicinando, e fortunatamente da un paio di giorni c’era stata una tregua dall’afa.

Mentre percorrevano tranquillamente la via, Martino lanciò qualche occhiata di sottecchi a Niccolò. Gli sembrava sereno, e sperò che lo fosse veramente.

_Forse dovevo dirglielo a casa_

Sentì un istinto di protezione che in realtà non lo abbandonava mai, ma che in certe situazioni potenzialmente destabilizzanti a livello emotivo diventava più lucido e urgente.

Avrebbe voluto prenderlo per mano.

Era una cosa che avevano fatto raramente nel corso degli anni quando passeggiavano all’aperto, un po’ per prudenza, un po’ perché Martino non era proprio il tipo, e proprio perché non lo era quando era successo era quasi sempre stato lui a prendere l’iniziativa.

E si trovò a intrecciare le sue dita a quelle di Niccolò.

Niccolò lo guardò sorpreso, guardò le loro mani, poi di nuovo Martino, e sorrise scuotendo appena un po’ la testa.  
Sembrava così felice per quel piccolo gesto e Martino si tranquillizzò.

Arrivarono alla pizzeria così, senza parlare, senza che nessuno li infastidisse.

“Ci facciamo fare una pizza tonda?” chiese Niccolò mentre leggeva il cartellone delle specialità.  
“No, io mi prendo due pezzi di margherita, guarda, la stanno sfornando ora”  
“Se sono usciti ora li voglio anch’io”

Martino andò ad ordinare e a pagare mentre Niccolò prendeva dal frigo una coca cola e una birra.

Poi si misero al tavolo più lontano dalla porta d’ingresso.

“Allora, Eva che t’ha detto?” chiese Niccolò mentre tentava di approcciarsi con cautela alla pizza fumante.  
“Quello che t’ho detto, Nico. Che oggi ha deciso che voleva sapere il sesso del bambino, che va tutto bene, che ha scelto il nome. Siamo stati al telefono due minuti, stava tornando a casa. Ero in un negozio di chincaglierie per comprare qualche penna quando mi ha chiamato; ho visto quei fiocchetti e li ho presi”  
“E… eri davvero qui vicino?” chiese Niccolò alzando le sopracciglia.

Martino sgranò gli occhi mentre stava litigando con un filamento di mozzarella che non voleva saperne di spezzarsi.  
“Ni, ma ti pare che ti racconto una cazzata? E poi perché dovrei?”  
“No, niente, hai ragione”  
“Ni...”  
“Pensavo che… ma in effetti è il contrario, me l’avresti detto a casa se fossi stato preoccupato”  
“Preoccupato di che?”  
“Preoccupato per me, Marti, lo sai. Non fare...”  
“Non lo sono. Non… più del normale. Come tu lo sei per me quando qualcosa...”  
“È.. diverso, dai. E comunque sono contento che sei venuto. E sto bene, e parlerò con Eva...”  
“Ni...”  
“Marti. Va tutto bene, okay? Sul serio”

Martino si sentì salire improvvisamente le lacrime agli occhi ma annuì.  
Niccolò gli prese la mano.

“Marti, smettila. Sto mangiando la pizza più buona di Roma in questa bettola con te. Io dico che è più o meno la descrizione grafica della felicità” disse con un sorriso dolce ed inequivocabilmente sincero.

Martino scoppiò a ridere nonostante tutto e si passò il dorso della mano sugli occhi.

“Okay”  
“Okay?”  
“Okay”

Finirono di mangiare e mentre Martino beveva la sua birra guardò la coca cola di Niccolò.

Pensò a quanto tutto avesse un peso nelle sue scelte, dalle cose più insignificanti a quelle fondamentali, a tutte le strategie di difesa che si era costruito nel corso degli anni, a quanto lo avesse visto soffrire e sfiduciarsi per poi ricominciare ogni giorno.  
A quanto coraggio avesse.

  
_Ma tu lo sai quanto sono fiero di te?_

“Ma tu lo sai quanto sono fiero di te?” disse, perché Niccolò si meritava i gesti, ma anche le parole, anche se a Martino venivano naturali solo nei momenti di trasporto e negli altri fosse sempre un po’ uno sforzo abbandonare il sarcasmo e le battute e parlare con il cuore in mano.

Niccolò sembrò sorpreso per un attimo, ma durò solo un istante.

“Si, Marti. Lo so. Magari… a volte per me è difficile crederci, ancora adesso, però, se si escludono i brutti momenti, lo so. Sei… bravo a farmelo capire” disse sorridendo.

_E grazie a te sono un po’ fiero anche di me stesso_.  
Ma questo non lo disse.

“Ti va se torniamo a casa a piedi?”  
Niccolò lo guardò con un’espressione divertita. “Ora però mi stai spaventando”  
“Oddio che palle, le stesse battute da vent’anni. Non sono...”  
“Oh, scusami tanto Signor ‘_non sai cucinare_’!”  
“Vabbè. Ti va o no?” chiese Martino alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Certo che mi va, ma ci vorrà almeno un’ora e mezzo Marti, lo sai vero?”

  
Martino sorrise.

“Hai di meglio da fare?”

° ° °

_**Sette anni prima** _

Niccolò era già fuori dal laboratorio ad aspettarlo.  
Martino accostò la macchina, lo fece salire praticamente al volo e ripartì subito.

“Oh, allora, novità?”  
“Tutto bene, mi ha appena chiamato Damiano. Stanno bene tutte e due”  
“Madonna che smaltita, Marti, tutto così in fretta, mi ero spaventato.”  
“Si, lì per lì anch’io, però in effetti mancavano solo cinque giorni, ci stava tutto”  
“E Gio?”

Martino sorrise. “Mi è scoppiato a piangere al telefono. Non faceva che dire ‘È bellissima Marti, venite a vederla subito, è la cosa più bella del mondo, vai a prendere Nico e venite a conoscerla’ È completamente andato“  
“Beh… ci credo. Deve essere… pazzesco” disse Niccolò.

A Martino sembrò un po’ perso nei suoi pensieri.

“Ohi, tutto bene?”  
“Si, si. Finalmente la conosciamo”  
“Si. Siamo zii, Nico. Anche se Damiano prima mi ha detto ‘Marti, guarda che lo zio vero sono solo io’ , ci tiene a marcare il territorio!” disse Martino ridendo.  
“Vabbè, ma scherzava”  
“Ni, ma ovvio che scherzava! Ti pare che...”  
“Qualcuno ha avvertito Elia?”

Martino guardò per un attimo Niccolò. Quel constatare l’ovvio, quel tono un po’ ...disconnesso.

_ Ni, non mi abbandonare ora, ti prego_

“Non lo so, sicuramente Gio l’ha chiamato, o Luca. Comunque appena arriviamo sentiamo e in caso lo chiamo io”  
“Si, okay”

Martino allungò la mano per appoggiarla appena sopra al ginocchio di Niccolò e stringerlo un po’. Lo vide sorridere e si tranquillizzò.

Trovare posto nel parcheggio dell’ospedale si rivelò essere un’impresa quasi impossibile, ma al termine del secondo giro, quando ormai Martino si era rassegnato imprecando ad uscire e cercare altrove vide un signore anziano che gli indicò che stava per andarsene.  
Martino lo ringraziò alzando la mano.

“Cazzo che botta di culo, oltretutto vicini all’ingresso!”  
“Non stai nella pelle, vero?”

Martino aveva parcheggiato e spense il motore. Poi si voltò verso Niccolò. Lo guardò in viso apertamente mentre gli prendeva una mano.

“In effetti no, Ni. È la figlia di Gio. È… una cosa importante. Cioè, io credo di volerle già bene, non so se sia assurdo”  
“Non lo è per niente”  
“Hey… tutto bene? Mi sembri...”  
“Sono un po’… sopraffatto, ecco, non voglio raccontarti cazzate. Ma sto bene, non...”  
“Ni, se vuoi stiamo un po’ qui prima di entrare. Sono emozionato pure io, lo capisco se hai bisogno di...”  
“No, no, tu devi entrare. Gio ti ha chiamato e...”

Martino si sporse ad abbracciare Niccolò, che si irrigidì un attimo prima di ricambiare l’abbraccio.

“Ni - gli disse all’orecchio con un tono che sperò essere rassicurante - Gio ha chiamato tutti e due, lo sai. E non c’è fretta,‘sta pischelletta ha letteralmente cinque ore di vita. Aspettiamo e poi entriamo insieme. Davvero”

Niccolò gli si strinse addosso un po’ di più e inspirò ed espirò forte per un paio di volte. Poi si staccò delicatamente e appoggiò la fronte a quella di Martino.

“Okay, andiamo” disse con un sorriso appena accennato.  
“Ma sei sicuro? Guarda che possiamo...”  
“Si, Marti, davvero. Mi sento stupido a stare qui a… non lo so. Sicuramente piangerò come un vitello, preparati, ma tanto...”  
“Io mi preoccuperei se non piangessi, per tua fortuna ho un debole per il tuo lato sensibile” gli disse Martino a fior di labbra sorridendo.

Niccolò scosse un po’ la testa sorridendo.  
Poi diede un bacio sulla guancia a Martino, gli sussurrò “Dai, andiamo” e uscì di macchina.  
Martino chiuse lo sportello e raggiunse Niccolò, porgendogli teatralmente la mano.

Niccolò rise e la afferrò.

“Okay, se ci pestano tanto siamo già all’ospedale, e ho sentito dire grandi cose del reparto di ortopedia”

Martino rise.

“E pensa che ora che siamo sposati secondo la legge italiana ho tutto il diritto di essere informato sulle tue condizioni, quindi direi che è perfetto”

Niccolò alzò le sopracciglia

“Okay, è una situazione talmente idilliaca che quasi quasi comincio a sperarci… anche se mi sfugge il motivo per cui dovrei essere io quello che finisce peggio, visto che...”  
“...non lo so, me lo sono immaginato così” lo interruppe Martino ridendo.  
“Ah beh, allora...”

Erano arrivati all’ingresso dell’ospedale, e Martino guardò Niccolò stringendogli un po’ più forte la mano.

“Allora, zio Nico, sei pronto?” Niccolò sorrise e Martino vide che era molto più tranquillo di prima anche se sicuramente era ancora emotivamente un po’ scosso e aveva deciso di forzare i suoi tempi solo per lui.  
“Diciamo?” rispose Niccolò e Martino rise pensando al fatto che il Martinese adesso era diventata una lingua parlata da ben due persone al mondo.  
“No, dai. Si, cioè. Ci sono. Andiamo, zio Marti. Andiamo a conoscere Bianca”

° ° °

La corsia era invasa da composizioni floreali decorate da fiocchi, palloncini e pupazzi di peluche.

“Cazzo Ni, non abbiamo preso niente, non...”

“Tranquillo, Gio te lo dice tutto il tempo che sei un pulciaro” rispose Niccolò ridendo.  
Martino strabuzzò gli occhi con aria scandalizzata. “COSA SAREI? Ho fatto tutto di corsa e non mi è...”  
Niccolò rise “Oh, lo dice lui, mica io! E poi figurati se si fanno problemi per queste cose. Il regalo nella lista l’abbiamo fatto, e domani torniamo con calma e gli portiamo qualcosa”  
“Che poi tu ci lavori, coi fiori. Potevi pure...”  
“Cazzo, hai ragione. Come ho fatto a non pensare a portare un chilo di petali secchi di rosa o l’olio essenziale di peonia, o...”  
“Vabbè, ho detto una… Oh, guarda, c’è Gavino!”

Martino alzò la mano e la sventolò per salutare il padre di Giovanni, che era fuori dalla penultima stanza della corsia e stava parlando al cellulare.  
L’uomo lo vide e rispose al saluto andando nella loro direzione mentre riagganciava il telefonino e se lo metteva in tasca.

“Martino! Ciao!” disse abbracciandolo. Poi si staccò e abbracciò Niccolò “Ciao Nico!”  
“Allora, come va?”  
“Tutto bene. Lei è bellissima e Aurora sta bene. Giovanni… beh, ora lo vedi. Sta fuori di capoccia. Damiano e Maria lo stesso. Vi aspettava, mi ha chiesto di voi e di Luca già dieci volte. Siamo solo noi, la mamma di Aurora è partita da poco e arriva oggi pomeriggio a Termini, sua sorella dovrebbe arrivare tra poco” gli spiegò il padre di Giovanni con quell’accento unico in parte romanesco e in parte sardo che aveva sempre divertito Martino.

  
“Allora noi entriamo”  
“Certo che sì! Vedrai che vi innamorate pure voi!” disse Gavino dando una pacca sulla spalla a Niccolò, che sorrise.

Quando Martino e Niccolò entrarono nella stanza videro Aurora seduta sul letto e Giovanni in piedi davanti a lei che teneva in braccio un minuscolo fagottino avvolto in una copertina bianca.

Maria era alla finestra, e Damiano, che era vicino a lei, fu il primo a vederli.

“Oh, guarda chi c’è!” disse con un sorriso smagliante.

Giovanni si girò e Martino pensò che irradiasse una felicità che gli aveva visto poche volte.

“Ciao. Ciao a tutti. Ciao Aurora” disse Martino avvicinandolesi e dandole un bacino sulla guancia, subito dopo imitato da Niccolò.  
“Come stai?” chiese Martino, che però si era già avvicinato a Giovanni.

“Tutto bene, grazie. Andate pure da lei, lo so che non siete qui per me!” rispose lei ridendo.

Martino e Giovanni si guardarono con due sorrisi idioti.

_Sono così felice per te Gio. Così tanto. Come è bello riuscire a essere felice per te._

“Come stai fratè?”  
“Prendila” rispose semplicemente Gio, e gli porse delicatamente il fagottino.

Martino non riusciva nemmeno a dare un nome alle emozioni che stava provando.

Prese delicatamente in braccio la bambina, guardandola per la prima volta.  
Aveva gli occhietti semiaperti, le guance rosse, apriva e stringeva il pugno.  
Era piccolissima e perfetta.

“Ciao” sussurrò Martino piano, e gli venne fuori un suono strozzato che stentò a riconoscere come la propria voce. “Ciao Bianca”  
“Lui è zio Marti” disse Giovanni rivolgendosi alla bambina “È un po’ una testa di cazzo ma gli vorrai un sacco di bene”

“Giovanni, smettila!” lo rimproverò sua madre “Cominciamo subito a insegnare queste...”

Damiano rise scompigliando i capelli alla madre “Ma’ lascia perde', che è una battaglia persa!”

Giovanni rise e si voltò verso Niccolò che era rimasto accanto ad Aurora.

“Nico, vieni zì”

Niccolò si avvicinò un po’ titubante.

“Gio. Io… ”

Giovanni lo abbracciò, e Martino si trovò con le lacrime agli occhi per dieci motivi diversi.

Poi Gio si staccò da Niccolò e prese Bianca dalle braccia di Martino e la avvicinò a Niccolò.

“No, io...”  
“Nico, stai tranquillo. Ti giuro che non la rompi, non l’ho fatto io e non sono proprio un campione di delicatezza, lo sai” gli disse Giovanni con un tono così dolce che Martino pensò l’avrebbe fatto continuare a piangere per tutto il giorno.  
“Okay” disse Niccolò con la voce un po’ insicura e allungò le braccia per prendere Bianca.  
“È… sei bellissima. Sei una meraviglia” sussurrò Niccolò guardando la bambina.  
Martino gli si avvicinò e gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla, solo per fargli sentire che c’era, perché forse Niccolò aveva bisogno di un appiglio.

“E lui è zio Nico. Lui non è una testa di cazzo però ha sempre intorno quella che ti dicevo prima. Vorrai un sacco di bene pure a lui” disse Giovanni toccando con l’indice il nasino di Bianca.

“Giovanni!” disse Maria con un tono esasperato ma divertito.

“Comunque Bianca, sappi che tutti ‘sti zii so’ finti, l’unico vero sono io!” disse Damiano che si era avvicinato a suo fratello e ai suoi amici.  
“A te è già tanto se ti riconoscerà, chè se ti vedrà tre volte all’anno è già un record!” disse Giovanni in tono semiserio, visto che Damiano era un videomaker che era in giro per lavoro praticamente sempre ed era in grado di non far avere sue notizie anche per tre mesi consecutivi, cosa che aveva fatto sclerare male Giovanni più di una volta.

In quel momento l’altra degente che divideva la stanza con Aurora, una ragazza giovanissima con un pancione enorme, rientrò nella camera e salutò tutti mentre si dirigeva verso il letto.

In quell’attimo di convenevoli Niccolò allungò di nuovo Bianca a Giovanni e lo guardò.

“È meravigliosa, Gio” disse con voce tremante ”Io … ti giuro che non ci starò mai da solo, che...”

“Ni!” Martino si sentì spezzare il cuore a quelle parole e strinse subito forte la mano di Niccolò.

Giovanni spalancò gli occhi e guardò Niccolò con un’espressione stupita, come se realizzasse con difficoltà quello che intendesse.

Poi fece quei pochi passi che lo separavano dal letto di Aurora, le porse Bianca e tornò subito da Martino e Niccolò.

Mise una mano sulla spalla di Niccolò e lo guardò negli occhi.  
“Nico, ora davvero non è il momento di parlarne, ma...”  
“Hai ragione, scusa. Scusami”  
“No, zì, ma di che. Io non c’avevo nemmeno mai pensato e… devi stare tranquillo, okay? Lo so che è una frase del cazzo da dire. La mia, intendo. ‘Devi stare tranquillo’ è una frase del cazzo,” disse Giovanni che si stava palesemente incartando nel tentativo di tranquillizzare Niccolò. “Però, Nico. Devi davvero stare tranquillo” concluse sorridendo e lo abbracciò di nuovo.

Niccolò ricambiò l’abbraccio.

Poi Giovanni si staccò e si voltò verso Martino.

“Te ancora non m’hai abbracciato, stronzo” disse sorridendo.

Martino gli si buttò addosso.

_Grazie Gio. Di tutto. Sempre._

“Hai fatto un capolavoro Gio” gli disse mentre lo stringeva.  
“Eh, qualcosa c’entri pure te!”  
“A livello pratico non c’entro proprio niente!” rise Martino mentre si staccava “Ora però andiamo, sarete esausti”  
“No, vorrei solo che Aurora si riposasse anche se dice che sta bene”  
“Ci vediamo domani, okay?”  
“Okay” Gio gli scompigliò i capelli e poi fece lo stesso anche con Niccolò.

Martino e Niccolò salutarono tutti, tornarono a guardare Bianca per un’ultima volta, e poi uscirono dalla stanza.

“Ti va un caffè della macchinetta?” chiese Martino mentre stavano percorrendo il corridoio.  
“Un caffè no, però qualcosa prendo”.

Oltrepassarono gli ascensori per andare verso il pianerottolo, dove erano posizionati due distributori automatici.

Martino si fece un caffè, poi vide Niccolò premere il bottone del cioccoginseng e alzò gli occhi al cielo per prenderlo in giro.

Niccolò sorrise, ma quel sorriso era lontanissimo dal raggiungergli gli occhi.

Si sedettero sulla panchina accanto.  
C’erano solo loro.

“Mi dispiace” disse Niccolò dopo qualche secondo.  
“Non devi”  
“Sono riuscito a rendere questo momento come una cosa che riguarda me, non...”  
“No, Nico. È tutto il contrario. Hai messo Bianca al centro e...”  
“Non era il momento, non...”  
“No, è vero, ma è una cosa… te lo devo chiedere. È da tanto che ci pensi?”

Niccolò sembrava assorto mentre soffiava sulla brodaglia marrone.  
“La prima volta che mi è venuto in mente è stato quando abbiamo saputo che sarebbe stata una bambina e che si sarebbe chiamata Bianca. Nel senso… che cominciava a non essere più qualcosa di astratto. Era reale. Ho pensato a come sarebbe stata, che avrei potuto insegnarle a suonare, come mi chiedeva sempre Gio o altre cose. E mi è venuto in mente… che se avessi avuto delle crisi...”  
“Hai imparato a gestire un sacco di cose, ma se non sei tranquillo...”  
“È una bambina piccola, Marti”  
“Ci staremo sempre insieme e...”  
“No. Io ci starò sempre con qualcun altro, ma tu no. Hai diritto ad avere i tuoi momenti con lei, non...”  
“Cristo Nico. Ha, quanto, sei ore? Non possiamo parlare di queste cose quando si presenteranno? Non ti torturare, per favore” Martino aveva di nuovo le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Okay. Ma non mi sto torturando. Mi sono solo venute in mente e mi dispiace che oggi mi siano uscite”  
“Ti sono venute in mente tipo sei mesi fa, però. E non me l’hai mai detto”  
“Marti...”  
“Scusami. Però non voglio che stai male e...”  
“Non sono stato tutto il tempo a pensarci. Non funziona così. Questi pensieri, a volte non esistono, sai?”  
“… non so se lo capisco. Però è meglio così. Ma… quando esistono, Ni… non cercare di proteggermi, okay? Io posso...”  
“Lo so. Sei forte. Riesci a...”

Niccolò si interruppe, posò il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul tavolo, accanto a quello di Martino e appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla.

“Bianca” disse Martino.  
“Si”  
“All’inizio non mi piaceva tanto questo nome. Ora mi sembra bellissimo”

Giovanni gli aveva raccontato che Aurora era stata per anni in una relazione abusiva e che era stata durissima liberarsi dalla sudditanza psicologica che il suo ragazzo aveva esercitato su di lei.

Poi un giorno era scappata, aveva lasciato Trieste e si era trasferita a Roma facendogli perdere le sue tracce e aveva ricominciato da capo.  
Si era trovata come davanti a una pagina bianca, ed aveva iniziato a scrivere la sua storia.  
E aveva deciso che sua figlia dovesse chiamarsi così.

“Si. Anche a me”

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi Niccolò parlò.

“Sai cosa ho voglia di fare?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Una passeggiata. Lunga. Potremmo andare a casa a piedi”  
“COSA? Hai idea di quanto ci voglia?”

Niccolò rise per il tono acuto di Martino.

  
“Ci vorrà un’ora, Marti, non di più. E domani non dovremmo cercare parcheggio perché la macchina è già qui!”  
“Oddio Ni… le cose che mi tocca fare per amore...”  
“Eddai, hai di meglio da fare?”

Martino sorrise.

“Ti ricordi quando me lo chiedesti per la prima volta, sulla torretta?”  
“Ovvio” rispose Niccolò sorridendo mentre si alzava e allungava la mano verso Martino.

_Non ho mai più avuto niente di meglio da fare_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Su questo capitolo la mia autoconsapevolezza crolla miseramente.  
Tenevo molto al POV di Eva su quella scena (che probabimemte sarà unico) ma ho il dubbio che sia venuto fuori eccessivamente retorico.  
Invece Niccolò doveva soffrire di più ma si è rifiutato di farlo e chi sono io per negare un po' di respiro al mio bambino.
> 
> Questa storia non è seguitissima ma ha dei bellissimi feedback per cui sono veramente grata e felice, ma vi prego di scrivermi tranquillamente se qualcosa non vi piace perchè non sono assolutamente il tipo di persona che se la prende e potrei tentare di lavorare sui punti più deboli.
> 
> Grazie Chiara <3 sei preziosissima


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Innanzitutto vorrei precisare una cosa che colpevolmente non ho chiarito nelle note del capitolo scorso.  
Quando ho scritto di Niccolò dubbioso nell'approcciarsi ai bambini per paura di avere comportamenti avventati o episodi intendevo solo descrivere delle SUE paure strettamente personali e assolutamente non il fatto che le persone affette da un disturbo come il suo siano oggettivamente pericolose.  
Ci tenevo che questo fosse chiaro.
> 
> Per il resto, la pandemia in corso mi sta provando, come a tutti, e anche la scrittura di questa storia ne ha un po' risentito, anche perchè alcuni degli scenari che avevo in testa saranno sicuramente canon divergent se pensiamo alla realtà, ma dato che anche la quarta stagione (esiste? è un'illusione?) è stata scritta e girata quando tutto ciò era inimmaginabile credo che forse i nostri ragazzi avranno una maturità "normale" al contrario dei poveri maturandi reali.
> 
> Un'altra cosa: so che il Kennedy è uno scientifico, ma, quasi sicuramente sbagliando, in questa storia si è scelto di credere che i ragazzi abbiano frequentato il classico, riallacciandosi al tema di Giovanni nella 1x01, che probabilmente parlava anche del greco in generale senza sottintendere che lo studiassero loro, ma ormai questa era l'idea che mi portavo dietro.
> 
> Non sono riuscita a scrivere per tanti giorni e poi ho buttato giù quasi tutto insieme, il capitolo è lunghissimo ma spero non risulti pesante.
> 
> Grazie a chi segue questa storia, e sentitevi liberissimi di dirvi se qualcosa non vi piace, da parte mia le critiche sono sempre ben accette <3

\-------

“...quindi gli ho detto d’accanna’ perché io uno che fa la pressa così così dopo du’ volte che ci siamo visti non me l’accollo”  
“Con questi precisi termini, mi sembra di sentirti” disse Martino ridendo.

L’immagine di Filippo nello schermo si bloccò un attimo per poi tornare a muoversi in tutta la sua splendente favolosità.

“No amo, col mio spettacolare inglese dall’accento oserei dire cockney”

“Sul COCK non ho dubbi,Filo, sul resto...”

Filippo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Oddio Marti, serio? ‘ste battute manco a tredic’anni te l’avrei passate, eh! Soprattutto con quella polo! Veramente, NON CI SIAMO PER NIENTE! Menomale che t’ho preso un paio di regalini che...”  
“Se so’ camicie delle tue evita, te prego!”  
“Allora ripiegherò sui sex toys, ho trovato...”  
“Sto bene come sto Filo, grazie. Dicevamo… allora niente, non è l’amore della tua vita nemmeno questo?”

Filippo sorrise, ma a Martino sembrò di vedergli una vaga tristezza ombreggiargli il viso.

“No, ma è meglio così, che dici? Tra due giorni torno, ci mancava mi innamorassi davvero”  
“Sai come la penso, se fosse...”  
“La pensi da romantico senza speranza, e va bene così. Davvero. Ma ognuno ha la sua storia, Rose, lo sai” rispose Filippo alzando le sopracciglia, come a chiarire che non intendeva ricevere lezioni di vita.

Martino rise a quel soprannome che resisteva da anni.

“È che... a volte mi sembri... lo so che ognuno ha la sua storia e non credo che si debba per forza essere in coppia per...”  
“Sì, pure io opterei più per il poliamore, al limite” disse Filippo strizzandogli l’occhio.  
“Smettila, cretino!” disse Martino ridendo esasperato.

Anche Filippo sorrise, stavolta più convinto.

“Grazie per preoccuparti per me. Quando c’ho provato è andata come è andata, e comunque mi ci vedi a perde la testa pe’ ‘no yankee repubblicano? Non importa quanto siano boni, quando c’hanno ‘sti complessi di inferiorità mascherati, FUGGIRE IMMEDIATAMENTE. Poi il fatto che quando sto a Roma mi tocca vede’ te e Nico che vi guardate come du’ deficienti e quando vengo a trova’ mi’ sorella mi tocca vede’ lei e Edo che non sono tanto diversi e quindi, lo ammetto, mi fate un po’ invidia, è un altro discorso. Però sto bene, sono realizzato, l’America mi ha veramente rotto il cazzo e non vedo l’ora di scoparmi di nuovo qualche coatto romano di quelli veraci”  
“Okay, allora quando...” disse Martino sbuffando una risata.  
“Quanta strada che abbiamo fatto, eh?” lo interruppe Filippo.  
“In che senso?”  
“Nel senso che una volta ero io il tuo guru, quando eri un cerbiattino di diciassette anni che non sapeva che quella fosse la gay street. Imbevuto di stereotipi fino al midollo, che non era gay gay...”  
“Ancora??? Non lo sapevo davvero che...”  
“… invece nel giro di due mesi - continuò Filippo parlandogli addosso senza nemmeno degnarsi di ascoltare Martino e alzando prima il pollice e poi l’indice per numerare i punti che stava elencando - _uno_ hai fatto coming out e _due_ ti sei messo con un fregno spaziale che ha lasciato la sua donna per te, cosa che succede solo nelle commedie romantiche gay di terz’ordine, e oltretutto state ancora insieme! L’ho raccontato anche a dei ragazzi che ho conosciuto in un club qui una sera e sei diventato praticamente una creatura mitologica!”

Martino aveva riso per tutta la tirata di Filippo.

“Vabbè, non è andata proprio proprio così, comunque...”  
“I dettagli tecnici non sono importanti...”  
“Mi fa piacere esse' diventato celebre oltreoceano, comunque le lusinghe non ti serviranno. Non ti sei fatto senti’ per quasi un mese e...”  
“Eddai, Marti. Fuso orario, ritmi impossibili, due nipoti da gestire, impegni familiari e ho lavorato un sacco! Poi quando ti mandavo i messaggi rispondevi dopo mezza giornata!”  
“Ma che cazzo, se me li mandavi alle quattro di notte ovvio che… guarda che il fuso orario funziona in tutte e due le direzioni, eh!”  
“Vabbè, ti perdono, allora...”  
“Ma quanto sei paraculo???”  
“… mi dicevi della nuova nipotina. Quando torno me la stritolo quella roscia! Anche se pure lei si beccherà una strigliata per essere scomparsa per anni...”  
“Come rigiri le frittate te nessuno, Filo, sul serio! Siamo spariti tutti. Funziona come per il fuso orario, hai presente? Sticazzi, almeno è tornata, e… sono contento, Filo. Davvero.”

Filippo sorrise.

“Lo so Marti, scherzavo, ne va del mio stile. Sono contento pure io. Certo che me ne vado per cinque mesi e capita di tutto! Quando sto a Roma invece non succede un cazzo, forse l’universo vuole dirmi qualcosa...”  
“L’universo vuole che torni e che tu metta la testa a posto perché c’hai ‘na certa, anche se ti ostini a fa’ il coglione!”  
“Ao, anvedi ‘sto screanzato! Scusa se non so’ nato vecchio come qualcuno che conosco!”  
“Sul serio, stavolta avevo la sensazione che ‘sti cinque mesi sarebbero diventati un anno e poi un per sempre”

Filippo sorrise arricciando un po’ il naso.

“Beh… diciamo che quando sono partito quest’eventualità non l’avevo esclusa...”  
“Vedi che li conosco i miei polli??? E nemmeno ne hai parlato, che avresti...”  
“Calma Rose, era solo una cosa che… non lo so, stava nel mucchio delle possibilità, ecco. Non ho più nessuno della mia famiglia a Roma e… a volte pesa. Come pesa non avere più vent’anni”

Filippo si passò le mani nei capelli, che erano tornati recentemente ossigenati dopo anni di esperimenti vari, e tirò indietro la testa con uno dei suoi soliti atteggiamenti teatrali

“Oddio che palle, comunque, eh! Io ti chiamo per dirti che torno e se mi vieni a prende’ all’aeroporto e tu mi fai tirare i bilanci sulla mia vita! Che poi non si capisce come ci siamo arrivati e...”

Martino rise.

“Ti vengo a prendere, cretino. I bilanci li tiriamo di persona...”  
“Ecco, bravo. Davanti a una bella birra, magari. Si crepa ancora di caldo da quelle parti?”  
“Abbastanza. È Agosto, sai”  
“Mhhh” Filippo alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo.  
“Farò il possibile affinché sua altezza debba subire meno disagi possibili”  
“Sarà bene”  
“Vabbè, allora aspetto che mi confermi l’orario, eh. Ci vediamo tra due giorni. Saluta Ele e Edo. E... comunque una famiglia che t’aspetta ce l’hai anche qui” disse Martino che non era rimasto indifferente alle parole di Filippo.

Filippo sorrise e a Martino sembrò di vedergli gli occhi sospettosamente lucidi.

“Okay, stronzo. E grazie. Non… è proprio la più tradizionale delle famiglie ma...”  
“Te n’è mai fregato qualcosa della tradizione?” disse Martino ridendo.  
“Beh… no, in effetti” rispose Filippo ridendo.  
“Ecco”  
“Anche se una volta ho addirittura officiato un matrimonio!”  
“Oh, davvero? Molto tradizionale, immagino”  
“Non esattamente...” disse Filippo con un sorrisetto sbieco.  
“Okay, ora ti lascio chè devo ancora...”  
“Si. Saluta Nico. Ci vediamo tra due giorni, Rose”  
“Ciao Filo”

Martino chiuse il computer e guardò l’orologio.  
Niccolò sarebbe rientrato tra poco.

Si alzò dalla scrivania e andò in cucina per preparare la cena.

° ° °

Martino era al ripiano della cucina quando sentì Niccolò aprire la porta di casa.

“Ciao” gli urlò mentre finiva di preparare l’insalata.  
Lo sentì entrare in cucina.

“Ciao” gli sussurrò Niccolò all’orecchio abbracciandolo da dietro e dandogli un bacio sulla tempia “Che si mangia stasera?”  
“Una lauta insalata, come puoi vedere” disse Martino ridendo “So' stato più di un’ora su Skype con Filo, e alla fine non c’avevo voglia di fa’ un cazzo, Ni. Però se non ti basta ci inventiamo qualcosa...”  
“No figurati, va bene, non ho tanta fame. Allora, Filippo torna, sì?” chiese Niccolò continuando ad appoggiarsi a Martino e cominciando a dondolare leggermente.  
“Sì, tra due giorni. Se il volo è puntuale arriva di sera, gli ho detto che lo andiamo a prendere”  
“Okay”

Martino si girò all’interno dell’abbraccio di Niccolò.

“E tu? Com’è andato il gruppo?”  
“Diciamo bene” rispose Niccolò sorridendo.  
“_Diciamo bene_ . Sei sicuro? Sembri un po’… cauto”

“Lo sono”

Niccolò aveva un sorriso autentico che non lasciava spazio a dubbi sul fatto che potesse stare male.

“Non lo so Marti” continuò “Per ora mi sembra una cosa fatta bene, sono sicuro anche che Mariagrazia ha scelto dei ragazzi che… voglio dire, hanno dei disturbi e sicuramente hanno bisogno di sostegno, però… probabilmente non sono tra i più problematici. Forse… oppure erano tutti abbastanza sotto controllo in queste due volte che ci siamo visti…”  
“...mhh… è un bene, no?” chiese Martino.

Niccolò gli portò le mani ai lati del viso e gli diede un lungo bacio a stampo.

“Sì. Credo di sì. Diciamo che già così mi sento abbastanza… inadeguato?”  
“Ni...”  
“No, tranquillo, non… e poi non è nemmeno il termine giusto, anzi, per certi versi è il contrario. Un po’ in difficoltà però magari sì. Ma non in un modo che mi mette in crisi, eh”  
“No?”  
“No. Anzi, prima mentre tornavo a casa ripensavo a una cosa e mi sono pure messo a ridere da solo, come un cretino. C’erano due ragazze che hanno cominciato a guardarmi perché avranno pensato che...”

Martino fece un sorrisetto sarcastico “Oh, se vuoi te lo spiego io a cosa avranno pensato mentre ti guardavano” disse con tono allusivo.  
“Eddai scemo, ma figurati, avranno avuto vent’anni, per loro sono un rudere!’” disse Niccolò ridendo “Gli sarò sembrato sotto effetto di qualcosa o...”

Niccolò si interruppe, ma stava sempre sorridendo.

_Okay, è sereno davvero._

“Beh, io ero un secchione in latino, greco e storia. Ora si spiega tutto, ho sempre avuto un debole per i ruderi” disse Martino.  
“Awww, quanto sei dolce, mi dispiace quasi farti notare che per loro sei un rudere pure tu!”

Martino sorrise e si chinò per baciarlo.

“Stronzo. Comunque – gli sussurrò sulle labbra – resto convinto della mia prima ipotesi, che non stessero pensando che eri fatto o ubriaco ma che apprezzassero la vista e basta”  
“Okay, non sei esattamente obiettivo” disse Niccolò ridendo “Mangiamo?”  
“Si, dai, sennò questo fantastico manicaretto si fredda” ironizzò Martino.

Si sedettero al tavolo e riempirono i piatti.

“Non mi hai detto perché ridevi però” disse Martino prima di infilarsi in bocca la prima forchettata.  
“Cosa?”  
“Si, hai detto che ridevi da solo come uno scemo. Perchè?”  
“Ah, sì” rispose Niccolò soffiando una risata “È che… lo so che io sono lì solo come supporto, non è che devo psicanalizzare nessuno, però… mi si aprono dei dilemmi morali, ecco”

Martino lo guardò alzando le sopracciglia.

“Dei dilemmi morali che ti fanno ridere?”  
“Beh… menomale che mi fanno ridere, no?” disse Niccolò con aria un po’ incerta.  
“Non… beh, suppongo di sì. Me li puoi raccontare o...”  
“Sì, non ho il segreto professionale” rise Niccolò.  
“Allora?”  
“Allora… c’è questa ragazza...” iniziò Niccolò mentre si puliva la bocca con il tovagliolino.  
“Mhh, okay...” disse Martino.  
“Niente, ha diciotto anni ed è stata diagnosticata borderline anche lei da un anno circa. Al primo incontro, quando mi sono presentato e ho raccontato a grandi linee il mio percorso l’ho vista subito… non lo so, in cerca di conferme, diciamo, poi oggi...”  
“Che vuol dire in cerca di conferme?” chiese Martino socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Vuol dire che mi è sembrata subito colpita, perché abbiamo lo stesso disturbo, perché anche io ho avuto la diagnosi più o meno alla sua età, probabilmente… lei più di tutti gli altri può pensare di avere delle risposte da me, credo”  
“… okay”  
“Che c’è?”  
“Niente, perché? E… oggi, allora? Che ha fatto per farti ridere?”  
“Niente Marti, non ha che mi ha fatto ridere lei. Praticamente c’era un altro ragazzo che stava parlando, lui soffre di disturbo evitante e...”  
“Non so cosa sia”  
“Sintetizzando, bassa autostima, tendenza all’isolamento… poi ognuno ha delle caratteristiche personali, lo sai...”  
“Si, lo so, era per farmi un’idea”  
“Si… allora, questo ragazzo è estremamente timido però si è collegato a un discorso e si è messo a parlare della sua più grande paura, cioè quella di non poter essere amato...”

Martino vide Niccolò deglutire, e capì che per quanto fosse tranquillo certe testimonianze non potevano certo averlo lasciato indifferente.  
Allungò la mano per stringere la sua.  
Niccolò gli sorrise come per tranquillizzarlo.

“E Irene, la ragazza, alla fine del suo intervento si è voltata verso di me e mi ha chiesto _Niccolò,_ _tu sei sposato?”_  
“COSA?” chiese Martino con un tono di voce decisamente più acuto del normale.

Niccolò lo guardò sgranando gli occhi, come se non ne capisse il motivo. Poi si mise a ridere.

“No Marti, sei TOTALMENTE fuori strada. Totalmente. Se mi fai finire… che hai stasera, sei in modalità gelosia random????”  
“Non lo so… è proprio campata in aria?” rispose Martino rinunciando subito ad ogni pretesa di dignità.  
“Sei serio? Però vabbè, lì per lì anche io so' rimasto un po’ spiazzato. Ma gli ho risposto di sì. Alla fine quando mi sono presentato gli avevo descritto più o meno la mia vita, e poi il senso della mia presenza lì probabilmente è proprio quello di dargli un po’ di… prospettiva, forse, più che speranza… cioè, la consapevolezza che ce la possono fare, ecco”

Niccolò era decisamente commosso adesso.

Martino si sentì stupido. Ma solo fino a un certo punto.

“Okay, e lei che ha detto?” chiese piano mentre con il pollice accarezzava la mano di Niccolò.  
“Mi ha chiesto da quanti anni stessi con mia moglie, al che ho chiarito di avere un marito, e per fortuna nessuno ha fatto una piega. Ho detto che ti avevo conosciuto quando avevo diciannove anni, e lei si è tipo… illuminata e ha cominciato a sproloquiare sul fatto che sta con un ragazzo da otto mesi, che lui è meraviglioso, incredibile, di supporto, ha due anni più di lei, studia e lavora, insomma tipo principe azzurro sul cavallo bianco, presente? E non capivo bene dove volesse andare a parare finché non ha detto che è in contrasto con la sua famiglia perché loro vogliono sposarsi e i suoi sostengono che siano troppo giovani”  
“Oh”

Niccolò guardò Martino con un sorriso.

“Già. Oh.”  
“… e tu?”  
“Mi sono impanicato perché sto lì per spiegare a dei ragazzi che hanno in media venti o quindici anni meno di meno di me che i loro sentimenti valgono, che devono imparare a conoscersi, ad accettare i limiti ma... di non pensare mai che la loro malattia li definisca e che nessuno deve invalidare quello che sentono, invece… l’istinto era di dirle _Ma cosa dici, certo_ _che hanno ragione i tuoi genitori, non ci si sposa a diciotto anni_”

Martino si mise a ridere.

“E che le hai detto invece?”  
“Che è normale che i genitori abbiano dei dubbi, che può vivere la sua storia senza fissarsi sul matrimonio, e che comunque non deve guardare alle esperienze degli altri per decidere, e soprattutto per sentire cosa sia giusto fare, cioè, io mica sono lì per quello… però sono stato moooolto assertivo, credimi, non volevo essere paternalistico e...”  
“E si è convinta?” chiese Martino ancora ridendo.  
“No!” rise con lui Niccolò “Questa parte nemmeno l’ha ascoltata, mi sa! Mi ha chiesto per quale motivo se aveva funzionato per me non doveva essere così anche per lei, e lì mi sono giocato la carta del _sì, ma io mi sono sposato a trent’anni!_”

Martino stava continuando a ridere.

“Ventinove”  
“Vabbè, tecnicismi!”

Andarono avanti a ridere, poi Niccolò si calmò, ma continuò a sorridere.

“Era a questo che pensavo mentre tornavo a casa… poi però mi sono chiesto… non è un po’ ipocrita, da parte mia?”  
“Ma cosa, che dici?”  
“Beh, sì… guarda che alla fine non ha tutti i torti...”  
“Ma dai Nico, che c’entra l’ipocrisia con...”  
“Vabbè, diciamo… che ne so, incoerenza?”  
“Ma tu gliel’hai spiegato, no? Alla fine farà quello che vuole, e poi, sul serio, mica puoi dire a una ragazzina _Sì, sticazzi sposati, chi ti dice di aspetta' non ti capisce._ Cioè, lo scopo della terapia… e anche di questo gruppo, mica è quello di assecondarla in tutto, no?”  
“Si, ovvio...comunque non si è arrabbiata, eh, era solo ostinata a chiedermi della nostra storia, di quando avessi capito che… con te volevo passarci la vita, ecco. Voleva...”  
“Credo che volesse qualcosa che legittimasse quello che sente, no? Se si può dire così… Guarda che la capisco, non...”

Niccolò sorrise e strinse più forte la mano di Martino.

“Credimi, non sai quanto la capisco io. E forse è la prima volta che, nonostante tutto, mi sono sentito in una situazione... avvantaggiata, rispetto agli altri...”

Martino strizzò un po’ gli occhi.

“In che senso?”  
“Sì… nel comunicare con lei, intendo. Io so che vuol dire quando le persone ti parlano e non credono a quello che senti, o... semplicemente non gli danno importanza, perché magari sei trasportato dall’intensità delle tue emozioni e per loro … è solo quello, no? _Ha una fissa, gli_ _passerà, non è quello che vuole veramente._ Roba così. Invece quello che provi è vero...”

Martino deglutì.

“… e sì, a volte viene il dubbio anche a te che forse abbiano ragione a vederti così, solo perché ci sono momenti che ti allontanano da tutto, in cui senti un vuoto tale che...mette in discussione tutto e...”  
“Nico...”

Niccolò sorrise.

“Hey, sono tranquillo, te lo giuro. Anzi, credimi, questa cosa mi ha fatto sentire bene”  
“Sono contento” disse Martino sorridendo.  
“Ovviamente ho glissato sulla parte in cui ti ho chiesto di sposarmi dopo un mese che stavamo insieme e...”  
“Non era un mese” disse Martino ridendo, e pensando a quanto fosse bello che ormai da anni riuscissero a parlare senza più alcun dolore di una notte che aveva fatto così male a tutti e due.  
“Solo perché tu non conti da quando dovresti!”  
“Vabbè, tanto su ‘sta cosa non c’accorderemo mai!”

Niccolò sorrise e si portò la mano di Martino alle labbra per baciarla.

“Comunque… sarei stato felice anche se ti avessi sposato a diciannove anni, ma questo non glielo dirò”

Anche Martino sorrise.

“Anch’io. Però… è andata bene come è andata, no?”  
“Sì, assolutamente sì”

° ° °

**_Otto anni prima_ **

Martino non aveva più sonno.  
Prese il cellulare appoggiato sul comodino.

_Cazzo, nemmeno le sei_

Provò a rimettersi giù, ma il russare che proveniva dalla sua destra non lo aiutò minimamente a riprendere sonno.  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando e arrendendosi, e si appoggiò alla testata del letto cominciando a scrollare il cellulare.  
Aprì un link qualsiasi di un giornalista freelance che seguiva su Instagram per leggere qualcosa e distrarsi un po’ quando un rantolo più acuto degli altri lo fece desistere.

Si voltò alla sua destra, dove da sotto le coperte spuntava una testa piena di ricci anche se di un colore decisamente più chiaro rispetto a quella a cui si era abituato a svegliarsi accanto nel corso degli ultimi anni.

“Shhhh” provò a sibilare.

Il russare continuò.

_No, vabbè, basta_

Si arrese alla violenza e tirò un calcio allo stinco del suo compagno di letto.

“Che cazzo…?”

Gio emerse dalle coperte aprendo gli occhi gonfi e si guardò intorno confuso.

  
“M’hai preso a calci, zi’?”  
“Per forza, russi come un cinghiale”

Gio si tirò su passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

“Cazzo, scusa. Ma che ore so’?”  
“È presto. Manco le sei”  
“Cristo Marti, ma rimettiti giù, io vado a dormì sul divano, dai”  
“Ma figurati, non m’hai svegliato tu, eh. Non ho più sonno, però la tua colonna sonora non la sopportavo più” disse Martino ridendo.  
“Non sei riuscito a dormire? Sei nervoso?”

_Modalità chioccia attivata_

“In realtà… no” rispose Martino sorridendo.

Anche Giovanni sorrise.

“Bene, perché se cominci a da’ i numeri me tocca menatte”  
“Tranquillo, te però dormi pure, tanto se ricominci a russa’ al limite ti tiro ‘n’altra zampata”

Giovanni si stropicciò gli occhi.

“No, non… non ho più sonno neanch’io”  
“Ma che cazzo dici, che sembri ‘no zombie”  
“Quanto sei carino, oh. Che stavi a legge?”

Martino buttò il cellulare sul letto.

“Non lo so nemmeno io. Era tanto pe’ fa’ qualcosa”  
“Mhh...”  
“Che?”  
“Niente. Ti va un caffè, vado...”  
“No, ora no Gio, grazie...”  
“Vabbè, non è che poi sta’ a guarda’ nel vuoto per mezza giornata, eh”  
“Okay, allora mi guarderò intorno” disse Martino ridendo.

Cominciò a girare teatralmente la testa in ogni direzione della stanza mentre Giovanni rideva dandogli dello scemo finché il suo sguardo non si fermò sull’abito appeso all’esterno dell’anta dell’armadio, e che era dentro a una custodia di plastica trasparente.  
Si sentì crescere un sorriso che provò a trattenere mordendosi le labbra.

“Siamo sicuri che non sembro un cretino con quello?”  
“Ancora, zì? No, per niente, stai...”  
“...magari davvero lo dovevo prende nero, sempre ‘sta fissa col blu e...”  
“Marti, se non sceglievi il blu toccava chiama’ l’esorcista. Comunque è blu notte.” disse Giovanni ridendo.  
“Non vorrei sembra’… che cazzo ne so… un finanziere? Di che colore è la divisa dei finanzieri?”  
“Marti, smettila” Giovanni stava continuando a ridere “Il vestito è bello e ti sta bene. Sei bono, fidati. Se non c’avessi avuto ‘sta fissa per la fregna ti sposavo io”  
“Frena Garau, chè quel treno l’hai perso diec’anni fa”

Si ritrovarono a ridere come due scemi.

Poi Martino si appoggiò di nuovo alla testata del letto e sospirò.

“Che c’è?” chiese Giovanni.  
“Niente… Sono felice” sussurrò Martino, e si sentì salire le lacrime agli occhi.

Giovanni sorrise e gli arruffò i capelli.

“Si vede”  
“Gio...”  
“Mh?”  
“Oggi sposo Nico” disse Martino girandosi a guardare il suo migliore amico e pronunciando quelle parole solo per sentirle.  
“Sì, Marti. Oggi sposi Nico” rispose Gio sorridendo, e Martino vide che gli occhi erano diventati lucidi anche a lui.

“Che cazzo però” disse Giovanni asciugandosi immediatamente le lacrime “Se cominciamo così alle sei di mattina non ne usciamo vivi, eh”

Martino si mise a ridere.

“Hai ragione, è che...”  
“Ho ragione sì. Mancano… dieci ore zì, non scherziamo, che se vai avanti a piagne’ per dieci ore allora sì che lo fai scappa’ a quel povero ragazzo”  
“Veramente stai frignando pure te”  
“Sì, ma io sono solo il testimone, a me nessuno mi abbandona all’altare”  
“Non è un altare”  
“Ci siamo capiti”  
“Vabbè” rise Martino.

Poi si allungò a riprendere il cellulare.

“Che fai?” chiese Giovanni.  
“Niente, gli mando un messaggio...”  
“COSA??? Che cazzo ti salta in testa?”

Martino sgranò gli occhi.

“Perchè?”  
“Come perché? Perchè oggi non vi dovete né vedere né sentire fino a...”  
“Ma dai, un messaggio posso mandarglielo, poi ‘ste cazzate...”  
“Quali cazzate? Dovete fare le cose per bene! Oltretutto un messaggio a quest’ora, gli fai prende' un colpo!”  
“Ma lo legge quando si sveglia, mica lo sente ora!”  
“Marti, no. Anzi, siamo già in ritardo, cosa avevamo detto sul cellulare?”

Martino alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando una risata.

“Che ce l’avreste confiscato per tutto il giorno”  
“Preciso. Quindi...” Gio allungò platealmente la mano verso Martino, che con un sospiro esasperato gli porse il telefonino.

“Perfetto, ora...”  
“È… che ho paura che… sia nervoso o... lo sai”

Giovanni appoggiò il telefono di Martino sul comodino e si girò verso di lui sorridendo.

“Stai tranquillo zì. Non è da solo e oltretutto se Luchino ha fatto il suo dovere nemmeno lui c’ha il telefono. Se devo esse' sincero l’unica cosa che mi fa paura è pensa’ a che cazzo se so magnati quei due ieri sera a cena, ecco, quello sì, non vorrei che si fossero sentiti male per...”

Martino scoppiò a ridere.

“Oddio, è vero. Luca è l’unico che si mangia la roba che cucina Nico”  
“Eh, appunto. Anzi, sai che?” disse Giovanni allungandosi a prendere il suo cellulare “Ora gli mando un bel messaggio pe’ sta’ sicuri che non so’ dovuti corre a fasse ‘na lavanda gastrica, ma tanto staranno ancora a dormi’ e quindi mi risponderà più tardi”

Giovanni digitò rapidamente il messaggio e poi si appoggiò di nuovo ai cuscini.

“Tranquillo?” chiese poi, voltandosi a guardare Martino.  
“Sì, ma guarda che non sono nervoso, è...”  
“Ti preoccupi per lui, lo so, è normale. È una giornata importante, può...”  
“No, non… vabbè, un po’ penso che emotivamente magari può… che ne so, sentirsi agitato, ovvio. Ma non è che… non ho paura che ceda. Cioè, può succedere tutto, ma…”

Martino si interruppe sbuffando. “Non lo so nemmeno io che cazzo voglio di’. Volevo solo fargli sapere che lo penso, ecco”

Giovanni sospirò, divertito.

“Zì, te lo stai a sposa’, secondo te non lo sa che lo pensi? Comunque, guarda, come sai sono un sostenitore dei diritti umani e sia mai che torturi il mio migliore amico” disse afferrando di nuovo il cellulare di Martino e porgendoglielo

“UN messaggio. UNO. E non m’anda’ in paranoia se non ti risponde subito, perché se le cose so’ regolari ora sta dormendo, okay?”  
“Okay” disse Martino sorridendo.  
“E niente poemi”  
“Fidati che ci metto un secondo” disse Martino mentre digitava quel “minore di“ 3 che era sopravvissuto anche alla dismissione del 3310 di Niccolò, avvenuta solo l’anno precedente.  
Premette invio e riconsegnò immediatamente il telefono a Giovanni, che lo prese e guardò Martino sollevando le sopracciglia.

“Tutto qui?”  
“Tutto qui”  
“Beh… rapido sicuramente, spero pure indolore”  
“È una cosa nostra”  
“Se non mi viene il diabete oggi guarda...”

Martino rise di nuovo e si appoggiò anche lui ai cuscini.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi Giovanni parlò.

“Comunque… io non lo so perché, ma su di voi c’ho scommesso da subito”  
“Hai sempre fatto il tifo per noi, lo so”  
“Ma a parte quello intendo. Non è solo che speravo che le cose andassero bene… è come se lo sapessi. Eppure sulla carta era un bel casino, in realtà”  
“Beh… in effetti...”  
“Però… non lo so. Sarà che so quanto può essere dura la tua grandissima testa di cazzo...”  
“Oh!”  
“Non è un’offesa, Marti!” disse Gio ridendo “Nel vocabolario la chiamano... determinazione?”  
“Ecco, meglio!”  
“Si vedeva proprio fin da subito quanto ci tenevi, e anche _come_ ci tenevi. Non so come spiegarlo...”  
“Ma io ho capito” sussurrò Martino “Credo che sia quello che fa la differenza. Il _come_, intendo. Quando penso a Nico, a tutti questi anni, e a tutti i casini che ci sono stati...”

Martino deglutì il secondo nodo in gola della giornata.

_Chissà a quanti arriverò oggi_

“… non è solo… quello che senti. Che è fortissimo eh, ma se non impari a… cioè, è anche _come_. Non so spiegarlo nemmeno io” si arrese.

  
Si voltò verso Giovanni, e si guardarono sorridendo.

“Ma io ho capito”

Risero per l’ennesima volta.

“Allora, che vogliamo fa'?” chiese dopo un paio di minuti Giovanni stirandosi “Vuoi provare a...”  
“Mi sa che ora quel caffè mi va”  
“Okay, vado a fartelo”  
“No, senti… Ma se scendiamo da Lella a fare colazione?”  
“Ma… ora?”  
“Si, perché?”  
“No, che ne so, ti devi vestire...”  
“Gio, ma mi infilo un paio di jeans al volo, mica mi...”  
“Si, okay, dai, tanto per ora non si ridorme”  
“Poi si era raccomandata che oggi passassi, ma se ci vado prima di partire mi devasta i capelli sicuro! Invece la saluto ora, ci prendiamo un cornetto o qualcosa e poi magari a pancia piena dopo ridormo un’oretta”  
“’nnamo dai, chè m’hai fatto venì fame” disse Giovanni alzandosi.

° ° °

Lella era una rubiconda sessantenne che gestiva insieme a suo marito un bar davanti a casa di Martino, e che conosceva lui, e poi Giovanni, fin dai tempi delle elementari.  
In realtà Lella non era nemmeno il suo vero nome ma sembra che con la sua romanità verace ricordasse molto tale sora Lella, attrice e caratterista morta già da molti anni e che Martino conosceva vagamente solo per averla vista in un paio di vecchi film e in diverse immagini di repertorio.

Erano le sei e mezzo quando Martino e Giovanni aprirono la porta del bar, unici avventori a parte due ragazze sedute a un tavolino in fondo alla saletta, e furono subito investiti da un urlo.

“Ah, Martino, Martino bello, vie’ qua da Lella tua! Martino e Niccolò che oggi se sposano! Bello che sei!”

Giovanni sorrise facendo un saluto a Lella mentre prendeva un cornetto da quelli esposti nella vetrinetta e si godeva lo spettacolo di Martino che veniva, prevedibilmente, stropicciato e arruffato dall’irruenza della donna.

“Grazie Lella” rispose Martino che nonostante la sua indole ritrosa non potè fare a meno di trovarsi a ridere.

“Che sposo bello! Oggi la colazione ve la offro io! Ma come mai già in piedi così presto, Marti’, mica sarai nervoso?”  
“No, non avevo più sonno...”

“Lella, quando hai finito di sbaciucchiatte Marti me fai un caffè?” chiese Giovanni.

Lella però lo ignorò e Giovanni alzando gli occhi al cielo si arrese a dare il primo morso al cornetto, mentre incrociava lo sguardo di Martino con un’espressione divertita.

“Congratulazioni”

Giovanni si voltò e vide accanto a lui al bancone una delle due ragazze che erano sedute al tavolo, e che si era alzata per prendere una delle sfogliatine nella vetrinetta.

“Come, scusa?”  
“Si, scusa… ho capito che oggi vi sposate…o stava scherzando?” disse la ragazza con un’espressione incerta.

Martino intanto si era staccato da Lella e le aveva ordinato un cappuccino e il caffè di Giovanni, ma non si spostò e si mise ad osservare la scena fingendosi interessato all’espositore di caramelle.

“Ah, no! Cioè, sì! Nel senso… “ Giovanni si mise a ridere “Sì, c’è un matrimonio, però si sposa lui” disse indicando Martino “Io sono solo il testimone”  
“Ah, okay, scusa! Pensavo che tu fossi...”  
“No, no, lo sposo, _l’altro sposo_ è molto più bello di me, fidati” continuò Giovanni ridendo.

La ragazza fece una risatina divertita e forse un po’ imbarazzata.

_Madonna Gio che caso umano che sei_

Martino si avvicinò ai due, mentre Lella aveva appoggiato il cappuccino e il caffè sul bancone, e fece un segno di saluto alla ragazza.

“Ciao”  
“Oh, ciao! Allora se ho capito bene devo farle a te le congratulazioni!”  
“Sì, grazie!” rispose Martino allungando la mano “Piacere, Martino. Lui è Giovanni”  
“Aurora” rispose la ragazza sorridendo “Ti sei svegliato presto, devi...”  
“No, in realtà la cerimonia è oggi pomeriggio alle quattro però m'è preso un po’ il panico per il vestito”

Giovanni sgranò gli occhi.

“Ancora? Ma se...”  
“Eddai Gio!” poi si rivolse alla ragazza “Lui dice che mi sta bene e sono convinto che lo pensa, ma l’errore è stato mio che sono andato a sceglierlo con lui quando è risaputo che gli etero non hanno il minimo gusto...”

Aurora cominciò a ridere.

“Però lo conosco da tutta la vita e su tutto il resto mi fido ciecamente, eh! Solo che sullo stile…”  
“Potevi chiede' a Filippo, allora!” bofonchiò Giovanni mentre buttava giù l’ultimo morso del cornetto con il caffè.  
“Non ti stizzi’, sempre così acido, te credo che nessuna te se pija!”

Aurora rise di nuovo.

“Dai, sono sicura che il vestito ti sta bene davvero. È normale avere di dubbi ma...”  
“Sai cosa mi ci vorrebbe? Il parere disinteressato e onesto di una sconosciuta. Tipo te, perché anche le mie amiche hanno detto che è bello, però forse sono condizionate dall’affetto, sai”

Aurora alzò le sopracciglia con aria divertita.

“Okay... hai una foto?”

Martino si portò alle labbra il cappuccino e sorrise.

“No. Ma… te la butto là. Se hai Instagram te la mando su Direct dopo la cerimonia della vestizione” disse ridendo “Però solo se non ti scoccia e soprattutto devi essere sincera!”  
“Con piacere, e giuro che sarò spietata!” rise Aurora  
“Bene! Grazie! Però Gio, dagli il tuo contatto, che io c’ho il telefono sequestrato da mia madre da ieri sera” continuò Martino rivolgendosi ad Aurora.

Mentre Aurora tirava fuori il cellulare dalla tasca Giovanni guardò Martino con un’espressione allibita, accusatoria e divertita al tempo stesso.  
“Ecco, se mi dici il tuo account...” disse Aurora a Giovanni  
“Si… Dammi guarda, te lo cerco io...”

Giovanni trovò il suo account e lo mostrò ad Aurora.

“Questo”  
“Garau.giogio” lesse lei sorridendo mentre cliccava il Segui.  
“Si, Garau è il cognome. Con la U, è sardo”

_Piantala capitan ovvio_

Giovanni tirò fuori dalla tasca il suo telefono, che aveva notificato il follow di Aurora, e lo ricambiò immediatamente.

“A posto”  
“Si, allora aspetto la foto” disse sorridendo Aurora.  
“Mi raccomando, sincera” disse Martino  
“Giuro solennemente!”  
“Okay. Noi andiamo che oggi c’ho una giornata un po’ piena” disse Martino sorridendo.  
“Beh, me lo immagino!”  
“Ciao, è stato un piacere! Ciao Lella!” urlò poi Martino a Lella che era impegnata con altri clienti che erano entrati nel frattempo.  
“Ciao bello! Portami le foto appena puoi! Tanti tanti auguri!” si sbracciò lei.

“Ciao Lella!” disse anche Giovanni, e poi si girò verso Aurora “Allora... ci sentiamo dopo… cioè, ti mando la foto”  
“Okay”  
“Okay”

Martino e Giovanni uscirono.  
Attraversarono la strada e percorsero i pochi metri che li separavano dal portone d’ingresso della vecchia casa di Martino guardandosi di sottecchi e trattenendo le risate.  
Appena entrarono nell’ingresso Giovanni si girò a guardarlo.

“Ma che faccia di merda c’hai zì??? Ti sposi tra… quanto, nove ore, e ti preoccupi de famme rimorchia’?”  
“Beh, è carina no?” rispose fieramente Martino.  
“Sì, è carina, ma...”  
“Cosa? L’ho visto subito come l’hai guardata, non ci prova’ a raccontarmi stronzate!”  
“Ma non...”  
“E anche lei ti guardava allo stesso modo, quindi...”  
“Ma figurati! E comunque...”  
“Ascolta, le ho solo chiarito che sei etero e privo di mascolinità tossica, t’ho fatto guadagnà cento punti in due minuti”  
“Sì, ma il colpo di classe è stato “_non te se pija nessuno_ ”. Oh, anche “_devi scrivere a lui perché mamma mi ha_ _rubato il cellulare_” non era male, in effetti. Sul serio Marti, non so se ti rendi conto” disse Giovanni ridendo.  
“Sì, sono stato bravino”  
“E io patetico, ma grazie, eh. E oltretutto oggi non me posso nemmeno incazza' perché sarebbe fuori luogo!”  
“Ma se stai a ride!”  
“Sì, perché è… surreale, tipo. Non ho bisogno che mi fai da apripista con queste stronzate, comunque lasciamo perde' tanto...”  
“Tanto che?”  
“Tanto chi la rivede”  
“Intanto dopo le mandiamo la foto!”  
“Te stai fuori. Vabbè, gliela mandiamo. Ora torniamo su e vedi de mettete a dormi’ almeno pe’ ‘n paio d’ore che io tutto il giorno così non ti reggo!”

Martino scoppiò a ridere e, nonostante tutte le minacce, Giovanni si unì a lui immediatamente.

° ° °

_ **Otto anni prima, nove ore dopo** _

Giovanni parcheggiò la macchina.

“Marti, ci siamo”  
“Sì” disse Martino con tono piatto.  
“Tutto a posto amore?” chiese Simona, che era seduta davanti, girandosi a guardare Martino.  
“Sì...”  
“Oh, che hai?” chiese Giovanni.  
“Niente. Però fammi chiama’ un attimo Nico”  
“Martino, perché?” chiese Simona allarmata.  
“Nico sta già dentro, è arrivato due minuti fa, m’ha scritto Luca” rispose Giovanni che aveva guardato il cellulare appena spento il motore.  
“Sì, ma lo devo vede’ prima di entra’” disse Martino con aria caparbia.  
“Tesoro...”  
“Marti, che cazzo stai a di’? Scusa, Simona...”  
“Figurati”  
“Dai, lo devo vede’ tre minuti, due, però devi farmelo chiamare!”

Giovanni sospirò e aprì lo sportello uscendo dalla macchina.

Simona guardò Martino preoccupata.

“Martino, che c’è?”  
“Niente ma’, tranquilla. Usciamo, dai”

Simona e Martino uscirono.

“Okay, che c’è?” chiese Giovanni con un tono rassicurante che fece immediatamente saltare i nervi a Martino.  
“Niente, Gio. È una cazzata ma tanto se ve la dico non mi ascoltate e mi può aiutare solo Nico, quindi se me lo fate chiama'...”  
“Zì, ma è dentro...”  
“Vabbè, esce. Che problema c’è?”  
“Siamo… precisamente tre minuti in ritardo, e non dovresti vederlo fino...”  
“Oddio che palle co’ sta storia! E sticazzi di tre minuti. A ogni chiavica di matrimonio a cui so' stato in vita mia m’è sempre toccato aspetta’ almeno mezz’ora! Oggi cinque minuti aspettano me! Però me lo dovete far chiamare...”

Simona e Giovanni si guardarono.

_Pensano che sia nel panico_

“Guardate che è tutto a posto”  
“Allora tesoro che...”

Martino emise un gemito di frustrazione e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Poi si volto e con la coda dell’occhio vide Sana e Rami in lontananza, vicino al giardino.

_Sana ti prego salvami tu_

“Sana!” urlò alzando il braccio per richiamare la sua attenzione.

Sana e Rami lo videro, agitarono il braccio in risposta e si avvicinarono.

“Marti, che stai cercando di fare?” chiese Giovanni.

Martino non lo ascoltò.

“Ciaooo” disse Sana che era arrivata da loro. “Marti, stai benissimo! Signora, è bellissima! Gio, ciao, stai davvero...”  
"Ciao rega'. Signora. Ammazza Marti quanto sei gnocco, a Nico ce lo fai morì" disse Rami.

“Ciao Sa. Ah bello” “Sana, sei veramente bella! Ciao Rami!”

Martino era già pieno dopo quei trenta secondi di convenevoli.

“Ciao. Si, siete tutti fregni e educati. Sana, vieni qua” disse Martino allontanandosi da Giovanni e sua madre di qualche passo.

“Marti, dai!” Giovanni sembrava incerto sul da farsi.  
  


Martino lo guardò cercando di trasmettere tutta la serenità del mondo.

  
“Gio, ma’, non ho niente, sul serio. Devo solo dire una cosa a Sana e dovete aver pazienza dieci minuti, non muore nessuno, eh”

Giovanni e Simona si guardarono di nuovo come a cercare conferma l'uno nell'altro, visto che sicuramente Martino non sembrava in preda al panico ma solo a un’irragionevole testardaggine.

Giovanni alzò le spalle. “Okay fratè, che te devo di’?”

Sana era un po’ confusa dalla situazione ma si avvicinò a Martino, che nel frattempo sentì Rami sussurrare a Gio "Ma che succede zì?"

_Poi la drama queen sarei io, ma che c'hanno in testa questi?_

“Dimmi” disse Sana con circospezione.  
“Mi devi chiamare Nico”  
“Cosa?” Sana aveva strizzato gli occhi e stava guardando Martino esattamente come avevano fatto Gio e sua madre.  
“No, Sa, te no, per favore eh. Sono tranquillo, non ho… ripensamenti o stronzate del genere, ma che cazzo vi salta in testa io non lo so. È tutto a posto, però se lo chiamate qui tre minuti risolviamo tutto al volo e cominciamo, dai. Mi vedi, lo vedi che sono calmo e ragionevole, sì?”  
“Si, Marti, però è… un po’ strana come cosa”  
“No, non è strana! È strano che la facciate così lunga, che mi abbiate sequestrato il telefono e che Nico non possa uscire un secondo perché sennò non so che cazzo pensate che succeda! Stiamo per sposarci, ci voglio passare la vita, però 'sti cinque minuti qui per forza no perchè secondo voi devo vederlo per forza dentro, e non si capisce perché! Non è che...”  
“Okay, te lo chiamo” disse Sana sorridendo, e a Martino sembrò di vederle quel guizzo negli occhi che aveva sempre quando capiva le cose prima di tutti.

_Ma qualunque cosa tu stia pensando, oggi sei sicuramente fuori strada_

Sana si allontanò verso l’interno della struttura facendo un sorriso rassicurante a Giovanni, Simona e Rami.

Martino rimase in disparte, accanto all’auto di Giovanni, guardando con impazienza nella direzione da cui sarebbe dovuto arrivare Niccolò.

Che infatti, non più di un minuto dopo sbucò fuori, seguito da Luca, Sana e Eleonora, e si diresse a passo velocissimo verso Martino, facendo solo un cenno di saluto agli altri.

Aveva un vestito nero, una camicia verde acqua che gli stava da dio, i ricci modellati che gli ricadevano sulla fronte in un modo che faceva impazzire Martino, e una rosa bianca che gli spuntava dal taschino.  
Era così bello che Martino gli regalò un altro dei tanti respiri che gli aveva mozzato da quando si conoscevano.  
Però aveva un’espressione un po’ allarmata e Martino gli sorrise subito nel modo più rassicurante possibile.

“Marti, che c’è?”  
“Niente, stai tranquillo” disse prendendolo per mano “Vieni, entriamo” e aprì lo sportello posteriore della macchina.

Martino si sedette e scivolò per fare posto a Niccolò accanto a lui, e prima che lo sportello venisse chiuso sentì Luca e Giovanni che dicevano qualcosa ma non li ascoltò per niente.

“Allora...” cominciò Niccolò, ma Martino lo interruppe immediatamente.  
“Mi devi sistemare i capelli”

Niccolò spalancò gli occhi con un’espressione incredula o forse scioccata.

  
“Scusa scusa scusa per tutto il cazzo di dramma che hanno fatto ma volevo solo che uscissi un secondo e Gio mi ha confiscato il telefono da stamattina e anche mia mamma mi guardava come se fossi un terrorista solo per avergli chiesto di chiamarti!”

Niccolò scoppiò a ridere.

“Nico, scusa, davvero, ma mia mamma e mia zia hanno insistito per farmeli fare da mio cugino e io lo sapevo che non mi dovevo fidare, che cazzo! Ma mica mi potevo mettere a litigare con mezza famiglia oggi! E nemmeno chiederlo a Gio, non dirglielo ma guarda che cazzo di fungo atomico c’ha in testa pure ora! Ho provato a rimetterci le mani io ma non so che roba ha usato e non mi vengono! Solo tu riesci a farmeli carini! Sana non ti ha spaventato vero? Perché in genere ci...”  
“Marti...”  
“Davvero, mi dispiace, ma non voglio le foto di questo giorno dove sembro un deficiente totale! Me...”

Niccolò gli portò una mano al viso e sorrise teneramente, chiaramente divertito.

“Marti, stai tranquillo. Sana non mi ha spaventato, mi ha solo detto che avevi bisogno di me per una cosa. Che è vero, poi. Allora... hai qualcosa per…”  
“Sì… “ disse Martino togliendo una piccola borsa da sotto il sedile.  
“Wow, ti sei organizzato” disse Niccolò ridendo mentre apriva la cerniera della sacca e tirava fuori un fissante spray che usavano entrambi.  
“Così, girati un po’”  
“Stanno guardando tutti, vero?”  
“Non lo so, penso proprio di sì, ma non ce ne frega niente, vero?” disse Niccolò dolcemente cominciando a sistemare le ciocche sulla fronte di Martino.  
“No” rispose Martino sorridendo.

Niccolò continuò ad aggiustare i capelli di Martino, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
"Che c'è???" chiese Martino, ma veniva da ridere pure a lui.  
"Niente! Ti ho detto qualcosa forse?" rispose Niccolò ridendo.  
"Se, vabbè!" disse Martino alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Dopo un paio di minuti di risate trattenute a stento, sguardi pieni di sottintesi e abili manipolazioni dei capelli di Martino, Niccolò si staccò.

“Ecco, sono a posto. Ti stavano bene anche prima, ma ora sono come piacciono a te”  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì, te lo giuro. Se penso che per tipo cinque anni non mi hai permesso di pettinarti!” rise Niccolò.

Martino sorrise, poi prese di nuovo la borsa per cercare qualcosa ma si fermò subito.

“Cazzo, non ho lo specchio!”  
“Marti...”  
“Hai il cellulare?”  
“Ovviamente no. Sequestrato da Luca a mezzanotte e un minuto” rispose Niccolò ridendo.  
“Ma ti rendi conto di che fissazione del cazzo? Vabbè… mi guardo allo specchietto, spostati un pochino per favore” disse Martino sporgendosi tra i due sedili anteriori e piegandosi per cercare il vedere il suo riflesso nello specchietto retrovisore facendo oscillare l'auto.

Niccolò ormai stava ridendo senza ritegno mentre teneva Martino per i fianchi.

“Marti, che fai??? Oh cazzo, menomale che ‘sta macchina non c’ha i vetri oscurati altrimenti non so cosa starebbero pensando”  
“Sono fichissimi, Ni, grazie grazie grazie, mi hai salvato!” disse Martino mentre tornava a sedersi.

Niccolò stava continuando a ridere.

“Ma la smetti?” chiese Martino, ma rideva pure lui.

“Sto pensando che circa cinque minuti prima del nostro primo bacio, tra le altre cose, hai detto _Pensi che me ne freghi qualcosa dei capelli?_” disse Niccolò imitando il tono di Martino.  
“E infatti non me ne fregava!”  
“Okay, okay” disse Niccolò tentando di ricomporsi.  
“Ni...”  
“Sì?”  
“… comunque… sei davvero bellissimo” mormorò Martino.

Niccolò sembrò sorpreso per una frazione di secondo, poi sorrise in un modo così felice che Martino si sentì invincibile, grato e radioso fino all’ultima molecola.

“TU sei bellissimo” disse Niccolò prendendogli la mano “E ora… posso avere l’onore di sposarti?”

La voce gli tremava un po'.

Martino sorrise.

“Assolutamente sì”  
“Okay… apro lo sportello, si?”  
“Vai. Sono pronto alle conseguenze delle mie azioni” disse Martino ridendo.

Niccolò gli strinse la mano più forte per un secondo, poi la lasciò, aprì lo sportello e uscì, seguito da Martino.

Fuori per fortuna la piccola folla non era aumentata.

C’erano ancora Simona, che stava sorridendo, Giovanni che scuoteva la testa incredulo e divertito, Luca che stava riprendendo la scena con il cellulare e aveva un’espressione deliziata, Rami che era letteralmente piegato in due dalle risate.  
Più in disparte Sana ed Eleonora, e accanto a loro Filippo, con un abito nero dal taglio ultraclassico, i capelli in ordine come Martino non gli aveva mai visto e la fascia tricolore. Aveva le mani sui fianchi con un’espressione fintamente bellicosa.

“Allora, Martinico, avete finito? Sono già tutti dentro e ho dovuto minacciarli per non farli uscire! Guardate che io qui avrei un ruolo istituzionale e siamo già venti minuti in ritardo!”  
“Ci siamo” rispose Martino sorridendo e tentando di darsi un contegno mentre Niccolò gli prendeva di nuovo la mano.

“Okay, allora io vado, e tra un minuto entrate voi. Comunque se questo è l’inizio prevedo proprio una giornata promettente! ” disse Filippo ironicamente avviandosi.

Martino si stava passando le mani sul vestito come per ricomporsi ed assicurarsi che le manovre all’interno dell’auto non lo avessero stropicciato, quando Niccolò gli portò la mano al viso.

Alzò lo sguardo e lo vide sorridergli.

“Me lo dai l’ultimo bacio da fidanzato?” chiese piano, come per non farsi sentire dagli altri.  
“Credevo che fosse stato quello di ieri pomeriggio” rispose Martino sorridendo.  
“Si, ma… quello potremmo farlo retrocedere a penultimo” disse Niccolò arricciando il naso.

Martino si guardò velocemente intorno.

“Ni, Sana c’ha una confezione di riso in mano. Integra. Non vorrei che me la tirasse in testa”

Niccolò rise.

“Ma figurati, è stata lei a chiamarmi, no?”  
“Sì, ma...”

Martino venne interrotto dalle labbra di Niccolò, che si posarono sulle sue.

Il loro ultimo bacio da fidanzati fu breve, dolce, una carezza di labbra piegate in due sorrisi, accompagnata dalla colonna sonora dei loro amici che gli urlavano di piantarla ma sorridevano con loro.

Quando si staccarono Niccolò guardò Martino e piegò appena la testa di lato.  
“Andiamo dai” disse sorridendo.

° ° °

_Nell'arco di quella memorabile giornata Giovanni pubblicò ben tre post su Instagram.  
Il primo era una foto di Martino e Niccolò che si baciavano semioscurati dal lancio del riso.  
_ _Il secondo, uno scatto scomposto degli sposi sorridenti circondati da tutti i loro amici, alcuni dei quali in evidente stato di alterazione alcoolica.  
Il terzo, un primo piano di Giovanni che veniva baciato su una guancia da Martino e sull'altra da Niccolò._

_Aurora le commentò tutte e tre, e nella tarda serata gli inviò un messaggio per chiedergli se quella cerimonia fosse davvero così epica come sembrava.  
Giovanni rispose "Anche di più, poi ti racconto"_

_Quella notte, al ritorno a casa, riprese a mandarle dei messaggi, raccontandogli del matrimonio e poi di un sacco di altre cose.  
Continuarono per tre giorni, e il quarto uscirono insieme per la prima volta e per la prima volta si baciarono.  
Dopo tre mesi Aurora rimase incinta.  
Giovanni era felice come forse lo era stato solo da ragazzino._

_  
Bianca nacque una settimana prima del primo anniversario di Martino e Niccolò._


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora... io non so se mi merito che qualcuno legga un capitolo di 9000 parole dopo tre mesi, ma ho veramente fatto una fatica immane tra pandemia e feels dati dalla quarta stagione per riprendere le redini di questa storia.  
Però vorrei davvero portarla a termine, quindi eccomi qua.  
A proposito di quarta stagione, ho editato tutti i capitoli precedenti facendo delle piccolissime limature perchè questa storia sia canon compliant con l'unica eccezione dei Gioeva (grazie Besse per essere meno crudele di me), ma roba veramente da poco, solo correzione della tempistica e mezzo riferimento al drama Rames.
> 
> Detto ciò, mi cospargo il capo di cenere e vi avverto: ANGST

_ **Sedici anni prima** _

“Nico!” chiamò Martino appena varcata la soglia della porta di casa.

Non erano ancora le cinque e quel giorno Niccolò avrebbe dovuto tenere lezione di pianoforte fino alle sei a quel ragazzino odioso che era l’unico tra i suoi studenti a non abitare nel loro quartiere.

Martino lo conosceva solo perché una volta lo avevano incrociato al centro commerciale con sua madre e gli erano bastati novanta secondi di falsissimi convenevoli e sguardi giudicanti per detestare sia lui che la genitrice.  
E pure il padre, che nemmeno c’era. Così, sulla fiducia.

_“Ni, come cazzo fai a sopportarlo?” aveva chiesto._  
_“Pagano più di tutti” aveva risposto Niccolò ridendo, ma poi aveva subito cambiato espressione e fatto un sorriso un po’ triste “No, scherzi a parte… è che mi sembra un sacco solo”_  
_“Oh, e tu pensi di scaldare il suo cuore precocemente inaridito con la forza della musica e...”_  
_“Vaffanculo Marti. Non ho scaldato il tuo di cuore inaridito, in due anni e passa, e sei il mio ragazzo. Figurati se ci riesco con lui, da insegnante, con tre ore a settimana”_  
_“Il mio che???” aveva replicato Martino con quel tono che si alzava di un’ottava ogni volta che simulava l’oltraggio._  
_“Il tuo tenerissimo cuore pieno d’amore, che ha deciso di detestare un ragazzino di dieci anni che hai visto per due minuti, intendevo” aveva risposto Niccolò con un sorrisetto divertito._  
_“AH AH AH, come se non fossi tu a dire sempre che è maleducato e indisponente”_  
_“Lo è. Però...”_  
_“Però cosa?”_  
_“… i suoi mi pagano davvero il doppio degli altri” aveva concluso ridendo Niccolò._

Quando andava dal bambino in questione Niccolò generalmente prendeva la macchina, però rientrando Martino l’aveva vista parcheggiata al suo posto.  
Forse la lezione era semplicemente saltata, ma quella mattina quando Martino era uscito per andare in facoltà aveva lasciato Niccolò ancora a letto, cosa che non succedeva praticamente mai. Gli aveva chiesto se andasse tutto bene e Niccolò aveva bofonchiato di avere solo sonno e di voler dormire un po’ più del solito.

Martino era uscito imponendosi di non insistere, nonostante negli ultimi giorni Niccolò gli fosse sembrato un po’ giù di corda.  
Però lui aveva sostenuto che tutto andasse bene e di essere solo un po’ stanco.  
Martino nella tarda mattinata gli aveva mandato un paio di messaggi per tastare il terreno e Niccolò aveva risposto tranquillamente, quindi non si era più preoccupato.

Ma adesso quell’auto parcheggiata lo aveva messo vagamente in agitazione.

“Ni!” chiamò di nuovo mentre attraversava la sala, non avendo ricevuto risposta.

_Forse è andato con l’autobus, può essere che la macchina..._

Si fermò perché sentì qualcosa che gli si frantumava sotto la scarpa.  
Sollevò il piede e vide una piccola chiazza compatta di polvere bianca.

_Che cazzo..._

Si controllò la suola, e tra le fessure della gomma vide i rimasugli di quella che sembrava una pasticca schiacciata.  
Si guardò intorno mentre una sensazione strisciante di panico gli si insinuava dentro ancora prima di capire il motivo.

Poi le vide.  
Individuò sul pavimento almeno altre quattro pillole bianche e sferiche e tre pasticche tonde e piatte di un rosa pallido.  
E al lato estremo della stanza, dei pezzi verdi di plastica rigida e lucida, che doveva essersi spaccata frantumandosi contro il muro.

Il portapillole di Niccolò.

Sentì il respiro che gli si mozzava.

“Ni” ripeté, stavolta a mezza voce, mentre con tre falcate veloci finiva di attraversare sala e corridoio per andare in camera.

Spalancò la porta, lo vide seduto sul bordo del letto e si sentì inondare da un sollievo confortante che gli fece ritrovare l’aria.  
Ma poi notò il suo sguardo vuoto, gli occhi rossi e gonfi, l’espressione persa, e la paura tornò subito, anche se più controllata rispetto a quella di pochi istanti prima.

“Ni, che c’è?” chiese dolcemente accucciandoglisi davanti e appoggiando le mani sulle sue gambe.

Niccolò lo guardò con un’espressione che non riuscì a decifrare.  
Aveva sicuramente pianto, e Martino si sentì spezzare il cuore, ma forse c’era qualcosa di duro nel suo sguardo, qualcosa che Martino non riusciva proprio ad associare a Niccolò.

“Ni, è successo qualcosa? Mi dici che c’è per favore?”

Niccolò deglutì e scosse la testa.

“Non le voglio più prendere. Non costringermi a prenderle” disse senza guardarlo con un tono piatto e monocorde che forse spaventò Martino più di quanto avrebbe fatto un urlo.  
Cercò di capire come muoversi ma si sentì improvvisamente piccolo e inadeguato, e il terrore di poter involontariamente ferire Niccolò con le parole sbagliate gli attanagliò lo stomaco.

“Non ti costringo a fare niente, Ni. Stai male? È successo qualcosa? Vuoi che andiamo...”  
“Non riesco più a fare niente” disse Niccolò guardandolo finalmente di nuovo negli occhi.

E stavolta Martino avvertì tutto il suo dolore.  
Per una frazione di secondo pensò che fosse meglio di quell’apatia glaciale che pensava di aver scorto nel suo sguardo solo pochi istanti prima, e subito si sentì in colpa per averlo pensato.

“In che senso, Ni? Non riesci a fare cosa?”

Niccolò scosse di nuovo la testa e distolse lo sguardo. Sembrava spezzato, e Martino si sentì perso.  
Si alzò e gli si mise seduto accanto, prendendogli entrambe le mani.  
Niccolò lo lasciò fare ma non ricambiò la sua stretta.

“Ni… per favore… riesci a spiegarmi che...”

Niccolò sbuffò una specie di risata amara.

“Cosa?” chiese Martino spiazzato.  
“No. Non ci riesco. Non riesco… a fare niente. E tu… non puoi capire...” disse Niccolò in un sussurro stentato.

Martino si sentì spezzare il cuore a vedere Niccolò in quel modo e a sentirlo dire quelle cose, ma fece appello alla sua razionalità, che sapeva che tutto aveva un motivo e che il sentirsi solo e sconfitto era una sensazione che Niccolò in certi momenti arrivava a provare nonostante tutto l’amore e il sostegno che lo circondavano.

Provò a capire cosa potesse essere stato il fattore scatenante.

Non era la prima volta che assisteva a una crisi di Niccolò, ma fino a quel momento aveva sempre avuto ben chiaro da cosa scaturissero le sue reazioni.  
Adesso invece stava andando per tentativi, ma decise che non si sarebbe fatto abbattere.  
Niccolò era forte, e nessuno lo sapeva meglio di lui.

_Non vuole più prendere le pillole_

Martino sapeva che una cosa del genere era già successa.  
Niccolò glielo aveva raccontato pochi mesi dopo che si erano messi insieme e lui ricordava ancora oggi quella confidenza come uno dei loro momenti più belli.  
Era un giorno piovoso in cui erano rimasti tutto il pomeriggio a coccolarsi e a punzecchiarsi in camera di Martino, senza fare niente di più, perché Simona era a casa.  
A un certo punto Niccolò gli aveva semplicemente detto che voleva impegnarsi per stare bene e gli aveva raccontato della sua prima disastrosa esperienza con la terapia.  
I suoi dopo la diagnosi lo avevano portato da uno psichiatra quotatissimo che collezionava attestati e menzioni in diverse riviste scientifiche, e che nonostante il suo evidente credito lo aveva fatto sentire un caso da manuale, stereotipato e qualunque.  
Ogni volta che Niccolò provava a spiegare quello che sentiva il professore rispondeva “tipico delle persone con la tua condizione”, e lui dopo tre sedute aveva alzato un muro di rabbia e di umiliazione, aveva iniziato la terapia farmacologica sperando di cancellare tutto il dolore, la confusione e l’inadeguatezza che provava.  
Si era ritrovato a sentirsi soltanto più stordito e ancora sbagliato.  
Aveva smesso con tutto nel giro di un paio di mesi, litigando furiosamente con i suoi e con Maddalena, a volte sentendosi benissimo, altri giorni sull’orlo del baratro.  
_Ma ora voglio fare tutto quello che posso per stare bene, cercherò un terapeuta adatto a me e voglio riprovarci, _gli aveva detto.  
Martino in quelle parole aveva letto tantissime cose, e si era sentito così felice che gli era venuto da piangere.

E così era andata.  
Niccolò aveva davvero cercato un professionista nuovo e aveva cominciato, con qualche inciampo e molti passi in avanti, a prendersi cura di se stesso, cosa che aveva fatto guadagnare a Martino ulteriori cento punti con i suoi genitori, anche se lui puntualizzava tutte le volte che era stato Niccolò a deciderlo.

E oggi questo.

Provò a mettere in ordine i pensieri, mentre Niccolò sfilava le mani dalle sue e si stendeva sul letto, dalla parte di Martino.  
Sembrava esausto.

“Sei stanco, Ni?”

Niccolò lo guardò sgranando un po’ gli occhi.

“È per questo che non ti sei alzato stamattina?” chiese Martino sdraiandosi accanto a lui.  
Niccolò chiuse gli occhi.

“Non… sono tre giorni che...” disse Niccolò, e poi si interruppe.

Martino allungò la mano verso il suo viso, e Niccolò aprì gli occhi, mentre Martino gli accarezzava lo zigomo con il pollice.

“Sono tre giorni che non stai bene?” chiese piano, sentendosi colpevole e stupido, così stupido per non aver insistito nel capire cosa ci fosse che non andava.

“Non… sono riuscito a correre come faccio di solito” disse Niccolò con un filo di voce “Lo so che… e stamattina non riuscivo nemmeno ad… alzarmi”

Sembrava che anche parlare gli costasse fatica, e Martino cercò di capire se fosse per una stanchezza reale o perché non volesse veramente parlarne.

“E… pensi che siano le medicine a...”  
“Sì. Ma tanto… non importa” disse chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi e girandosi sull’altro fianco, dando così le spalle a Martino, che si sentì raggelare.

“Perchè dici che non importa? Se non stai bene dobbiamo...”  
“Perchè non funziono come dovrei, e non riesco nemmeno più a fare… qualcosa che mi aiuta. E tanto è una cosa stupida… mi fisso su delle cose stupide e...”  
“Ni, che dici?” chiese Martino, e si odiò immediatamente, per quella domanda e per la sua voce spezzata, ma non riuscire a seguire il corso dei pensieri di Niccolò lo stava facendo prendere di nuovo dal panico.

Si scrollò subito.

_Non ti azzardare Martino, non osare proprio_

Allungò la mano verso la spalla di Niccolò ma lo sentì irrigidirsi.

“Ehi” disse con il suo tono più dolce e rassicurante “Una cosa che ti fa stare meglio non è stupida. Credo che dovresti solo...”  
“Sono stanco Marti. Mi voglio riposare. Non… ho fatto niente tutto il giorno e sono stanco. Non lo sai come… mi sento, non ci riesco a… mi voglio riposare, per favore” disse Niccolò con la voce che tremava un po’.

Martino si impose di non stargli addosso e sfinirlo ancora di più.

“Vuoi restare solo?” chiese piano, sussurrando nell’orecchio di Niccolò.  
“Sì”

Martino si alzò, fece il giro del letto e si accucciò di nuovo davanti a Niccolò, che aveva gli occhi chiusi.

“Va bene. Io sono di là, per qualsiasi cosa chiamami, okay?” sussurrò, mentre passava le dita tra i capelli di Niccolò.  
Niccolò gli mise la mano sul polso e lo strinse brevemente, prima di lasciarlo.  
Martino fece un sorriso che Niccolò non poté vedere, perché aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi.

“Riposati, Ni” sussurrò di nuovo, prima di uscire e accostare la porta.

Tornò in sala.  
Si mise seduto sul divano.  
Non sapeva che fare.

Si guardò intorno.  
Sul tavolo c’era uno dei libri di Niccolò, aperto, che non era lì quando Martino era uscito.

Quindi aveva provato a studiare.  
Martino sentì quelle sensazioni contrastanti che gli attorcigliavano i pensieri quando capitava che Niccolò stesse male.  
Odiava vederlo in quel modo, ma intravedeva sempre qualcosa che non lo faceva disperare.  
Aveva un’ammirazione sconfinata per il suo impegno nel voler imparare a gestirsi, e questo lo rendeva sempre fiducioso.  
Ma la storia delle pillole non era una cosa da poco, e si chiese se non avesse sempre sottovalutato la sua condizione.

Ma non credeva di averlo fatto. Ad ogni modo adesso doveva solo aspettare che passasse il momento peggiore.

Si alzò, ed andò a raccogliere i resti del portapillole.

Poi pensò che fosse inutile tergiversare e che tanto dovevano ripartire da quello che era successo.  
Li lasciò sul pavimento e andò in terrazzo, dove c’era un ampio armadietto dove tenevano tutto l’occorrente per le pulizie.  
Ignorò l’aspirapolvere superaccessoriato che gli aveva regalato la zia di Niccolò il Natale precedente e che aveva causato l’ilarità scomposta di Martino nel vedere il suo sguardo allibito quando aveva aperto il grosso pacco (-_ chi cazzo regala un aspirapolvere al nipote di ventidue anni??? - Ni, ‘sto coso costa quasi duemila euro, ho controllato su Internet) _e che avr_e_bbe fatto troppo rumore e prese la scopa e la paletta.  
Tornò in sala e cominciò a spazzare, raccogliendo le pasticche, la polvere e i frammenti di plastica e buttando tutto nel secchio della spazzatura senza pensarci troppo.

Poi andò al tavolo e chiuse il libro di Niccolò, sorridendo nonostante tutto mentre posizionava il segnalibro con scritto “MARTINO” tra le pagine e sistemandolo sulla libreria.  
Gli saltò agli occhi un vecchio libro con la copertina blu e lo prese.

Tornò un attimo davanti alla porta della camera per controllare se Niccolò stesse dormendo, e lo vide nella posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato.

Sentiva una smania addosso che non sapeva come sfogare, avrebbe voluto chiamare qualcuno ma non voleva far preoccupare nessuno.  
E i momenti difficili di Niccolò non erano una cosa che stava a lui raccontare, a meno che non ce ne fosse stato estremo bisogno.

Decise di cucinare qualcosa.

°°°

Non era passata più di un’ora, quando sentì un rumore in sala.

Uscì subito dalla cucina e vide Niccolò che si era seduto sul divano.  
Sembrava piccolo piccolo e sempre tanto stanco.

Gli si mise seduto vicino.

“Ehi” disse piano.  
“Mh” mugugnò Niccolò.  
“Come stai? Sei riuscito a dormire?”  
“No… sono stanco ma non ho sonno”

Niccolò sembrava molto più presente rispetto a prima, ma in un modo che comunque stringeva il cuore di Martino.

“C’è… non lo so, qualcosa che può farti stare meglio?”

Niccolò scosse appena la testa e poi appoggiò la testa alla spalla di Martino, che sentì un sollievo immediato e gli diede subito un bacio sui capelli.

“Scusa” sussurrò piano “Non volevo… spaventarti, ma...”

Martino aspettò, ma Niccolò non disse più niente.

“Lo sai che non ti devi scusare. E non mi hai spaventato”  
“...non riesco...”  
“Cosa, Ni? Hai buttato le pillole, c’è qualcosa che...”  
“Tu vuoi che io le prenda” lo interruppe Niccolò con una vocina flebile, e non sembrava una domanda.

Martino si sentì di nuovo spiazzato perché nemmeno lui sapeva cosa voleva, a parte il fatto che Niccolò stesse bene.

“No, Ni. Non...”  
“No?” disse Niccolò sollevando la testa e guardandolo negli occhi.

_Non ti racconterò mai cazzate, non lo farò mai_

“Non lo so, Ni. Vorrei che mi dicessi che è successo, se ce la fai”

Niccolò distolse lo sguardo e Martino si ritrovò a guardare il suo meraviglioso profilo, e vide le labbra che gli tremavano.

“Sono un po’ di giorni che mi sento… debole. Ma non volevo farti preoccupare” disse piano.  
“Hai fatto male, ma capisco il motivo” disse Martino prendendogli la mano.  
“E forse non volevo nemmeno pensarci… e stamattina è andata peggio… negli ultimi giorni almeno ero riuscito a correre un po’, anche se poco ma… ho cercato di non farmi prendere dal panico… speravo che sarebbe passata. Ma oggi non sono riuscito nemmeno ad alzarmi fino alle dieci passate… ho provato a studiare… ma dovevo leggere la stessa frase dieci volte...”  
“Ni...”  
“Tu non… Marti… ho perso la testa, mi sono arrabbiato così tanto e le ho buttate perché… il mio corpo è l’unica cosa su cui pensavo di poter avere il controllo, e se perdo pure questo...” la voce gli si spezzò in un singhiozzo.

Martino lo tirò a se e lo abbracciò forte.

“Ni, stai...”  
“… non è una fissazione per… è che quando mi stanco e mi alleno riesco a essere più lucido e… a scaricare… non lo so spiegare, ma è una cosa che mi aiuta, anche a concentrarmi...”  
“Ni… se non stai bene devi...”  
“… cosa? Perchè non so che fare...” disse Niccolò completamente smarrito.

Martino si staccò delicatamente dall’abbraccio e appoggiò la fronte a quella di Niccolò.

“Non lo so, però… sono medicine, Ni”  
“Mhh...”  
“Non… voglio dire…se ti danno questi effetti collaterali probabilmente non sono adatte a te, o comunque sarà il dosaggio o qualcosa… non sono un medico, però...”

Niccolò incredibilmente fece un sorriso minuscolo e Martino ricambiò subito sentendosi travolgere da una felicità così fragile ma capace di insinuarsi in tutto il suo essere.

“Beh, l’esame di ammissione l’avevi passato...” disse Niccolò con una punta di malizia appena percettibile che però inequivocabilmente era lì.  
“Ancora co’ ‘sta storia?” chiese Martino di rimando con una voce fintamente esasperata, attaccandosi alla speranza di poter riaccendere le loro dinamiche giocose fatte di battutine.

Niccolò scosse un po’ la testa e abbracciò di nuovo Martino.

“Forse...”  
“Cosa?”  
“… dovrei sentire la terapeuta e...” guardò Martino come a cercare la sua approvazione, e lui si sentì così grato per la fiducia di Niccolò anche in quel momento di difficoltà, anche se avrebbe voluto che non ne avesse bisogno.  
“Credo che sia la cosa migliore. Penso che gli dovresti spiegare tutto, e che le hai buttate, e...”  
“Dove sono?” chiese Niccolò guardando verso il punto dove aveva lanciato il portapillole.  
“Nel secchio della spazzatura, Ni’. Erano rimaste a terra per più di cinque secondi, i germi le avevano già attaccate” rispose Martino con tono leggero.

Niccolò annuì. Sembrava di nuovo un po’ perso.

“Senti, vuoi...”  
“Scusami per averti detto che non capisci” disse guardando Martino negli occhi.

Martino si ritrovò con le lacrime agli occhi e scosse la testa.

“Smettila di scusarti, è vero che non posso… senti, stavo preparando la cena. Ti va di venire in cucina a farmi compagnia o vuoi provare a riposarti ancora un po?”  
“Vado un attimo a prendere il tablet così mando una mail a Mariagrazia” disse Niccolò alzandosi dal divano.  
“Okay”

Martino lo guardò andare lentamente verso la camera, poi entrò in cucina.

°°°

Niccolò lo raggiunse pochi minuti dopo.

“Pizza?” chiese sgranando gli occhi mentre si metteva seduto al tavolo, dove Martino stava stendendo l’impasto in due teglie rotonde.  
“Si” rispose Martino sorridendo “Ho pensato che quando si è giù è la cosa migliore, no?”

Niccolò fece un minuscolo sorriso.

“Mi sa che stasera non ho tanta fame, Marti, mi dispiace”  
“Vabbè, è bona anche fredda. Se stasera proprio non ce la fai la mangi domani”  
“Okay” disse Niccolò cominciando a scrivere sul tablet.

Martino continuò a preparare le pizze guardandolo ogni tanto.  
Sembrava concentrato, con un’espressione un po’ incerta ma determinata.

_Sta davvero meglio, nonostante tutto_

Infornò le pizze nel forno preriscaldato e si mise seduto pure lui.  
Dopo qualche minuto Niccolò appoggiò il tablet al tavolo e guardò Martino, che gli sorrise.

“Mandata?”  
“Si”  
“Bene, penso che...”  
“Gli ho scritto tutto. Che… non mi sentivo bene da qualche giorno ma ho fatto finta di niente. Che stamattina ero del tutto senza forze… che mi sono arrabbiato e ho buttato le medicine. Che… sono stanco ma non sono riuscito a dormire. Che quando sei tornato a casa… all’inizio mi sono sentito… umiliato a farmi vedere in quel modo...”  
“Ni...”  
“… però dopo che abbiamo parlato un po’ sono stato meglio. Cioè… mi sento ancora uno straccio “ continuò Niccolò sorridendo “però meglio di prima, e ho capito che… magari dobbiamo rivedere delle cose, ecco”

Martino si alzò per andare a sedersi dall’altra parte del tavolo, accanto a Niccolò.  
Tolse il libro che aveva appoggiato proprio sulla sedia dove si sedette e lo mise sul tavolo.

“Vedrai che troverete un modo. Mariagrazia è davvero in gamba e...” disse Martino.  
“Sì, lo so, poi ovviamente la cura l’ha decisa lo psichiatra e lei aveva concordato di provare… avevano detto che poteva succede’ qualcosa ma all’inizio mi sentivo più stabile, quindi… boh, ci speravo, credo” disse piano Niccolò.  
“È… comprensibile. Nico… a me sembra che tu sia stato bene nell’ultimo periodo, sbaglio?”  
“No. È vero… “  
“… se stai male vorrei che me lo dicessi però...” sussurrò Martino.

Niccolò sospirò.

“Lo faccio… quasi sempre. A volte ho solo più paura di altre. Non è sempre facile...”  
“Hai ragione, scusa… non ti voglio stare addosso...”  
“Ah, a te è concesso scusarti, allora?” disse Niccolò sorridendo debolmente.  
“Scemo. Vado a controlla’ la pizza” disse Martino sporgendosi sul tavolo per dargli un bacio sul naso prima di alzarsi.

Tirò fuori dal forno le due teglie e cominciò a cospargerle di mozzarella.

“Stai leggendo questo?” chiese Niccolò.

Martino alzò la testa e lo vide mentre sfogliava il vecchio libro dalla copertina blu.

“No...” disse, e tornò a infornare la pizza per i minuti finali.

Poi andò a sedersi di nuovo accanto a Niccolò, e sorrise.

“In realtà l’ho letto due anni e mezzo fa… Io ti do ascolto, sai?” disse sorridendo.  
“Ah si?” rispose Niccolò ricambiando il sorriso.  
“Sì”  
“E perché l’hai tirato fuori adesso?”  
“Perchè prima stavo mettendo a posto il tuo libro e l’ho visto, e mi è venuta in mente una cosa che c’avevo letto”  
“Cosa?”

Martino prese il libro e lo sfogliò, fermandosi alle primissime pagine.

“Qui” disse indicando il punto a Niccolò, che si mise a leggere.

_“Tutti coloro che ami sono altro da te. Conoscerai solo una piccola parte dei loro pensieri, e loro non conosceranno i tuoi. Avranno gioie e pene in cui tu non sei compreso, e giorni e notti in cui non sarai presente nelle loro emozioni. La loro storia è piena di ore che ti resteranno nascoste. È meraviglioso averli vicino, ma la loro vita non ti appartiene. Ascolta la pena che provi quando vi allontanate per un attimo, o per lungo tempo. Capirai quanto sarà triste perderli per sempre, o quando loro ti perderanno. Per ciò che manca al vostro amore, amali di più"_

Niccolò si voltò verso Martino.  
Aveva gli occhi lucidi.

“Quando mi mandasti quel messaggio… Il giorno dopo andai in libreria e presi un suo libro praticamente a caso. Quando lessi questa frase… non lo so… sono tipo esploso a piangere, Ni, vabbè che in quei giorni non facevo altro… Ma anche ora che le cose vanno bene, a volte ci penso... È vero che certe cose non le posso capire...” disse Martino.  
“Marti, no, non...”  
“Sì, invece. Ma… so che ci voglio essere e...”  
“Ci sei” rispose Niccolò abbracciandolo stretto.

Rimasero così per qualche secondo.  
Martino sentiva un conforto e una malinconia struggenti, e, di nuovo, una fiducia ferrea.

“Comunque – gli sussurrò Niccolò all’orecchio – al nostro amore non manca un cazzo. Anche il mio scrittore preferito può scrivere una stronzata ogni tanto”

Martino si ritrovò a ridere, e a piangere nel sentire la risata di Niccolò che si fondeva con la sua.

“Mhhh, mamma mia che profumo” disse a un certo punto Niccolò.

“Cazzo, le pizze!” urlò Martino scattando in piedi e correndo verso il forno.

Le tirò fuori. Erano perfette.  
Guardò Niccolò, e si sorrisero.

“Ma lo sai che alla fine mi sa che un po’ di fame m’è venuta?” disse Niccolò.

°°°

** _Oggi_ **

“Come sott’acqua?” chiese Bianca sgranando gli occhi.

Martino si mise a ridere.

“Eh, sott’acqua. Perchè?” chiese mentre caricava in macchina la sacca dove Bianca teneva tutto l’equipaggiamento di scherma.

Quel giorno Martino era andato a prendere Bianca all’uscita dalla palestra, e lei l’aveva salutato con uno squillante “Ciao zio! Ma tu e zio Nico dove vi siete baciati la prima volta?”.  
Alla richiesta di spiegazioni di Martino sul perché di quella domanda aveva risposto di aver sentito una ragazzina più grande raccontare ad un’amica del suo primo bacio durante una passeggiata al parco.

“Ma al mare?” chiese Bianca salendo in auto.  
“No, non al mare” rispose Martino con aria misteriosa.  
“Al lago di Bracciano? Una volta che eravate a casa di zia?”

_Beh in quella casa ci abbiamo fatto altro ma questa è una storia per… mai, direi_

“No, nemmeno al lago” rispose Martino divertito mentre avviava il motore per uscire dal parcheggio della palestra.

“E dove allora? Non è che mi prendi in giro?” chiese Bianca strizzando un po’ gli occhi.  
“Non ti prendo in giro e comunque queste so’ domande personali, signorina!” continuò Martino ridendo.  
“A me però lo puoi dire!”  
“Ah si? E perché, che avresti di così speciale, sentiamo?”  
“Beh, se non me lo dici tu lo chiedo a zio Nico. Tanto è lui il mio preferito” disse Bianca con una faccia deliberatamente impertinente e un tono giocoso.  
“COSA???” disse Martino “Allora, innanzitutto sono offesissimo! E poi, se tuo zio ci tiene ad averne altri, di baci, non ti dirà un bel niente senza il mio permesso!”

Bianca si mise a ridere.

“E allora dimmelo tu, dai! Mica lo racconto a nessuno!” disse con una vocina esageratamente implorante.  
“E vabbè. Era una piscina. Di notte, quando non c’era nessuno”  
“Ma dai!”  
“È vero! Chiedilo pure a zio se non ci credi!”  
“E come siete entrati?”  
“Eh, è stato lui a intrufolarsi, è riuscito ad alzare la saracinesca e...”  
“Ma davvero?” Bianca sembrata deliziata.  
“Si. Tutto qui. Ci siamo messi a scherzare, siamo caduti in acqua e... ci siamo baciati” disse Martino sorridendo, un po’ per la faccia stupita di Bianca e un po’ per quel ricordo.  
“Wow! È più… fico di una passeggiata nel parco!”  
“Ci puoi scommettere!” rise Martino “E oltretutto, io ero vestito da fantasma e lui da vampiro, perché...”  
“Ma lo vedi che mi prendi in giro!” disse Bianca divertita.  
“… no, per niente! Era Halloween e… ci eravamo mascherati per andare ad un a festa... Solo che poi non ci siamo andati più...” concluse Martino sorridendo e girandosi un attimo per guardare Bianca, che aveva gli occhi spalancati.  
“… comunque lo chiedo anche a zio Nico” disse con aria rapita ma un po’ incerta.  
“Fai pure. Tanto tra poco arriva pure lui” disse Martino mentre entrava nell’ingresso della loro palazzina e parcheggiava.  
“Okay!” disse Bianca scendendo dall’auto.

Si diressero al portone.

“E chi è stato a baciare chi?” chiese Bianca mentre entravano nell’ascensore che era già al piano.  
“Ancora??? Guarda che...”  
“Dai solo questo!” disse Bianca mentre Martino premeva il pulsante del sesto piano.  
“Diciamo che… è stato lui. Forse”  
“...forse?”  
“Si” disse Martino “Lui mi ha dato un bacetto, ma poi il primo bacio vero gliel’ho dato io”  
“Non siete d’accordo nemmeno su questo?” chiese Bianca ridendo.  
“Su questo più o meno sì, dai”  
“Lo sapevo che era stato lui” disse Bianca.  
“Ma… mi ascolti quando parlo??? Sì, è stato lui, però...” disse Martino mentre uscivano dall’ascensore e andavano verso il portone.  
“Però che?”  
“… però IO ho… vabbè sì dai, è stato lui” si arrese Martino mentre entravano in casa.

Sul divano c’erano il giaccone e la borsa di Niccolò e Martino sentì subito qualcosa di stonato.

“Tesoro... aspetta un attimo qui”  
“Zio è già arrivato?”  
“Non lo so, aspetta un attimo qui ho detto” disse Martino mentre andava verso la camera, con la sensazione disturbante di avere un deja-vu.

Aprì la porta e vide Niccolò in posizione fetale sulla sua – di Martino – parte del letto.  
Gli si mise subito seduto accanto.

“Ni...” disse piano, tenendo sotto controllo la paura che tentava sempre di prendere il sopravvento su di lui quando vedeva Niccolò stare male.

Niccolò aprì gli occhi.

“Marti” mormorò.

Tremava leggermente e la paura di Martino aumentò.

“Che c’è, stai...”  
“No… non ti preoccupare, non è niente” disse sorridendo debolmente.  
“Stai tremando Ni. Cosa...”  
“Solo un po’… devo solo calmarmi, ma non...”  
“Che è successo?” chiese Martino passandogli la mano tra i capelli.  
“… ho... a me non è successo niente, davvero ma... ho visto una cosa e...”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ho… oggi quando ho staccato per andare a pranzo ho visto dei ragazzini … lì per lì pensavo si stessero azzuffando per scherzo...”  
“E invece? Non…ti sei fatto male?” chiese Martino allarmato.  
“No, no...”  
“E allora...”  
“...quando ho capito che facevano sul serio… mi sono avvicinato per … ma a quel punto tre stavano già scappando. È rimasto uno solo, era per terra… gli hanno urlato frocio di merda” disse Niccolò con la voce spezzata.

Martino si sentì schizzare il sangue al cervello.  
La rabbia gli offuscò i pensieri mentre sentiva la mascella che si contraeva.

“Pezzi di merda… “  
“Ho aiutato quel ragazzino ad alzarsi ma… è scappato pure lui, Marti. Piangeva. Ho provato a trattenerlo perché volevo aiutarlo ma non ce l’ho fatta… aveva il sangue che gli usciva dal naso, non so se...”  
“Che bastardi del cazzo! … pensi che si sia fatto male?”  
“È schizzato via come un razzo Marti. Di sicuro… cioè, non credo gli abbiano rotto niente, però… non sapevo se chiamare qualcuno ma… che potevo fa’? È durato qualche secondo e ho visto in faccia solo lui per un momento, nemmeno lo riconoscerei, non...”  
“Non potevi fare niente, probabilmente gli hanno dato un cazzotto in faccia e… non sarà niente di grave, sennò non si alzava. Come stai?”  
“Sto… non ho niente, solo… sono tornato a lavoro ma… continuavo a pensarci, a dirmi che forse dovevo comunque chiamare qualcuno, poi… non lo so, mi è preso tipo un attacco d’ansia… e di rabbia. Katia mi ha visto e… niente, Luca mi ha accompagnato a casa”  
“Hai fatto bene a tornare qui. Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”gli sussurrò all’orecchio Martino mentre continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
“No, sto già meglio… sono solo… spero che quel ragazzino abbia qualcuno Marti… a volte mi scordo di quanto il mondo faccia schifo...” disse Niccolò con voce spezzata.  
“Sì, è..”

“Zio!”  
Sentirono la voce di Bianca che proveniva dalla sala.

“C’è Bianca?” chiese Niccolò spalancando gli occhi.  
“Si, cazzo. Ha chiamato Aurora per chiedermi se potevo andare a prenderla io… ascolta, vado un attimo da lei e torno subito, okay? Non...”  
“No, Marti, non importa. Io sto… bene, davvero. È tutto sotto controllo. Te lo giuro. Vai da lei”

Martino si chinò a dare un bacio a Niccolò.

“Torno tra poco” gli sussurrò sulle labbra.  
“Tranquillo, davvero”

Martino si alzò e si chiuse la porta della camera alle spalle.  
Tornò in sala, dove Bianca era in piedi accanto al divano.

“Che c’è zio?” chiese seria.  
“Niente pulce, perché?” chiese Martino tentando di sorridere.  
“ Stavi parlando con zio Nico?”  
“… si, si, è in camera” rispose Martino.  
“Ma… è successo qualcosa?”  
“No, no. È tutto a posto, tranquilla. Senti, ci facciamo un tè, che dici?”  
“E perché non esce?”  
“Si... sta riposando, amore. Dai, poi ti aiuto con...”  
“Ma a quest’ora? Sta… male?” chiese Bianca, che a quanto pareva non aveva intenzione di mollare.  
“Non si sente tanto bene, no, però non ti devi preoccupare, davvero. Ha solo bisogno di...”  
“E che cos’ha?” chiese Bianca, e sembrava spaventata.

Martino si trovò spiazzato; Bianca sapeva molto vagamente che a volte Niccolò non stava bene ma non erano mai entrati nello specifico della sua malattia e sinceramente non avrebbe saputo come metterla.  
Però Aurora gli aveva riferito recentemente che la psicologa infantile che consultava periodicamente da dopo la morte di Giovanni aveva detto di rispondere alle sue domande, quando le avesse fatte, in modo semplice ma chiaro, senza indulgere in bugie.  
E aveva fatto riferimento anche specificatamente alla condizione di Niccolò.  
“Parlatele semplicemente ma senza mentire” aveva detto.

_E che ci vuole_ pensò sarcasticamente Martino.  
Poi si ricompose.

_Okay, ci siamo_

Sorrise a Bianca nel modo più tranquillizzante possibile e la prese per mano, facendola mettere sul divano e sedendosi accanto a lei.

“Ehi, devi stare davvero tranquilla, okay? Zio Nico ha… è una cosa che a volte lo fa essere triste, o agitato, o un po’ più... su di giri della norma. Ma ha solo bisogno di tempo, o di rilassarsi, o… poi comunque torna a stare bene e… è come lo conosci tu, okay? Vedrai che tra poco...”  
“In che senso _una cosa_?”  
“È… una malattia, tesoro, però davvero, devi ascoltarmi, non...”  
“...una...” disse Bianca, ma si fermò. Aveva il labbro inferiore che le tremava.  
“Tesoro, no, davvero, devi...”  
“… non è una malattia… come quella di papà, vero?” riuscì a chiedere Bianca con una vocina minuscola e impaurita.

E Martino si sentì raggelare.

Non succedeva quasi mai che Bianca parlasse di Giovanni.  
Lo nominava raramente ed era stato deciso che non dovesse essere forzata in quel senso, ma anche che quell’argomento non dovesse essere un tabù, e il fatto che adesso si fosse riferita a lui fece capire a Martino quanto quel dolore dovesse essere seppellito da qualche parte, visto che era così piccola quando aveva perso suo padre, eppure comunque profondo.

Istintivamente strinse Bianca in un abbraccio fortissimo.  
Lei gli si aggrappò addosso.

“No, no, no, tesoro, no, non c’entra niente, te lo giuro! Zio sta bene sul serio, ora è solo un po’ in ansia perché oggi… amore, è una cosa completamente diversa” disse mentre la cullava e sentiva un senso di protezione incontrollato, così simile e così totalmente differente da quello che provava costantemente per Niccolò.

Poi si staccò delicatamente, e le mise le mani ai lati del viso e le sorrise, appoggiando la fronte alla sua.  
Bianca non sembrava più sul punto di piangere, ma aveva un’espressione smarrita che spezzò il cuore di Martino.

Le sorrise.

“Pulce, ti fidi di me, vero?” le chiese.  
“Sì” rispose subito Bianca, e fece un minuscolo sorriso anche lei.  
“Okay. La malattia di zio Nico riguarda… la mente, non il corpo. A volte è giù di umore, altre volte è il contrario. Un po’ come tutti, però per lui è una cosa più forte, ecco. A volte può… staccarsi da tutto, diciamo. Non è tanto facile da spiegare. È come se fosse in un mondo tutto suo, da solo,..”  
“...ed è triste?” chiese piano Bianca.

Martino gli sorrise e annuì.

“Sì, a volte sì. Però poi gli passa. E non succede spesso, davvero. E sempre meno rispetto a qualche anno fa. Non ti devi preoccupare, ti giuro che è tutto sotto controllo. Anche ora sta già abbastanza bene. E poi… guarda che l’hai già visto in momenti un po’ difficili, sai? Non è che sono così spaventosi che uno se ne accorge per forza. Cioè… a volte ci sono anche quelli, ma davvero davvero di rado ormai”

Bianca annuì.

“Ma… non possiamo fare niente per farlo stare meglio?” chiese piano.

Martino sorrise, sentiva veramente un amore sconfinato per quella bambina.

“Tu fai già tantissimo, davvero. Gli vuoi bene, lo fai divertire, parlate sempre tanto e ti fai insegnare tutte le cose che sa fare. È una cosa che lo rende felice, davvero. Però quando ha questi momenti possiamo solo aspettare. E te l’ho detto tesoro, sta già abbastanza bene”  
“Posso andare da lui?”  
“Magari più tardi, okay? Non gli piace tanto farsi vedere quando sta così”  
“Ma hai detto che sta bene...”  
“Abbastanza bene. Sul serio, vado un attimo di là, poi torno qui, ci facciamo un tè e ti aiuto coi compiti di inglese. E dopo lo puoi vedere”

Bianca non sembrava convintissima, ma annuì.

Martino le arruffò i capelli e si alzò per andare a controllare Niccolò.

Aprì la stanza e lo vide nella posizione di prima.  
Si sedette sul bordo del letto. Gli sembrava che non tremasse più.  
Gli accarezzò i capelli di nuovo, mentre Niccolò lo guardava. Stava sorridendo, anche se debolmente.

“Tutto a posto? Bianca...”  
“Sì, tutto okay. Le… ho parlato un po’. Dopo se stai meglio la faccio venire un attimo qui, che dici? Era un po’ preoccupata ma...”  
“Ma tra poco mi alzo io, sto già...”

“Zio?”

Martino si voltò allibito verso la porta, che aveva lasciato accostata e sulla cui soglia adesso c’era Bianca, che aveva una faccina colpevole ma anche determinata.

“Bianca! Ti avevo...”

Si interruppe subito sentendo la mano di Niccolò stringergli il polso.  
Si voltò verso di lui, che però non lo stava guardando ma si era sollevato sul gomito e stava sorridendo a Bianca.

“Ciao pulce!”

Bianca fece quasi di corsa quei pochi passi che la separavano dal letto senza degnare di uno sguardo Martino e praticamente gettandosi tra le braccia di Niccolò.

“Come stai zio?” chiese in un sussurrò, come se avesse paura di rompere qualcosa.  
“Bene, non ti preoccupare. Ho solo avuto… una brutta giornata. Però sto davvero meglio”  
“Davvero?” chiese Bianca dandogli una carezza sulla guancia, e Martino si sentì sul punto di piangere.  
“Giuro! Mica ti racconto bugie! Tra poco mi alzo e...”  
“Ti devi riposare se sei stanco! Io e zio Marti restiamo qui a farti compagnia senza fare rumore, così puoi dormire!” disse Bianca, che sembrava già sollevata solo per aver visto Niccolò sorridere e tranquillizzarla.  
“… okay? - disse Niccolò, e sembrava divertito –ma... non devi fare i compiti?”  
“Sì, ma… di inglese e… zio Marti ha detto che voleva aiutarmi lui...” disse Bianca lasciando la frase in sospeso.  
“Oh… I see” sussurrò Niccolò lanciandole uno sguardo complice.

Bianca sorrise.

“Embè?” chiese Martino.

Bianca e Niccolò scoppiarono a ridere, e la risata di Niccolò era un po’ debole ma inequivocabilmente sincera.

“Siete davvero… pessimi.” continuò Martino, fingendosi impermalito.  
“Mi sa che lo abbiamo fatto arrabbiare” sussurrò Bianca a Niccolò.  
“I guess. But, you know… Zio Marti is...”  
“A drama queen” disse Bianca ridendo e completando la frase di Niccolò.  
“Ma parlate come magnate” disse Martino, che in realtà stava cercando di trattenere lacrime e risate.

Vedere Bianca e Niccolò stare così meglio dopo averli visti chiaramente soffrire solo pochi minuti prima gli aveva restituito il respiro.

“Vado a prendere una cosa ma torno subito” disse Bianca alzandosi.

Appena uscì dalla stanza Martino si voltò verso Niccolò.

“Le ho… più o meno detto di te, Ni. Era davvero preoccupata e...”

Niccolò deglutì e poi annuì appena.

“Credo… che fosse il momento, sì. Poi...”  
“Voleva essere solo sicura che tu stessi bene, sai?”

Niccolò sorrise e fece di nuovo un piccolo cenno di assenso col capo.

In quel momento Bianca rientrò nella stanza tenendo in mano la sua tavoletta grafica, si sfilò le scarpe e si appoggiò alla testata del letto.  
Niccolò si spostò un po’ verso il centro del letto per farle più spazio.

“Mentre ti riposi io faccio un disegno, zio. Non faccio rumore, prometto”

Niccolò sorrise.

“Okay pulce. E… di zio Marti che ne facciamo?”  
“Zio Marti resta qui a supervisionare, chè non si lasciano i bambini da soli!” rispose Martino.

Poi si sdraiò accanto a Niccolò, mettendosi sul fianco come lui, e, dopo solo un attimo di titubanza, lo abbracciò da dietro.

Bianca li guardò sorridendo, e poi iniziò a disegnare.

“Se vuoi riposarti anche tu stai tranquillo, zio. Ci sono io qui”

Martino sbuffò una risatina mentre la guardava in quegli occhi azzurri così dolci e protettivi.

_Forse non te ne sei mai davvero andato Gio_  
pensò, e poi chiuse gli occhi.

°°°

** _Tre anni prima_ **

Martino aveva avuto la febbre fino a pochi giorni prima.  
E quando Martino aveva la febbre si adoperava con tutto se stesso affinché il suo universalmente riconosciuto titolo da drama queen si dimostrasse meritatissimo.

Si lamentava, gemeva, si raccomandava con Niccolò - che tentava di non ridergli in faccia – affinché dicesse a sua madre quanto le aveva voluto bene, deglutiva con fare da martire ogni cibo da malato che si ostinava a chiedere, quando doveva abbandonare il letto per andare in bagno si avvolgeva in una coperta il cui lembo finale veniva sempre lasciato libero di fluttuare in un effetto teatrale estremamente scenico.  
E, soprattutto, voleva le coccole.

Scongiurava Niccolò di stargli lontano perché non voleva attaccargli niente, perché meritava di continuare a vivere e doveva promettergli che avrebbe cercato di essere felice, e nel momento stesso in cui proferiva tali parole gli si abbarbicava addosso, rendendogli fisicamente impossibile spostarsi.

Ma Niccolò non si voleva spostare.  
Sorrideva, lo prendeva amorevolmente in giro, lo abbracciava, lo cullava, ordinava da mangiare, gli dava i bacini sulla testa, lo portava in braccio nella camera studio in un bozzolo di coperte quando doveva cambiare le lenzuola, gli dava le medicine, gli faceva la spremuta.  
Lo teneva stretto mentre guardavano qualcosa al computer e Martino si ritrovava a piangere perché il protagonista di una sit-com era rimasto chiuso fuori casa e il mondo era davvero crudele se potevano accadere cose del genere.

Poi, ogni volta, Martino sopravviveva, e si concedeva sempre un paio di giorni di convalescenza prima di tornare alla normalità, riappropriandosi con nonchalance di una presunta dignità che in realtà avrebbe dovuto essere perduta per sempre.

Quel pomeriggio era ancora in convalescenza ed era sdraiato sul divano insieme a Niccolò.  
Il telefono squillò, segnalando una chiamata di Giovanni.

\- Pronto? disse debolmente.  
\- Senti che voce, oh. Nun fa scene chè lo so che sei guarito.  
\- Si Gio, non c’ho più la febbre però ancora non so’ in forze.  
\- Ah, perché ogni tanto invece sì?  
\- AH AH, quanto sei simpatico.  
\- Bianca c’ha avuto la febbre quasi a quaranta pe’ tre giorni e ora è di là che salta come un grillo.  
\- Pur’io a quattr’anni! Poi…  
\- Può darsi, nun te conoscevo. A sei però eri già invecchiato male! disse Giovanni ridendo.  
\- Grazie fratè, ti voglio bene anch’io!  
\- Immagino che stasera pisci la partita?  
\- Per forza. Oppure vado a gioca’ con l’altra squadra almeno c’avete qualche speranza.  
\- Vabbè, dai. Ripigliati. Ci mangiamo una pizza in settimana. Passami Nico.  
\- No, passami Bianca prima.  
\- No Marti, che poi non ti molla più e tra du’ ore devo usci’, non c’ho tempo di…  
\- Vabbè. Ti passo Nico. Però sbaciucchiala da parte mia.  
\- Okay, ti chiamo domani. disse Giovanni, mentre Martino passava il telefono a Niccolò.

Lo sentì ridere e scambiare un paio di battute con Giovanni prima salutarlo e riagganciare.

“Che t’ha detto?”  
“Testualmente _Prenditi cura de ‘sta viola mammola che te sei sposato_” rispose Niccolò sorridendo.  
“Ecco, allora dagli retta” disse Martino stringendosi ancora un po’ di più a suo marito.

°°°

_ **Tre anni prima, qualche ora dopo** _

Martino sente il telefono di Niccolò che squilla ma non si sposta.

“Chi è?” bofonchia.  
“So’ già le dieci… che… è Luca” dice Niccolò, e poi risponde.

“Lu… come? Ma non eravate… Cosa, Luca? ...si, certo, arrivo”

Niccolò si stacca delicatamente da Martino e si alza.

“Che c’è?”  
“Non lo so, è qua sotto...” dice Niccolò, ed ha una voce strana.  
“Ma come… c’avevano la partita alle otto e mezzo, che...”  
“Boh… sembrava strano, Marti” dice Niccolò mentre va al citofono ad aprire il portone.

Martino si solleva seduto, improvvisamente vigile.

“In che senso strano?”  
“… non... lo so… ha detto che è successa una cosa. Mi sembrava che… piangesse” dice Niccolò guardandolo spaventato.

Martino si alza e lo raggiunge.

°°°

Quel minuto prima che l’ascensore giunga al piano è lunghissimo e disturbante.  
Eppure è un minuto ancora pieno di possibilità, dove Martino può ancora pensare che quelle teste di cazzo dei suoi amici gli abbiano organizzato uno scherzo da stronzi, oppure che qualcuno si sia fatto un po’ male, che Silvia abbia telefonato a Luca per chiedergli di tornare insieme o che ci sia stata una rissa contro quei pariolini dell’altra squadra.

Ma poi le porte dell’ascensore si aprono, e Luca esce.  
Ha ancora i pantaloncini da calcetto addosso, le ginocchia verdi d’erba.  
La sua faccia è stravolta, gli occhi rossi e gonfi.  
Guarda un attimo Martino e Niccolò in silenzio, annichilito e altrove.

E quando parla finisce quel minuto ancora integro, finiscono le possibilità, finisce la vita per come Martino l’ha sempre conosciuta.

°°°

Aneurisma cerebrale.

Giovanni se ne va così, a nemmeno trentatrè anni, un quarto d’ora dopo l’inizio di una partita di calcetto, probabilmente in meno di cinque minuti.  
Un secondo sta sorridendo a Luca urlandogli che è scarso e di muovere il culo perchè non vuole perdere dieci a zero per colpa sua, quello dopo cade a terra come un sasso.

Tra i loro compagni di squadra c’è LucaDue, come lo chiamano tutti, che frequenta il loro giro da qualche anno, dopo aver conosciuto Niccolò in palestra, e che è infermiere professionale.  
Nel panico generale Giovanni viene soccorso subito, l’ambulanza arriva velocissima.

Non basta.

Quando arrivano in ospedale, Giovanni è già morto.

°°°

Martino non si rende conto di niente.  
È in un luogo dove è stato altre volte, ma non dovrebbe essere lì per Gio.  
C’è qualcosa di perverso e distorto.  
C’è un fischio che gli sibila in testa, e i rumori gli arrivano ovattati.

Non riesce a piangere perché non riesce a credere.

Ci sono cose che sono impossibili, e continuano ad esserlo anche quando succedono.  
Sente Niccolò che lo stringe e gli chiede qualcosa mentre sono su una di quelle panchine di legno in quella sala fredda, ma non riesce a rispondergli, perché questa cosa è finta e non c’è verso che sia reale.

Ci sono solo loro e i ragazzi che erano alla partita.  
Luca, che è in piedi davanti a loro appoggiato al muro e che continua a piangere senza singhiozzare, ma quelle lacrime non finiscono mai.

Martino sente qualcuno che chiede chi ha avvertito chi, e per un momento degli strappi di realtà gli pugnalano la coscienza mentre pensa a Bianca, a Maria e Gavino, a Aurora.  
A Damiano, che ora è da qualche parte sulle montagne del Cile a girare un documentario scassatissimo, che non chiama da dieci giorni e non è raggiungible, e Gio sta incazzato con lui come una biscia.

_Sta. Stava._

“Ni” pronuncia a stento.  
“Sono qui” mormora Niccolò e lo stringe ancora di più.

Martino si volta a guardarlo, e Niccolò invece riesce a piangere, e qualcosa in Martino si spezza.

“Ni” singhiozza, e in quella sillaba raccoglie tutto ciò che non riesce nemmeno a elaborare e che è reale solo a sprazzi, solo quando vede che gli altri hanno iniziato a crederci, all’impossibile.

Pensa a Bianca.

Sente l’aria che se ne va, il panico che si insinua ovunque, perché non possono portare qui la sua ranocchietta, lei questo posto non lo deve vedere.  
La sua pulce sempre sorridente e che lo abbraccia con uno slancio che lo commuove ogni volta, con cui fa conversazioni poetiche e assurde fin da quando era uno scricciolino che ciangottava per delle mezz’ore in modo incomprensibile e adorabile.  
La sua Bianca, che stravede per il suo papà.

Giovanni che gli sorride e gli dice _Prendila_, porgendogli quel fagottino quel giorno in ospedale.

Martino prova a regolare il respiro.

Poi in quel momento arrivano Maria e Gavino, insieme al cugino di Gio.

E Martino si alza staccandosi da Niccolò, e gli va incontro.  
Perchè si può essere fratelli anche senza condividere gli stessi genitori, ma in certi momenti Gio ha diviso con lui anche quelli, prima quando erano piccoli e poi più tardi, quando suo padre faceva lo stronzo in giro e sua madre era troppo infranta per prendersi cura di lui e Martino passava serate e notti a casa Garau a riscaldarsi con quel calore che nella sua mancava.  
Perchè non c’è nemmeno Damiano a tenerli, e allora lo vuole fare lui.

Maria lo vede e quasi gli corre incontro mormorando “Martino” e Martino l’abbraccia e finalmente crolla, sostenendola e facendosi sostenere, singhiozzando come un bambino piccolo ma sorreggendola come l’uomo che è diventato.

_Ci penso io a lei Gio_  
e per la prima volta elabora un pensiero su Giovanni che contempla il fatto che lui non ci sia più.

Il tempo diventa qualcosa di contratto su se stesso e amalgamato, e Martino non sa quanto rimanga così.  
Non sa quando si stacca da lei per poi abbracciare Gavino.  
Non sa quando sono arrivate tutte queste altre persone.

E il tempo continua a deformarsi in qualcosa di insensato perché non sono passate nemmeno sei ore da quando ha parlato al telefono con Gio, e sei ore fa erano un’altra vita.  
Riconosce gli zii di Gio, i suoi cugini, arrivano alcuni dei suoi colleghi.

Alla fine arriva Aurora, con sua sorella, e Martino l’abbraccia e crolla di nuovo.

È tutto frammentato e scomposto.  
Bianca è a casa, Aurora ha aspettato che si addormentasse, ci sono due sue amiche con lei.

Martino torna sulla panca e tra le braccia di Niccolò.

Luca si avvicina e si siede vicino a loro.  
“Ho chiamato Elia” dice e Martino annuisce.

_(Anche sti cazzi? V’ho chiesto se venite al lago con noi, non m’avete risposto_  
_Certo che vengo_  
_Certo)_

“Io Sana” mormora Niccolò.

(_Propongo: imboscata a Bracciano a casa mia, weekend forzato, vi chiudiamo dentro ‘na stanza, tutte inseme, finché non fate pace non uscite. Co’ sti due ha funzionato_  
_Eh, con loro non so se funziona però_  
_Perché?_  
_Embè le ragazze lo sai se le legano di più ste cose_  
_Si, eh? Le... ragazze?)_

“Quando arriva le diciamo di chiama’ Eva” mormora Luca “Lei il numero c’e l’ha sicuro”

_(Infila la lingua nel naso di Martino_  
_Che schifo_  
_Se ci provi ti smoccio addosso, te lo giuro_  
_Sto caccoloso, mai)_

E Martino continua a perdersi tra il presente e il passato, tra il sempre e il mai più, tra il panico e la disconnessione, tra i ricordi avuti e quelli che non avranno più la possibilità di crearsi.

Ha un dolore al centro del petto che lo soffoca.  
E non riesce a credere che passerà mai.

°°°

I giorni seguenti passano così.  
Elia che arriva all’alba e Martino che lo abbraccia e piange, e parlano per ore, e si tengono, e si ritrovano.  
Sana, che riesce dove Niccolò ha fallito, costringendolo a tornare a casa per qualche ora.  
La telefonata con Damiano, quando finalmente dopo un giro di chiamate serrate riescono a individuare dove sia, e Martino che riconosce nel suo tono svuotato e sconnesso il suo stesso senso di irrealtà.  
Martino che vede Niccolò prendere delle pasticche anche se in quel momento non sta seguendo una terapia farmacologica _No Marti, tranquillo, ho chiamato Mariagrazia, non_ _richiedono ricetta, mi...aiutano solo un po_’ e si sente in colpa, perché anche Niccolò ha perso un amico e Niccolò ha un problema, e forse rischia di crollare e Martino non sa che fare e ogni volta che Martino non sa che fare chiama Gio, e anche stavolta per due secondi pensa di chiamarlo, prima di ricordare.  
Luca, che per tre giorni crolla a dormire sul loro divano, perché sicuramente non vuole tornare a casa da solo.  
Gli stralci dei discorsi che coglie al funerale.  
I familiari e gli amici, che hanno perso una parte di loro che mancherà per sempre.  
I colleghi, che hanno perso una persona che stimavano e che sono increduli.  
Qualche conoscente, che per qualche giorno toccherà con mano lo smarrimento del rendersi brutalmente conto quanto la morte sia reale e vicina, e poi dimenticheranno, perché non si può fare altro, perché bisogna salvarsi.

Bianca, che hanno deciso di non portare al funerale, ma a cui hanno in qualche modo detto che papà non tornerà più, che non capisce perché e piange.

Sono passati due giorni quando Martino e Niccolò vanno a trovarla a casa.  
Martino è rimasto abbracciato a Niccolò tutta la notte, ha pianto, l’ha visto piangere, gli ha detto quanto ha paura.

Ma quella mattina vanno a trovare quella polpetta di quattro anni che ha riempito una vita già piena.

Quando la vedono ha un visino smunto e triste a cui non sono abituati.  
Bianca chiede di papà.  
Martino ingoia tutte le sue lacrime e gli dice anche lui che papà non può tornare.  
Bianca piange ancora, e Martino e Niccolò la coccolano, la consolano, cercano di distrarla.

È tutto illogico ma spietatamente vero.  
Anche il fatto che Bianca è così piccola e così integra, e anche se qualcosa ha già iniziato a spezzarla, a un certo punto, per qualcosa che dice Martino facendo una faccetta buffa, ride.

E Martino riesce a ridere con lei.

Anche se il mondo non sarà più lo stesso, anche se la vita per come la conosceva è finita, ride.

E allora forse le possibilità non sono davvero finite.

** _Oggi_ **

Martino apre gli occhi, non rendendosi conto se davvero si sia addormentato o no.

Vede Bianca che ancora sta disegnando, e che si gira verso di lui e sorride.

“Ma… ho dormito?”  
“Un pochino” risponde lei sussurrando, probabilmente per non svegliare Niccolò.  
“Dai andiamo di là, non hai ancora fatto merenda” dice mettendosi seduto.  
“Ma zio...” dice Bianca, e Martino sente Niccolò che si stira un po’.  
“Si sta svegliando pure lui” dice Martino, e poi si china e sussurra all’orecchio di Niccolò.

“Nicolò, destati”

Niccolò sbuffa una risata.  
“Scemo”

“Perchè l’hai chiamato così?” chiede Bianca incuriosita.  
“Eh, è ‘na storia lunga” dice Martino facendo l’enigmatico.  
“Ah, ma voi siete pieni di misteri”  
“Te lo dico io pulce. È una delle poche volte che a tuo zio è piaciuto un bel film, in genere guarda le peggio cose” dice Niccolò.  
“Comunque, ho finito il disegno” dice Bianca, e volta verso di loro la tavoletta.

Non è esattamente come è andata, qui sono distesi orizzontalmente come se avessero nuotato l’uno verso l’altro.  
Ma sono inequivocabilmente loro, sotto uno specchio d’acqua, che si stanno baciando.  
Bianca ha addirittura avuto l’accortezza di circondarli di bollicine e di dare l’effetto fluttuante ai capelli rossi di Martino e a quelli neri di Niccolò.

Martino scoppia a ridere.  
Niccolò sgrana gli occhi.

“Ma… è bellissimo!”  
“Si. Se poi mi accorci un po’ il braccio è pure meglio” dice Martino sardonicamente.  
“Ma smettila! Tesoro, è bellissimo davvero. Me lo devi assolutamente mandare così lo stampo” dice Niccolò.

Bianca sorride e poi guarda di nuovo il disegno.

“Okay. Però forse è davvero meglio se accorcio un po’ il braccio di zio Marti” dice, e scoppiano a ridere tutti e tre.

°°°

Quella sera, dopo che Aurora è venuta a prendere Bianca, Martino e Niccolò ordinano la cena, mangiano e parlano un po’.

Niccolò sta decisamente meglio, Martino gli racconta precisamente quello che ha detto a Bianca e come è andata.  
Niccolò annuisce.

“Sono contento che lo sappia”  
“Si, pure io. Non è più tanto piccola, vero?”  
“No, Marti”  
“E questo fa di noi due cariatidi da museo, immagino”

Niccolò sorride.

“Mi sa di sì”  
“Mh...”  
“Sei una bella cariatide, se ti può consolare” dice Niccolò strizzandogli l’occhio.  
“Vabbè” ride Martino “…senti, ci guardiamo The Old Guard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo stralcio del libro è tratto da "La bottiglia magica", ovviamente di Stefano Benni, e che amo da quando Skam doveva ancora essere concepito, quindi non potevo non infilarcelo.
> 
> "Nicolò destati" è una battuta di The Old Guard, e se ancora non l'avete visto correte ai ripari subito.
> 
> Se qualche coraggioso arrivase veramente in fondo a questo capitolo mi farebbe tanto piacere sapere cosa ne pensate, perchè è la prima volta che scrivo angst così pesante e vorrei sapere se è stato credibile o se fa schifo.
> 
> Grazie di cuore a chi legge questa storia <3


End file.
